Love in Time of War
by Shiena
Summary: This was a battle between the CPUs for land and shares. This was known as the Console War. A war where no love could sprout, and yet it did. A love that sprouted between two CPUs. A love that changed Gamindustri. A love that stopped the Console War. This, was a Love in Time of War... This is a Neptune x Noire fanfic, AU: where Neptune doesn't get amnesia. [Warning: Rated M]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **This is my first fanfiction that has adult content, so I'm warning you now, if you did not read the summary. This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual content. If you don't like reading about sex or anything like that, just skip it. You have been warned, so don't complain in the comments. I'll put warnings in the chapters for those who want to skip the sexual parts. Skipping won't do any harm in knowing the story, for the action part at least.**

 **This is a Hyperdimension fanfiction if you did not see the catagory. I am a big Hyperdimension Neptunia fan that ships NepNowa. It's my OTP. Continuing, this story ties to the Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 1 game, so some of the lines in this story belongs to the game with some added revisions. The characters also don't belong to me, but I will add in some made up characters to fill in the blank. That's all I have to say, but I'm also gonna give you guys a heads up now, there are sexual scenes in this first chapter. With that said, enjoy the first chapter of Love in Time of War!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

* * *

Gamindustri... composed of four land masses: Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Each of these land masses are ruled by a separate goddess. The people who live on these lands worship a certain goddess, who in return gives the people of that land their divine protection.

Here in this reality shift realm are four presiding goddesses, or better known as CPUs, the Console Patron Units. Each reside in Celestia, a world separate from the Land they oversee.

CPU Black Heart oversees her 'Land of Black Regality,' Lastation.

CPU White Heart guards her 'Land of White Serenity,' Lowee.

CPU Green Heart guards her 'Land of Green Pastures,' Leanbox.

CPU Purple Heart oversees her 'Land of Purple Progress,' Planeptune.

In Celestia, the CPUs fought endlessly in battle for the rule over Gamindustri, but soon was carried down to the realm of humans. Purple Heart was the first to leave Celestia because of a shift in her shares energy. Next was Black Heart, then Green Heart, and lastly White Heart. The four CPUs left Celestia and in doing so, they have brought down their battles to the lives of humans.

It was a ruthless fight between the CPUs for land and shares. Their battles have been etched in their long living history. This was known as the Console War. A war where no love could sprout and yet it did. A love that sprouted between two CPUs. A love that changed Gamindustri. A love that stopped the Console War. This, was a Love in Time of War…

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: September 18, 2017**

 **Time: 5:41 P.M**

"Lady Purple Heart, you have a letter."

"Come in," said the goddess.

A tall girl in a purple suit walked through the door to Purple Heart's desk and presented her a black envelope. Purple Heart gladly took the letter and dismissed her. She bowed and left the goddess.

Purple Heart opened the letter and found that it was a letter of challenge from none other than Black Heart. She let out a groan and thought, _How many time was this now? And why so late? Black Heart should've just stayed in Celestina…_

Black Heart's nation was the neighboring nation next to Purple Heart's. They have a bad relationship and was always competing against one another, but she has to admit that she has a better bond with Black Heart than the other two CPUs on the other side of Gamindustri.

Purple Heart always had fun defeating Lastation's CPU, so she never declined Black Heart's challenge, but this letter was different from all the others. It had some questionably mean insults like 'you're so lazy' 'you never get work done' 'you will lose all your shares.' Luckily, Purple Heart was a laid back CPU, so she doesn't get angry that easily by insults like these, but Black Heart would never put insults or anything unprofessional into her letters like this. She's gonna need to do some questioning.

Getting ready to leave, she left her oracle in charge until she's back with a win. Noticing the metal object on the coffee table, she decided to take it with her. It will be useful to keep Black Heart from running away after a victory.

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: West Wind Valley**

 **Date: September 18, 2017**

 **Time: 5:58 P.M**

Landing on the open ground in the forest, Purple Heart disengaged her violet wings and looked around. Seems like Black Heart wasn't here, even though she was the one to issue the fight.

"PUURRRPLE HEEEAART!"

 _Oh! Speak of the devil._

Materializing her sword she turned her head to see a small speck flying towards her at top speed. Raising her weapon, it clashed against Black Heart's sword. Purple Heart must comment that Black Heart's white hair looked really nice. She never undone her purple braids since it's her signature look, but maybe letting her hair free once in awhile wouldn't hurt.

"What took you so long? Making me wait?" Purple Heart teased with a wide grin. She pushed Black Heart back and activated her flight system, summoning her wings to fly.

"This will certainly be the last time we fight! I will kill you for what you have said!" Black Heart raged.

Purple Heart gave the other CPU a confused look. _What on Gamindustri is she on about?_ Before she could ponder further, Black Heart swung her sword, but Purple Heart easily blocked the attack.

"I will make you eat your words for challenging me!" Black Heart threatened.

The Planeptune's CPU was now really confused, "What are you talking about? Aren't you the one looking for a fight?"

Black Heart narrowed her teal eyes into a dark glare. "Now you're gonna act all innocent, aren't you, huh?! I have dealt with all your teasing, but calling me a loner with no friends is going too far!"

Purple Heart blinked. "Wait, what?" She doesn't remember calling Black Heart a loner, but being insulted by that? Really?

"And then you even said I was unattractive and ugly! Saying I will be the first CPU to lose my shares because of how I looked!? That should be White Heart, not me! How dare you send me a letter saying all that!"

Okay, now Purple Heart knows that this was all a misunderstanding. There's no way that she would called Black Heart ugly or unattractive, far from it. And what was this about her sending a letter to Lastation? She never send a letter.

"I'll make sure to give you a painful death for my pride's sake!" Black Heart yelled.

"Wait, you got this all wrong! I never called you ugly or unattractive!" Purple Heart tried to clear this up, but the other CPU wouldn't listen.

"Shut your pie hole!" Black Heart charged at her and attacked with her special move, "Tri-Color Order!"

Purple Heart countered it with her move, "Cross Combination!"

Purple Heart knocked Black Heart's sword out of her hands and did a spin kick, throwing the Black CPU out of the air and into the ground.

Not wanting Black Heart to recover her ground, Purple Heart soared down and quickly pinned the white-haired girl to the ground with her body before she could get up.

"Black Heart, listen to me!"

"Like hell!" She tried to punch Purple Heart, but she caught her first and forced it down above her head with her other hand. Black Heart struggled under Purple Heart's weight.

"Black Heart, you are a lovely person with a beautiful exterior, I would never call you unattractive or ugly."

A deep blushed formed on her face when hearing the compliments from the Purple goddess herself. "What!? Flattering me won't get you anywhere! Now get off of me, you dolt! You're heavy!"

Purple Heart had a hurt expression. She knew Black Heart hated her, but that doesn't mean that she, herself, hated Black Heart. She actually loved Black Heart, even if they were enemies fighting for their shares.

On a whim, Purple Heart leaned down and pressed her lips against Black Heart's. This was her first kiss, and let's just say she was enjoying it big time.

Black Heart felt her heart beating a mile a minute. She was so shocked that she was afraid that she might shortcircuit. Her body seem to have caught up to her brain because she started to squirm and struggle. Her face was a deep red while Purple Heart's was a light pink.

Holding Black Heart's wrists with one hand, her other hand wandered down to the girl's breasts. Black Heart gasped and Purple Heart used this chance to deepened the kiss. Black Heart moaned, feeling the warm muscle invade her mouth, but then she realized what was going on. She wanted to push Purple Heart off, but her body felt weak and her mind was slowly turning to mush as a faint scent of lavender from Purple Heart's hair entered her nose.

The purple-haired goddess leaned back, needing to breathe, and looked down at Black Heart's face. She has a dazed look with her teal eyes being glazed over. Black Heart was harshly breathing needing for breath as well. Keeping her grip firm on Black Heart's wrist, in case she tried to attack again, Purple Heart nuzzled against Black Heart's neck and press light kisses against the skin. Purple Heart felt her heart pounding against her rib cage as she kissed the other girl's collarbone, earning a delightful gasp.

Purple Heart giggled and said, "Goddess, you're so sexy…"

The Black goddess finally snapped out of her dazed state and started to struggled again. "No, stop, this isn't right! Get off of me!"

"Why is that? You're feeling good too aren't you?" Purple Heart smirked.

Black Heart began to stutter, "Huh!? W-Wha-!? N-No! I-I…!"

Purple Heart chuckled, "You are such a cutie." She placed a kiss on her red cheek and nuzzled into her chest.

"S-Stop, th-this is embarrassing…"

"Maybe for you, but not for me," Purple Heart purred. "I want to do so much more to you, but one of my hands are occupied." Then her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! I forgot I brought these." Purple Heart pulled out a handcuff and smirked. Black Heart felt all the color drain from her face as Purple Heart cuffed her wrist. "There, now I can use both of my hands."

Black Heart tugged her arms, but the cuffs kept her hands together. "Uncuff me this instant!"

"Sorry, I left the key back at my basilicom," Purple Heart claimed. "Now, let me enjoy you."

 **WARNING: SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT SEX! REPEAT, SKIP IF YOU DON'T READ SMUT!**

"Wait, no-!" Black Heart cut herself off with a loud gasp when Purple Heart nibbled her earlobe and traced her tongue down her neck. She then moved down to her chest and spread light kisses on each of Black Heart's breasts. After giving some attention to her chest, Purple Heart moved down to her stomach to press light kisses there. She really didn't like the fabric blocking her from Black Heart's fair skin, but she doesn't want to upset her, at least Black Heart's clothing was like a leotard. Purple Heart could feel every curve on the goddess's body.

Black Heart squirmed, starting to feel the warmth spend between her thighs. She didn't want to admit it, but she was loving the affection she was getting from the other CPU. She couldn't stop her voice from coming out as Purple Heart kissed her inner thigh.

"Look how naughty you gotten," Purple Heart teased, seeing the wetness.

"S-Shut up! Just stop already!"

"Not until I make you feel pleasure you never felt before."

"Wha-!?" Before Black Heart could question, she gasped from the feeling of Purple Heart's warm lips on her core. Each time Purple Heart ran her tongue over her, what felt like electricity ran down her spine, making her arch her back.

The Purple goddess moved the fabric away, wanting direct contact, to see the liquid oozing out. She smiled and happily lapped up the love juices that was produced. Hearing the receiving CPU cry out in pleasure, encouraged her to continue on further. Running her tongue over the hard bud, she wrapped her lips around and sucked. Black Heart let out a long moan, unable to stop her voice. She was feeling so ashamed of herself for loving this. She wanted Purple Heart to stop, but at the same time she wanted Purple Heart to continue. She didn't really know how to feel about this anymore. Did she love Purple Heart? Is this why she didn't resist as much as she would have liked?

Her thoughts were stopped when Purple thrusted her tongue into her vigina as her finger played with her cloris. Her mind was breaking as the pleasure continued to build. She felt the pressure building within her, unable to hold it any longer.

"It's okay to come…" Purple Heart mumbled as she swirled her tongue roughly inside Black Heart, trying to get her to come.

Black Heart bit her lip as she shook her head. She was not gonna give Purple Heart the satisfaction of making her come. Tears were already in her eyes for trying to hold it in, but the pleasure was slowly breaking her down.

Purple Heart saw this and rolled her cloris between her finger and thumb. The Purple CPU glanced at the other CPU's face and pinched the cloris. Black Heart felt the sudden shock of pleasure going through her entire body and she climaxed, releasing all she had been holding in. She let out a loud moan as she squirted on Purple Heart's face while Purple Heart drank the sweet nectar. Once the climax was over, Purple Heart raised her head while wiping the rest of the juices off her cheek and looked over the exhausted goddess. Black Heart was breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. She was too tired to say anything or fight back. Purple Heart smiled and crawled up to plant a sweet kiss on Black Heart's lips.

 **END OF SEXUAL SCENE: THOSE WHO SKIPPED CAN CONTINUE READING, YOU DIDN'T MISS MUCH. NOT READING SEXUAL SCENES DOESN'T REALLY AFFECT THE STORY, SO DON'T WORRY.**

"I love you so much, Black Heart…"

Black Heart didn't react, she was too tired to, but hopefully she heard right. Purple Heart said she loved her, how was she gonna respond to that…

Purple Heart opened her mouth to say something until her blue eyes caught something in the distance. She cursed under her breath and stood up. Black Heart gave her a questioning look and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Purple Heart asked.

"I… I-I don't know…"

Purple Heart softly smiled and picked Black Heart up bridal style. "Well, you're gonna have to think about that elsewhere."

Black Heart couldn't control herself from blushing. She didn't really mind feeling like a princess for a bit, but her pride couldn't take it, so she struggled in Purple Heart's hold. "Let me down! I can walk on my own."

Purple Heart ignored Black Heart's protest and brought her to the edge of the forest and rested her behind a tree, facing away from the opening. She knew Black Heart was too exhausted to fight, so the best way was to hide her.

"Uncuff me," Black Heart gestured to her hands, "I want to go home and shower."

"How about later." Purple Heart pulled out her purple handkerchief and stuffed it into the CPUs mouth. "That should keep you quiet."

Black Heart was yelling, but it was muffled by the handkerchief. Purple Heart hurriedly looked around until her eyes landed on some vines up above her on a tree branch. Pulling some down, she used the vines like rope and tied Black Heart's ankles together. She made sure to use multiple vines so that Black Heart won't easily break them. Now Black Heart was furious.

Purple Heart felt really bad for doing this, but it was for Black Heart's safety. She knew Black Heart would fight even if she told her not to. Using one more vine, she wrapped it around her mouth for extra measures, just in case the handkerchief fell out. She couldn't risk Black Heart being found.

"Just sit tight," Purple Heart said. "I'll come back to free you once everything is sorted out, I promise." Purple Heart placed a kiss on Black Heart's head and walked back into the opening in the forest.

She could hear Black Heart's angry muffled cries from behind the trees. _Hopefully they don't hear her._

Materializing her sword in her hands, she looked up to see two figures coming closer. Once they landed, Purple Heart glared at them with her blue eyes. "White Heart, Green Heart… What a surprise to see you here… I thought you both stayed in Celestina…"

White Heart looked around. "That's weird? I would have thought you n' Black Heart would be killin' each other by now," said CPU White Heart.

Purple Heart shrugged, "She didn't show up. I've been waiting here for awhile."

Green Heart raised an eyebrow at Purple Heart. "Didn't show up?"

"That can't be," White Heart denied. "No way would she turn a blind eye on all those insults."

Black Heart, who was still behind the tree, had calmed down. She wasn't able to see, but she could definitely hear the three CPUs' words. She understood and was glad that Purple Heart had hid her away, she was too emotionally conflicted to face a battle with the other two CPUs, but did she really have to tie her up and gag her? Trying to turn her body, she fell forward with an 'oof' and tried to see what was going on.

Purple Heart gave them a questioned gaze, "Insults? So you were the ones that gave her that letter, and I'm also guessing that the letter I got was also from you?"

Green Heart smirked, "How did you know Black Heart got a letter, I thought you said she wasn't here?"

Purple Heart kept her face the same, but she definitely slipped up, not knowing how to reply.

"She's here, isn't she," White Heart growled, holding up her battle axe.

Purple Heart got into battle stance and said, "Sorry for lying, she did show up, but she already left after I defeated her."

"So why are you still here?" Green Heart questioned, pointing her spear at the lone CPU.

"Cause I thought something was fishy with the letter that Black Heart sent me. And look who came," Purple Heart grinned. "You must really want to get rid of me if you enraged Black Heart to the point of murder."

"We will deal with Black Heart later, but we will kill you now n' claim the title of True Goddess!" White Heart shouted.

"That's right," Green Heart said as she got into battle stance.

"Hold on, since when were the two of you so buddy buddy?"

"Oh! You haven't heard? White Heart and I have an alliance," the Green goddess announced.

Dread fell onto Purple Heart as the two opposing CPU smirked. She wasn't in full condition to fight a two on one battle after the exercise she just had. She could still feel the heat between her legs from not finishing herself. She could probably take on one, but two was asking to be killed. She shook off her arousal from earlier and got ready.

Seeing Purple Heart battling alone made her heart uneasy. Black Heart struggled against the restraints, wanting to help out the lone CPU standing her ground. Hearing the clash of metal, the fight had already begun.

White Heart made the first move and swung her axe against Purple Heart's blade. The Purple CPU rolled away causing the axe to drop to the ground. Purple engaged her wings and took flight into the air. Green Heart quickly got in her away and thrust her spear forward. Purple Heart turned her body as the spear passed her and slammed the blunt side of her sword into the Green CPU's side, knocking her awhile.

While she was occupied with Green Heart, Purple Heart didn't noticed the White goddess coming from behind and was hit by the axe's blade. Purple Heart yelped in pain, but forcely twisted her body and slammed her sword against White Heart's weapon and kicked her in the head. White Heart backed away while holding her head. She was angry, really angry. Purple Heart could see it in her red eyes and activated her other move, covering her sword in burning flames. White Heart did the same, activating her special move as well.

Purple Heart soared forward and swung her sword as she yelled, "Blaze Break!"

White Heart swung around with her axe and shouted, "Tanzerin Trombe!"

White Heart built enough momentum to slam Purple Heart's sword to the side with her axe and continued to do so. Purple Heart kept a strong grip on the hilt blocking White Heart's assault.

"Spiral Break!"

Purple Heart looked up with wide eyes, seeing Green Heart drilling down at her with her spear. The Purple CPU quickly moved out of the way as Green Heart shot past towards the ground, but she then noticed the path she was taking. If Green Heart kept going, the attack was going to hit the tree Black Heart was behind.

Purple Heart panicked and moved to a diving position. A platform formed beneath her feet and she pushed off, diving down after the Green CPU and passing her. Landing down, she raised her sword that's covered in flames once again and shouted, "Blaze Break!" She slashed her sword down diagonally on the spear, knocking it of course.

The green-haired goddess immediately jumped back as White Heart landed right beside her. They both stared at Purple Heart as she sighed with relief.

"Why did you take my attack after efficiently dodging it?" Green Heart asked.

"Thought I might test my strength," Purple Heart simply replied, still feeling the sting on her back from White Heart's attack.

"You're hiding something'…" White Heart voiced.

Black Heart, who was listening, was starting to worry and became more restless. She rolled around, hoping to loosen the vines around her legs, but it was useless. Purple Heart had made sure that she couldn't move or make a sound, but that left her vulnerable and unable to fight back if she needed to. _Damn you Purple Heart!_ Then her eyes caught sight of her own sword out in the opening. Seemed like neither CPUs noticed her weapon at the edge of the forest. This was Black Heart's chance. With Purple Heart keeping both CPUs busy, she can go and cut herself loose. Slowly squirming away, using the trees to block the CPUs' sight, she made her way towards her sword.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Purple Heart tried to play dumb, but it didn't seem like it was working.

"I'll keep Purple Heart busy, you go take a look in the forest," Green Heart said.

White Heart nodded and flew towards the edge of the opening, but Purple Heart intercepted by using one of her attacks. "32-bit Mega Blade!" A large blue sword formed above and with a swing of an arm, the sword descended. White Heart quickly moved back as the sword sliced through the ground, where she just was. When the giant blade dispersed, Purple Heart attacked with another move and swung her blade multiple times, "Cross Combination!"

White Heart hurriedly rolled aside from the Purple CPU's attack as Green Heart came in, thrusting her spear. Purple Heart brought up her blade to shield herself from the spearhead, then she knocked the spear aside and took flight, making sure to keep both goddesses in her sight.

White Heart grumpled and leaped after her, Green Heart doing the same. The CPUs were dancing around Purple Heart, trading off attacks, leaving Purple Heart in a defensive state.

During this time, Black Heart has made her way out of the forest and into the open. Glancing up, she could see that Purple Heart was having a hard time, but she knew the Purple CPU could take it. Purple Heart was the strongest out of the four CPUs, Black Heart knew that through experience.

Purple Heart took another hit from White Heart's attack and was slammed to the ground, leaving a crater. Purple Heart huffed in frustration and shot off the ground straight at White Heart. "Cross Combination!" She slashed multiple times at the White CPU, but the assault was blocked by her large axe.

"Is that… Black Heart…?"

Purple Heart heard Green Heart and looked down at the grassy ground to see the Black CPU slowly crawling. Her heart pounded and her stomach twisted in a bad way as her eyes widened in fear.

"That is!" White Heart conformed.

Green Heart smirked, seeing that Black Heart was tied up and was unable to actually fight. It was a free kill. "I'll take care of her."

"NO!" Purple Heart screamed and was about to stop Green Heart when White Heart attacked, knocking her sword out of her hands.

"I'm yer opponent," White Heart growled.

Black Heart had just reached her sword and let out a muddled sigh. Grabbing the hilt, she pulled herself into a kneeling position and tried to point the sword towards her ankle. It was painful to twist her body, but she was able to cut one of the vines with her large blade.

"Black Heart! Meet your end! Rainy Ratnapura!"

Black Heart looked up to see Green Heart soaring down at her with her spear outward. _Shoot!_ Trying to run, her body only fell flat on the ground as she squirmed and struggled. Glancing up, her heart froze from the sight of the spear that was only a yard and a half away from her. Quickly closing her eyes, she was ready to meet her end and be impaled by the spearhead. Black Heart heard the sound of tearing flesh and a painful grunt, yet she felt no pain. Opening her eyes, she was met with Purple Heart standing over her with a spear in her abdomen. Black Heart let out a muffled cry, trying to call out Purple Heart's name.

"I… I won't…let you… harm her!" Purple Heart forced out as blood leaked from her mouth.

Green Heart narrowed her purple eyes as she ripped her weapon out of the injured goddess. "You're a complete fool, Purple Heart. And I thought you were smarter." Pulling back her arm, she thrust her spear forward, knowing this will finish Purple Heart off.

Not wanting Purple Heart to end up dead, Black Heart knocked the bleeding CPU aside and raised her arms, letting the spear rip through her chains, freeing her hands. Green Heart's expression turned to one of surprise and was unable to stop her momentum as she leaned into Black Heart's fist. The angered CPU punched her in the chest, hard, sending Green Heart a few feet back.

Black Heart untied the remaining vines around her feet and ripped off the vine tied around her mouth. She spit out the handkerchief and summoned her sword to her hands, letting out a battle cry. She summoned her futuristic wings and shot forward, raising her blade at Green Heart, but then White Heart intercepted her, using her battle axe as a shield. Black Heart wasn't phased by this, she was too irritated to care.

"Tri-Color Order!" Slashing against the large white metal, she let out her anger. Her eyes then caught movement behind her and she quickly flew up just as Green Heart thrust her spear.

"I'll take care of Black Heart," White Heart said. "You go finish off Purple Heart, I'll make sure she doesn't get in yer way." Agreeing, Green Heart rushed to Purple Heart who was bleeding out on the ground.

Black Heart doesn't like the sound of that and went after Green Heart only to be slammed aside by an axe. She groaned, not in pain, but in annoyance. Black Heart saw Purple Heart standing up with her sword in hand, but she knew Purple Heart would not last. The Black CPU could not fight at full potential when she was worried about the injured goddess. She always hated this strategy because it made her look like a coward, but now was the time to use it. A strategic retreat.

Unleashing her other special move, she charged at White Heart. "Infinite Slash!" Black Heart took multiple quick slashes at the target and one more slash upwards. She then jumped back and finished White Heart by snapping her fingers and the cuts on the CPU exploded in a white light. While White Heart was taking time to recover, Black Heart immediately went towards Green Heart who has Purple Heart on her knees with her sword blocking the spear.

Coming in fast, Black Heart knocked Green Heart's spear away and wrapped her arm around Purple Heart before taking off into the sky. Looking back, Green Heart and White Heart were not following. Black Heart let out a sigh of relief and looked down at the goddess in her arms. The deep gash on her body almost made Black Heart gag, but she steeled her stomach and looked ahead at where she was flying.

"How are you holding up?"

Purple Heart coughed out some blood as she replied, "N-Not so… well… I-I'm… gonna faint…"

"Wait! Don't pass out!" But it was too late. Purple Heart had already closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Black Heart bit her lower lip and flew faster towards Lastation to get Purple Heart to a hospital.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Love in Time of War. I don't have a scheduled time on when to update, I'm just gonna update whenever I finish a chapter, so stay tune for chapter 2.**

 **Feedback is appreciated, but go easy on the criticism. I get hurt easily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **And here is chapter 2!**

 **Warning: sexual scenes in this chapter as well, but worse. It's like full on smut. Toys are even involved, so turn around if you dare not to read, but** **I promise this will be the last one after a couple chapters, I guess. With that said, enjoy!**

 **P.S.** **But please at least read the first part of the story until the warning pops up.**

* * *

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Hospital**

 **Date: September 18, 2017**

 **Time: 8:03 P.M**

Black Heart had delivered Purple Heart to the best hospital she had in Lastation. All the staff in the hospital became shocked by her presence, but what was more shocking was the fact that she wanted to save an enemy goddess. Black Heart had ordered all the best doctors in the hospital to treat Purple Heart. Currently, she was walking back and forth, waiting for a doctor to come out from the emergency room.

"Lady Black Heart."

The CPU rapidly grabbed his white coat and demanded an answer. "How is she!? Tell me now!"

"Please, Lady Black Heart. Calm yourself," said the doctor.

Black Heart released the doctor and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Sorry, please give me Purple Heart's status."

"She's in a really bad shape. We're trying everything we can. Luckily she's a goddess or that wound would have killed her a lot sooner. She's alive, but that doesn't mean she's out of the danger zone just yet."

Black Heart kept a calm face, "Thank you, that's all I needed to hear."

"I suggest you go home and get some rest. We will inform you of any changes in her condition."

"Please do," Black Heart nodded, now feeling the fatigue hitting her hard.

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: September 18, 2017**

 **Time: 8:17 P.M**

Entering her bedroom, Black Heart face planted onto her queen sized bed and closed her eyes. She wanted rest, it was a really rough day with her almost ending in death. _Hopefully, Purple Heart will survive_. Seeing the image of Purple Heart in her head, she smiled. _Purple Heart really does have a nice body. Wait! No! I shouldn't be thinking that! Why would I care if she survives!?_

Her mind then wandered back to what Purple Heart had said, "I love you so much, Black Heart…"

 _The person I considered the only real threat to me overtaking Gamindustri had confessed her love to me..._ _How am I gonna answer Purple Heart's confession._ _Do I love her too?_ Black Heart doesn't know her own feelings right now. They have been enemies for as long as she could remember. Sure, she and Purple Heart had a better relationship with each other than with White Heart or Green Heart, but that doesn't mean they were friends.

Thinking back to what happened before the attack from the two CPUs, she and Purple Heart were in a… heated moment… Black Heart felt her face flush to a deep red as memories of Purple Heart in between her legs enter her brain.

Standing and walking towards her bathroom, she decided to take a shower to cool her head. Disengaging her goddess form, she was surrounded by light and numbers until she was back to her human form. Looking at the mirror, she could see bags under her red eyes. Sighing, she untied the ribbons from her twintails letting her black hair fall against her back. Undressing, she entered under the shower head and turned on the water, letting it run down her body.

Purple Heart entered her mind once more and she had to shake the image of her naked body out of her brain. _Get your head out of the gutter, Noire! She is your enemy!_ she internally yelled at herself.

Quickly finishing her shower, she exited her bathroom and walked towards her closet. She grabbed her pajamas and fell on her bed again, hugging her pillow. _Sleep… I need sleep…_ Within seconds, her conscious slipped away to the dreamlands.

A sudden ring ripped through the air into Noire's ears. She jolted await to see her phone ringing on her side table by her bed. Groaning with annoyance, she reached for it and answered, "Hello?"

"Lady Black Heart! So sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but it seems that Lady Purple Heart had subconsciously disengaged her Hard Dive Divinity form over the night."

Noire instantly sat awake. "I'll be right there." This was about Purple Heart being in human form. _Might as well check if she's alright._

Activating her own HDD form, she was transformed into the goddess Black Heart.

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Hospital**

 **Date: September 19, 2017**

 **Time: 5:11 A.M**

Entering the hospital, Black Heart made her way towards Purple Heart's room. She met up with the doctor and he explained what had happened when he went to check on the injured goddess. Purple Heart's wound has pretty much healed, but he asked that she doesn't move too much. Apparently it might leave some itchiness and irritation of the skin later on when she wakes up. Black Heart nodded to the doctor and entered the room, closing the door in the process.

There on the bed was Purple Heart, or what used to be Purple Heart. Instead of a goddess laying on the bed, it was a young girl in an oversized sweater. She has lighter purple hair than Purple Heart's and was shorter too. Her body was definitely not as mature looking as before, her chest was no longer ample and her height seemed to have shrunk as well.

Pulling a chair up to the bed, Black Heart sat down as she crossed her arms. She continued to look over the human girl, that looked a lot younger than her own human form. _So this is Purple Heart's human form… If I remember correctly, she goes by the name of Neptune… She looks really childish in this form… she's more cute looking than sexy now… Wait?! What am I saying?!_

"Black Heart?"

A high pitched voice brought Black Heart out of her thoughts. She was met with large purple eyes that was triedly looking at her.

"I see you're awake, Purple Heart."

She smiled and giggled, "Call lil' o me Neptune in this form, will ya? It feels weird to be called Purple Heart when I'm not in HDD mode."

Black Heart was taken back from the dialogue. Purple Heart never spoke like that before, so it really shocked her. It looks like her personality changes in her human form, which explains a lot.

Neptune sat up, rubbing her bandaged stomach and winced. "The skin has healed, but, oh geez, it kinda hurts, like a bad stomach ache."

"You might start to feel itchiness later on," Black Heart added.

"Awe, now that's annoying, but anyway…" Neptune looked around the room she's in. "Am I in a hospital or something?"

Black Heart sighed, "After a strategic retreat-"

"You mean after running away," Neptune chirped.

Black Heart cleared her voice and said once again, "After a _strategic retreat_ , I brought you to Lastation's best hospital to get you treated."

"Oh, that's sweet of you! But… how come?"

Black Heart blinked at Neptune. She'd thought Neptune would thank her, not ask her why she saved her. "What do you mean by that?"

Neptune tilted her head in confusion. "I would've thought you'd leave me for death, after all, we are enemies."

Black Heart had thought the same. It was a perfect chance to get rid of Purple Heart and come closer to being a True Goddess, but a world without Purple Heart didn't set right in Black Heart's mind. She doesn't really understand herself anymore. She hated Purple Heart, she wanted her gone, dead, out of her life, so why did she hesitate?

Suddenly, Neptune gasped, "Oh! Could it be you love me!?"

Black Heart's eyes popped out of her sockets as she started choking on her own saliva. She pounded her chest, trying to get her lungs to work again as she wheezed.

"Uh… You okay there, Noire?" Neptune asked with concern.

"Y-You know my name?"

"Of course I do, silly," Neptune chuckled. "I'm sure the rest of the goddesses know our names, I mean we are the most important characters in this story."

Black Heart gave a puzzled look. "What?"

"It's public information, Noire. Everyone knows," Neptune chuckled.

"Right..." Black Heart grumbled, feeling a bit dumb.

"I hope you don't mind me using your name, Noire, but can I ask you a favor? Can you like, not be in your goddess from? I can't really relax…"

Black Heart sighed and deactivated her HDD form, turing back to human. "There, happy?"

"Woo! Your human form is pretty sexy too, I love the twin tails," Neptune commented.

Noire blushed and looked away while saying, "S-Shut up! I don't need to be flattered by a child."

Neptune pouted, "Hey! I'm not a child!"

"Not with that body…"

"Oh…" Suddenly, Neptune was covered in light and Purple Heart sat on the bed in her place. "What about now?"

The deeper voice caught Noire's attention as her red eyes wandered over the goddess's mature body. Her heart started beating again when the images of their heated moment played in her head.

"Like what you see," Purple Heart purred.

Noire shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She fidgeted in place and stuttered, "N-N-No… I-Its not like I'm… I'm attracted t-to you or anything…!"

Purple Heart crawled onto Noire's lap and played with the blue ribbon that's tied around her neck. "Awe, don't be such a tsundere and just admit it. You love me."

"W-Wha-!" Noire squeaked as her cheeks turned to a darker shade of red. "N-No I don't!"

"Oh, you're too cute." Purple Heart lightly kissed her temple as her hand rested on Noire's chest.

Noire's brain went into overdrive and she transformed back into her goddess form. Now she feels more in control of her emotions instead of feeling like a hot mess. She should've just stayed in HDD instead of listening to this purple ditz.

Purple Heart pouted, "I liked your human form, why transform."

"So I can resist you if I need too," Black Heart stated.

"But I already played with this body…"

Black Heart felt her eye twitch, "Sorry if this body bores you, Purple Heart. At least I don't have a child's body for my human form."

"But you thought I was cute in that form, right?" Purple Heart smiled as she played with Black Heart's snow colored hair. As much as she liked Noire's pigtails, she really enjoys her goddess form's hair instead.

Black Heart didn't mind Purple Heart touching her hair, she likes the feeling of Purple Heart's fingers running along her scalp. "I guess your human form was cute… and adorable," she admitted.

The Purple CPU giggled, "I knew it." She lightly traced her finger along Black Heart's collarbone earning her a shiver.

Black Heart was hating how Purple Heart was having her way with her. She pushed Purple CPU onto the bed and leaned over. "I'm on top this time," she growled.

Purple Heart was shocked, but her heart fluttered as her stomach did backflips. "Alright, do whatever you want with me…"

 **WARNING: SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT SEX!! REPEAT, SKIP IF YOU DON'T READ SMUT!**

Now that she had Purple Heart trapped under her, she had no idea what to do. Her mouth started to feel dry and her heart was running wild. For now, she'll just start with a kiss and see where that'll take her.

Black Heart dipped down and pressed her lips against the Purple CPU's. She licked Purple Heart's lower lip, asking for entrance. Purple Heart slightly parted her lips and Black Heart darted her tongue into her mouth. Purple Heart moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Black Heart, pulling her close.

Black Heart's tongue wrestled with Purple Heart's. She could taste her and she tasted amazing. Black Heart didn't want to stop, no, she couldn't stop, but it was getting much harder to stay in the kiss every second. Finally leaning back, she took a deep breath, needing a break.

Purple Heart's chest rose from each breath she took. She has to admit that Black Heart was a really good kisser. _Has she done this before? Nah, no way would this workaholic have time for romance_ , Purple Heart disregarded the thought of Black Heart kissing someone other than her.

"Purple Heart?" Black Heart was a bit concern from the silence. "Are you alright?" She was afraid that her kissing was bad, this was her first. Then she wondered how Purple Heart was so good at it.

The Purple CPU smiled, "Sorry, I was just thinking how good of a kisser you are."

Black Heart blushed and mumbled, "But your kisses are better…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Black Heart growled out of embarrassment.

"I'm pretty sure you said I was a better kiss-!"

Black Heart went straight for Purple Heart's lips, planting her's directly over to shut her up. The kiss immediately turned into a heated one. Black Heart ran her hand through the soft purple hair while her other hand rubbed over her thigh. Purple Heart's skin was smooth and practically perfect. Black Heart was rather envious of her shape, but it didn't really matter, after all, Black Heart was the one able to enjoy it right now.

Purple Heart ran one of her hands down Black Heart's back and rested on her hip, squeezing a little for a tease. She wanted more, but let Black Heart do her thing. She was pretty sure that Black Heart has never touched anyone, no less, having sex with anyone.

Black Heart broke the kiss and moved down to Purple Heart's neck, spreading light kisses over her pulse, much like how Purple Heart did to her as well. She heard a moan from the CPU under her and she used that sound as her encouragement to continue. She moved down Purple Heart's chest and grumbled with annoyance when she felt fabric instead of skin. Unlike Purple Heart, Black Heart pulled the other goddess up to a standing position and ripped her leotard suit down, and by down, all the way down to her feet.

Purple Heart was shocked by this action, she didn't expect Black Heart to strip her like this. Now that she was full on naked, Purple Heart began to feel self-conscious and cover her private parts.

Black Heart seemed to be in a world of lust because she growled when Purple Heart cover her parts up with her hands. She wanted to see more of Purple Heart's beautiful body.

Purple Heart cleared her throat and said, "It feels weird being the only one naked."

Without another word, Black Heart stripped. Purple Heart thought Black Heart would protest a little, but nope. She just slipped out of her clothing and pushed Purple Heart back down on the bed.

Feeling the warm skin against hers, Black Heart went back to giving affection to Purple Heart's ample chest. She wrapped her lips around one of the nipples and sucked. The purple CPU moaned feeling pleasure spread across her body. Black Heart rolled the other nipple in between her fingers as she flicked her tongue over the nipple on the right breast. Black Heart's other hand went down between the purple CPU's leg and rubbed her inner thigh. Black Heart built up her suction force, growing the amount of pleasure Purple Heart was receiving. After every breath, she would grate her teeth against her nipple, teasing her before she continued to suck.

Purple Heart was feeling the achiness between her legs. She could feel herself drenched and wanted some friction. "S-Stop with the foreplay already," she gasped out.

Black Heart could hear the desperation in Purple Heart's voice and internally chuckled. She kissed down Purple Heart's stomach to her crotch. The Black goddess could smell her arousal and wanted to see how she tasted.

Purple Heart moaned as Black Heart's lips played with her lower ones. All Black Heart was doing was brushing her lips up and down Purple Heart's vigina, teasing her and making her moan. Suddenly Purple Heart felt a tongue penetrated her, collecting all of her juices for its own pleasure. "More, please!" she whimpered.

Black Heart loved how Purple Heart tasted. Her nectar tasted sweet and a bit tangy, but it was still delicious as she lapped up every drop, before thrusting it back in. Purple Heart whimpered with pleasure as she gripped the bedsheets.

Black Heart let her teeth gently grind against Purple Heart's aroused clit. Purple Heart's face was flushed while her body began to shake. She could feel pleasure building up, she was close.

Black Heart's tongue collided with Purple Heart's insides that were pulsing in pleasure. She licked anywhere where her tongue could reach and when her tongue hit a certain spot, Purple Heart yelped as she arched her back. Black Heart found her sensitive spot and continued to attack it.

The pleasure came in waves and Purple Heart could no longer hold it in. She gave a final moan before her orgasm hit and her nectar entered Black Heart's mouth. The Black goddess licked her lips and swallowed what she could before lying down on her back beside Purple Heart who was panting.

"H-How… was it?" Black Heart asked, out of breath.

"I-It was great… but…" Purple Heart flipped over and trapped Black Heart under her. "Now it's your turn to come."

Black Heart felt her stomach flip as the excitement rose. Purple Heart kissed her and tasted some of her own juices on Black Heart's lips. Black Heart unwillingly moaned into the kiss. Purple Heart smirked, grabbing a breast with force. Black Heart moaned once again, feeling herself getting wetter than she already was. She engaged into a kiss while Purple Heart continued to fondle her breasts.

Purple Heart ran one of her hands down Black Heart's body until she reached the destination. Plunging two fingers into the core, Black Heart gasped, feeling the pleasure spike through her entire being. Purple Heart moved to her collarbone and lightly sucked while nibbling on the skin. When she leaned back, Purple Heart grinned and admired the hickey she made.

Black Heart was feeling close, she was about to come. Her body was covered in sweat and she was quivering under Purple Heart's thrusting fingers. Soon she let out a groan of pleasure as she came all over Purple Heart's hand.

Purple Heart pulled out her fingers and licked up Black Heart's sweet cum. Looking at Black Heart exhausted form, Purple Heart felt unsatisfied. "This isn't enough…"

Black Heart felt her heart break from that sentence. She wasn't able to satisfy Purple Heart with this unattractive body. "S-Sorry… I'm not that good," Black Heart whimpered.

Purple Heart didn't hear, instead her eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh yeah! I forgot I had this!" Swiping her hand down, a small holographic screen showed up. With a click of a button, something long appeared in Purple Heart's hands. She placed one end of the object against her crotch and pushed it in slowly as she moaned. She stopped when she got half of it in and the other half was hanging there.

"W-What is that?" Black Heart hesitantly asked.

"This is something I invented, it's a double penetration dildo," Purple Heart casually answered. "Now, let's continue."

"Wait, I thought I wasn't satisfying?"

The Purple goddess gave the Black CPU a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

"You said I wasn't good enough…" Black Heart had a sad and hurt expression.

Purple Heart softly smiled as she kissed Black Heart's lips. "I didn't mean it like that. I just want to give you greater pleasure than what my fingers can give. Sorry if I made you thought otherwise."

"S-So I'm not unattractive?"

Purple Heart chuckled, "Far from it. You are the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. If I have to say unattractive, that would be my human form. All I am is cuteness, no one would want to have sex with me in that form."

Black Heart blushed, but frowned. "That's not true. I'll say you are cute in that form, but I'm sure your plenty sexy without that hoodie on."

Purple Heart giggled, "I'm glad I fell in love with you."

Black Heart pulled Purple Heart into a deep kiss. Once they pulled apart, Black Heart murmured, "I-I love you too… N-Neptune…"

Purple Heart blinked at Black Heart. No one has ever called her name in this form. It was always "Lady Purple Heart" or "Purple Heart" in this form. So when Black Heart said her name, her heart went haywire. Anything about going slow, went out the window as she grabbed onto Black Heart's thigh. "We're continuing until I'm satisfied."

"W-Wait, but I just came-"

Purple Heart stopped her voice by kissing her and forced the rubber head into her, causing Black Heart to gasp into the kiss. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt a slight pain when the toy was forced into her. A small trickle of blood leaked from her vagina as Purple Heart stood still. She had a concern look on her face, but she kept quiet as she licked Black Heart's tears away. Purple Heart began to move again and Black Heart winced. She then picked up the pace, pounding her sensitive pussy. Soon the pain was replaced with something much better.

Black Heart dug her fingernails into Purple Heart's upper arms, needing something to grab onto to stop her consciousness from disappearing. She felt an orgasm approaching rapidly. Her body was jolting from the overwhelming pleasure that she had not experienced before. Her cum rolled down her thighs and lower lips, making a small puddle on the hospital's bed.

 _I only just came and she's being so rough! But this feels so good, I might get addicted,_ Black Heart thought _. More… I want more… Neptune!_

Purple Heart released Black Heart's lips and licked her body up from her soft breasts to her neck, sucking on her skin gently. Her thrusting slowed as she left another hickey upon her neck. Purple Heart picked up the pace again by forcing the dildo in with vigorous power.

"Ah!" Black Heart moaned loudly. Her vision fading as Purple Heart continued to pound her.

Drool was trailing down her cheek with her lack of ability to control herself. Black Heart's legs began to twitch as her breathing turned into panting. Purple Heart suddenly pulled out, leaving Black Heart wanting much more.

"Turn over," Purple Heart commanded.

Seeing the lustful eyes that was direct at her and only her, Black Heart got onto her hands and knees. Expecting the dildo, she was surprised when a wet tongue made contact against her vagina. She flinched as Purple Heart's tongue slipped up and down her dripping pussy. She began to pant again, arousing them both some more.

The taste of her cum was sweet and delicious, rolling down Purple Heart's tongue. Black Heart clawed at the bedsheets, craving more and more. Pushing her tongue further in, Black Heart gasped, squeezing her eyes shut.

 _How many times did I climax already from this_ , Black Heart wondered. Pleasure was all she could feel, she couldn't think about anything else, but the pleasure Purple Heart was giving her.

After swallowing enough of Black Heart's sweet nectar, Purple Heart moved the dildo against Black Heart's bare vagina. In a blink of an eye, she thrust the dildo fully inside her, causing her to gasp again. Noises of their skin slapping together sounded out as her thrusts became more powerful.

Black Heart's breasts moved forward and backwards violently, finding it harder to keep her head up. Liquids from her pussy and mouth kept dripping onto the bed. Black Heart was happy that Purple Heart couldn't see her face in this position.

"Oh Neptune!" Black Heart shouted as Purple Heart toyed with her clit while thrusting deep inside with all her might.

Purple Heart felt her heart flip every time Black Heart moaned her name. She wanted to hear more. She wanted Black Heart to scream her name.

Black Heart could feel the pressure building as another orgasm approached. Then she felt something warm entering her. "S-Something's entering-! M-My body feels so warm-!"

Purple Heart chuckled, "This toy converts our share energy into a liquid form in replace for semen. Every time we cum, the toy will auto eject our shares to our bodies. Even better, it's also an aphrodisiac. The greater the pleasure," Purple Heart slammed the rubber cock harder, causing Black Heart to cry out, "the deeper the desire."

Black Heart's knees began to shake wildly while her face was pressed against the pillow, raising her arse up, helping Purple Heart hit just the right spot. Black Heart felt like an animal in heat from this position, but she was enjoying this new found pleasure as her sensitive pussy was being pound senseless.

"N-Neptune!" Black Heart squealed with a mix of delight and lust. She could feel her own walls clenching on the dildo toy and her face was flushed with her breathing still in a pant. Her eyes were sealed tight while her fingers and toes had all curled up. Her breasts bounced about harshly with the speed of Purple Heart's thrusts. "I-I'm coming!" Black Heart cried out as her whole body was sent into spasms.

Purple Heart felt the dildo expand as it released Black Heart's shares into her. Slowly pulling out the dildo, she flipped Black Heart onto her back and thrust the dildo back into her with force. Black Heart's eyes popped open from the intrusion. "Neptune, stop! I had enough! I can't anymore!"

"Didn't I say that we'll stop when I feel satisfied? I'm not done just yet, Noire."

Black Heart's heart soared from Purple Heart saying her name. No one ever called her name until now. She closed her eyes as Purple Heart pulled out and pushed back in. She was reaching the deepest part of Black Heart, raging a storm inside the exhausted CPU's mind. Her rubber cock kept pounding deep inside, rubbing along every centimetre it could. Black Heart's breathing was incredibly excessive and forceful, but Purple Heart's thrusting didn't falter.

Black Heart could no longer see the Purple CPU through her blurry vision and her disoriented mind. Her daze only increased when her climax hit once again. "Holy goddess!" Black Heart spat, burning her throat with her wild cry. Her fingers latched onto Purple Heart's shoulders, feeling her arms vibrate as a rush of cum squirted out of her core.

Her fluids dampened the bed even more to match the patches of sweat that had formed. The walls of Black Heart's energetic pussy clenched down tightly on the rubber object.

Purple Heart wrapped her arms around Black Heart's back, lifting her off the bed and into her arms exclusively. Purple Heart was holding her upright while still being deep inside. Her thrusting continued this way as Black Heart came once more, feeling her orgasm lift her spirits and current outlook on her surrounding world.

Black Heart couldn't deny that her legs were long dead along with her mind. Purple Heart herself, was feeling rather close to the edge. "I'm gonna… come soon, Noire."

The Black CPU bit into the other CPU's shoulder as Purple Heart picked up the speed. Black Heart felt the dildo expand inside her, then it happened. Purple Heart came, hard, and the dildo released Purple Heart's shares deep into Black Heart.

The Black goddess moaned, "Neptune…" as she felt the warmth run up her body and into her womb. It felt more pleasant than she thought it ever would, but still rather strange. She never had anything come inside her before, nor had she felt so full and complete.

Purple Heart was still releasing her shares inside her vagina as she gently placed Black Heart back onto the bed. Once the flow stopped, Purple Heart pulled the dildo out of both of them. Purple Heart laid down on the bed next to Black Heart and took deep breaths to calm her pounding heart.

 **END OF SEXUAL SCENE: THOSE WHO SKIPPED CAN CONTINUE READING, YOU DIDN'T MISS MUCH. NOT READING SEXUAL SCENES DOESN'T REALLY AFFECT THE STORY, SO DON'T WORRY.**

"You alright, Noire? I didn't break you did I?" Purple Heart asked worriedly.

Black Heart didn't reply. She was too tired to, especially from climaxing so many times. Instead she wrapped her arms around Purple Heart and nuzzled into her neck.

Purple Heart lightly kiss the top of her head and closed her eyes, "Rest and sleep, we did a lot of… _exercise_ today."

Black Heart drifted off to the land of pleasant dreams as Purple Heart rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **If you actually read this chapter, congratulations. I don't know if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes because I was too embarrassed to reread my own lewd thoughts. Next chapter will be more calm, and I know some people might think their relationship is going a little too fast,** **I kind of made** **it that way, but don't worry, next chapter will be slow,** **so stay tune.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **And here is chapter 3! Like promised, this chapter has no sexual content. Also, Noire's personality might be different because I suck at keeping the original characters' personality. I'll try my best to keep her a stubborn, arrogant, prideful, tsundere. Remember these characters do not belong to me. And so, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Hospital**

 **Date: September 19, 2017**

 **Time: 10:17 A.M**

Noire was the first to wake. She let out a yawn and tried to stretch only to find herself unable to. As her vision began to clear, she saw skin. Her face flushed as the images flashed over her head. Noire took a deep breath and raised her head to see Neptune's adorable sleeping face. Somewhere in their sleep, both of their HDD forms deactivated.

Noire smiled and nuzzled into Neptune's neck. Even though her human form was that of a child, she was still very cuddly. Being close, she realized that both of them were still very naked. Rubbing her hands up Neptune's back, she felt the warm soft skin against her finger tips.

Noire closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Neptune…" Saying these words felt foreign to her, but she really does love Neptune, in the other form and in this form.

She never thought about love before and never had she thought she would ever feel love. This was a whole new world of emotions in Noire's book. Neptune was the last person she'd thought of losing her virginity to, but somehow it felt right to her. Yes, being with this Purple goddess, being in her arms right now, felt right.

Neptune started to stir and she let out a yawn. Looking down, she could only see dark hair. Smiling, she rubbed Noire's bareback, lovingly. "You awake, Noire?" Neptune whispered, not wanting to wake her up in case she was still asleep. Noire answered by kissing Neptune's neck and tightening her hold on the smaller girl. Neptune giggled as she shifted down so she was eye level with Noire. "Morning, beautiful."

Noire blushed, but replied, "M-Morning… we should get dressed, you're feeling better, right?" Noire gently rubbed Neptune's abdomen.

Neptune pouted, "Awe, but I want to cuddle more."

Noire rolled her eyes and forced herself out of Neptune's embrace, which she regretted because she already misses the warm contact, and stood up. She stumbles a bit, feeling the soreness from between her legs and remembered how Neptune pounded deep inside her, as well as coming inside. That's when she realized how Neptune hadn't come as much as she did. That Purple CPU must not be as sensitive as she was, and it was actually embarrassing how she was a mess. Noire blushed, feeling her legs shake.

"Noire? You okay?" asked Neptune.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry."

Neptune stared at the naked girl as she swiped her hand down and a holographic screen appeared. Clicking some buttons, The dark-haired girl's body was covered in a black and white dress and her hair was tied up in pigtails by a blue ribbon.

Neptune crawled out of bed and Noire had to look away to hide her blush. She couldn't stop thinking about indecent things from seeing Neptune's naked body, even if it did look childish.

Neptune thought differently, being a little self-conscious about her human form. "Sorry, my petty body isn't that great to look at…"

Noire's eyes widened as she turned her head back to look at Neptune. "Wha- N-No! That isn't why I-! I just… when I see you naked, I can't stop thinking…" Noire was sure that Neptune will laugh at her, from the personality difference in her human form. "I just can't stop thinking about having sex with you…"

Neptune raises an eyebrow and pointed to her body. "This body turns you on?"

Noire nodded as her face turned to a crimson red. She wanted to climb into a hole and never come out. She feels really embarrassed right now.

"Are you sure? This body isn't as sexy as Purple Heart's, y'know? I don't think anyone would get aroused by a kid's body."

"T-That's not true, some people can get turned on from seeing a naked kid's body!"

"So you're saying you're a lolicon…"

"Wha-! No! I'm not a lolicon! It's just whenever… I see your body, Neptune…" Noire looked down with shame. _What is wrong with me!? Now Neptune will think I'm weird!_

Neptune giggled and swiped her hand for her holographic screen. She clicked a button and a white hoodie materialized on her body. "Thanks, Noire. You sure know how to make a girl feel beautiful," the younger girl laughed.

"I-I tried okay…" Noire mumbled.

Neptune kissed Noire on the cheek and said, "Thank you for trying, but I do feel better about myself now, thanks to you."

Noire smiled, feeling all fuzzy inside. "We should get you checked out if you're feeling alright."

"Oh, yes! I have enough of this boring hospital, let me visit other places in Lastation," chirped Neptune.

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: September 19, 2017**

 **Time: 3:36 P.M**

Neptune jumped onto the couch in Noire's office as Noire sat down by her work desk. After discarding Neptune from the hospital, Noire gave her a tour around her nation, they even got lunch at a cafe. Noire blushed, realizing that their time together almost felt like those so-called dates.

"Noire, your face is red. Are you thinking about something indecent?" Neptune teased.

Noire fidgeted in her seat. "N-No, I'm not! I-I don't want to hear that from a pervert like you!"

"Hey! I'm no pervert!" Neptune pouted.

"Says the girl that forcibly had sex with me…" Noire murmured to herself as she blushed harder.

While Noire was trying to calm her blush, Neptune was already distracted by something else. "Hey! Is that the famous PSVita I heard so much about?!" She ran over to the wall shelf and grabbed the black device. "I wanna play!"

Noire sighed, "Sure, go ahead. Just don't break it."

Neptune sat back down on the couch and turned it on. While the Purple CPU is having fun, Noire decided to catch up on paperwork. Her desk was already filled with piles of paper, so might as well busy herself with work. While looking through the documents, she kept an eye on the purple CPU. While she was confessed to and… she might have reciprocated the feeling, Noire was still wary of the girl. Their relationship right now was a bit weird, but they _are_ still enemies… _I think…_

Noire worked as Neptune played and the day began to burn. Minutes soon turned to hours as the sky turned orange with the sun setting. Noire stretched her arms when she finished the last of the papers.

Suddenly Neptune let out a loud whine from the couch. "NOOO! I was so nepping close to killing the boss!" Neptune placed the PSVita down and looked out the window. "Yikes! The sun is already climbing down. I should really get back to Planeptune."

Feeling a bit lonely from that statement, Noire put on a smile and said, "You should. If I had this much work to do, then your basilicom is probably pack with papers by now."

Neptune pouted, "Awe man, I hate doing work. I rather just stay then."

All of a sudden Noire no longer felt lonely, but now she felt annoyed. "Go home."

Neptune chuckled, "Don't be like that. You'll be lonely without me, but yeah I should. I can't just make my oracle do all the work, but before I leave…" Neptune made her way to Noire's desk and leaned on her elbows with her cheeks in her hands. "Want to make an alliance with Planeptune?"

"What?"

"You know, since we're girlfriends now-"

Noire blushed and stopped her, "Wait, I never agreed to being your girlfriend."

Neptune's smile dropped to a frown, "Oh… You don't want to? Sorry, after all that we did, I just assumed. Sorry."

Noire felt a guilty pang in her chest from the sight of Neptune's saddened face. "I-It's not that I don't want to, I-I just need some time to think." She crossed her arms and looked away. "D-Don't get me wrong, we, CPUs, have a lot on our plate and adding a lover to it…"

Neptune giggled, "I'm a CPU too, Noire, I think I'd understand."

Noire bit her lower lip in embarrassment, "Then you should know why I need time to think about… our relationship…"

"Sure, but the alliance is a different story." Neptune's voice took a serious turn. "Leanbox has an alliance with Lowee."

Noire looked at Neptune with surprised eyes. "Those two? Working together? I thought they hated each other?!"

Neptune waved her finger around as she voiced, "Well you know what they say, 'The enemy of my enemy is my best friend.'"

"So they teamed up to take both of us out," said Noire, understanding. She and Neptune didn't really have a good relationship with either Leanbox or Lowee, so it would make sense that they would teamed up.

"They were the ones that send us those letters. They wanted us to battle it out until we're both weak, and then sweep in to take care of us."

"They definitely wiped the floor with you."

"Only because it was two on one and I was pretty hot and bothered from our…" Neptune tapped her chin, "…activities?"

Noire felt like her head would explode from all the blood rushing through it. "C-Can you stop bringing that up...? It's not good for my condition…"

Neptune chuckled, "Awe~ Don't be like that, Lonely Heart. That's like the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, I have been trying to find a way to stop our rivalry fights for awhile now."

"Wait… for awhile?"

"Did I ever mentioned that I have this huge crush on you since before this Console War thing? Because I do. I literally catch myself ogling you from time to time in battle. You were just so eye catching, and it was really bothersome."

Noire blushed, being baffled as well. _Neptune had liked me for that long?!_

"So yeah, back on topic. The alli-"

"I'll agree to the alliance," Noire interrupted. "Fighting a two front war is gonna be a pain after all."

Neptune didn't think that Noire would agree right away. She thought that she would have to do some more convincing, but she wasn't gonna complain. "Neptastic!" she cheered. "Now that we got that aside. Back to our girlfriend problem."

Noire sighed, "I said I'll think about it."

This was the first that Noire has to think about a relationship. CPUs are long living and they can't reproduce as well, so it was useless to have a significant partner. Noire never found a reason to think about romance and she was sure that the other CPUs thought the same, unless it was just her because Neptune seems to think about it, _a lot_.

"I know, but I want to start over."

Noire gave the shorter girl a puzzled look. "Start over?"

"Yep! First, I'm gonna apologize for… coming onto you without… um… your permission."

"Huh?" Noire was confused. "Sorry, what is this about?"

"It's about yesterday," said Neptune as she twirled her finger in the air. "You know, where I made love to you by force."

Noire blushed and stuttered, "W-W-Wha-Wha-"

"Yeah, I want to apologize for that," Neptune snickered.

"I-It's not funny. You technically rape me!"

"But you didn't stop me. If fact, you were moaning for more, weren't you?" she teased.

"Shut up!" Noire angrily yelled. "Don't tease me!"

Neptune stopped the jokes, seeing that Noire was getting a bit annoyed, and went on to her other plan, "Sorry, sorry, I'll stop. You were just too cute."

Noire crossed her arms as she huffed, grumbling, "I am not cute…"

"Since we got that cleared up, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

Noire calmed down and replayed her words in her mind. When she finally let the words sink in, her eyes widened. "D-D-Da-Date?!"

"Yeah, in Planeptune. Since you showed me around Lastation, I thought you could visit my nation and I'll show all the good places. It'll also show that we're not going to war with each other anymore, right?"

"T-That's sounds like a good idea, b-but I'll have to see if I have a free day…"

"Sure, just call lil' o me anytime you like, here's my number." Neptune handed a slip of paper to Noire and transformed into Purple Heart. She opened the window door to Noire's balcony and waved goodbye. "I'll see you soon, I hope." And she flew off with her digital wings.

Noire leaned back against her cushioned chair and stared at the numbers. She placed a hand against her chest to feel the beating. _Goddess, that girl is making me crazy…_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This chapter is shorter than the last two, and no, it's not because it doesn't have sexual content. I just can't keep the length of the chapters constant, so some will be long and some will be short. Hopefully I have more long ones than short ones. Anyway, stay tune for chapter 4. Have no idea when that will be out... but it'll come, I promise! Reviews are always appreciated, and to those who have left reviews, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: September 30, 2017**

 **Time: 5:31 A.M**

Neptune grumbled when a loud knock was heard from her door. Letting out a yawn, she slipped out of bed to answer whoever it was. When she opened the door, she was presented with a girl who was looking down at her with green eyes and has her hair in a braided ponytail. It was her oracle.

"Lenna, can't ya see ol' Nep is still half asleep here? Why are you calling me so early?" she triedly groaned.

"I don't mean to disturb your beauty rest, Lady Neptune, it seems like Lady Black Heart is here to see you. I feel a little hesitant to allow her into our basilicom…"

"We have an alliance with Lastation, she's not here to assassinate me, but why is she here anyway? It's like, what? Six in the morning?"

"Five thirty, Miss," Lenna corrected.

"Five thirty!" Neptune exclaimed. "I'm going back to bed. Tell Noire to come back later when it's not five thirty in the morning."

"But, Lady-"

Neptune slammed the door in her face and jumped back on to the soft bouncy bed. _Ah, sleep. Come back to me_ …

Suddenly, the door to Neptune's room was slammed open and walked in an angry Noire. She stomped towards the purple bed and ripped the blanket off of Neptune.

"Neptune! Get up! I have been waiting thirty minutes outside only to be told to come back later! I am not having that!"

"But Noire!" Neptune sleepily whined, "It's so early!"

"It's five forty, Neptune! We agreed to go out at five thirty last week," Noire stated.

"Wasn't our date at five thirty in the afternoon?"

"No! It was five thirty in the morning!" the Black CPU raged.

"Nooo… I don't wanna go, can't you just snuggle with me until twelve or something?"

Noire blushed, as tempting as that sounds, Noire was not going to waste the day away with sleeping. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with Neptune, and she was not spending it with a sleeping Neptune. She crossed her arms and said, "It's either now or you can forget about asking me to a date ever again."

This instantly have Neptune jumping out the bed with scared eyes. "I'll be ready in two minutes!" She bolted into her bathroom to get ready.

Noire smiled in triumph as she was able to get the CPU out of bed. Switching the lights on, she was met with a purple room with games on every shelf and manga books scattered across the floor. This was the first time in Neptune's room and it was already giving her a childish vibe.

 _Neptune must really love her games, and manga too_ … Noire thought as she grimaced from the mess. Unable to stop herself, she began to pick up the scattered books. Might as well busy herself while she waited.

She was only able to clean half the room when Neptune came out from the bathroom. "Alright, I'm ready!"

Noire observed the girl to see the two D-pad clips messily placed in her hair and was dressed in her overly large white hoodie that covered her entire body. Everything this girl owned was an oversized hoodie. Noire needs to help this girl out with clothes shopping.

Noire sighed and blushed as she fixed the clips in Neptune's hair. "Great, t-then lets get this d-date going…" she internally cursed herself for stuttering, but Neptune thought it was cute and giggled.

"Sure thing, darling."

"D-Darling?!" the Black goddess squeaked with a huge blush on her face.

"Would you preferred sweetheart? Or m'lady?" Neptune teasingly asked.

"W-Whatever works, i-it doesn't matter to me," Noire stuttered as she walked out of Neptune's room with the Purple CPU happily following.

 **Planeptune, G** **amindustri**

 **Place:** **Planeptune City**

 **Date: September 30, 2017**

 **Time: 5:49 A.M**

Planeptune was a lot more advanced than Noire had first thought. When she came, she didn't bother to look around, she was mainly anxious about her date with Neptune. Now that she was here in the heart of the nation, she got a closer look at the white buildings and skyscrapers that were made of titanium, she could see that the technology in this nation was far more than that of Lastation's. Noire needed to put in more work if she wanted to catch up to Neptune.

"So tell me, how good are you with games?" Neptune asked, breaking Noire out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, um… pretty good actually… well that depends on the game," Noire answered.

"Then I hope you're good with arcade games because this is our first stop!" Neptune announced.

Looking at the building, Noire wasn't really impressed. She had been to an arcade in her nation plenty of times and she must say that she had gotten bored of them. "An arcade?"

"Yep, there's a certain prize I want to win, so you're gonna help me."

Noire blinked at the shorter girl. "Really? This is our first date? At an arcade, just so you can win a prize?" Noire couldn't believe this. She had expected a romantic date at the park or maybe at the movies, something cheesy like she read in the romance stories, but this was not what she expected. An arcade was anything but romantic.

Before Noire could voice a complaint, Neptune had pulled her into the building. "Let's go, Noire!" She had pulled her up to the counter. "That's the prize I want!"

Noire looked up at the shelf where Neptune was pointing. She saw the the large white box containing the wii console. Her eyes widened with surprise. "How in Gamindustri did an arcade get Lowee's game console? I doubt White Heart would trade any of her products with Planeptune, so how?"

"It was actually on sale, someone in Lowee was selling their game consoles for a low price so I bought one," said the person behind the counter. "I played with it a few times before deciding to put it up as a prize. It also comes with a free wii game."

Now Noire was interested. She could examine this console and make revisions on her own products. This was a once in a lifetime chance. "How much for that wii console!" Noire demanded.

"It's worth 2,000 tickets."

Noire's eyes widened from the amount you need. "That's a lot! Someone would have to waste a lot of credits to win that many tickets."

"That's the point," chuckled the person behind the counter.

"Don't worry Noire, I had my eyes set on that console when it was first displayed on that shelf. I already have 1,150 tickets," Neptune voiced.

Noire was certainly surprised by the amount of tickets Neptune has already collected. _How much did she spend her allowance on this arcade just for that wii console?_

Neptune slapped down 50 credits on the counter and claimed, "I'm getting that prize today even if it's the last thing I do!" Neptune was given four cups filled with gold tokens. She took two cups for herself and handed the other two cups to Noire. "While this is for my own interest, this is still our date, so let's have fun, alright?"

Noire never expected to play in an arcade at six in the morning, but hey, at least she's still spending time with Neptune and maybe she could beat Neptune in a few games. "Alright, but I'm really good at arcade games, so don't start crying if I beat you in all of them."

Neptune smirked, "Funny, I was about to say the same."

Their first game was a shooting game were they have to kill as many monsters as they can within three minutes without dying. They didn't die, but ended up in a tie. Both Neptune and Noire didn't miss any monsters that popped up and they weren't injure by them either. They gained only 10 tickets each from that game. Next, the pair tried the fighting games. It was best out of three and Neptune won. Noire wouldn't accept it and ask for a rematch. Neptune accepted and regretted it because Noire won. This time, Neptune asked for a rematch and Noire refused. Neptune decided to call it a truce, since they both won at least once, and tried something else.

They played almost every game in the arcade, trying to get as much tickets as they can. Currently, both Noire and Neptune gain 450 tickets, every game ended with the same result.

Noire didn't want to admit it, but she was having a great time with the Purple CPU. She never really had anyone to compete with at an arcade, so it was always boring, this was the first in forever where she was enjoying her time at an arcade.

"Wow! It's already passed noon!" Neptune exclaimed when she looked at the time.

Noire looked at her phone and noticed that it was already 12:20. They had been playing arcade games for over six hours! _Wow… time really does fly when you're having fun…_

"Let's play one more game before turning in our tickets. We should have enough for that wii console," voiced Neptune.

"Sure, which game are we choosing?" Noire asked looking around for any games consoles they haven't played yet.

"How about that one?" Neptune pointed to the large contraption with blaring lights of different colors.

"Let's Dance Dance?" Noire looked at Neptune like she had grown a second head. "You want to do that for our last game?"

"What? Afraid your gonna lose?" Neptune teased.

Noire knew that Neptune was trying to provoke her into playing, but Neptune didn't even need to try because Noire was already going to play. "Just so you know, I never lost in a dancing game," she grinned.

Neptune returned the smiled, "Try me, my highest score is still on the leaderboard."

They walked up to the dancing platform with Noire taking the right side and Neptune taking the left. The black CPU watched the shorter girl pick two white bracelets and placed it on her wrist.

"What are those?"

Neptune looked at Noire and pointed to the device on her wrist. "You mean this? These are the controllers."

"Oh…" Noire picked up the two devices and examined it. One of the brackets had a small keyboard on it while the other one has nothing. "Why doesn't this controller have any buttons like the other?"

Neptune smirked, "Just to inform you, this arcade game was personally invented by yours truly, so it's different than those dancing games that you have invented. Mine works with full body movement. These bracelets detect arm plus hand movements, so you're not just using your feet in this game."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Noire commented.

"But it makes a great exercising tool."

Noire shrugged and clicked on the bracelets. She really wondered how they worked, it sounds really interesting. "Alright, let's start!"

Before Noire realized, a small audience had formed around them. Noire could hear the whispers:

"It's Lady Purple Heart and Lady Black Heart."

"Are they friends?

"I heard we have an alliance with Lastation now…"

"I wonder who's gonna win…"

"Lady Purple Heart has the highest score on this game, no way would she lose!"

Noire was getting a little nervous from the Planeptune's residents. She doesn't want to embarrass Neptune in front of her people and she doesn't want to be viewed as the enemy here…

"Since you're the guest here in Planeptune, I'll let you choose the song," Neptune voiced.

"Well now, that's very kind of you."

"Just making my girlfriend happy," Neptune giggled.

"Did Lady Purple Heart say ' _girlfriend_!'" Someone gasped in the crowd.

"I didn't know their relationship was like that?!"

"So that's why we have an alliance with Lastation…"

"That's so adorable!" someone squeaked out.

Noire felt her face blush to a new level. She didn't think that Neptune would just announce their relationship like that! And she herself didn't really agree to the relationship just yet either! She's gonna have to give that purple dunce a good scolding after she wins this battle.

Pressing her feet against the colorful arrows, she scrolled through the songs that the game provided her. Soon, she came along the song she was hoping to find, her favorite song. Pressing down on another button, she selected the highlighted song. It was titled: Perfect•Quest.

"Oh! My favorite song!" Neptune revealed.

"Really?" Noire couldn't be more happy to know that Neptune liked the same song as her. "I guess we have a lot more in common than I thought."

"Guess so, now let's dance!"

The music started playing, and the screen had a yellow background with a purple silhouette of a girl that seems to be holding a microphone. Arrows depicting the dance movements began to ascend across the screen. Both girls moved in rhythm to the song, both scoring 'perfect' with every move on the first set. Then something else appeared. It was a hand icon that showed clapping. Noire immediately knew what to do and clapped her hands, getting a 'perfect.'

 _So that's what these devices do. That's pretty neat..._ Noire thought.

The dance moved along with average speed, but once the music began to become more upbeat, the dance began to speed up immediately. Both girls' feet moved around the board at an awesome speed while they moved their arms around. The crowd was left astounded. When the music slowed, so did the arrows. The song was a lovely peppy tune that both girls enjoyed, and so did the audience when they started to nod their heads to the music.

Noire couldn't keep her eyes off of Neptune's movements. She was really impressed by that tiny body of hers, this only made Noire more fired up. She wasn't going to lose on her favorite song.

Noire didn't know, but Neptune was also stealing glances at her. Neptune was enchanted by Noire's body as it moved along with the music. It only made her more happy to claim the girl as hers, well... when she claims her as hers.

The song continued on, eventually reaching a slow part with the dancing steps coming to a stop. With only a second to breathe, the music started back up at a rapid tempo. The beats of the two girls feet against the dance board played in tone of the music while their hands were high above their heads. When the song came to a slow end, both girls stood with their feet spread apart and standing on opposite steps, their arms widely spread out, and both of them trying to regain their breath accompanied by a few drops of sweat.

The crowd, now larger than before, erupted with loud cheers. Neptune and Noire ignored the screams and kept their gaze on the screen. The game was taking a moment to finalize the score. After an eternity of anticipation, the results were displayed, and they were beyond belief. Noire had beaten Neptune by five points. The crowd couldn't believe their goddess was beaten, but nonetheless they cheered for a job well done on both parts.

"Wow, that was a fun match!" Neptune chuckled as she took deep breaths.

"I told you I would win," Noire said with her arms crossed, still breathing hard.

The screen changed and asked to enter a name. Noire looked down at the bracelets and typed in her name. While the bracelets were a nice touch to add more movement, the keyboard could be a bit bigger. _Maybe I should get something like this for my nation..._

Neptune watched as Noire's name took top place on the leaderboard while her name was on second place. She wasn't upset about losing her spot, she was actually quite happy. Neptune could only smile; she hasn't had such a fun time in ages since the Console War started. "Let's go get that wii console. I think I had enough arcade games, and I could use some lunch, so what do you say?"

Noire smiled back, "I thought you'd never ask."

Neptune took Noire's hand and guided her through the crowd, that was clapping, and towards the counter. They claimed the wii console in exchange for the 2,000 tickets they gathered, they were also left with 50 tickets. Neptune decided to save those left over tickets for next time and left the arcade.

Finally out of that small place the two girls stretched theirs arms and took a deep breath of Planeptune's fresh air. Holding onto the white box for a couple minutes, Neptune held it out for Noire to take. "Here Noire, you can have this as a winning prize for bearing with me in Let's Dance Dance."

"Neptune…" Noire took hold of the wii console and gave Neptune a confused look. "We didn't agree to any prize…"

"I know, but I saw the way you looked at the wii console when I pointed to it. You wanted it so bad that you're willing to put with me and play the arcade games. I know it wasn't the romantic date you were expecting, but I still had a lot of fun…"

Noire sighed and smiled, "Neptune, I had a lot of fun too and I wasn't putting up with you, I honestly wanted to play. Sure I was a little upset that it wasn't the romantic date I was expecting, but this was a nice first date, the romantic part can be our second date."

Hearing 'second date' made Neptune's lips curl into a large smile. "I'm glad you liked it!"

"So you can have this back." Noire gave back the box, but Neptune rejected.

"Nah, you keep it. I think it's better if you held onto it. I have so many games and consoles in my room that I don't know where to put that. I'll just play that wii console when I come visit you."

Understanding, Noire held the wii console close to her. "Sure, my place is always open to you."

"Awesome! Now this date isn't over yet, we still have lunch to eat!"

"This is your nation, know any good places?" Noire asked.

"I know one that might suit your elegant taste."

Neptune took hold of Noire's hand once again and guide her through the city. The Black CPU liked how the way their hands fit perfectly well together. Slightly tightening her hold on Neptune's smaller hand, Noire felt her heart flutter from the warm feeling.

"Here we are, Noire!"

Noire looked at the small building. It was a cafe. It was different from the other futuristic building. This building was also white with walls made of titanium, but looking through the large window, she could see things made from wood like the chairs and tables.

Going in with Neptune, they walked up to the counter and ordered some drinks and food. Once their food came, they sat down at a table in the corner of the cafe, next to the large window. The cafe gave a nice cozy feeling and Noire found herself relaxing from the atmosphere as she leaned back against the chair

"Well, ya look comfy."

Noire looked at Neptune who was staring at her with half lidded eyes while holding a cup of pudding. Noire couldn't stop herself from staring into those beautiful purple eyes as she tightened her hold on her cup of coffee.

"Noire? Ya okay? You're staring a little too much."

"I don't want to hear that from someone like you," Noire deadpanned.

"I don't stare at you that much," Neptune defended herself.

Noire sighed, but somehow being watched by Neptune didn't feel that bad. "Hey, can I ask something?"

Neptune took a sip from her orange juice and encouraged, "Sure, go ahead. Ask me anything you want."

"You said you started liking me before the Console War, why and how?"

Neptune softly hummed as she scrunched her eyebrows, trying to think. "I can't really say why or how for sure since I can't remember our first meeting, but I do remember having a tough time killing you when I had so many chances."

"That's what made you think you have a crush on me?"

Neptune giggled, "No, silly. I also have this attraction towards you, which I can't explain. I always accepted your stupid duels because I wanted to see you. It's actually the only time I get to see you."

"So you accepted my letter of challenges just to check me out?"

"Yep," Neptune said, and then she finished the rest of her pudding cup.

"Are you sure your crush isn't just admiration?" Noire questioned. "A lot of people love me because of it."

"I admired you, and then it grew. At first I was in denial, then I became frustrated and then I became depressed and then I kind of just accepted it."

Noire took a sip of her coffee and questioned herself, "Should I be in denial right now?"

Neptune snickered, "Why? Because you like me? Here's some advice from someone who thought CPUs couldn't fall in love. Just go with it."

"I feel like I should question myself more…"

"Noire, if you like hanging out with me as friends," Neptune shrugged, "fine, but if you like me more than just friends," she shrugged again, "also fine. I'm not gonna force you into anything. I'm a really patient person. If not, I would have given up on you when you wanted to keep fighting and killing me."

Noire stared down at her cup. _That's… true… she's actually really patient if she's waited this long…_

"I really like you, Noire. I suck at explaining, but I know what I'm feeling, and it's real. I'm not some pervert who just wants to have sex with you…"

Noire blushed as she fidgeted in her seat. "Can you not say that out loud?" she whispered.

Neptune rolled her eyes, but continued, "I'm also not doing this just to get close to you and then stab you in the back, if that's what you were thinking, and I'm also not doing this just to mess with you. I am genuinely in love with you, Noire."

Noire couldn't stop looking into those serious purple eyes. Neptune has sort of portrayed herself as this childish, whimsical character, but she could actually be serious. "I'll… put that into consideration…" Noire murmured as she drank from her cup again.

Neptune smiled, "Good! Now let's talk about something else!"

They continued their little chat as they ate their lunch. Within their conversation, Noire had convinced Neptune to go shopping for new clothes that are not oversized hoodies. Finishing their food, Neptune lead Noire to the mall. Noire recognized some of the shops that were also present in her nation. Pulling Neptune to the first clothing shop, Noire grabbed whatever clothing that might look good on the shorter goddess.

Trying on so many different clothing, Neptune started to feel like a dress-up doll for Noire. She didn't complain as long as she gets to see that bright lovely smile on the Black CPU's face.

"Try this one next, along with this skirt!" Noire held up a purple sweater and a jean skirt.

Without protest, Neptune took the two pieces of clothing and walked into the dressing room to try them on. Coming out, she struck a pose for Noire to look. Neptune really loved how Noire would check her out with that serious gaze of hers. Noire has really great fashion sense unlike the purple goddess, and Neptune might as well have Noire choose out her whole wardrobe.

By the end of their date, they had visited five clothing stores and boy was Neptune tired. She was holding onto four bags while Noire held onto only two. Neptune wanted this day to end, but at the same time she didn't. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with Noire, Neptune didn't know when they will have a free day for their next date.

Noire checked the time to see that it was now 6:37. She needed to get back to Lastation, but she didn't want to leave Neptune. Signing, she voiced, "Neptune, it's time for me to go…"

"Can you leave when we're back at my basilicom?"

"Alright…"

They decided to travel in their HDD form, it was easier and less tiring than walking. They both landed on the basilicom's balcony and faced each other.

"Guess this is where our date ends…" Purple Heart said.

"Yeah… I had a fun time, thank you for the wonderful date, even if I had to drag your butt out of bed."

Purple Heart giggled, "Sorry, but I do love my beauty sleep."

"Don't we all?" Black Heart chuckled along.

Soon they fell back to a silence. They didn't really know how to end it off and it was getting a little awkward. Black Heart decided to take the lead and step closer to Purple Heart until she was in her personal space. Slowly she leaned in and pressed her lips against the other CPU's as she pulled her closer by her hips.

Purple Heart immediately reciprocated the kiss and wrapped her arms around Black Heart's neck as her fingers slid through white trends. After a couple of minutes, they pulled apart while gazing into each other's eyes.

Black Heart began to feel awkward and weird. She didn't know how to end it and say goodbye. Honestly, she doesn't want to say goodbye, and she also didn't know how to leave the embrace.

Thankfully Purple Heart broke the awkward silence. "Does this mean you agree to being my girlfriend?" she asked as she rubbed small circles on the back of Black Heart's neck.

"Considering on how you announced us being girlfriends at the arcade to a large group of people, I can't really say no, now can I?"

Purple Heart giggled, "I guess not."

Black Heart hesitated a bit, but placed a quick kiss on Purple Heart's cheek. "Then it looks like I'm your girlfriend from now on."

"I love you, Noire," said Purple Heart.

Black Heart still had trouble returning her feelings in form of words, but she wasn't afraid to say them… just a little shy. "I-I…" she bit her lower lip as her cheeks turned even more red. She tipped her head down in order to avoid Purple Heart's eyes. It's easier to say when she wasn't looking directly at her. "I-I love you too… Neptune…" She said these words before, so why was it so hard now? Was it easier to say during sex or something, Black Heart just doesn't understand.

Purple Heart was a little hurt that Black Heart didn't look at her when saying it, but she understood that Black Heart needed time. She slid her arms away from her new girlfriend and took a step back. "See you later?"

Black Heart looked back up and replied, "O-Of course."

Purple Heart slowly waved her hand as the Black CPU zip back to her nation. That was a little awkward, Purple Heart will admit, but their new relationship was a work in progress. At least she knew Black Heart's feelings towards her. That definitely makes things less confusing.

Purple Heart grabbed the six bags off the ground and entered through her balcony to her room, knowing there's gonna be a ton of paperwork to finish. She returned back to her human form and sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 4, done like promised. Neptune's personality might be a bit different because she remembers everything instead of having amnesia, but I'll try my best to mimic her whimsical and comical attitude. Stay tune for chapter 5, whenever it comes out...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

 **And here is Chapter 5, along with plot! Yes! There is a plot to this story, and that's pretty much the same one to the Re;birth 1 game. Some of the scenes in this chapter does not belong to me, but to HDN. I will once again remind people that Hyperdimension Neptuenia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. With that said, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: October 28, 2017**

 **Time: 11:20 A.M**

Green Heart took a sip from her teacup as White Heart watched. "You don't have to stare, you know…"

White Heart growled, "Sorry, can't really relax when you're always in battle."

"You need to stop worrying."

" _Stop worrying?_ How can I stop _worrying_ when two of the most advanced nations have an alliance together!" White Heart bellowed as she slammed her fist against the table.

"Oh please," Green Heart scoffed. "Leanbox is way more advanced than that steampunk nation. Both Purple Heart and I are the most advanced in technology wise, while Black Heart's nation is more advanced in the economy."

"What about mine?"

"Well, what about yours?"

White Heart glared at her and picked up her teacup, chugging down the tea. "We need to think of a plan, 'cause that last one didn't work out so well."

"We at least injured Purple Heart, but she's probably all healed up now."

"Damn it!" White cursed. "They were both in situations at one point where we could've killed them!"

"True, Purple Heart would have been long gone if Black Heart did not intervene. I'm surprised she saved her."

White Heart scoffed, "Saved her? I bet she just doesn't want anyone to kill her but herself."

"Except they have an alliance now," Green Heart said.

"Purple Heart must have said something…"

"Rumor has it that Purple Heart and Black Heart are intimate."

" _Those two_? I thought they hated each other, like how _we_ hated each other."

"It's only gossip. I can't say for sure."

"Anyway, we're gonna have to think of another way to get rid of them…" White Heart growled, "Honestly, I don't know how you talked me into agreeing to an alliance with you, but this was a mistake."

"I offered you 50% of the land we conquer," Green Heart reminded.

"Yeah, I don't know why I greed to that when it was a bad offer," White Heart grumbled.

"Whether you like it or not, your gonna have to stay in this alliance."

"Why should I? I could just declare war on you and end this alliance we have, right now."

"And then fight a two front war with Planeptune and Lastation?"

White Heart shut up her mouth and glared. "Okay… you got a point."

"I always got a point, White Heart."

"So how are we gonna do this? They won't fall for the same trick twice," said White Heart.

"We're gonna have take them out one at a time…" Green Heart said as she rubbed her chin. "Probably ambush them, take them by surprise somehow…"

"And how are we gonna do that?" White Heart questioned.

"I think I have a solution."

Both Green Heart and White Heart jumped out of their chairs from the unidentified voice. They materialized their weapons and glared at the intrusion standing a few feet away from them.

"Who are you and how did you enter my basilicom?!" Green Heart interrogated.

"Quite easy actually. You're guards don't put up much of a fight," she said.

"Who are you?!" White Heart demanded.

She tilted her black hat and answered, "I go by Arfoire, I am a… sorceress."

"Are you sent by Purple Heart n' Black Heart?" asked White Heart.

"Oh far from it, I'm here to help. You know what they say, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"So you have something against Purple Heart and Black Heart, is that right?"

"Yes Green Heart, and I know a way to defeat them."

This peaked the two goddesses' interest. They looked at each other before lowering their weapons. They were still hesitant about the intruder, but if she knows at way to get rid of both Purple Heart and Black Heart then it was a chance that they both can't let go.

"We can trust you as an ally?" White Heart questioned.

"Of course! Now why don't we all have a seat and I'll share you my plan."

Cautiously, White Heart and Green Heart sat back down with Arfoire joining. The sorceress pulled out a wooden box and opened it, showing a red stone in the shape of a cross. "We will use this."

"What is that?" Green Heart asked, feeling something disturbing about the stone.

White Heart abruptly stood up and slammed both hands on the table. "That's a-!"

"I'm not surprised that White Heart has already identified this item. This is called an Anti-Crystal, and it will bring both Purple Heart and Black Heart to their knees," Arfoire claimed.

"How can a small stone like that stop two goddesses?" Green Heart asked.

"I'm sure White Heart can answer that for you," Arfoire said as she glanced at the White CPU. "I mean… she does have one of her own too."

White Heart's red eyes widened with shock. "How did you-!" She had never announced the discovery of the stone to anyone, so how did Arfoire know she has one? This sorceress was becoming a little threatening in White Heart's eyes.

"What is she talking about, White Heart?" Green Heart demanded, as she narrowed her purple eyes. "Are you not telling me something?"

White Heart groaned and sat back down as she weaves her fingers through her short blue hair. "I discovered this Anti-Crystal a while back before we made the alliance. I'll let you know that I was never gonna use this in the war. It's too dangerous to be used."

"It is dangerous," Arfoire agreed. "But if we use it in the right way, then it will be the most powerful weapon against Purple Heart and Black Heart-"

"And us!" White Heart added.

"True…" Arfoire didn't deny.

"What does it do, White Heart? I want answers," Green Heart demanded.

"The Anti-Crystal has the ability to rob n' steal our abilities by cuttin' us from our Share Crystals. In other words, it's stops our transformation into goddesses."

Green Heart expression changed from stern to horror. "If this falls into the wrong hands then we would also be in danger!"

"That's the reason why I didn't bring it into the Console War!" White Heart yelled.

"But now we are," said Arfoire. "This is the only way if you want to beat Purple Heart and Black Heart." She pushed the box closer to Green Heart and White Heart. "All we need to do is set the stage."

The two goddesses looked at each other and then down at the box, debating whether or not to use it. It was a tempting idea, it really was, but they knew the dangers. And yet… they couldn't help themselves.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: October 28, 2017**

 **Time: 9:13 A.M**

Blinking away the tiredness from her eyes, Neptune looked around. "It's dark… Like, pitch black. Where am I? Oh, I get it! It must be a power outage!" Looking down at herself, she could see herself clear as day, unlike what it would be like when it was dark. "Then why am I bright like I've been splashed with fluorescent paint? I guess It's just my brilliance emanating from me! Heh, just kidding!"

Feeling a bit awkward from the silence and the fact that she has no idea what was going on, the Purple CPU began to feel a bit scared. "Um hello? Is anyone here?" There was no reply. If she was still in her basilicom then her oracle would have heard her. Could this be a dream? Is she dreaming all this? "This is way weird! Anyone out there?! I'm going to start roaming, you know." Taking a step forward, she felt something beneath her feet. "Yikes?! Did I just step on something?! Ew, it's soft and mushy… What is it?" She can't even see what she stepped on from how dark it was. Waving her arms around in empty space, she felt nothing but air. "Am I gonna be here forever?"

"I apologize for the delay. Have you been here long?"

"Oh geez!" Neptune jumped when she heard the unfamiliar female voice. "A voice! Who are you? Delay for what? Wait! Did my soul go to heaven?!" Instead of a dream, Neptune began to think that someone might have snuck into her room and assassinated her.

"Please, calm down. I did not intend to scare you there. I am Histoire, a tomb, and I seek a favor from you," said the mysterious voice.

"A t-t-tomb?" This confirmed Neptune's fear. "I knew it! I'm so dead, aren't I?! Someone from Lowee or Leanbox must have send an assassinator! Wait! From how dark and scary this place looks, am I in Hell?!" The CPU hit her head, "Augh! I should've finished my game backlog and erased everything on my hard drive!" Neptune then gasped forgetting the most important person in her life. "Oh my goddess! How will Noire take my death!? I hope she can forgive me for leaving so early…"

"Um… Neptune? Please, take a deep breath and calm yourself."

"How can I calm myself when I can never see the love of my life ever again?! And what's even worse, someone can look into my 'special' HDD files! Do you have any idea on how many sexy Noire pictures I have stored in that! Goddess, if Noire found them…" Neptune began to sweat. "I don't even want to think about what she'll do to me! Maybe it's a good thing that I'm dead…"

"Neptune, you have not died. You are currently asleep in bed. And sorry, I meant to say a tome, not a tomb."

"Huh? Really…?" Neptune let out a breath of relief. "Oh, thank goodness, I still have time to to hide my 'special' HDD files. I-I mean," Neptune rephrased herself, "I don't know what would happen if I died and left my people…"

"…Right…"

"But do I know you, Ms. Heavenly Voice? You seem to know me? Are you my fan? Or is this a sign that I might be dying soon?"

"As I said, I am Histoire. I record the history of Gamindustri with the goddesses."

"Sure, don't answer me then…"

"But I did answer you."

Neptune crossed her arms as she said, "If you did record history with the goddesses, then shouldn't _I_ know about you. I don't know anyone by the name of Hist... Hist... What was your name again?"

"Histoire."

"Yeah, that name."

"Neptune, we've met before, long ago."

"I don't remember..."

"Oh, you don't? Which explains why I have to point everything out… it was getting quite tiresome."

"Great, now I make others tired! But I know Noire wouldn't get tired of me…" Neptune began to doubt herself. "At least I hope not…"

"I don't have much time, so I will get to the point. Please Neptune. Please lend me your powers."

Suddenly there was a loud static sound that was blaring in her ears. She could hear Hirstoire's voice, but she couldn't clearly make out what she was saying. "Huh? What did you say? There's a lot of noise on my side!"

"Please stop Arfo… and put… end to the… Console War…"

Histoire's voice slowly faded and was replaced with loud ringing. It was so annoying that Neptune lift her arm and shouted, "Shut up!" She slammed her fist down on something and the ringing stopped,but her hand kind of stung. "Oh shoot! Did I break something?"

Sitting up, Neptune found herself in her bed. Rubbing her forehead, she got a small headache. "That was a weird dream… What time is it?" Grabbing her phone, she saw the numbers. It was 9:45. "Yikes, I have to start working on those paperwork or else I'll have a good scolding from Lenna!"

 **Lastation,** **Gamindustri**

 **Place:** **Basilicom**

 **Date: October 28, 2017**

 **Time: 3:27 P.M**

Neptune barged into Noire's office and happily announced, "Oh, Noire~! Want to have lunch together?!"

"Neptune! Don't just barge in like that!" Noire scolded. "Where's Kei? She should have stopped you from coming in."

"Oh, Kei easily let me through. She said I was good for you."

Noire groaned as she rubbed her head. "Alright fine, I could use a break."

"Awesome, any good places to eat in Lastation?"

"I can cook," Noire offered as she stood up, stretching. "What do you want?"

"Noire's home cooking!? Oh set me up, baby! I bet anything you make will make me drool, other than you of course," Neptune winked.

"S-Sure…" Noire turned her face to hide her blush. She hates how Neptune has that effect on her. "Let's go to the kitchen…"

The kitchen floor and walls were lined with white marble. If it weren't for the stove and fridge along with a microwave, Neptune would have thought it was an operating room. It was so white! And she thought this was the Land of _Black_ Regality. Neptune sat down on the kitchen table and waited as Noire prepared something for them.

"How does pasta sound?"

"Wooo, I love me some pasta!" Neptune squealed.

"Great." Noire giggled as she let the noodles boil and open a can of tomato paste.

Neptune hummed and she kept her gaze on the dark-haired girl as she moved about in the kitchen. It was nice to have a day like this where she can hangout with her lover. "You know, this is like a home date…"

"Is that so? If feels like someone barging in and demanding food than a date," Noire said.

"I wasn't demanding, I was asking?" Neptune pouted.

"Sure, sure," Noire hummed as she tasted the sauce. It was ready. Noire prepared the plates and served the food to short CPU. She was a bit anxious about Neptune tasting her cooking, usually it didn't bother her cooking food for others, but Neptune was special and she wanted Neptune to like her cooking.

"This looks amazing, Noire!" Neptune said as she chowed down.

Noire let out a sigh of relief and she ate her own plate. She must admit, she did a pretty good job. Everything was good until Neptune commented on the vegetables.

"Bleh… Are those eggplants!? They deserve to die!"

"You don't like eggplants?" Noire questioned.

"Don't like? More like hate! How can you eat these purple husks, Noire?"

Noire suddenly smiled, "I think they taste amazing." Stabbing her fork into a slice of eggplant, she slowly ate it with a satisfying hum.

"Ewwww! Gross!"

"Neptune, you can't be serious," Noire voiced as she watched Neptune, one by one, searched out the eggplant pieces and placed it on _her_ plate. "…Oh, wow. You're actually seriously serious…"

"Of course, I'm serious!" Neptune claimed. "These purple monsters are the messengers of Hell!"

Noire groaned, "Neptune, you're not a small child. Stop being picky and eat it."

"What are you saying Noire!? Forcing food can sometimes be dangerous! If my delicate body ate these… oh, the horrors, the HORRORS!"

Noire groaned while she rubbed her forehead in frustration. To think she would learn something like this about her girlfriend. Noire stood up and walked over to Neptune's side. She picked up Neptune's fork and shoved a piece of eggplant into her mouth. "Stop complaining and just eat it!"

"Urm!? N-Noire, sto-stop… Urm!?" Neptune struggled as Noire held her down, trying to get her to eat the eggplant.

"If you eat more of it… you'll soon love it!" She shove more pieces of eggplant into Neptune's mouth.

"Urghmurgh! N-Noire, please… st…op…"

Neptune's struggle caused the chair to tip over, bringing both girls down. Noire yelped as she tumbled over. She thrust out her hands out to stop herself from face planting into the floor, but instead she was straddling Neptune with her face only inches away from the other goddess. Noire felt her cheeks heat up from the position they were in.

"Ouchies! Noire you have betrayed me!"

"Y-You were just being childish!"

"You don't see me shoving something you don't like down your throat," Neptune pouted, but then her eyes took a devious turn that gave Noire the shivers.

Noire gasped when she felt Neptune's fingers on her hips, then they slowly crept up to her bare shoulder blades. "N-Neptune!?"

"Payback for shoving eggplants into my mouth." Neptune leaned up to pepper kisses along her neck.

Noire let out a soft moan as her body quivered under Neptune's touch. Her mind melted as Neptune pressed her lips against hers. When Neptune slipped her hands into her dress, Noire snapped away. She couldn't do this while being on the kitchen floor! Noire stumbled to get back up, and her body felt like it was on fire.

"Aww, and I was getting into the mood," Neptune pouted.

"S-Sorry, but I have more work to do," Noire lied. She felt like a coward and honestly, she might as well be. She can't handle all these emotions swirling around her. Sure, she and Neptune already made love, more than once, but she need her breaks! Breaks from all this weird, warm, fuzzy feeling she's been getting around Neptune. Goddess, she was dead over heels for this shorter girl.

Neptune noticed the discomfort Noire was in. She loved the girl and liked to tease her, but she doesn't want Noire to be uncomfortable around her. Pushing her selfishness away, she let the girl go. "Alright, I'll get you get back to work. This story already has enough fan service, but I'm coming back next week."

"Y-You're leaving?" Noire suddenly felt lonely, she actually wanted Neptune to stay longer. They could've cuddled together on the couch or something, excluding the intimate stuff, of course.

"Yep, I got work as well, but don't worry, Lonely Heart. Like I said, I'll be back next week. We could even do some Guild quests together!"

Noire forced out a smile to hide her loneliness, "S-Sure, I'll see you next week…"

 **Lastation,** **Gamindustri**

 **Place:** **Basilicom**

 **Date: November 17, 2017**

 **Time: 4:17 P.M**

Like promised, Neptune had visited Noire, but instead of a week later, it was a few weeks later. Apparently, Neptune was taken hostage by Lenna and was forced to finish her paperwork before doing anything else.

"This game was not as bad as I first thought it was. Gotta give Lowee some credit," Neptune voiced from the couch.

Noire sighed and placed her finished work in the finished bin. She looked over to the purple-haired girl who's focus on the large television screen. "I can't believe you went straight to playing right after completing our Guild quest."

"I have time to spare and I've been thinking. Since we have been clearing out monsters together, we should work on some new combo skills!"

"And why would I need to learn new combo skills when I have a pretty good move list already?"

"You know, teamwork!" Neptune claimed. "It would be so cool if we combined our attacks, we would be neptacular! Like in those cool action games!"

Noire shook her head, believing that Neptune have been playing too many games instead of working. "Shouldn't you be back at your basilicom doing paperwork like I am?"

Neptune lazily waved her hand before going back to smashing buttons. "I've been doing work all week, my oracle got it. She's a hard worker after all."

Noire rubbed her temple and voiced, "I feel sorry for Lenna, having to take care of your work when you're slacking."

"Hey, I'm not slacking!" Neptune denied. "I'm doing great research." The Purple CPU waved the wii controller in her hand as evidence.

"I doubt that's your motive," Noire deadpanned.

Neptune shrugged, "Yeah, your right. My real motive is to come hangout with my sweet girlfriend. I wouldn't want ya to become lonely, Lonely Heart," she teased.

Noire blushed, "I-I wasn't lonely…" She didn't want to admit it, but she did miss Neptune. It's been a few weeks since she last saw her lover.

"You are such a bad liar," Neptune giggled. "If you made more friends maybe I'll stop with the loner jokes."

"I don't need anymore friends," Noire grumbled. "I have you, don't I?"

"Honored, but I don't count. I'm your _girlfriend_ ~" Neptune placed the controller down and made her way over to the Black CPU's desk.

Noire watched in puzzlement as Neptune turned her chair and sat down on her lap. She suddenly felt her body heat up from the other CPU. She always grow weak in the knees from their close contact. "N-Neptune, w-what are you doing?"

The Purple goddess wrapped her arms around Noire's neck and smiled, "Nothing, just admiring how pretty you are."

Noire bit her lip, trying to keep the blush back. She hated how Neptune could make her heart beat so fast so easily. Trying to be a bit more bold, Noire placed her hands on Neptune's hips and brought her closer. Neptune rested her head on Noire's shoulder and peppered small kisses on her neck. The Black CPU shivered from the action and tightened her grip on the shorter goddess.

"Neptune…"

Neptune leaned back from hearing her name and noticed the dazed look in those red eyes that she fell in love with. Noire's gaze showed so much love and care that it made Neptune feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She leaned in close to the Black goddess and pressed her lips against hers. Noire immediately returned the kiss. Their mouths opened up to each other as they explored one another in a chorus of moans and whimpers. Their hands moved all over their bodies as Neptune started to grope Noire's breast feeling the silky fabric of Noire's dress and eliciting a moan from the goddess.

Neptune was going to continue until her pocket began to ring and vibrate. The Purple CPU grumbled and pulled away causing Noire to pout. "This will take just a minute," said Neptune as she pulled out her phone to see her oracle's name. Huffing, she answered the call, "Lenna, I'm kinda busy, so whatever you have to say get to the point."

"Lady Purple Heart! This is urgent!"

Neptune can hear the panic in her voice when she yelled through the phone. "What's wrong, Lenna?"

Noire heard the seriousness from Neptune's voice and sat up straight, trying to hear what Lenna was yelling through the phone.

"We need you back! Planeptune's being-!" A loud explosion could be heard in the background and Lenna began to yell at someone.

"Lenna!" Neptune jumped off Noire's lap trying to get her oracle to explain the situation. "Lenna! What's going on?! I can't hear you!"

Suddenly, the door to Noire's office burst open and walked in a girl with short silver hair wearing a black suite, "Lady Noire!"

"Kei!" Noire stood up with an angry look. "What did I say about barging into my office."

"Sorry, but this is an emergency!" Kei shouted. Noire and Neptune could see her panicked eyes as she took in deep breaths. "Planeptune is under attack."

Neptune froze as her eyes widened with horror and her phone slip through her fingers, falling to the floor with a loud smack.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I know, I know, there's a cliffhanger. I hate those too, but they're a great tool to use and draw the readers back for more. I am sorry and I feel your pain, but you'll just have to be patient and wait for the next chapter. I can't tell you when it'll be out, but it'll be out, so stay tune!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Planeptune City**

 **Date: November 17, 2017**

 **Time: 4:58 P.M**

White Heart watched as the soldiers in green marched into the city of Planeptune. Smoke and destruction rose as the innocent citizens ran with fear. Planeptune's soldiers were no match for Green Heart's army. The plan was going so smoothly that White Heart couldn't help but laugh.

"What a perfect time to attack when your so called goddess isn't here to protect you!"

White Heart must give it to her sorceress ally/friend. She didn't know how Arfoire knew that Purple Heart wouldn't be in Planeptune, but she wasn't gonna question it when she has the chance to take over this Land of Purple Progress.

"Lady Purple Heart will come to our protection! As long as we have faith in her!"

White Heart looked down at the blonde women in purple who was holding onto a crying child. "Believe all you want, but Planeptune will fall before she makes it back from Lastation!"

"Not while I'm here! As Planeptune's oracle I will seize it to my power to keep that from happening!" Lenna announced.

White Heart chuckled, "What power? You're only a human! Soldiers hold her down!"

Leanbox's soldiers pointed their spears at her to keep her from moving. Lenna gritted her teeth as she held onto the crying child. Everyone was in a panic and people began to doubt that Purple Heart will ever show up.

"Lady Purple Heart! Please help us!

"Our goddess has abandoned us!"

"Lady Purple Heart!"

White Heart smirked, "Looks like Purple Heart is gonna lose some shares."

Lenna could see Planeptune's soldiers being pushed back easily by Leanbox's. They were losing hope in their own goddess as well. She needs to restore the faith or else Purple Heart will have a hard time. "It's gonna be okay! Lady Purple Heart has never failed us and she won't start now!" Lenna can see some of the people looking, but there was still fear and panic in them. "Lady Purple Heart has given us so much! She gave us a place to call home! She promised to protect our homes and us! She is not the type to abandon her beloved nation!"

White Heart grit her teeth when she saw the flame of hope being re-lit in the eyes of the people. She needs to stop that. "Hey, you! Shut up or I'll kill ya!"

Lenna ignored White Heart's threat and continued, "If we doubt her now, can we even call ourselves Planeptune citizens?! No! We can't lose hope! We can't lost faith in our one true goddess!"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They are under the protection of Lady Purple Heart, who has swore to give them divine protection. They know Lady Purple Heart loves Planeptune, she wouldn't just abandon them without reason.

"We must trust Lady Purple Heart!"

"She has never failed us!"

"Yeah! Lady Purple Heart will come and save us!"

"We must believe in her!"

Lenna grinned, happy to see that she was about to put the people's faith back in Purple Heart. "We will not back down!"

The Planeptune soldiers, with newly lit courage and hope, fought back against the green army. They swore to protect this nation alongside Lady Purple Heart, they will not fail their goddess.

White Heart clenched her hand and yelled at the oracle, "Argh! You bitch! I'll kill you!"

"Then do it!" Lenna challenged.

"Your wish is my command."

Lenna eyes widen when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down she saw a shard spearhead through her chest with blood oozing out. The child who was clinging to her began to scream and run. Lenna turned her head to see red eyes staring down at her.

"This will shut you up," she said as she pulled out the spear from her chest.

Lenna fell to her knees as she tried to breath. She felt like she was drowning and when she tried to talk she coughed out blood.

"Lenna!"

Looking up, Lenna saw a wave of purple hair and scared blue eyes. She smiled and called out, "L-Lady… Pur-Purple… Heart…" feeling the life being sucked out of her, the oracle fell over and a pool of blood began to form around her.

"LENNA!"

Purple Heart landed and materialized her sword. She swung the blade at the unfamiliar person who stabbed her oracle. The person immediately jumped back and White Heart flew to her side.

"You went a little too far, Arfoire," said White Heart.

"That oracle brought faith back to Purple Heart from Planeptune's citizens. She needed to be taken care off."

Purple Heart knelt down beside Lenna and touched her back. Tears fell from her eyes, seeing her friend in a pool of blood. "Lenna… Lenna please get up…"

Arfoire scoffed at the scene. "Purple Heart, it's no use. I'd made sure to stab her heart. She won't be waking up."

Purple Heart glared at Arfoire with hate in her eyes. "How dare you… How dare you kill my oracle!"

Purple Heart dashed forward and flames engulfed her sword when she swung down. "Blaze Break!" Arfoire rolled aside as White Heart blocked the attack with her large axe. Purple Heart back up and attacked again. "Cross Combination!"

White Heart kept her ground taking all the hits until Purple Heart jumped back. The White CPU took her chance to go into the offensive. She slammed her axe multiple times against Purple Heart's sword, leaving Purple Heart to take the defensive state. With one more slammed, using all her strength, White Heart knocked Purple Heart a few feet away. The Purple CPU recovered her ground and shot forward. White Heart took to the air with her digital wings and Purple Heart followed.

White Heart smiled, seeing Purple Heart taking the bait. She flew at a distance that kept Purple Heart from losing her, but also at a distance where Purple Heart couldn't land an attack.

Purple Heart noticed how White Heart didn't attack. She knew that the White goddess was not the type to run, so something was up. Purple Heart maybe angry for the death of her oracle, but she wasn't blinded by rage. Slowing down, Purple Heart stopped her chase having a weird apprehensive feeling.

White Heart saw how Purple Heart was no longer chasing her. She stopped herself and flew back, but not too close. "What's wrong? Not attacking?"

Purple Heart glare at the opposing CPU. "You were luring me somewhere. I'm not that dumb to fall for a trap when I have a hunch."

White Heart growled, "Guess you're not all that dumb, I've stalled long enough."

"What are you talking about?" Purple Heart questioned.

"Green Heart, now!" White Heart yelled at the top of her lungs.

Purple Heart was taken aback by the yell. "What!?"

Having this gut feeling, Purple looked up to see Green Heart zooming in on her at top speed. Purple Heart held up her sword to block whatever was coming, but unexpectedly, Green Heart reached out and grabbed her arm, being dragged down to the ground. Before they hit the ground, Green Heart threw Purple Heart into the concrete sidewalk and Purple Heart winced in pain as Green Heart flew back into the sky, next to White Heart.

The Purple goddess groaned and sat up. She gritted her teeth and was ready to fly when her entire being withered in pain. Purple Heart cried out as her body began to burn. She didn't know what was going on, but before she knew it she had transformed back to her human form. Neptune stared at her small hands as the power left her.

She tried to activate her HDD mode, but she couldn't draw her share energy. "W-What's going on? I-I can't transform…" calming down a bit, she noticed a bracelet on her wrist with a red stone that's in a shape of a cross. Pulling on the mysterious bracelet, it wouldn't come off, it was too tight around her wrist and she doesn't have the strength to break it apart.

White Heart and Green Heart both landed a few feet away from Neptune and chuckled. "I didn't think that would work out as well as it did," said Green Heart.

"What did you do!?" Neptune demanded.

"Nothing," White Heart answered. "All we did was cut you off from your share energy."

Neptune could feel the dread setting in. She was completely vulnerable in this form, she could literally die right here, right now. Standing up, Neptune stumbled on her to her feet, trying to get her footing, but fell to her knees. Her strength was slowly leaving her. Looking at the red rock, she internally cursed herself.

Green Heart pointed her spear at the purple-haired goddess, "This is the end, Purple Heart, or should say, Neptune."

"I will never surrender! Not in a million years, not even for a nepping pudding!"

Green Heart giggled from Neptune's personality. "This is my first time seeing you in this form and I must you are quite interesting, but if you're not surrendering then you must die."

Green Heart rushed forward with her spear ready to pierce through human flesh, but a dark figure came from the side and abruptly knocked the Green CPU off her course.

"Volcano Dive!" The attack missed Green Heart as flames and flares burst from the ground, caused by the force of the black sword. Green Heart skidded across the ground, but easily jumped back to her feet to see who had interrupted her kill.

"Why if it isn't Black Heart," Green Heart said.

"It's certainly good to see you two again," Black Heart growled out at Green Heart and White Heart.

"Noire…"

Black Heart glanced back to see Neptune. "This isn't the time to stay in your human form, you know."

"Yeah, but this weird stone thing is keeping me from my share energy, so I can't transform."

Black Heart raised an eyebrow and reached out to touch the bracket, but Neptune stepped back, out of Black Heart's reach. Black Heart frowned, feeling like Neptune doesn't want her to help, but the Purple CPU noticed the hurt look and cleared the air.

"Sorry Noire, but I don't want to risk the same thing happening to you, so it's better for you to not touch it or me at the moment," Neptune reasoned.

Understanding, Black Heart nodded and retracted her arm. "This is why I told you to wait for me before charging in."

Neptune chuckled, "This is my nation, Noire. I can't just sit around, and besides…" Neptune glared at the Green and White duo. "They killed Lenna…"

"Actually, Lenna is alive…" Black Heart informed.

"She is!?" Neptune looked at Black Heart with shocked eyes.

"I found her when my army entered the city. I had someone give her medical attention, the strike just missed her heart, but she might be in a coma for few days."

Neptune let out a sigh of relief. "As long as she's alive, I'm okay with her taking few days off."

The Purple CPU swiped the air and a holographic screen appeared. Clicking a button, a sword appeared and Neptune took hold of it. The sword wasn't as big as Purple Heart's but it could still do damage.

"I might not be in goddess form, but this little body can still do work!" Neptune claimed.

Black Heart smirked, "Just don't get hurt…"

"Are you two done?!" White Heart yelled. "You can't keep us waiting all day?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you lots of attention!" Black Heart activated her wings and shot forward at the White CPU.

Green Heart jumped in and blocked Black Heart's attack. "It's gonna be a two on one battle. Purple Heart can't do anything in that form, so it's better to take care of you first before finishing her off."

"Neptune is not the type to just sit around," Black Heart informed. Quickly backing off, she flew up with Green Heart's eyes following only to be kicked in the stomach by Neptune.

"Surprise!" shouted the Purple CPU.

Green Heart fell back, but White Heart caught her. "Don't underestimate Purple Heart, Thunder tits. That bitch is the strongest out of all of us."

"My, such language, but you're right. I shouldn't have gotten too comfortable with the fact that she can no longer activate HDD."

"I got Black Heart, just finish her off already," White Heart urged.

"I really should," Green Heart agreed.

White Heart flew at Black Heart and Green Heart thrust her weapon at Neptune. The Purple CPU yelped as she dodged the sharp spearhead. Neptune quickly turned and swung her blade.

 _*Neptune attacked*_

Green Heart easily blocked the blade and knocked the sword out of her hands.

 _*Had no effect*_

Green Heart then kicked Neptune against her side sending her flying. Green Heart flew after her but was slammed down against the ground when something heavy knocked into her.

Black Heart had saw Neptune getting kicked, and out of anger she grabbed onto White Heart's ankle when she was coming in for a kick and threw her into Green Heart.

Neptune slammed against the side of the building and slid down to the floor. She rubbed her head and moaned from the pain. Sitting up, she left like something was wrong. Realizing what was wrong she stood up and said, "What the?! Wait… who just commented on my attack?"

"I am sorry. I didn't want to surprise you, but I couldn't stop myself."

Jumping in surprise from the voice, she looked around to see if anyone was talking to her, but there was no one nearby. Now that she thought about it, the voice sounded familiar. "Hm? I've heard that voice before… Have we met?"

"I am Histoire. I thought I explained this when I was in your dream, Neptune."

Remembering the dream from this morning, she does recognize the voice. "Oh yeaaah! Ms. Heavenly Voice from my dream! Wait… That was real?"

"Yes, Neptune that was all real."

Before Neptune could asked anything, a loud shout caught her attention. Looking up she saw Black Heart taking both Green Heart and White Heart on by herself.

"I need to help Noire! Ms. Heavenly Voice, can you help?"

"No, but if you use your Hard Drive Divinity, things should be okay."

"Yeah, you see… I can't. This stupid stone thingy on this bracelet is draining my shares and won't let be activate my HDD," said Neptune.

"That certainly is a problem. Why not try to break that bracelet," she suggested.

"I can't, I'm too weak in this state!"

"I'm sure you can think of some ways, you are a smart CPU, Neptune."

"That's only when I'm in HDD," Neptune whined.

"I can say that you have three powerful CPUs near you with sharp weapons. That bracelet is not unbreakable."

Neptune's eyes lit up as a plan began to form. "You're right! There is a way!"

Looking up at the glowing lights and sparks, Neptune's heart jumped when White Heart slammed her axe against Black Heart, sending her down. Black Heart crashed against the concrete and Neptune ran to her, but White Heart made it to her before Neptune.

Seeing this as the only opportunity, unless she wants to provoke the opposing CPUs into attacking her, Neptune jumped in front of the White goddess. White Heart was taken by surprised, but didn't stop her attack as she swung down her axe.

Black Heart hurriedly grabbed onto Neptune's hoodie and pulled her back, but it wasn't far enough as the blade of the battle axe sliced against Neptune's wrist, drawing blood. Neptune cried out from the pain and held onto her wrist trying to stop the bleeding.

Black Heart held onto Neptune as she swung her sword at White Heart, forcing her back and giving the black and purple duo some space. "Neptune! That was such a stupid move!" Black Heart scolded but immediately went back to being concerned. "How's your hand?"

Neptune smirked at Black Heart and held her hand up in glory. "It worked!"

Black Heart blinked at Neptune as if she had grown a second head. She didn't know why Neptune looked so proud when her wrist has a huge gash, but then she noticed something shimmering on the ground. It was the bracelet. Black Heart now knew why Neptune had jumped in front of White Heart's attack.

Hitting Neptune on her head, Black Heart voiced, "That's for making me worry!" Then she brought Neptune in for a tight hug. "And this is for a job well done."

Neptune smirked and returned Black Heart's embrace. Staying in the arms of her lover, Neptune finally activated her HDD, turning into Purple Heart. Breaking the embrace, Purple Heart placed a quick kiss on Black Heart's cheek. "Thanks for worrying, now let's kick some butt."

Black Heart chuckled as she help herself and Purple Heart up to their feet. She could see that Green Heart and White was in disbelief when Neptune transformed.

White Heart cursed, "Crap, I can't believe my attack was strong enough to break that bracelet off."

"Don't worry, we have more," Green Heart reassured. "We just need to somehow place them back on."

"I won't fall for that again," Purple Heart announced. "And I'm gonna make sure the same thing doesn't happen to Noire."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And that's the end of Chapter 6.** **Next chapter will probably be like this with a bit more plot development, so stay tune. Also Landan9 offered to be my proof reader/editor for this story, so I can't thank her/him/them (I don't want to assume their gender) enough. Thanks again for being my proof reader/editor, Landan9!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

 **Welcome to chapter 7 of LITOW (Love in Times of War). I finished this chapter pretty fast, I thought it would take another day or two, but then again, some of the writing comes from the game so I guess it makes sense.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters, except for Lenna, and some of the lines/scenes. HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart, they're the genius people that owns it, so please don't sue me.**

 **I will also say that this story will be more action based than romantic. There will be some fluff here and there with a couple of snuggles and cuddles, but it's mostly swords and blood. I'll try to keep it fifty fifty, since this is an Adventure/Romance story.** **With that said, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Ghost Mine**

 **Date: November 17, 2017**

 **Time: 5:55 P.M**

While the four goddesses are busy duking it out, Arfoire has given herself the privilege to travel to Lastation borderlines in search of an object. Looking at the shiny metal object that she obtained in Planeptune, she was now looking for another in Lastation.

"The Key Fragment has to be here somewhere," she said, looking around the cave that's illuminated by the glowing crystals.

Walking deeper into the cave, she encountered some low leveled monsters and was able to quickly defeat them. The deeper she explored the brighter the Planeptune's Key Fragment glowed purple. "It's close…"

Examining the walls and rocks, she found something glowing underneath the rumble. Dusting away dirt and digging through rock the dim grey light became brighter.

"I found it!" she happily cheered and picked up the dark metal. "Lastation's Key Fragment!"

Looking around one last time, Arfoire quickly made her way out of the cave. She held both objects in her hands and smiled wickedly. She only needs two more. She didn't think her plan would work out so well, good thing Leanbox's and Lowee's CPU are so easy to trick.

"Let's hurry back to them and retreat. The Key Fragments in Leanbox and Lowee won't find themselves," Arfoire chuckled as she summoned her large mechanical wings to take flight.

Once she collected all of the Key Fragments, that dumb tome can never be revived and nothing will be able to stop her, not even the four goddesses.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Planeptune City**

 **Date: November 17, 2017**

 **Time: 6:13 P.M**

Green Heart charged at Black Heart and thrust her spear. Black Heart deflected the weapon with her sword and kicked the opposing CPU in the waist. Green Heart grunted and glared at the Black CPU as she went in for another thrust.

Purple Heart slammed her blade against the white axe multiple times as sparks flew everywhere. White Heart angrily roared as she pushed back against Purple Heart. She then jumped up and twisted her body to do a roundhouse kick against the Purple CPU's head. Purple Heart yelled as she fell to the ground. White Heart took this chance and slammed her axe down, but Purple Heart quickly rolled away, avoiding being chopped in half.

She leapt back onto her feet and swung her sword. "Cross Combination!"

White Heart wasn't able to block all the slashes and was knocked up into the sky. Purple Heart flew after her and with another swing, she send White Heart flying, straight into Green Heart, who was locked into a pushing contest with Black Heart.

Purple Heart hovered near Black Heart as the opposing CPUs regained their balance. "You cannot win! I advise you to return to your nations," the Purple goddess warned.

White Heart angrily clicked her tongue, "We are not done yet. Catch!" White Heart threw something at Black Heart.

Caught off guard, Black Heart caught the object by reflex and immediately felt her strength leave her. She gasped as her body began burned in pain.

Purple Heart noticed her change in behavior and became worried. "Noire, what's wrong?!"

"M-My power-!" Black Heart's transformation deactivated and she began to descend towards the ground.

Purple Heart rushed down and caught Noire in her arms before she crashed. The Black goddess was sweating as her body shook. She opened her hands to see the red stone and she tossed it away as far she could. She let out a sigh of relief when she could feel her power slowly returning.

"You alright, Noire?" Purple Heart asked in concern.

Noire softly smiled and touched Purple Heart's cheek. "Yes, I'm fine. At least I wasn't stuck wearing it like you were."

"I'm glad," Purple Heart chuckled and nuzzled into Noire's smooth hand.

"Geez, you two make me sick, being all lovey dovey," White Heart gagged.

"I didn't expect this outcome. So you two being together wasn't a rumor after all," voiced Green Heart.

"Of course not! Noire and I love each other," Purple Heart announced as she tightened her hold on her lover.

The Black CPU nuzzled into Purple Heart's shoulder, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face. She loved how Purple Heart can so easily announce their relationship without getting embarrassed, it's one of the things she loves about this purple dunce, but she really hated how she herself can still blush from all this. They have been together for about a month and a half now and she was still a blushing mess. Still, being a month and a half, they haven't spend that much time together because of work.

"White Heart, Green Heart!" The four CPU's looked toward the invading voice to see the sorceress in black.

"Arfoire! Where have you been!?" Green Heart demanded.

"I was beginning to think that you have betrayed us," White Heart said.

"The two most powerful goddesses? Never," Arfoire denied. "I was just retrieving some things." She played with the two shiny objects in her hands.

"Neptune…" It was the voice again. "You must retrieve those Key Fragments!"

"Kay Fragments?"

"Whose voice is that and where is it coming from?" Noire asked looking around with a serious look.

Purple Heart blinked at her lover and questioned, "You can hear her?!"

"My goddesses, I think it's time to retreat back," said Arfoire. "Your army has been weakened and soon this invasion will fail. I suggest we leave. Planeptune is in ruins, it will take awhile for them to rebuild. We can do another invasion when we are all regrouped, and we should bring White Heart's army next time. Fighting Planeptune's and Lastation's army at once is asking for disaster," Arfoire persuaded.

Green Heart nodded her head, "I agree. Purple Heart has lost some shares, that is good enough."

White Heart grumbled, "Fine."

"Neptune, you must not let Arfoire escape with those Key Fragments!" said Histoire.

"Noire, can you still fight?" Purple Heart asked.

Noire smirked, "Who do you think I am?" Purple Heart returned the grin and gently put Noire down as she transformed into Black Heart. "I'll keep the two goddesses busy, go retrieve those… Key Fragments or whatever…"

"Thank you, Noire."

The Black goddesses materialized her sword and wings as she blast into the air at the two CPUs. "We're not letting you leave that easily!"

Purple Heart glared at Arfoire, who almost kill her oracle, with anger. This is a good chance to get revenge. "Arfoire, was it? I ask that you give me those Key Fragments or else you're gonna get hurt."

Arfoire rolled the Fragments into her pocket and laughed, "That's funny, I expected as much. Histoire contacted you, didn't she. I knew it would be you, Purple Heart."

"Shut your mouth!" Purple Heart dashed forward with her sword. "Victory Slash!" The goddess sliced upward with all the strength she could muster, but Arfoire summoned her own sword and parried her attack.

Arfoire then went into the offense by slashing at the CPU. Purple Heart deflected most of the attacks, one attack slashed against her bad hand and she helped in pain. Jumping back a few feet, she looked to her wrist to see blood. She reopened the wound that White Heart gave her.

Arfoire chuckled, "You've gotten slower. You're people must be losing faith in you."

"My people are strong, whether they want to believe in me or not, is their decision! My battle skills are mine alone!" Purple Heart held her sword up in front of her face and launched herself into the air as a purple glow surrounds her. "I'll show you my true power as a CPU! Neptune Break!" She zoomed down in front of Arfoire taking her by surprise and slashed her, then she flew around in circles, slashing her many times from all directions and then flips her blade in the air, catching it before she slashed Arfoire again. A beam of purple light shoots up from below Arfoire and as Purple Heart stabbed her a final time and she explodes in a purple light.

Once the explosion subdued, Arfoire stumbled back up, holding onto her arm. "I guess I was wrong about you getting weaker…"

Purple Heart took her stance once again, ready for any attack Arfoire will send her. What she didn't expect was Black Heart crashing on top of her. Purple Heart blinked to see Black Heart standing up as she rubbed her head.

"Arfoire! Stop playing around! We need to go!" yelled White Heart.

Arfoire pushed Black Heart away causing her to fell face first onto the ground. The sorceress materialized her wings and took flight into the air, next to the two enemy CPUs. "This is not over Purple Heart!" Arfoire threatened and left with White Heart and Green Heart.

Purple Heart dematerialized her sword and jogged over to Black Heart. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Just a bump in the head."

Purple Heart kissed Black Heart's forehead in the attempt to make her feel better. Black Heart controlled her blush and smiled. In this form, she doesn't need to worry about being a blushing mess, thanks to her HDD personality.

"Um… sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but they got away, along with the Key Fragments…" voiced Histoire.

Black Heart smirked, "Better think again." She held up her hand showing the purple and black Key Fragments.

"B-But how!?" Histoire wondered.

"When I crashed into her, I noticed them rolling out of her pocket. I snatched them before she realized," Black Heart explained.

"That's my darling!" Purple Heart wrapped her arm around the Black CPU.

Suddenly their HDD deactivated and they're back to their human form. With their adrenaline slowing down, they felt the pain and fatigue hit them full force. They both groaned from the exhaustion and muscle ache.

Neptune winced when she looked at her right wrist. The cut was still there and it was covered in dry blood. She needed to patch that up or her cut would get infected. Noire took her hand and pressed light kisses to her injured wrist, causing Neptune to blush from the contact. She knows Noire has a problem with showing her affection publicly, but she really loves it when Noire does show her caring side.

"As much as I love your kisses, I think it's better if we go to a hospital…"

Noire turned red and crossed her arms. "O-Of course we're going to a hospital, you ditz!"

Neptune giggled, "It's so cute to see you blush."

"S-Shut up!"

 **Planeptune,** **Gamindustri**

 **Place: Hospital**

 **Date: November 17, 2017**

 **Time: 7:00 P.M**

"There you go, Nep-Nep!" chirped the girl in an orange sweater.

"Thanks, Compa!" Neptune lightly rubbed her bandaged wrist. "You're the best nurse ever!"

"Oh Nep-Nep, you're making me blush," said Compa, who when placed a band aid on the side of Noire's eyebrow. The CPU hissed from the pressure. "Oh, sorry Lady Black Heart."

Noire smiled, "It's quite alright, thank you Compa."

Compa blushed, "All these gratitudes are making me blush!"

"But you deserve them, my good old friend," voiced Neptune.

"Nep-Nep, being your friend is good enough, I don't need praises… actually I do like praising, but I need to grab some ointment for Lady Black Heart. I'll be right back! Try not to move too much!" Compa ordered as she left the room.

"So, Nep-Nep…"

Neptune looked at Noire with a smug look and smiled brightly. "Yes, I am Nep-Nep!"

Noire giggled, "What kind of nickname is that?"

"Hey! It think it's cute!"

Noire chuckled as she leaned her head on top of Neptune's and grabbed her hand, rubbing soft circles on Neptune's palm. Neptune shivered from the contact and leaned against her shoulder. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Once again, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment."

"Ms. Heavenly Voice!" Neptune sat up straight, hitting Noire's chin in the process. She gave Noire an apologetic look, "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. I've been hit with worse. So can I ask, who is talking and where is her voice coming from?"

"It's Ms. Heavenly Voice, AKA Histoir…" For some reason the name slipped her mind. "What was it again?"

"Historie. You were only off by one letter…"

Neptune nodded, remembering, "That's right, Histy!"

"You can call me Histy. Now, it's nice to meet you, Noire, or should I say Black Heart?"

"Noire is fine, Histoire. It's nice to meet you too, though I don't really know where to look and greet."

"I'm speaking to you telepathically using a fragment," said Histoire. "And I thank you for retrieving the Key Fragments."

"Oh yeah, what are these Key Fragments?" Neptune asked.

"They just look like colored metal pieces," said Noire, pulling out the two shimmering objects.

"Those Key Fragment are pieces needed to release me from my seal.

"You're sealed, Histy?"

"Yes, can you release me? There are one of those in each Land. You currently have the Key Fragments from Planeptune and Lastation."

Neptune scratched her head in thought. "I could, but that means I'll have to enter enemy territory…"

"Yes, your life will be in danger. But if you can help lift my seal, I will help end this war."

That made up her mind. Neptune had enough of this war. Too many of her friends were sacrificed and she doesn't want that to happen anymore. All she wants now is to have peace and spend a day with Noire without worrying her nation is going to be attacked. "Well then! Let good old Neptune search far and wide for those Key Fragments!"

"You're not doing this alone!" Noire cut in. "I'm helping too."

"Noire, are you sure? We're gonna have to infiltrate the enemy base here."

"The more reason why I'm coming with you. Knowing you, you'll probably be caught right away if I'm not there to watch your back."

Neptune felt touched by Noire's words. "Noire… you're such a sweetheart."

Noire blushed, "Sh-Shut up…"

"Thank you… very… mu...ch…" Histoire tried to say.

"What? I'm having trouble hearing you, Histy? Is the static there bad?"

"I… using… Fragment… I'm… out… time… Please… look… Key… Fragm…"

"I think I lost contact. I hope Histy is all right."

"Well I'm not sure who this Histoire actually is, but if she can stop this war, then we might as well help her out," said Noire.

"Yeah, this stupid Console War is really getting on my nerves. I can't even relax on my day off with you when we have enemies who want to take over our nations."

"We can head out once we've healed and fixed up your nation," said Noire.

"We also need someone to look after both our lands when we're not here… Lenna is out of commission for a few day…"

"My oracle can handle both of our nations," Noire claimed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put so much stress on your oracle."

Noire narrowed her eyes, "Are you doubting my oracle's skill?"

Neptune held her hands up to show peace. "No, of course not!"

"Then it's settled. Kei will look after both Lastation and Planeptune in or absence."

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: November 17, 2017**

 **Time: 7:38 P.M**

"Where is it!" Arfoire emptied all her pockets in her dress, but the Key Fragments were nowhere on her. "This can be! I was sure it was still in my pocket. I couldn't have drop them!"

"Arfoire!"

Arfoire stood up straight and faced Green Heart. "Yes, Lady Green Heart?"

"We're both waiting for you out in the garden. What is taking you so long?"

Arfoire chuckled, "Oh, I doing some cleaning, I'll come once I'm done."

"You really should hurry, White Heart doesn't know patience."

"Yes, right away, Lady Green Heart." Arfoire watched Green Heart leave the room before she wiped the smile off her face. She'll have to worry about those Key Fragments later. As long as she holds the other two Key Fragments from Leanbox and Lowee, that tome cannot be revived.

Making her way to the garden on the top floor of the basilicom, Arfoire was greeted with a many plants and flowers. It was as if she walked into a greenhouse. Walking to the center of the room, Green Heart and White Heart was chatting at a white round table.

"We shouldn't attack days from now," said White Heart. "We should attack while Planeptune is still in ruins."

"Can your army really travel that fast? Your nation is all the way up in the northern border," voiced Green Heart.

"Green Heart is right," said Arfoire, finally joining the conversion. "I say we carry the invasion again next week."

"Next week!" White Heart slammed her fist on the round table. "Planeptune will be repaired by then!"

"If Planeptune fell so easily with just Green Heart's army alone, think about adding your army in. Even if we're up against a newly build Planeptune, it will not hold," Arfoire reasoned.

White Heart sat back down, thinking. "They will be on guard and they will certainly tighten their security."

"Which is why we need to prepare," said Arfoire. "While Planeptune is rebuilding, I predict that Purple Heart along with Black Heart, will come for revenge."

"I can see Black Heart coming for revenge, but Purple Heart? She is never the type to do invasions," said Green Heart.

"Actually, after harming her oracle, that might not be so true anymore," voiced the White goddess.

"Trust me, they will come, so you might want to start bulking up your own securities as well," Arfoire advised.

"How can you be so sure?" White Heart questioned.

Knowing that Purple Heart has contact with that annoying tome, she will come to these lands in search for the other Key Fragments. Arfoire guessed that Purple Heart might have taken possession of Planeptune's and Lastation's Key Fragments already, so she will come for Leanbox's and Lowee's, that is a guaranteed fact. She can't just tell White Heart or Green Heart about this, so she'll just have to play the sorceress role. "I know because I'm a sorceress. I predict the future."

"Not all predictions come true though," said Green Heart.

"Oh, I'm never wrong. My prediction always come true and I predict that they will come to Leanbox first."

"Why is my nation first?"

White Heart scoffed as she rolled her red eyes, "Probably because your nation is the closest, Thunder tits."

"Please stop being jealous of my breast. It's not my fault you were born flat," said Green Heart, puffing out her chest.

"What do you say!? I'll kill you!"

"Now, now, ladies," Arfoire interrupted. "I think it's better to say that Lady White Heart should return to her nation to ready her army for travel and Green Heart should think of a plan to greet our two invaders."

"When do you think Purple Heart and Black Heart will be attacking?" Green Heart asked.

"Somewhere in two weeks, and I'm sure we can take them by surprise when White Heart shows up with her army in Leanbox," said Arfoire.

"That's a good plan," commented White Heart.

Green Heart stood up with a grin, "Then we will get right to it."

 **Lastation,** **Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: November 29, 2017**

 **Time: 7:32 A.M**

Noire stirred in her sleep as she yawned. Blinking the tiredness away, she got a face full of purple hair that smelled like lavender. She remembered Neptune spending the week with her until her basilicom was repaired. In fact, Noire had opened her nation to Planeptune's residents until their homes were rebuilt. Neptune has lost quite a lot of shares, but not enough to be dangerous.

Noire smiled and nuzzled into the soft hair, taking in a deep breath before exhaling. She could get used to waking up like this everyday. For some reason, she always sleeps better with Neptune by her side. Usually she'd never be able to sleep when she has company, but the Purple CPU was another story. She also never imagined being in the same room as Neptune at all, especially when they where always at each other's throats.

If someone had told her a couple months ago that she'd be dating the most ferocious goddess of a ditz, she would have laughed in their face. She never even thought about love until Neptune went and kissed her, and boy what a kiss that was. It's makes Noire wonder how Neptune could be so skillful in those areas.

Noire was taken out of her thoughts when Neptune shifted in her arms. She wanted to give the goddess some room to breath, so she leaned back, but Neptune had other plans. She tightened her grip on Noire's waist and nuzzled closer to her chest. Noire felt her cheeks heat up from the action, but let Neptune have her way.

"Moornin', Nowa…" Neptune sleepily greeted.

 _How cute_ … Noire thought as she giggled. "Did I wake you?"

Neptune shook her head and leaned back to meet Noire's eyes, "What time is it?"

Noire looked at the alarm on her bedside to see the time of 7:34. It was still pretty early. "It's 7:34. You can still sleep longer if you want, but how are you feeling though? Are your shares still low?"

Neptune closed her eyes for minute and answered, "Shares are still low, but better than last week. Those speeches and guild quests really helped a lot, also helping rebuild the city gave a huge boost in shares, but not nearly enough to face two goddesses at once."

Noire nodded her head in thought. "So we should wait another day or two before visiting Leanbox?"

"Nah, we can go today. We'll just go undercover, it's not like we're invading Green Heart's city, we're just looking for a Key Fragment. How hard can it be?"

"We're unwanted guest, we're invading her nation," said Noire.

"Ptff, we're gonna be on the outskirts. It's not like she knows we're gonna be there. Histy said that the Key Fragment should be hidden in some cave or forest, so we won't even be near Leanbox's city. We will be fine," Neptune reassured.

"I don't know… I have this weird gut feeling that we might get ambushed…"

"You worry too much, Worry Heart. Trust me, it'll be fine."

Noire sighed, "Alright, I'll trust you." The Black goddess unraveled herself from Neptune and stretched. "I'll ask my airforce to dropped us on the outskirts of Leanbox. It's better to save our energy than to fly there."

"That I'll agree on, my hard-working girlfriend!"

"I'll tell Kei that we are leaving soon. Now come, I'll make breakfast for us," Noire said as she changed into her dress.

"Woo! I like the sound of that!" Neptune jumped out of bed and changed into her hoodie. "But no eggplants!"

Noire rolled her eyes as she smirked, "Yeah, I got it."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So this is where things will get hard for me. I have planned all of this up to this point and I have a good grasp as to where I want this story to go, but there are parts where I have to fill in the blank. It might take longer than usual for me to update, since updates for me take like a week and a half, but school have just started up for me and being a senior I really need to think about my college applications.**

 **I also want to thank those who are reading this story. It makes me really happy that some people clicked on this story because their curious or that the title page looks interesting and they end up liking it. I hope you all stick with me to the end and I appriciate the feedback as well.**

 **Until the next chapter, stay tune for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

 **I finially got chapter 8 done! I know, it has been about two weeks since the last update. The chapters are usually updated every 1 or 2 weeks because I'm not constant. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Aeroplane depot**

 **Date: November 29, 2017**

 **Time: 2:51 P.M**

Boarding one of the Lastation's aircrafts, the two goddesses sat on opposite seats, as they waited. They don't really say much as they listened to the pilot run diagnostics multiple times. Once the engine started up, the pilot voiced, "We are ready for departure. Are you both ready?"

"Yes," confirmed Black Heart.

The plane whirled to life and they slowly took off the ground as the contraption shook a little. Purple Heart looked out the window to see the city below. She never really flew in a plane before, mainly because she always flies in her HDD mode.

"You really haven't rode an aircraft before?" Black Heart asked.

"First time. Never had a reason to," replied the purple goddess.

She watched the city disappear behind a group of clouds as the aircraft was lifted higher into the sky and her view was covered with blue and white. She had seen this many times when flying herself, but the experience felt different. Purple Heart averted her eyes when the sun blinded her for a second.

"We have just left Lastation territory," announced the pilot. "We will be entering Leanbox shortly."

"Approach with caution," ordered Black Heart.

"Yes, my Lady."

Purple Heart looked out the window again to see the greenery of the lands pass the large white clouds. They were soaring through the sky pretty fast. At this speed, they should be at their destination pretty soon.

Black Heart lightly chuckled at the expression Purple Heart was making that resembled that of a child. As she leaned back against the metal wall, the alarm went off and the aircraft started flashing red.

Panicked, Black Heart demanded, "What's going on!"

"We're being chased!" the pilot yelled.

Purple Heart saw something big zip passed the window. Pushing her face against the window, she saw two fighter jets. "Aircrafts! We're being attacked by enemy aircrafts!"

"Hold on tight!" warned the pilot as he pulled on the lever.

The plane unexpectedly swirled upwards in a loop trying to shake the aircrafts off of them. The two CPUs had to grip onto their seats so they don't get thrown off. The plane maneuvered behind the jets and the pilot fired. Two missiles were launched, but the two jets separated, successfully dodging them. Suddenly, the aircraft jerked and the flashing red lights went off.

"We've been hit!" announced the pilot.

"How bad is the damage?!" Black Heart inquired, then the plane shook again causing the alarms to go off.

"One of the wings have been hit!"

Purple Heart might not have any aircraft knowledge, but she understood that the plane won't be able to last much longer. "Noire!"

Black Heart gritted her teeth as the pilot yelled through the speaker for backup. "Let's depart here. We can make the rest of the journey to the edge of Leanbox on our own," she voiced, standing up. "Open the hatch!" Drawing her weapon, Purple Heart leaned back in shock as the Black CPU summoned her blue digital wings.

"Wait, what about the pilot?!" Purple Heart questioned, not liking the idea of abandoning a citizen.

Black Heart looked back at the front of the plane and voiced, "You know what do, don't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am! Backup's on their way! I'll leave the enemy jets in your hands!"

Black Heart smirked, "Your faith is safe with me!" The pilot saluted and opened the back door. Black Heart walked toward the gushing vacuum of air leading to the expanse below. "Lets go, Neptune, we're getting off this ship, and it seems like we have some other company as well."

Standing next to the other goddess, Purple Heart followed her finger to see... _Dragons!_ Six ancient dragons are flying after them with the two fighter jets following. Purple Heart wasn't sure if she'd be any help, but she wasn't backing out of a fight. "I'll try to assist you to the best of my abilities, though my shares…"

"Don't worry, I'll cover you. Just don't push yourself too hard," Black Heart reassuringly said, patting her shoulder. "Now, let's go."

Purple Heart grinned, "Yes, we will defeat these fouled creatures."

"Best of luck, my goddesses!" the pilot voiced.

Stepping out of the ship simultaneously, they both immediately lift upward, brandishing their weapons before themselves as the aircraft flew away. Black Heart and Purple Heart each landed on an enemy jet and slashed against the wings, causing it to explode.

The CPUs detached themselves from the fighter jets as it descended. Next, they placed their attention on the dragons that were coming at them. Black Heart made the first contact with one of the beasts, twisting her body, she stomped on the dragon's head and leaped off of it to attack the one behind by swiping her blade across it's neck, killing it. Catching the other two dragon's agro, she dived downward having the dragons chase after her, leaving the other three in Purple Heart's hands.

Purple Heart thrust her large blade into the dragon's chest and slashed upward. The beast scattered into glowing pieces before disappearing. Another one lunged forward with its jaws open and claws bared, preparing to grab the Purple CPU, but she quickly dodged it and kicked against its armor plating. Purple Heart then flew upward having the two dragons pursue after her. Being high enough, she turned around and used gravity to her advantage.

Descending down, she activated her skill, only to see two shots of fireballs being blast at her. "Cross Combination!" She sliced against the fire, extinguishing the dragons' attack.

The two beast zipped past her at high speed, and the Purple goddess cursed as she gave chase. Tapping into her shares, a purple platform formed under her and she pushed off, boosting her speed until she was above one of the dragons. Diving down, Purple Heart plunged her blade into its spine as it snarls. She tightened her grip and dragged her sword upward, slicing open a jagged line from its spine to its neck. Once the dragon dispersed into lights, Purple Heart retreated back.

The last ancient dragon roared and breathed out a blast of fire. Purple Heart twirled in the air, easily dodging the fire blast as she darted at the beast with her weapon. "Victory Slash!" Swiping upward and downward in a V-shape, the blade sliced through the dragon's leg down and up to its eye. The creature hissed in pain as it backed up, but Purple Heart wouldn't have it. Tapping into her skills once more, her blade was covered in flames. "Blaze Break!" The Purple CPU swung down diagonally through its neck, cutting its head off. The dragon scattered into digital lights, signaling that battle was over.

Letting out a deep sigh, Purple Heart looked around for the Black goddess only to see wide open skies. "Noire?"

There was no response.

"Noire! Where are you?" she called out while floating upward, continuously scanning her surroundings. The sounds of battle have stopped, so Purple Heart was a little worried as to what could have happened while she was preoccupied. "Where in Celestia is she? She couldn't have landed in Leanbox already… could she?"

"Maybe I should've..."

Purple Heart jerked and looked down to see Black Heart holding onto her bleeding side. "Noire! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, but one of the ancient dragons got," she growled.

"We should hurry and land, so I can check your wound," Purple Heart urged.

"It's no big deal. I'll heal."

Purple Heart frowned. "No, I will not-"

Purple Heart was interrupted as Black Heart pushed her away and a swarm of billeted shot pass them. Purple Heart turned her head to see three more fighter jets flying their way.

Black Heart materialized her weapon but Purple Heart got in her way. "What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"You are injured! I'll cover you as you land."

"What?! No! You're low on shares and should not be fighting anymore more than you should!" argued the Black goddess.

Before Purple Heart could reason with Black Heart one of the bullets hit Black Heart in the leg causing her to cry out. "NOIRE!!"

The three fighter jets flew pass them, knocking them out of the sky. Purple Heart managed to balance her self and keep afloat, but she looked down to see Black Heart disappearing beneath the trees. _It's_ _better if she stayed low. Now..._ Looking up at the enemy jets at was flying down at her in angle. Purple Heart gripped her weapon. "Come at me!"

The aircrafts started foreign again and Purple Herat flew upwards. "Delta Slash!" She easily avoided the bullets and slashed fours times at the center jet, causing it to explode. The other two jet was able to avoid the attack my splitting off.

Purple Heart was angry that Black Heart was injured and did not let the enemy get away. "I'm not letting you escape!" She could feel herself wearing, but she didn't care. Tapping into her shares once more, she blasted after the two aircrafts and caught up quickly. "Victory Slash!" She slashed down on one jet and slashed upward to the other jet making a giant V-shape.

The two jets didn't explode like the first one. Only their wings were damaged, but the pilots couldn't keep the aircraft in control as the jets spiraled down into the trees.

"Now that, that's taken cared off..." Purple Heart set her sights for the borderline of Leanbox and hoped to find her girlfriend. "I hope she's alright..."

Black Heart was injured and bleeding. It would be troublesome if something attacked her in her weakened state.

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Borderline**

 **Date: November 29, 2017**

 **Time: 4:46 P.M**

Setting down carefully onto the ground of Leanbox's outermost edges, Purple Heart looked around in search for her white-haired CPU. Furrowing her eyes, her fear grew tenfold when Black Heart was nowhere to be found.

Walking around, she noticed a patch of red on the grass. Kneeling down for a closer look, Purple Heart realized it was blood and it was still warm. It must have been from Black Heart since she was bleeding a lot from her waist and her shot leg.

 _If this was where she landed, where is she now?_ Purple Heart wondered. _Noire wouldn't just wander off on her own if she knew I was still in the sky fighting those Leanbox jets._

Looking ahead, there were more patches of blood leading into the forest. Walking closer to the edge of the forest, Purple Heart noticed a small amount of branches that have been broken in an attempt to stumble through the trees. Kneeling down, she could see more blood and then a trail of flattened grass like someone was being dragged.

Purple Heart's mind wandered towards somewhere where she doesn't want to believe. _Could Noire have been captured!? No, no, no… Noire is smart and strong, no way that could happen, but could it…? What if those pilots form those jets earlier notified Leanbox's military that Noire and I were here? Then that would explain Noire's capture... Wait! I can't just assume Noire's been capture. I need evidence!_ Pursing her lips and straightening her posture, Purple Heart stepped over the foliage to follow the source.

Quietly walking through the wide array of trees and bushes, the Purple CPU focused on trying to track down the culprits for this wreckage. She avoided the creatures such as boxbirds and dogoos as best she could, not wanting to waste anymore energy on low leveled creatures. She needs to save her strength in case Black Heart really was captured by Green Heart's military.

Every now and then, she could hear voices or a branch breaking off ahead of her. The unfamiliar area was very dangerous, especially when she wasn't in her top form, but Black Heart was worst off with her wounds. Ironing her determination to continue forward, she materialized her blade to intimidate a pack of land whales eyeing her in the distance. As they moved along, she exhaled in relief.

 _This really isn't safe... it's better off ground, but if more enemy jets came, I could be putting myself in danger..._

Making up her mind, she summoned her purple wings and took flight, but made sure to soared over the branches, just below the treeline. Listening intently for any possible sounds to give away the other party's position. The blood stains on the ground have gotten more severe. Purple Heart began to worry that, if it was Black Heart, she may have passed out from blood loss.

Suddenly, she heard a snarl and what sounded like someone grunting. There was movement up ahead to her left. Flying towards the source, she weaved between the many trees and saw a small clearing.

Quickly disengaging her wings, she landed and ran out into the clearing, yelling, "Black Heart, are you alright…?!"

In the clearing, Purple Heart stood still as she took in the scene before her. What laid on the ground before her wasn't Black Heart, but some random girl with brown hair wearing an oversized blue jacket over a black shirt. The girl laying in a pool of blood while the Green CPU fended off a large blue creature. She seemed wary of it, even stepping back when it approached. She glanced her eyes at the invading purple CPU and clicked her tongue while focusing on the enemy before her.

"Green Heart, what a pleasant surprise," Purple Heart voiced, bitterly.

"If you wish to, oh so cowardly, defeat me while I defend myself, then I shall curse your name all the way from Hell, Purple Heart!" she bellowed, parrying what seems to be a massive attack from the harmless-looking dogoo.

Purple Heart ran her hand through her hair quietly in disbelief. _Is she really having trouble fighting against a dogoo of all monsters? I'm a bit disappointed…_

"Leanbox shall never fall to terrorist attacks, even when we are affronted from all sides. Come, you coward!"

Purple Heart felt her eye twitch as she snarled, "You're calling _me_ a terrorist after what _you_ did to _my_ nation!? How dare you call me a coward! If we're pointing fingers, you are the coward here, Green Heart! Attacking a nation when their CPU was on break! I should gladly let you be destroyed by that dogoo!"

"Please! That was a perfect opportunity to take over your nation, and that was not cowardly! It's called perfect timing," Green Heart corrected. "It's not my fault you were out in another nation when White Heart and I planned our attack."

Purple Heart rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'll just sit here and watch you die an honorable death by that low leveled creature."

"Excuse me!?"

"Watch out. That dogoo is attacking," Purple Heart warned as she sat down on the grassy ground, making herself comfortable. _This should be fun to watch..._

Green Heart thrust her spear, forcing the dogoo back. Purple Heart quietly watched as the Green goddess fought off the harmless creature. Green Heart thrust her spear one more time and it was stuck in the blue goo of the dogoo's body. She struggled to pull her weapon out and Purple Heart began to feel pity for her.

 _Was this really the goddess that had invaded my nation? This situation makes me feel like an idiot for letting my nation get invaded by a CPU that couldn't even fend off a dogoo for goddess's stake!_ It was getting way too pathetic for Purple Heart to watch that she stood back up, dusting her knees.

"Do you need assistance against that weak creature?" the Purple goddess asked. "You seem to be struggling, which I might add is kind of pathetic."

"Excuse me?! I am _not_ pathetic! And what sort of strange tactic are you using? You seek to assist me to stab me in the back afterwards? Is that it?!" Green Heart yelled as she finally pulled her spear out only to fall on her back with a yelp.

"No, I'm simply offering you my help. It's too hard to watch you struggle against something so easy to defeat."

"Inconceivable. I will destroy this creature, and then I shall defeat you," she stated, barely blocking another headbutt from the large dogoo as she slid backward, panting.

Purple Heart snickered, but quickly covered it up with a cough. While it's funny to watch another CPU having trouble with a dogoo, she can't offend her pride by laughing at her. Turning her head to the girl on the ground, Purple Heart was worried for her health, if she's even alive that is. The way the girl was position reminded of her oracle when she was bleeding out as well. Think about her oracle, _I hope Lenna wakes up soon..._

Not liking the saddened feeling of seeing someone innocent losing their life from her eyes again, Purple Heart asked, "While I'm not sure if that poor girl is still alive, but is she alright?"

"No, but that is none of your concern. I will tend to her wounds as soon as I defeat this beast."

"Right…" Purple Heart rolled her eyes as she scoffed and quoted, " _Beast_ …"

"I heard that mockery in your voice!" Green Heart bellowed.

Purple Heart sighed, seeing that the green CPU was quite stubborn. "She's losing a lot of blood. You really don't want my help?" she inquired again, taking a step forward as Green Heart's body began trembling. "I don't want to see someone dying..."

"Shut up! Why are you so _persistent_ on helping us, Purple Heart?! Why are you suddenly acting nice and offering me your hand in defeating a monster, when only days ago, we were locked in a bitter battle for your nation?! Did you fall from the sky into the soil and decided that you weren't even a CPU anymore?!" she shouted with anger as she batted away the dogoo, miserably failing at stabbing it as it easily dodged her weapon.

"You missed," Purple Heart voiced.

"I know!" Green Heart raged, trying to stab the dogoo again.

Purple Heart huffed in frustration and made her over to the bleeding girl. She knelt down and check her pulse, smiling when she confirmed that the girl was indeed still alive.

Green Heart noticed Purple Heart has changed her location and screeched, "Get away from Iffy! Don't you dare touch her!"

"Kind of too late, Green Heart," she voiced as she gently poked the brunette on the cheek. "I'll ask again, would you like my help or not?"

"I don't need it! Sylhet Spear!" Green Heart summoned out a large spear and shot it at the large creature. "This time I won't miss!"

The large dogoo lowered itself and bounced. The large spear completely missed its targets as dogoo jumped over it and slammed down to the ground causing a mini quake.

"What!?"

Purple Heart snickered, "Were you always this bad at aiming? I should take note of that for next time."

Green Heart's cheeks flared red with embarrassment, but ignored the other CPU's comment as she charged at the monster and stabbed her spear. "Stay still, you fiend?! Just let me kill you! Ah! No! Stop that!" she cried out, knocking it backwards as it attacked again.

Purple Heart's cheek hurt from giggling too much, but it really frustrates her how Green Heart couldn't even take care of a low creature like a dogoo. Black Heart might be angry at her for saving an enemy CPU, but she really can't watch this pitiful scene anymore. For some reason, if she continued to observe Green Heart's terrible attempt at killing this dogoo, she will lose all respect for the Green goddess.

Stepping in between Green Heart and the overly large dogoo, she summon her weapon and got into her battle stance. "Now Green Heart, let me show you how it's done."

The dogoo leaped into the air, covering the sun as it shadowed over Purple Heart's form. The CPU activated her wings as she jumped up and announced, "I'll show you the true power of a CPU!" Tapping into her shares once more, her form was covered in a bright purple light. "Neptune Break!" She slashed against the blue goo, then she flew above the dogoo, slashing it multiple times from all directions and with the last strike, a beam of purple light shot up from below the dogoo as Purple Heart stabbed it a final time and it exploded in a purple light.

Landing down as the harmless creature disappeared into tiny particles, Purple Heart smirked in victory. "Like taking candy from a baby."

Turning her focus to Green Heart, she watch as the Green CPU dematerialized her spear, running off to the girl bleeding to her death in the grassy ground. She tugged out some healing potions from her pouch, which Purple Heart noticed looked oddly familiar, and opened the girl's mouth to pour it in her mouth. The girl suddenly opened her eyes and started coughing as she sat up, hunching over in pain. She painfully ground as she pressed her palm against her stomach.

Purple Heart could see more blood oozing out of her large wound on her abdomen. She began to wonder how the girl even got the gash.

After feeding enough potions to the girl, Green Heart shift her eyes both skeptically and hatefully onto Purple Heart. She sighed, closing her eyes as she asked, "What are you actually doing here, Purple Heart?"

Purple Heart thought about the wording. She can't really just explain how a mysterious voice was asking her to go to every nation in search for a Key Fragment that will free a tome from a seal that will help end the Console War. Green Heart will think she had gone insane. "Can't I just come and visit?"

Opening her eyes, Green Heart's expression was laced with suspicion, but also fatigue. "You have yet to claim my life, but I'm still not gonna let my guard down. May you enlighten me on simply what it is, exactly, that you are up to?"

She could stay and make up more excuses, but she have wasted to much time here. She still needed to find Black Heart's wearabout. "Before that, would you have happened to see Black Heart around here?"

Purple Heart noticed how Green Heart suddenly became stiff. "No, I have not."

Purple Heart glared at the CPU. "Are you sure? I lost her while we were ambushed by a horde of dragons that ended up separating us."

Her eyes widened, her attention becoming more acutely focused. "Did I hear you correctly? There were dragons… in this area?"

"Yes…" Purple Heart eyes dulled to a murderous gaze. "Including your military gets that we came across..."

"Those must be the fighter jets that patrol the borderline. If they attacked you, then they're simply doing their job. As for the dragons..." Green Heart looked towards the girl and questioned, "IF, is what she said true?"

The teenage girl, finally stabilized from before, focused her attention on the emerald-haired CPU. "Yes. The Guild's reports are nearly always accurate, and they are stating the same concept as… Lady Purple Heart herself has."

"See, I don't lie. Now back on topic, you really sure you haven't seen Black Heart around here," Purple Heart asked once more. Black Heart was still out there alone injured and Purple Heart really wants to help heal her wounds much like how Green Heart did for IF.

"Quite sure," Green Heart claimed. "Maybe she had gone ahead and entered my city?"

Purple Heart knew that was not true. They were only here in search of a Key Fragment, and information has it that the Key Fragments are not found in cities but hidden away in caves or forests. The only thing that comes to mind was that Black Heart went into the city for first aid.

"If you would like, I could let you enter Leanbox in search of Black Heart. We could even have tea and talk."

Something didn't sit right in Purple Heart's stomach, especially seeing that black pouch in Green Heart's possession. It didn't suit Green Heart's color coordination, but she wasn't one to judge, and this also felt like a trap, but yet Green Heart's innocent smile told otherwise. Purple Heart will still have to enter the city in case Black Heart has gone there, but she's gonna have to keep her guard up.

"Alright, if you don't mind. And don't worry as well, I'm not one to hold grudges, so I won't wreak havoc in your nation," Purple Heart reassured.

"Perfect! Come," Green Heart voiced as she helped herself and IF up.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So I have everything planned out in my head, but I'm trying to figure out the transition. I'm still keeping the story close to the game, like the fact that Neptune enter Leanbox and met with Vert but their interaction will be different. Also this chapter was inspired by one of Tainted's works, so go check them out. Their work is amazing and I really admire their writing style. You won't regret reading. Also for this story, there** **will be two plots which will equal two climaxes. The climax for this part will be coming up pretty soon. So I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, welcome back to chapter 9 of LITOW. So a lot of you are confused in the last chapter as to why I made Green Heart act the way she did with a weak creature like that dogoo. If I explained why then it would spoil some things in the future chapter, probably the next one, so I'm not gonna say. You'll just have to read the story. With that said, enjoy chapter 9.**

 **Warning: Lots and lots of blood, plus selfharm on Black Heart, but it's not what you think.**

* * *

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Marubaco Forest**

 **Date: November 29, 2017**

 **Time: 5:12 P.M**

Black Heart limped through the forest as she cursed, "Shit, that hurt…"

She leaned against the tree and slid down while wiping some of her blood against the bark. She looked down at her left leg and winced. She could still feel the bullet in her thigh and it would occasionally shoot pain up her leg every time she moved. She needs to find a way to get the bullet out before the wound completely closes.

 _Damn that stupid little Guild agent, and Green Heart too! To think that I would land on them of all people!_

 _-FLASHBACK-_

Black Heart was descending fast. She didn't have time to active her wings as she broke through the tree line. She closed her eyes and braced herself as she was waiting for the painful smack of the ground. She broke through many branches before she landed on the ground on her back.

Black Heart let out a groan as her head painfully spun. _Ouch.. but that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would…_ Black Heart thought the fall would have been more painful, but instead it felt like a pillow.

"Lady Green Heart!"

Black Heart sat up and blinked. _Green Heart?_ She turned her head to see a girl with brown hair holding three claw-like daggers in each hand, making her look somewhat like Wolverine.

"Do you mind getting off of me?"

Black Heart looked down and was met with angry purple eyes. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was sitting on top of another goddess. "Green Heart!" She yelped and quickly jumped up onto her feet, which she soon regretted when a painful shot went through her leg causing her to kneel down on one knee.

Green Heart stood up and fixed her hair as she materialized her spear. "Black Heart, I'm so happy to see you here. I've been waiting…" A large grin spread across her face that gave Black Heart chills.

 _-End of FLASHBACK-_

"She was waiting for me…" Black Heart furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "She knew I was coming. This was all planned, but how? How does she know?"

No matter how much she thought about it. No one knew about her and Purple Heart coming here but Histoire and her military people, unless she has a mole in her military. She rapidly shook her head, not to dare and doubt her people's trust.

Struggling to stand, she used the tree as support and winced. Black Heart pressed her hand against the wound on her external oblique and gritted her teeth. _Curse that Guild agent. To think she was able to land a hit on the exact spot where that dragon left the gash. This isn't my day. Hope Neptune was having better luck than me… Speaking of Neptune, where is she? She should have finished off those fighter jets a while ago._ Black Heart began to worry that Purple Heart might have dropped upon Green Heart like she had. _Maybe Neptune can crush her for me in the process?_ That sounded really ridiculous in her head. Purple Heart wouldn't just drop from the sky, so she only hoped that she hadn't made connect with their enemy goddess. _Ugh! The one day where I leave my phone at home and I need it!_

She took her first step and yelped, feeling the agonizing pain in her injured leg. Her wounds weren't healing as fast as she would have liked, this wouldn't be an issue if Green Heart hadn't stolen her medical pouch. All those healing potions she could've used. There were also tools in there that could help her dig out the bullet too.

Sucking it up, she made her way through the forest in search of the Key Fragment that they were originally here for and for Purple Heart. Black Heart wasn't too worried about Purple Heart since she wasn't as injured as she was. Hopefully they'll meet up in the forest somewhere.

There were many low leveled monsters in this forest, but they could still be dangerous if she were to be ambushed by them, especially when she was injured like this. Every time she heard a crack or a rustle, she would jolt. Hearing deep snarls off in the distance, the Black goddess quickly summoned her weapon for protection, but the giant blade felt super heavy in her grip.

The growls quieted down, but she raised her blade slowly as she scanned her surroundings, waiting. When nothing happened, she lowered her sword and sighed. She must be paranoid.

Just when she was about to dematerialize her blade, a loud groan caught her attention along with the ground shaking. _What the-!_

Quickly turning around, her eyes widened from the sight of the large land whale with its mouth open. It moved towards her, engulfing the nearby trees and bushes along with the small critters. Reacting instantaneously, Black Heart leaped off the ground and activated her skill, "Fall Slash!" Her blade grew a few more inches as it was covered in a bright light, and with a single swing, the beast was cleanly sliced in half by the shockwave, leaving a large cut in the ground.

When she landed, her leg sent an agonizing shock through her body. She gasped and fell onto one knee as she stabbed her blade into the ground to stabilize her balance. Her lower half was covered in blood as she was getting lightheaded. She really shouldn't be moving too much, but if she stayed still for too long she could easily be preyed off.

 _There should be another one nearby… Land whales are never found alone…_ Black heart gritted her teeth when her body refused to move. She hated feeling weak like this. She has to do something about this wound and the bullet or she will be this first CPU to die because of something like this. _Damn it, Neptune! Where are you when I actually need you!?_ Looking around, she only saw bushes and trees in the proximity. Lowering her head, she sighed, feeling unbelievably drained, but then her eyes caught sight of a familiar white flower. She pulled out the small flower and examined it. It was one of the items needed to use for a healing potion. _I could use this to heal myself!_ If Purple Heart wasn't coming to help her anytime soon, then she might as well take this chance to forge some potions.

Searching for anything that looked familiar for a healing potion formula, she created a small elixir, only two spoonfuls, and she used a tree leaf as a bowl. _I hope I did this right. I should've asked Compa to come with us._ Drinking the green liquid, she gagged and cringed. _Gross..._ she bitterly thought. _Did the potions always tasted like this?_ While the taste was different, she certainly did feel better. Black Heart felt a bit of her energy replenished. This was the best she could do. Forging herbs and combining it to make a temporary healing device. _I could really use a Yggdrasil Leaf right now…_ Five seconds passed as Black Heart slammed her hand against the ground and remembered, "And I had one in my pouch!"

Letting out all her negative emotions, Black Heart continued down the path in the forest. She looked under bushes, in tree holes, cracks, anywhere a Key Fragment might be, but she always came out empty. Black Heart took out the two Key Fragments in her possession and questioned, _Do these even work? Historie said that they only glow when they are near each other._ She frowned and used the metal pieces as a compass.

Limping through the bushes, she waved the Key Fragments around trying to detect Leanbox's Fragment. She felt really dumb waving around some tiny objects, but it was the only lead she had. Black Heart was slowly getting weak. Her wounds have finally stopped bleeding, which was good, but she was still worried about the bullet in her leg. She could feel it with every flex of her leg and it was really uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the purple and black Fragments began to glow in her hand. It was close. Black Heart smiled and limped forward where the Fragments would glow the brightest. Soon, she heard the sound of rushing water. Her eyes lit up and she tried to move faster, but tripped over a tree root. She let out a low growl as she slowly stood up. The Key Fragments we're still in her hands, but her leg was sending up shocks of pain and she couldn't move. With no other choice, she summoned her wings. She wanted to stay low in case she encountered anymore enemy jets, but she didn't want to put more strain on her injured leg. Hovering just above the ground, she sighed with relief when the pressure was off her leg.

Floating forwards, she could see light shining through the dense trees. Bursting out of the forest, Black Heart halted and cursed, "Shit…" Before her was a pack of land whales moving about near a large river. A land whale noticed her presence and maneuvered towards her with its mouth open wide. Black Heart replaced the Key Fragments in her hand with her sword and actives her skill. "Fall Slash!" The land whale tilted its body to avoid the attack, but the shockwave cut through its flipper and it howled out in agony, catching the other land whales' attention.

Black Heart flew at the other land whales, slowly cutting them and breaking them down into shattered data. "Lacy Dance!" She twirled around, slicing her blade against the thick pink hide of the land whales. She tried not to move her left leg too much, but while her attention was distracted, a land whale maneuvered behind her. Black Heart was able to turn around fast enough to catch the sneaky beast and used her blade to block the incoming tackle.

The land whale rammed into Black Heart and knocked her into the rushing water of the river. The CPU felt the cold water prick her skin as she tried to swim. Reaching the surface she gasped for air and quickly swam to the shore. She lowly groaned as her body throbbed in pain.

There was only one land whale left, she can take it. Shakingly holding up her sword, the land whale swam through the air towards her. It dropped it's jaw, showing it's large rows of teeth. Black Heart clenched her teeth and lowered her blade to the side. "T-Tornado… Sword…" she huffed out.

The black blade in her hands was engulfed in light as it grew a few inches longer. Black Heart slightly bent her knees and flinched when her thigh throbbed painfully. She was weak and couldn't move as much, she only had one chance or else she _will_ die.

The land whale dropped itself as its belly rubbed against the ground. Black Heart perfectly timed the action and sidestepped the monster, thrusting her blade into the land whale while using its momentum to create a clean slice. The goddess stood her ground as the beast slid through her blade and crashed into the river, dematerializing.

Black Heart dropped to her knees and wheezed as her body burned. She had pushed her body to the limit. She couldn't move anymore. Her wound had reopened and it started to bleed again. She crawled to the water and sat in it, using the rushing water to wash her blood off her body and somewhat calm her beating heart. Lying down against the pebbled ground, she spread her arms out as she looked up at the bright blue sky. This could have been a peaceful trip, but instead it turned into a survival of the fittest where she had to survive the freaking wildlife of Leanbox.

Sighing, she sat up and looked down at her reflection, her white hair was a mess and her face was covered in dirt and blood. Splashing some water on her face, she felt somewhat refreshed and the wounds that have been in the freezing water felt almost numb. Staring down at her bleeding thigh, she steeled her determination. _Okay…_

Sitting down at a nearby rock, a little away from the river, she potistion her sword over her thigh where the bullet wound was. She bit her lip and pressed the tip of her blade against the flesh. _Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep-!_ She grunted as she sliced down against the skin making the hole into a large gash. She cried out as tears formed in the corner of her eyes and blood gushed out of her wound. She dropped her weapon as she gripped onto her leg, trembling. _It's okay… it's okay…_ She told herself as her eyes blurred. She can't faint, the bullet was still in side. She whimpered as she brushed her fingers over the wound. _It's okay… it's okay…_ She screwed her eyes shut as she plunged her finger and thumb into the makeshift wound. She yelled out and cried as she dug deeper into her flesh. When she couldn't take it much longer, she pulled her hand away. She gasped for air as warm tears ran down her face and she leaned herself against the large rock. The bullet was still deep in her.

Turning her head, she gazed at her sword that's covered in her blood. Reaching for a stick that was nearby, she bit onto it and repositioned her black blade over her large bullet wound again. As her adrenaline rushed through her system, she plunged the tip of her sword into her thigh, but made sure not to stab all the way through. She grunted, the stick muffling her cries, as she began to big out the bullet. Tears rolled down her face at the unbelievable pain she was giving herself.

In the process of searching, the tip of her blade dug out her own flesh and blood, cutting up the tissues and veins. Her blade then hit something hard and she jolted as her body overcome with agonizing pain. She accidentally hit her bone. "SHIT!" she howled out as the stick fell out of her mouth. She quickly retracted her blade and in the process, she was able to fling out the bullet. She dropped her sword and stared at the small bullet along with small chunks of her flesh. She covered her mouth as she gagged, but was able to keep the bile down. She also noticed that she was now sitting in a pool of her own blood. To think she would lose this much.

She crawled over to the river and washed the giant gash on her left thigh with the cold water. It looked like an ancient dragon had took a huge bite out of her. She looked at her hand and it was shaking. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hand to stop the quaking.

Washing her hands and washing most of the blood off her thigh, she wrapped up her wounds with some leftover bandages she had in her inventory. _It should heal in a couple hours… hopefully…_

Black Heart slowly stood up and leaned on her right leg to take the pressure off her left. While doing so, she noticed something green in the water. It was faint, but it was definitely glowing. _Could that be..._ Pulling out the two Key Fragments in her inventory, it was glowing as well. _So it is. These things really do glow when near each other…_

Black Heart was hesitant, but the reason she came here was for that item. She wasn't gonna leave until she got it. Taking a deep breath, the Black CPU limped into the running water. It was cold and it felt nice, but the stinging it caused to her wounds was not. The further she walked, the deeper it got, and she wasn't even close to the green glow under the water. Holding her breath, she dived in, swimming towards the light. It was hard for her to maneuver underwater with her injured leg, but she continued anyway. Closing in on the green glow, she reached out to grab the small metal object, then she rapidly kicked off the rocks and swam back up, needing for air. Once up at the surface, she deeply inhaled, happy to have oxygen back in her lungs.

Swimming to the shore, she sat down, needing a break. Her transformation then gave out and she grumbled. Being in her human state made her vulnerable, especially in enemy territory. Lifting her hand, she examined the green Fragment, it had stopped glowing. It looked like it was made out of the same metal as the other two Fragments from Planeptune and Lastation, only the shape that differentiate them.

Now they only need the one from Lowee. Their mission was complete, now she needs to find Purple Heart and get the hell out of here. She must have been pretty lucky to stumble upon Leanbox's Fragment in this river when it could be anywhere in this nation's wildlife.

After some much needed rest, Noire stood up, but then her vision began to spin causing her to fall over. _What the…_ Her head pounded painfully as her eyelids drooped and her body grew cold. _No… I can't pass out… I can't… Not in the open…_ If she fainted now, there will be no way to protect herself.

Her vision began to blacken as her mind numbed out. An image of Neptune entered her head as she slowly lost consciousness. _Nep…tune..._

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: November 29, 2017**

 **Time: 5:49 P.M**

Purple Heart followed Green Heart to her room. Looking around the green walls, there was an open window next to the bed in the back, and scattered everywhere were hundreds of stacks of games. Purple Heart blinked, this was way worse than her room and if Black Heart saw this mess, she will go insane, trying to clean this up for sure.

"I apologize for the mess, Neptune," said Green Heart. "I wasn't expecting visitors."

"I won't be here long anyways, and please refrain from using my name in this form," said Purple Heart. "I just need to be occupied until Black Heart arrives."

"Surprising that she hasn't made her way into my city yet."

"You talked as if you knew she would be here…"

Green Heart chuckled, "Let's chat as we have tea." She sat down at the coffee table and motioned for Purple Heart to join her.

Seeing nothing else to do, Purple Heart sat down in the seat across from Green Heart. She glanced around to see nothing dangerous of the sorts. She wasn't sure what Green Heart's aim was by inviting her to her basilicom. They were enemies and now she was acting pretty friendly. Purple Heart couldn't help but feel like she was missing something, oh wait, she was missing Black Heart. Surely if Black Heart was by her side, she would immediately point out what was wrong, since the Black CPU was a great observer.

"I'm not quite as good as Black Heart when it comes to interrogating, but why are you being so friendly all of a sudden?"

"Seeing that you don't have any ill intentions of coming to my nation, I just wanted to chat. That is all," answered Green Heart, picking up her tea cup from the tray that her oracle had sat down earlier.

"Why are we chatting in your personal bedroom? Wouldn't it be more proper to have me in your office?" Purple Heart questioned.

Green Heart hummed as she voiced, "I wanted some alone time with you. My oracle would get in the way of things if we were in my office." She shifted her position and crossed her tone legs, causing Purple Heart to glance down at her lower half.

"My eyes are up here, _Neptune_ ," she purred.

Purple Heart glared and growled, "Are you trying to seduce me, Green Heart?"

Green Heart giggled, "Please, call me Vert."

"Answer the question, _Green Heart_."

Green Heart sighed, "If I must, I'm not trying to seduce you. I was just stating why we're in my bedroom instead of my office, and it was you who was checking me out when you are intimate with Black Heart."

"I wasn't-"

"If you are interested, I wouldn't mind giving you _special_ service."

"I am good, I'll never betray Noire," Purple Heart stated.

"I see, very loyal. Black Heart's one lucky girl to have you by her side. How is your relationship, might I ask?"

"It's great."

"How far have you two gone? Have you guys already had intercourse?"

Purple Heart's face immediately flush red from the question. "T-That is none of your concern!"

Green Heart giggled, "From your reaction, I assume you and Black Heart have already done so. I'm guessing Black Heart's the dominant one? No, she has trouble expressing her feelings… Could it be you? I believe you're the one that takes the top position?"

"Again! Our sexlife is none of your concern!" Purple Heart shouted.

Green Heart drank the rest of her tea and poured herself another hot cup. "It is not of my concern, but you two are the first CPUs on Gamindustri that are intimate with each other. It has caught my attention and my curiosity. I merely wanted to learn what it's like to date another goddess."

"It's the same as human dating," Purple Heart answered. "You love them so you want to be with them."

"Quite the answer. So why Black Heart? I believe I would have been the better choice." Green Heart sat up straighter and thrust out her chest. "Planeptune and Leanbox could have done so much together."

"It just happens..." An image of Black Heart entered her mind and Purple Heart couldn't help but smile warmly.

Green Heart noticed the expression and smirked, "You know. If Black Heart were to ever dissatisfied you, you can always come to me. It'll even be a secret between you and me. What do you say? Give me a shot at love."

"That will be a hard no. I am quite satisfied with Noire. No, I'm more than happy to be with Noire. She's my everything."

"Very touching," Green Heart commented. "Are you sure don't want me? I am quite amazing in bed."

"Yes, I am sure," Purple Heart grumbled and decided to change the subject. "Anyway, what were you doing out at the borderline with IF before?"

Green Heart didn't comment on the change of topic and answered calmly, "I was doing a Guild quest. Why else would I bring a Guild agent along?"

Purple Heart sat up straight and said, "I didn't notice till now, but that black pouch in your possession is actually Black Heart's, is it not? You lied about not seeing her."

"I didn't lie, and that black pouch belonged to Black Heart? I found it on the ground and since it had been full of medical supplies I decided to take it and return it to whoever had lost it."

"But you used the healing potions," said Purple Heart.

"I had to or I would lose Iffy. I love Iffy and wouldn't want her to die."

Purple Heart frowned. Those were all valid answers from the Green CPU and she couldn't seem to find a crack. The Purple goddess was sure that Green Heart was lying, she could feel it in her gut.

Shifting the questions to a different topic, "Where is White Heart? I would have thought you guys were planning to make another attack on Planeptune?"

"White Heart went back to her nation. We decided to take a little break from invading."

Now that they were on the topic of invading… "You mentioned that someone had informed you that I was invading your nation, who told you?"

Green Heart paused as she thought about her choice in words. "A sorceress told me."

"You mean Arfoire?" Purple Heart growled out the name. She was still upset about the sorceress almost killing her oracle.

"Yes."

"And you just happened to be doing a Guild quest when Black Heart and I came visiting Leanbox's borderline?"

"Yes."

Purple Heart waited for more explanation, but it never came as Green Heart took a sip from her tea. "Anything else you wanted to add?"

"No, not really," she replied. "But I did wanted to add you into my life." Green Heart fluttered her eyelids and hummed.

Glaring, Purple Heart continued her questions. "Where is Arfoire?"

"In Lowee, she accompanied White Heart back to her nation."

Green Heart was awfully causal about this. She wasn't phased by any of Purple Heart's question, it's almost like she knew what she was going to ask next. Purple Heart picked up her cup of tea and stared at the liquid.

"It's not poisoned. It came from the same teapot that I'm drinking out of," said Green Heart.

Purple Heart slowly lift the cup to her lips and drank. It was warm, nothing else but the bitter taste of tea. Placing the cup back down she started her questioning once again. "One more thing I want to ask."

"Go ahead."

"That bracelet, or stone... Whatever you call it. How was it able to cut off my share energy?" Green Heart slightly jerked. A reaction that Purple Heart was waiting for. "Where did you even get that item?"

"...I'm sorry, but that information is classified," Green Heart replied.

"Can you at least inform the name of this item?"

"Hmm... alright, it's called Anti-Crystal."

"Anti-Crystal?"

"Yes, now it's my turn to ask questions, _Neptune_ ," Green Heart sternly voiced, placing down her teacup. "Why are you and Black Heart _really_ in my nation? I can't find it in my heart to believe that ' _this_ ' was a friendly visit."

Purple Heart inhaled as she was dreading this question would come up. She was able avoid it back in the forest, but now with just her and Green Heart the only ones in the room, it was hard to distract her. She's gonna have to come up with a believable lie. "We were... looking for something..."

"Looking for something? For what exactly?"

"A lost item...? Yes! A lost item, I remember now," Purple goddess happily said as she clapped her hands together. "It was a… a quest! A Guild quest! Yes, someone dropped an item near Leanbox's borderline and I decided to come retrieve it. Black Heart was worried about me coming near enemy territory that she insisted on accompanying me."

Green Heart narrowed her eyes on the Purple CPU. "I see... quite a believable lie you made there."

"It is no lie!" Purple Heart denied. She was looking for an item, so it wasn't a complete lie, just a white lie.

"So if I ask Black Heart the same question, her answer would be the same?"

"O-Of course." Purple Heart's gonna have to find Black Heart before Green Heart. This trip just became a little more complicated. _Oh Noire, where are you!?_

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Marubaco Forest**

 **Date: November 29, 2017**

 **Time: 6:23 P.M**

Noire moaned as she sat up, rubbing her scalp. Her head was still pounding, but it wasn't as bad as before. Her wounds didn't seem to bother her as much, but she could still feel a small sting. The bandages were soaked from the river water and her blood. At least she's still alive, which is a good thing.

Slowly standing back up, she looked up at the sky. The sun wasn't all the way up in the sky, so it was deep in the evening now. Since she won't get anywhere by staying out in the forest here, and unfortunately she knew that Purple Heart won't be showing up, her only course of action was to enter the city and get first aid. She was low on energy and needed something to eat along with a new set of bandages.

Transforming into Black Heart, she materialized her wings and shot for the air, just above the river. Flying was always easier and faster than walking. Following the river upstream, she hope it would lead her into the heart of the nation. Going deeper into this unknown territory did not sit well for the Black goddess. She was well known around Gamindustri. She'll easily be captured and be brought to Green Heart. _Maybe it's better for me to stay in human form..._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So I know Green Heart might act a bit different from the Green Heart in the games. You can think of this story as a different dimension from the hyperdimenion in the games, but with the same timeline.**

 **Honestly,** **HDN as so many dimensions if you include the spin off games. I'm counting 9 dimensions so far. So there's the hyper, the ultra, the zero and heart dimension from the main series. And then there's the super, the cyber, the MegaTagmension, the hyperdevotion Noire and lastly the producing profection.**

 **The hyperdevotion Noire is not the ultradimension because the story sets on Gamarket, not Gamindustri, so it's a different dimension. And then the producing profection sets in the ultradimension, but doesn't have Plutia in the storyline, so it's also a different dimension.** **If I'm missing another dimension, please do tell.**

 **Anyway, stay tune for next time on LITOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

 **Hey, everyone! I really didn't think I'd have the story up to chapter 10 so fast. From my other stories (not fanfics)/complains in Wattpad, chapter 10 would come out during next year's spring or summer. That's just how unconstant I am when writing. This story is the third fanfic I ever wrote, but first on HDN and on Fanfiction .Net, since this site was literally named after _Fanfiction_.**

 **And for those who have reviewed my story, I am very thankful. Also if you are a guest and don't actually have an account for this site, then I can't really pm you back or answer your questions when I really want to, and some of those questions are good questions.**

* * *

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Leanbox City**

 **Date: November 29, 2017**

 **Time: 7:23 P.M**

Seeing a small hill come up, Black Heart landed down and released her transformation. She observed the large city that was Leanbox's capital. It had many tall buildings made from metal, similarly to Planeptune. It had a futuristic feel to it making her nation feel almost old aged. Taking a deep breath, she took her first steps into the city that's filled with greenery.

Noire kept her head low as she walked down the streets of Leanbox. There were many people out, going about their daily lives without paying her any mind, but Noire couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. If someone noticed her as Lastation's CPU, then it was all over for her. For now, she needed to find a store to buy some supplies.

It wasn't hard to find a convenience store. Noire gazed over the building across the road. It was smaller than the other buildings she has seen in the city. Looking down both sides of the road, she walked across and stood in front of the store. A couple walked out from the entrance and Noire froze, hoping that she won't be recognized. Luckily the pair walked right pass her with no comments. She released a breath and entered the store.

Walking through the glass doors, Noire was kindly greeted by the male cashier. "Welcome."

Noire bowed her head in acknowledgment and continued deeper into the store. The boy didn't call her out, so she was probably safe. Noire took this chance to pick up some cheap healing potions, bandages and some snacks. Once she purchased everything, she asked the citizen for a restroom. The boy pointed towards the back of the store and Noire thanked the cashier and proceeded. She made her way into the bathroom, finding it a lot cleaner than she thought. _The shopkeeper sure keeps things tighty._

Locking the door, she slipped out of her dress and unwrapped the bloody bandages from her body. The wound on her waist having already been healed, there was now only smooth skin. The gash on her leg however, did not heal. It was still bad and she felt lightheaded all over again. Hurriedly drinking two potions and pouring one over her wound, she watched as the giant wound slowly close up, only leaving a thin open cut. She smiled, feeling the pain dulled. Blood began to ooze out of the cut again and she quickly wrapped her leg up in clean bandages. While the injury still bothered her, it didn't send agonizing pain through her body anymore, so Noire was happy and didn't bother to buy more potions. Also she didn't bring enough cash, thinking that she wouldn't need to buy anything on this trip. Boy, was she wrong.

 _Okay, now all I need is to find Neptune and get out of this nation. If she was smart, she'd probably be in her human form just like me… Oh, who am I kidding! Neptune's never smart!_ It's not that she thinks her girlfriend was dumb, it's just that she knows how carefree the girl was, even in her HDD.

Coming out of the bathroom, she made her way to the front of the store, but stop behind an aisle when she heard her name. "We would like to hang this wanted poster of Black Heart on the store, if that's alright with you."

Noire stayed hidden and peaked out of the aisle to see two green armored guards and a girl with brown hair. She immediately recognized her as the Guild agent she encountered in the forest.

"Lady Black Heart is in the city?"

"Yes, she came with Lady Purple Heart. We figured she might be hiding in the city somewhere," IF explained.

"Have you captured Lady Purple Heart?"

"I wouldn't say captured, but she is currently with Lady Green Heart at the basilicom, so you have nothing to worry about. Black Heart is still out and about, so we'd like to know her whereabouts. So have you seen her? She looks like this." IF held up a poster to show the cashier.

Noire began to panic as she looked around, hoping to find away to escape. If that citizen mentions her, it'll be all over. _Maybe there's a back door I can escape through?_

"I haven't seen Lady Black Heart, but I'll make sure to report her," saluted the boy.

Noire paused and then sighed with relief. She didn't know why she was so worried when no one has called her out. She was definitely paranoid. _Green Heart's people sure are dumb. Thank goodness for that._

"I see, well I'll hang the paper outside the store. Please report if you do see her," IF said as she left with the two soldiers.

After the coast was cleared, Noire walked out of the aisle and up to the counter. She kindly asked the cashier, "Do you know where the basilicom is?"

"Basilicom? It's right in the center of the city. You won't miss it," the cashier happily informed.

"Thank you." Noire walked out of the store and saw the poster on the wall. It was an image of her in her goddess form. It would be safer if she walked around in her human state, since no one seems to know it's her, unless she bumped into Green Heart herself. _So, Neptune really did come to the city, but ended up captured? That doesn't sound like her… Or is there something else going on?_ Black Heart sighed. _Goddess, I'm getting a headache._ She was so exhausted from this trip, that was supposed to be short, that she needed to return to her nation so she could go take a nap.

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Leanbox City**

 **Date: November 29, 2017**

 **Time: 7:23 P.M**

 _Wow… That cashier wasn't kidding…_ There, smack in the center of the city, was the cube-like structure of Leanbox's basilicom, beautifully decorated with green-stained windows. _Neptune's basilicom was also placed in the middle of the city. Please tell me I'm not the only one that build my basilicom on the city's edge._

Shaking her head, she took a quick look around the exterior of the building to get an idea of the building. From the looks of it, it has three floors, hard to tell when the walls and windows are smoothly connected. She has to infiltrate the basilicom, but how… she doesn't want to draw attention by flying…

 _They won't know I'm the CPU of Lastation if I walk in with this form, right?_ Noire didn't want to risk it if someone in the basilicom recognized her, but it seemed like she had no other choice.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Noire flinched and turned around to see the Guild agent by herself. Anger boiled in her system as she remembered what she did to her. "IF!" she subconsciously called out, causing her to regret it. She was in an enemy's nation, she shouldn't be causing a scene.

"Hm? Do I know you?"

"Nope!" Noire quickly replied, happy to see that IF didn't recognize her.

IF gave her a confused look. "But you knew my name…"

"Uh…" Noire looked around hoping to use anything to change the subject. "I… I met you before! Yeah! I saw you out with Green- I mean," _This was_ _gonna hurt,_ " _Lady_ Green Heart," _Yep, that hurt,_ "once…"

IF blushed and Noire had no idea why. "Oh! That makes sense. Lady Green Heart and I have been pretty open with our relationship so far…" She let out a soft giggle as she played with her hair.

"What?"

"Of course Lady Green Heart wouldn't show such affection in public, but she has been a bit clinging lately, I guess."

 _No way…_ Noire cringed as she gave IF the most disgusted look ever. _She and Green Heart are intimate!? Does she not know how old Green Heart is!? She's like a couple centuries old!_ "Um… I don't want to assume, but you make it sound like you two are…"

"Dating? We kind of are, but at the same time we're not." IF gave Noire a sad look, but it immediately disappeared. "We're pretty much like friends with benefits, but I hope one day Lady Green Heart would agree to go out with me."

Noire really wanted to gag, but that would be improper. "Th-That's great… I… I wish you the best of... luck…"

"Thanks! But back on topic, is there something you need from the basilicom?"

"Oh um. I'd like to meet Lady Green Heart actually."

"Lady Green Heart? Unfortunately, she is busy with an enemy goddess," said IF.

"Is it Nep-, I mean, Lady Purple Heart? I heard Lady Green Heart had her captured."

"Yes, it's Lady Purple Heart. She is having a meeting in Green Heart's bedroom, so I suggest you come back another time."

 _Bedroom? Why would Neptune and Green Heart be together in her bedroom of all places? Shouldn't they be in her office?_ Suddenly and image of Green Heart seducing Neptune with her body came to mind. She quickly discarded the thought. _Neptune wouldn't cheat on me. She isn't the type to betray someone's trust… She loves me after all… I'm pretty sure…_

Noire couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. Green Heart does have a better figure and Noire began to fear that Neptune might be tempted. She can't leave without her purple ditz and she doesn't want to come back later if something were to happen or someone might expose her identity. She's gonna have to come up with an excuse. "B-But it's… it's urgent! M-My home… um… my home is being attacked!" she lied. "A-A-An… an-ancient dragon came raging and destroyed my home!"

IF gasped, "A dragon!? But the Guild haven't heard anything about a monster being this close to the city!"

"Why do you think I'm here seeking," _This is gonna hurt again,_ "Lady Green Heart's help and divine protection!?" _Yep. My pride definitely took a punch._

"This is indeed urgent, I'll take you to Lady Green Heart," IF offered.

"That would be appreciated, thank you." Noire smiled as her plan was working out perfectly.

"Follow me," IF ordered.

Noire hated being ordered around, but she has to listen if she wants to infiltrate the basilicom. IF escorted Noire in through the entrance of the basilicom as she greeted the guards. Noire kept her head low as she followed IF through the building, begging that no one would call her out.

As they walked up the stairs, Noire began her interrogation. "So I heard you were searching for Lady Black Heart. Did she come to… um, take over Leanbox?"

"I don't think so," IF answered. "She and Lady Purple Heart came without an army so they probably weren't planning an invasion. Though I was informed that they were, I guess the information was off."

Noire blinked with puzzlement. "You were informed that we-!" She quickly caught herself before she could finish. "I mean, _they_ were coming?"

"Yes. Lady Arfoire had told Lady Green Heart and Lady White Heart that Lady Black Heart and Lady Purple Heart were coming for revenge."

Now that Noire thought about it. She has yet to see Arfoire or White Heart anywhere. Strange that she didn't see White Heart with Green Heart in the Marubaco Forest. "If they weren't here for an invasion, then why are they wanted?"

"Well first, they're still our enemies and second, Lady Green Heart wants Lady Black Heart found."

"Lady Green Heart has some business with me- I mean, with Lady Black Heart?" Noire really hates how she could slip up like this.

"Lady Purple Heart's the one looking for her," IF corrected. "But I guess Lady Green Heart seems eager to find her. I'm not sure why Lady Green Heart invited Lady Purple Heart into the city or why she's helping her in search for Lady Black Heart, but I'll trust my goddess, even if I'm left out of the loop."

"You sure are loyal to her…"

"But of course! I love Lady Green Heart!" IF announced. "Anyway we're here."

Noire came upon the large arched doors of Green Heart's bedroom. She could hear chattering coming from the other side of the door. She glanced around and the hallways were empty.

Just as IF was about to knock on the door, Noire stopped her by gripping her wrist. "Um… Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Nope, but I'd like to keep my presence unknown as of now," Noire voiced.

"What do you mean?"

Noire grinned and her form was soon covered in light. IF covered her eyes and once the light disappeared, Black Heart stood in Noire's place. "I really ought to thank you for showing me the way to Green Heart."

"Lady Blac-"

Black Heart quickly slammed her hand over IF's mouth to silence her. "Be a good girl and stay quiet."

IF struggled as her voice was muffled by the CPU's hand. Black Heart couldn't understand a single word this girl was trying to say. She moved her hand away and IF took a deep breath. Black Heart thought she would immediately start screaming for help. "Huh? I'd thought you would struggle more…"

"I'm a human and you're a goddess, either way, it's no use to struggle. You're gonna use me as a hostage either way, I'm guessing."

"Wow, you're pretty calm about this."

"I learned not to anger the Great Black Heart unless I want your sword in my abdomen again. That hurt by the way," commented IF.

"Hey, don't forget you attacked me first," Black Heart countered.

"And then you left us vulnerable. We could've died to a dogoo if it weren't for Lady Purple Heart saving Lady Green Heart."

Black Heart blinked. "Wait. Did I hear you correctly? Purple Heart saved Green Heart from a dogoo?" An image of Green Heart struggling against a tiny dogoo appeared in her brain.

"Um… Yes?"

Black Heart couldn't stop herself from laughing, "Oh my goddess, seriously?! A dogoo?! Hahahaha! I can't! It hurts to laugh- This is too much! A-A dogoo! Green Heart!? Help with a dogoo of all creatures!? Oh, this is priceless! I should've stayed to see that! Hahaha!"

"Hey! In our defense, it was a really big dogoo!" IF tried to defend, but just hearing herself made her want to laugh. She bit her lip, trying to hold her pride.

Black Heart wiped away some tears that formed in her eyes. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help myself."

IF coughed and said, "So, are we gonna start this or what? Once that door opens, Lady Green Heart's gonna wipe the floor with you.

Black Heart scoffed, "You wish. If Green Heart couldn't defeat a dogoo then she will not defeat me."

"Lady Green Heart is not weak."

Black Heart rolled her eyes and faced the large wooden doors. _Behind this door was Green Heart and Neptune…_ The thought that she might open the door to the two CPUs on top of one another on the bed really frightened her.

"Could it be that your jealous?"

"Huh?" Black Heart blinked. She looked at IF and gave an angry glare. "What? Why would I be jealous?"

"The look you have. I've seen that look in my reflection many times. I get jealous a lot too when someone else was taking all of Green Heart's attention. So I understand," IF nodded in acknowledgement.

Black Heart blushed and yelled, "I'm not jealous! Shut up!"

"So you're the jealous type. We might have more in common than you think."

"I said I'm not jealous!" Black Heart denied as her face reddened even more.

IF chuckled, "Didn't think the Great Black Heart could blush like that. Must have been because of Lady Purple Heart."

"I said shut up!" Black Heart had enough of the Guild agent's teasing look and ignored her. The goddess reached for the doorknob and tried to open the door only to find it locked. _Locked. Of course it's locked. Why wouldn't it be locked? They're probably all over each other._ Her right eye twitched and she summoned her sword in her free hand. "Tri-Color Order!" She slashed against the double doors three times and it exploded in smoke.

Walking through the triangular-shaped hole, her eyes scanned over the scene before her, taking everything in. The bed off to the back right of the room is spotless, but everywhere else is a bunch of… man-on-man merchandise and hundreds of stacks of games. _Goddess, this is way worse than Neptune's room by many leagues,_ Black Heart thought with horror.

Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes on the forms of Purple Heart and Green Heart sipping tea, their attention and heads turned to focus on her.

"Noire?"

"Iffy?"

"S-Sorry, Lady Green Heart, I, um… seem to be captured…" IF said as she glanced at Black Heart.

Black Heart sighed with relief when Purple Heart was nowhere near Green Heart. "Neptune, you're alright."

Purple Heart eyes lit up as she stood and quickly ran over to the Black goddess, tackling her into a hug. In the process, Black Heart had release IF and fell back onto the marble floor. "Noire! I was so worried!"

Black Heart felt her face flush, but she easily pushed it back, though she couldn't stop her heart from beating so fast. "Geez! Did you have to tackle me? And I'm so happy to see that you are also alright."

"So it's Black Heart. Still alive I see?" Green Heart said coldly.

Black Heart flicked her teal eyes over to her and forcibly pried Purple Heart off of her out of instinct. Boiling from anger, she growled, "I haven't forgotten about you attacking me, Green Heart. I don't appreciate that sort of greeting."

"…Noire, what is going…?" Purple Heart tried asking, but was ignored.

"And I don't appreciate you using Iffy as a hostage to get into my basilicom," stated the green CPU.

"Actually, she didn't use me as a hostage until we made it to your bedroom," IF corrected as she dusted off her knees. "She sort of tricked me into bringing her to you, but you wanted her here, so I guess it's a win-win on both parts."

"I see, thank you for bringing Black Heart to me. You may leave, Iffy," she ordered.

"Of course, Lady Green Heart." IF bowed and walked towards the broken door. "I'll also ask someone to fix your door once this all settles down."

"Yes, please. Thank you, Iffy."

"Anything for you, my Lady." IF bowed once more and walked through the pieces of wood.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, using IF as a hostage, even if it was only to get into my room is quite mean. Honestly, breaking my door in the process too," Green Heart huffed and shook her head. "You are ust like White Heart. How can you fall in love with someone that's so barbaric, Neptune?"

' _Neptune?' Since when was Green Heart on personal name basis with Neptune?_ Black Heart couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous. _Wow… am I really the jealous type here like IF said?_

"Noire, isn't barbaric," Purple Heart voiced. "She is nothing like White Heart."

"Hold on, when were you two so friendly?" Black Heart questioned.

Green Heart grinned, "We had a nice chat about our feelings."

"What?" Black Heart felt her heart drop.

Purple Heart rolled her eyes and corrected, "We have been exchanging some important information, though she did try to seduce me…"

Black Heart's eyes widened as her heart beated faster out of shock. "She did what!?"

"Yes," Green Heart agreed. "Though Purple Heart was really loyal to you. She also stated that you aren't here to invade my nation, might you enlighten me as to why you're here then?"

That's the cue where Purple Heart really needed to talk with Black Heart. "Noire, I need to-"

Once again, ignoring Purple Heart and cutting her off, Black Heart yelled, "I don't need to tell you anything! I'm still upset about you ambusing me and the fact that you tried to steal my girlfriend! Maybe I should just make your death painless and cut off your head? Or better yet, _your chest._ "

Green Heart gasped, covering herself while materializing her spear. "You. Wouldn't. _Dare_ "

Black Heart smirked, "Oh I would, and I do hold a grudge. I don't like someone stealing things from me, so are we going to do this, or-"

"You sure this is about a grudge?" Green Heart interrupted. "I'm pretty sure it's jealousy you're feeling."

"Jealousy!? Why would I be jealous of you!?"

"Noire, please. This isn't the-," Purple Heart tried once more, but was ignored again.

"Maybe because I'm more ladylike than you," Green Heart giggled as she bounced her ample chest.

Black Heart snapped as her eyes saw only red. "That's it! I'm slicing those melons off!"

"As I thought, just like White Heart. Why not come and try, you brut-"

"STOOOOOP!" Purple Heart screamed, standing in between Black Heart and Green Heart, finally getting their attention. "Noire, Vert didn't steal me away from you."

" _Vert!?_ " Black Heart turned pale as she screeched.

The green goddess gave Purple Heart a loving look. "My, you finally called me by my name."

Purple Heart quickly corrected herself, "I mean Green Heart."

"No need to be shy, Neptune," Green Heart purred.

"Stop flirting with _my_ girlfriend!" Black Heart growled. "I'll stab you just like how you stabbed me!"

"What's this about stabbing?" questioned the purple goddess. "What's going on? Someone explain."

Green Heart signed, "That's a long story, but I will explain. It started with a nice romantic walk through the forest when something rudely landed on top of me." She faced Black Heart and glared.

The Lastation CPU only shrugged. "In my defense, you made a good landing pad."

"I am not to be used as a cushion for your butt when you fall!" Green Heart yelled.

"It was thanks to you and your damn fighter jets for my fall. If you wanted to attack, attack them! Not me!"

"Wait, you attacked Black Heart?" Purple Heart glared at the Green CPU as she made eye contact. "You did lie to me about not seeing her at the borderline!"

"What was I supposed to say? If I told you that I saw Black Heart and attacked her, you would surely have claimed my head," said Green Heart.

"No, I'd probably left you for that dogoo to finish you off," claimed the Purple goddess.

Black Heart snickered, "I was told she had trouble defeating a dogoo, I didn't believe it at first, but hearing it now, I do. My goddess, Green Heart, a dogoo? Really?"

"Quiet you! I don't need this mockery," grumbled Green Heart.

Purple Heart chuckled, "It's good to see you so lively. I was afraid you were bleeding to death somewhere. I am really glad to see you again, Lovely Heart."

"S-Shut up. I was bleeding to death, but I was able to infiltrate the city for medicine and also…" Black Heart walked up to Purple Heart and whispered into her ear, "I found the Key Fragment…"

"Really!?" Purple Heart squealed.

"Hush! Quiet!" Black Heart covered her mouth in the attempted to shut her up.

"While I do love the secrecy going on here, would you like to inform me of what you were whispering about?"

Black Heart shoved Purple Heart away and stated, "It's none of your concern."

"She found the lost item I was talking about," Purple Heart answered.

"Neptune!" Black Heart shouted in shock.

Green Heart raised an eyebrow. "So it wasn't a lie after all."

Purple Heart smiled, "See, I don't lie."

Black Heart was puzzled from the conversion they were having. _Green Heart knows about the Key Fragment? Did Purple Heart explain our situation to her?_ She was more surprised that Green Heart even listened. "So she knows about Histoire and the Key-" Purple Heart quickly slapped her hand over Black Heart's lips, much like how Black Heart did to her, to keep her quiet.

Green Heart narrowed her eyes on the purple and black duo. "What was Black Heart saying? Something about this Histoire and a key?"

Purple Heart chuckled, "Oh, that's our quest. This girl named Histoire lost her keys. That's the item we needed to find. Since Black Heart already found it, we will be taking our leave. Thank you for the wonderful afternoon." Pulling Black Heart by the arm, she aimed for the door. "Let's go, Noire."

"Hold it right there, Neptune!"

Black Heart paused and turned around with angry eyes. "It's _Purple Heart_ to you!"

"My, someone's jealous," Green Heart commented.

"I am not!" Black Heart snapped her angry glare at Purple Heart and screamed, "Why is she using your personal name in your HDD mode!? Don't tell me you have fallen for her now!? You like girls with monstrous breasts?! It's that it?! Did you two do it while I was surviving in the wild, alone!?"

Purple Heart widened her eyes in shock. "What! No, Noire you got it all wrong! She used my name without my permission, I didn't ask her to use my name! And I would never touch anyone or let anyone touch me, but you!"

"Wha-!" Black Heart felt her cheeks heat up all the way up to her ears, this time her HDD personality wasn't able to control it.

"Oh, this is making me sick!"

Everyone turned their attention to the new voice. White Heart stood by Arfoire who was sitting on the open window.

"White Heart, Arfoire, welcome back," greeted Green Heart. "I was wondering when you'd be coming back. I couldn't keep my act up any longer, that brute of a goddess was ticking my nerves."

"What is going on?" Purple Heart inquired.

"What's going on is that we have you surrounded," White Heart answered as she materialized her battle axe. "My men are guarding every exit in this building. You will not be escaping."

"Good job in capturing both Purple Heart and Black Heart," said Arfoire.

"It wasn't easy. Black Heart managed to escape, but Purple Heart followed me without question, which brought Black Heart right back into my palms," voiced Green Heart.

"I knew it! This was all a trap!" Black Heart shouted.

"You tricked me! No wonder you were being so friendly!" Purple Heart yelled at Green Heart.

Green Heart laughed, "You honestly didn't think it was weird when I could hold my ground against you but not a dogoo? I knew you would help me if I acted weak, and then all I needed to do was ask if you'd like to come to my basilicom. It was so easy, how did you say it? Like taking candy from a baby?" Purple Heart opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of something to say. Green Heart smirked, "Speechless, I see."

Black Heart gritted her teeth has she held up her weapon, ready for battle. "No matter! I can take all three of you on by myself!"

"Trying to show off to Neptune, Black Heart? I'm sure you're all bark and no bite," taunted Green Heart as she pointed her spear at the goddess.

"Shut up! I can beat you up any time!"

"Ha, listen to your-shit-self! You honestly think you can beat us alone, Black Heart?" yelled White Heart.

"She's not alone!" Purple Heart finally voiced, summoning her own weapon. "I'm here as well. While I'm not anywhere close to my full strength, but I should be fine against you three."

Arfoire stepped up, with a sword in hand. "I believe you have something that's mine."

Purple Heart grinned, "Come and take it."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hopefully this chapter answered the questionable behavior from Green Heart, but the seducing wasn't really an act. Because Neptune and Noire have an intimate alliance, Green Heart sort tried to bring Neptune to her side seeing that Planeptune was really advanced. Things get really weird from where** **my story is going, so buckle up your seatbelts everyone cause your in for a ride.** **Until next time, stay tune!**

 **P.S. Feedback is always appreciated. Don't feel bad if it's mean. I take criticism really well. They are meant to make me better at story writing. Even if I get hurt easily, I'll hold back my tears!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of LITOW! This chapter is mainly all action. Not much dialogue, only fighting, and some swears. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: November 29, 2017**

 **Time: 7:50 P.M**

"Zerstorung!" White Heart swung her axe like a baseball bat as hard as she could at Black Heart.

The Black goddess countered her move with her own attack skill. "Tornado Sword!" She slammed her glowing blade against White Heart's axe with the same amount of force, causing a small shockwave through the room.

Black Heart then jumped back when Green Heart entered the battle by thrusting her spear at her. The two CPUs alternated attacks against Black Heart, pushing her back. The Black goddess easily parried their strikes, but she couldn't find an opening to strike back.

With each step back, Black Heart felt her legs bump against something hard. Glancing back, she was pressed against Green Heart's bed. Turning back, she saw the large axe coming down and she quickly jumped onto the bouncy platform as the blade hatched against the wooden frame.

"My bed!" Green Heart gasped.

Out of anger the Green CPU thrust her spear at Black Heart who held the high ground on the bed. The Black goddess countered her attack with a rapid slash and while doing so, she saw a wooden chair flying towards her. Black Heart hurriedly swung her sword and shattered the chair like glass. She then jumped off the bed when the coffee table was thrown at her.

"White Heart! I would like you to stop breaking my furniture," Green Heart scolded.

"Tell that to the bitch who broke your stuff with her sword!" yelled White Heart.

"You were the one who threw them at me, you washboard!" Black Heart shouted.

"Shut up, bitch!" White Heart tossed another chair and Black Heart easily sliced it in half.

"Please, stop ruining my room!" Green Heart pleaded, but then she was knocked to the ground by a body.

Purple Heart had thrown Arfoire over her shoulder, straight at Green Heart. The emerald-haired CPU gritted her teeth and pushed Arfoire off of her.

White Heart ignored Green Heart and charged at the white-haired CPU. Black Heart made a quick feint attack, then stepped to the side and slammed her blade to White Heart's side. The White CPU grunted, but was able to twist her body and slashed into Black Heart's left thigh.

Black Heart yelped from the jolting pain. She fell to the floor clutching her thigh. Her bullet injury hasn't fully healed yet and now she got another injury in the same area from the blue-haired goddess. Black Heart cursed at her carelessness as White Heart held onto her bleeding side and stepped over her, raising her weapon high up in the air.

The Black CPU felt her heart skipped a beat when Purple Heart appeared over White Heart's shoulder and threw an arm around her neck strangling her, while plunging her sword through White Heart's abdomen.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Purple Heart warned.

White Heart let out a scream, reached an arm over her shoulder and threw Purple Heart over her shoulder. The Purple CPU's weapon made a sickening squelch as it tore from her flesh and she crashed against the nearby wall. White Heart slumped down to her knees and coughed up blood as Black Heart pushed off the ground and went to check on Purple Heart. She scooped the dazed CPU into her arms and wiped the hair out of her blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Purple Heart groaned. "I'm fine…"

Black Heart helped the purple-haired CPU up to her feet. Purple Heart started to wobble and she held her head. When she looked back up, she saw Green Heart dashing towards them. Purple Heart hurriedly pushed Black Heart and brought her weapon up, blocking Green Heart's incoming spear. Purple Heart gritted her teeth, feeling the pressure of the weapon pushing against the flat side of her sword. Green Heart put more strength into her spear, pushing Purple Heart back into a wall.

Black Heart stood back up and attacked while Purple Heart was locked against Green Heart's spear. Black Heart thrust her blade at Green Heart, but she leaned back, the sword scraping against her cheek. Blood oozed out from the cut as Green Heart stepped back from the black and purple duo.

"Arfoire, I hate to sound weak, but I require some assistants. White Heart is pretty much out of commission for the moment," said Green Heart, glancing over at the sorceress who was leaning White Heart against the wall.

"Of course, my goddess," voiced Arfoire.

Purple Heart dashed forward and Green Heart easily sidestepped out the way, but Purple Heart did a quick turn and swung her sword. Green Heart brought her spear up, blocking the blade. Purple Heart jumped back giving some space between them and Black Heart darted forward, taking the offensive. She slashed upward against Green Heart's spear causing her arms to go up, giving Purple Heart the opening.

"Blaze Break!" Purple Heart shot forward with her flaming sword reached out, but Arfoire appeared in front of Green Heart and she quickly swung her arm down with her sword. Purple Heart brought up her sword on reflex, blocking Arfoire's blade.

Black Heart, who was nearby, jumped and swung her leg against the sorceress's head, knocking her down, but Green Heart then reached out, grabbing the Black CUP's ankle and slammed her to the floor. Black Heart groaned in pain and Green Heart was about to stab her when Purple Heart came in, deflecting her spear. Black Heart immediately recovered and moved away as Purple Heart moved back, but the Green CPU rapidly thrust her arm out, aiming to skewer Purple Heart where she stood, but she swiftly parried the strike and spun on her heel to face Green Heart's once more. Without missing a beat, she moved once again, bringing her sword in a downward slash.

Expecting to cut flesh, Purple Heart was not expecting Arfoire to interfere and knock her sword off course. Purple Heart quickly pulled back and kicked Arfoire in the stomach making her fly a couple feet back. Green Heart was about to turn around and attack Purple Heart when she saw Black Heart coming at her. She brought her spear to block the sword that swung down at her. The two CPU's were locked in a battle of strength, pushing against the other as metal scraped against metal.

Arfoire recovered her ground and sprinted at the Purple goddess, swinging her blade down, hard. Purple Heart blocked the strike, but the force of the blow caused her to stagger backwards. The attacks kept coming and the tide of the battle was quickly shifting, Purple Heart was losing ground and she had to do something, and quick. The Purple goddess tripped on a piece of wood as she was moving backwards. Arfoire was now literally on top of her with her blade out and ready to strike down.

Black Heart took notice of the situation Purple Heart was in and moved around Green Heart. The Green CPU did not expect Black Heart to retreat from a contest of strength and staggered forward. Black Heart took this chance and kneed Green Heart in the stomach, hard. Green Heart gasped as the air was knocked out of her and she doubled over in pain.

While Black Heart was making her way over to Purple Heart, she could only watch as Arfoire swung her sword down. "NO!"

Purple Heart shut her eyes out of fear and waited for the pain, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Black Heart with her long sword in contact with Arfoire's.

Purple Heart quickly move out of the way, but as she stood up she was attacked from behind. She yelped and fell to the floor once more. Black Heart glanced away from Arfoire to see White Heart with a bottle in hand while standing over Purple Heart with her weapon in the other.

White Heart drank the potion entirely and her wounds immediately healed. The white CPU grinned and smashed the glass against Purple Heart's head. The purple goddess grunted as blood rolled down from the contact of shattered glass.

"Neptune!" Black Heart gasped.

When Black Heart's attention was taken away, Arfoire took the opening to strike. She swung her blade against her side knocking Black Heart to the floor, much like Purple Heart. Arfoire sat on the Black CPU's back and twisted one of her arms around to her back. The Black CPU grunted in pain, feeling like her shoulder would rip from the uncomfortable twist.

"Good work, Arfoire," Green Heart praised as she stood behind her.

Black Heart glared at Arfoire and demanded, "Get the hell off of me, you fiend!"

"Hahahahahaha! I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do," laughed Arfoire, then she noticed something glowing a few inches away.

Black Heart turned her head to see what had gotten Arfoire's attention and saw the three Key Fragments. It must have fallen out of her pocket when she was knocked down. She noticed Arfoire reaching out for them and with her free arm, she easily grabbed the three metal pieces before the sorceress did.

Arfoire frowned, "Give me those Key Fragments."

"Never!" Black Heart yelled.

Arfoire glared and reached behind to pull out a collar. Black Heart's eyes widened with horror to see the red stone on the large metal ring. She started to struggle as Arfoire locked the collar in place. Black Heart deeply inhaled when she felt her power being drained. She let out a painful cry when her body began to burn from the inside out.

Purple Heart saw this and panicked, "Noire!"

Black Heart was soon covered in light and she transformed back into her human form. Noire huffed, feeling weak and vulnerable. She felt Arfoire gripping her other wrist, trying to get the Key Fragments. Noire gritted her teeth and tightened her hold as she struggled to get free.

"You have lost, stop struggling and hand over what is rightfully mine!" ordered the sorceress.

Noire doesn't like to be ordered around, especially from an old hag like Arfoire. "I said, never!" She growled out with as much hate as she could muster.

Arfoire released her wrist and grabbed onto her hair instead. She slammed Noire's head against the floor and the goddess cried out in pain. Arfoire continued to put pressure as she demanded the Key Fragments, but Noire wouldn't have it.

Purple Heart couldn't watch any longer and tried to stand up. White Heart noticed her movement and stomped her foot on Purple Heart's back, causing her to drop flat on her stomach. Purple Heart screamed and engaged her flight system, summoning her wings. She leaped up, knocking White Heart off her feet and flew at Arfoire, but Green Heart stood in her way.

"Out of my way!" Purple Heart swung her sword, but Green Heart parried her strike.

Noire glanced up at Purple Heart. She felt how Arfoire had loosened her hold on her and she took this chance. She used her free hand to push up and twist her body. Arfoire felt the movement and when she tried to push Noire back down, she was punched straight in the jaw. Arfoire groaned as she fell back, but easily recovered.

Noire knew she couldn't do much, but she can at least help Purple Heart. "Neptune, catch!"

Purple Heart looked down at Noire to see her throwing something at her. She easily caught the items and saw that it was the Key Fragments. She wondered why Noire would pass these to her. It wasn't gonna help in anyway.

When she looked back at Noire, she saw Arfoire tackling her down and slapping her face. She was about to fly down and beat the crap out of Arfoire when Noire's cry rip through the air, making her heart shatter. "Leave me, Neptune!"

"What!? B-But Noire-"

"Go for the open window!"

"Don't let her get away!" Arfoire commanded.

"Don't command us!" White Heart growled when she summoned her own wings.

"We won't let you escape!" Green Heart claimed as she summoned her purple wings.

Purple Heart was at a lost. She could only stare at those red eyes that told her to run. She can't go… she can't leave Noire. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"If you don't leave now, I will never forgive you, Neptune! I will break up with you!" Noire threatened.

Purple Heart knew that she was trying to make her leave, but she didn't budge. She couldn't hear anything, except for the loud pounding in her ears. She couldn't see anything else except for Noire. She was so in thought that White Heart was able to tackle her out of the air.

"NEPTUNE!" Noire cried out.

Purple Heart struggled as White Heart gripped both of her arms. Green Heart landed down and pulled out a collar just like the one around Noire's neck. Noire knew what would happen if she placed it around Purple Heart's neck. Noire quickly summoned her rapier and threw it at the White CPU, but White Heart jumped back as the rapier was thrown right past her.

Purple Heart took this chance and kicked off the floor, flying towards the open window. Before completely leaving, she glanced back at Noire to see her struggling against Arfoire. _I can still save her!_ she thought.

Noire noticed her hesitating and encouraged, "Go, Neptune, go! Don't look back! Just go!"

Purple Heart saw Green Heart flying towards her. She only has seconds left. Looking back down at Noire, she yelled, "I will come back! I promise, I will come back!"

"You are not leaving!" Green Heart reached out, but Purple Heart speed out the open window. Green Heart flew out to see Purple Heart soaring away at top speed, but she had two Lowee jets following her. Green Heart decided to let the fighter jets take care of things and flew back into her room to see White Heart next to Arfoire, who still has a tight hold on the Black CPU.

"So, what are we gonna do? Purple Heart escaped," voiced White Heart.

Green Heart glared at Noire, who was no longer struggling. Noire didn't care what happened to her as long as Purple Heart safely escaped.

"Lock her up in the dungeon. As long as we have Black Heart, Purple Heart will come back," said Green Heart.

Noire weakly chuckled, "She won't come back."

Green Heart smirked, "She said she will come back, and she certainly will."

Noire bit her lower lip, begging that Neptune doesn't come to save her. If she did, she will be falling into Green Heart's trap. To think that looking for Key Fragments could get her caught by the enemy's hands. How pathetic she was…

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I bet you guys didn't see that coming! Hahahaha! Haha ha… ha… ha… Geez, I'm a such a bad person. Laughing at Noire's capture…**

 **Welp, see you all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! It's probably been what? Two weeks? So it's not that bad, I've waited for a Nepnowa chapter for a year! If I can be this patient, then so can you. Anyway, enough chitchat and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: November 29, 2017**

 **Time: 10:52 P.M**

Grief. Guilt. Heartbreak. These feelings swirled around in Purple Heart as she flew through the sky as fast as she could. She already lost the two Lowee jets that were chasing her earlier, so now she was alone to her thoughts. She was ashamed of herself. She had left the one that means the world to her in the hands of her enemy. This was all her fault. And here, she thought that everything was gonna be find. She was too naive, too arrogant. Noire even trusted her and she betrayed that trust.

She internally beat herself as tears fell from her eyes. She wiped her tears away knowing this was no time to cry. She needed to stay strong and think of a plan to save Noire.

Seeing the black nation coming into view, Purple Heart aimed for the tall building near the edge of the city. Busting through the balcony into Noire's office, she heard a loud scream to her right. Turning her head to the girl standing by Noire's desk who was holding a stack of papers, she opened her mouth, "Kei-"

"Lady Purple Heart! What do you think you're doing, barging in here!" she scolded. "Lady Black Heart would most definitely be angry if you broke-!"

"Kei! I need your help!" she quickly pleaded, before the oracle could say anymore.

Kei stared at Purple Heart. A goddess asking her for help wasn't surprising, considering the amount of times Black Heart has asked her to help watch her nation when she visits Planeptune, but a goddess from another nation asking her for help was new. She didn't think Purple Heart had the pride to ask for help, but now seeing the tears in her eyes, she could tell something was wrong. If she remembered correctly, Black Heart should be with her, but her goddess was nowhere in sight. This clear fact made her stomach churn in an unsettling way.

"Where is Lady Black Heart?"

Purple Heart looked down with shame as she choked out, "Noire… Noire has been captured…"

Kei became shocked. It took some time to process the words that Purple Heart spoke, and soon anger boiled in her veins as she glared at the Purple goddess. She didn't want to believe it. No. She couldn't believe it. Her goddess was strong and hard working, there was no possible way that Black Heart could fall to the enemy. "What do you mea-!"

Purple Heart fell to her knees and begged, "Please Kei! Please lend me your strength. I can't save Noire on my own!" Purple Heart didn't care how she was acting. She would throw away her pride and dignity as a goddess to save the one she loved. With her current strength low on shares, she couldn't invade a nation on her own.

Kei felt shocked to see Purple Heart down on her knees. Pride is a big thing to the four CPUs and to see one putting their pride aside to beg to a person with a lower status is quite degrading. Kei couldn't watch any longer, it felt wrong to have a goddess kneel before her. "Please stand and wipe your tears, Lady Purple Heart. It is not goddess-like to kneel before someone like me."

Purple Heart stood up and dried her tears as she stuttered, "S-Sorry…"

"Now, please explain what has befallen on my goddess?"

Purple Heart nodded and informed Kei on how they were ambushed when riding the aircraft and then were separated. Green Heart had used Purple Heart to lure Black Heart to the basilicom where White Heart surround the building with her army and attacked them. Purple Heart explained about the Anti-Crystal and how they used it on Black Heart which lead her to being captured. New tears were falling down Purple Heart's face when she thought back to how helpless she was in saving Noire. She wasn't tied down and she still had her HDD, yet Noire was the one to help her escape.

"I couldn't save her. I had my goddess powers while Noire didn't and I couldn't even save her, instead she saved me! I am a worthless goddess!"

"There is nothing we can do now. I will get Lastation's military ready for the invasion. I just hope nothing happens to Lady Black Heart in the meantime."

"I will go to Planeptune to ready my army as well. We should prepare to invade right away!"

"As much as I'd love to recuse Lady Black Heart as fast as possible, I can't prepare everyone in time. We will have to wait a couple of days."

"A couple of days!? Noire could be dead by then!"

"Please put in some more faith into Lady Black Heart. My goddess would never succumb to the fate of death," Kei sternly voiced. "I suggest you get back to Planeptune and prepare your men for the invasion to Leanbox. I will contact you once Lastation's army are ready for combat."

Purple Heart took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Kei was right in many ways. Noire was too stubborn to die, she knew that through the battles she had with her. The best course of action right now was to return to Planeptune to get her men ready. "You are right. I should take my leave to quickly ready my men."

Kei smirked, "Many people under Lady Black Heart's rule are always right, but I also suggest a good night's rest."

Purple Heart couldn't help but smile. "I will, thank you." She activated her wings and bolted out of the basilicom to her nation.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Planeptune City**

 **Date: December 1, 2017**

 **Time: 8:00 A.M**

Early morning, the citizens and guards of Planeptune crowded around the front of the basilicom, wondering why their goddess has summoned them. New reporters stood on standby with their cameramen ready to record, and spread their goddess's words. They were anxious and afraid that something critical might have happened, never have they been summoned unless it were urgent. They all waited patiently until Purple Heart walked out from the balcony to peer over them.

"It's Lady Purple Heart!"

"She looks magnificent as always."

"She seems upset…"

"I wonder what happened…"

Purple Heart waved to her people and smiled tiredly. "Citizens of Planeptune. A few days ago we were attacked and now I summon you all today to inform you of another disaster! Our faithful ally, Lastation… Their goddess has been captured by the same enemy that invaded our homeland, Leanbox!"

Everyone began to whisper and gasp. Never in their years of the Console War had a CPU ever been captured.

Purple Heart raised her hand to quiet everyone down. "I will not hide this fact for it is I who is at fault for the cause of Black Heart's fall. She has saved me from enemy hands in sacrifice of herself, and now I stand here before you all asking for aid! As a goddess, I must repay Black Heart and save her, but I can't do it alone! I now plead you to help this impotent goddess of yours! Please lend me your strength!"

Purple Heart threw her pride to the side, much like how she did with Lastation's oracle, and bowed her head. Everyone gasped from the sight of their goddess bowing before them. It was silent, no one made a sound as Purple Heart still had her head down. She was beginning to lose hope as no one had voiced anything, but that changed when she heard a familiar voice.

"I will gladly help you, Nep-Nep!" Snapping her head up, she saw Compa waving her hand with a large smile on her face. "If my goddess and friend is in need then count me in!"

The people turned their heads to look at one another and nodded. They all began to voice their thoughts and raise their hands.

"I'll fight for you, Lady Purple Heart!"

"It is our turn to return your services for protecting us!"

"We love you, Lady Purple Heart!"

"We will give our strength to help our one and only goddess!"

"You will always have our faith!"

These cheers raised Purple Heart's hope. She was so joyful from the sight of her people so willing to help her, tears began to well up in her eyes. She wiped her tears away and placed her hand against her heart. "I am truly happy to call you my people. You have accepted my relationship with Black Heart. You have gone along with my abominable decisions. And now you are willing to give me assistance that might cost you your life. I do not know how to repay for what you all have done for me. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!"

"Lady Purple Heart!" everyone cheered.

Purple Heart stood up straight and announced with an upbeat voice that gave everyone encouragement. "This nation we all love, Planeptune. I love Planeptune for all it's worth and I will be sure to protect this land along with all of you for the rest of my life! With you all by my side, I will not fall. We will take Black Heart back and teach Leanbox a lesson for invading our lovable land!"

The crowd erupted with shouts of confidence:

"Yeah! Let's show them the wrath of Planeptune!"

"We won't back down that easily!"

"With Lady Purple Heart we are sure to win!"

"Purple Heart! Purple Heart! Purple Heart! Purple Heart!" they chanted.

Purple Heart looked up to the blue sky that seemed a lot brighter than before. With fiery determination burning in her eyes, she declared, "We will destroy Leanbox!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but it's because I didn't have time to write and I was really busy.**

 ***cough cough, trying to impersonate the readers with a whiny voice* "But Shiena, those are just excuses that authors always use..."**

 **Well, we have a LIFE you know! We _DO_ things!**

 **I'm not a shut in that just reads fanfictions and watches anime all day... Okay I actually do, but I'm not a shut in! I actually have friends! Believe me!** **Anyway, see you in the next chapter! Might take another two weeks or something. Just be patient, it'll be worth it, trust me.**

 **P.S. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with another chapter of LITOW! To make up for that last short chapter, this one is _really_ long. So enjoy!**

 **WARNING: There is a small sexual scene near the end of this chapter. And by sexual it's not the happy-go-lucky lovemaking scene you think it will be... so skip it if you don't like forced sex.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Also I don't own Hyperdimension neptunia and it's characters, except for Lenna.**

 **Now, you may enjoy!**

* * *

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 16, 2017**

 **Time: 11:21 A.M**

Noire groaned when she opened her eyes. She looked around the dark cellar that's only illuminated by a dim red light on the ceiling. The small room she was trapped in had no windows and the stone floor was covered in dried blood, her blood. They had been torturing her in this room for a couple days, and her dress was ripped, covered in blood stains. Most of her wounds have already been healed, but the deep cuts stayed. Without access to her share energy, she didn't have her fast healing ability anymore.

Glancing up, she slightly moved her wrists that are cuffed and hung from the ceiling, her feet hovering an inch off the floor. She sighed knowing it was no use to struggle against the chains. She wished she could activate her HDD transformation, but the Anti-Crystal around her neck kept her from doing so.

Letting her eyes close, she wondered if Neptune was doing alright. Hopefully she made it back safe and sound to Planeptune or Lastation. She was sure that Neptune was preparing to come rescue her someday, but she wasn't sure when. She hoped that her oracle kept the Purple CPU from doing anything reckless, she didn't want Neptune getting herself hurt just to save her. Noire felt a single tear fell from her eye. She really misses Neptune, in all of her lazy, idiotic glory, even if she didn't want to admit it, but she's afraid that she might never see that Purple dunce ever again.

Not wanting to stay here forever she looked back up at the chains, it was rusted. Maybe if she pulled on it, the chain might snap. Grunting, she bent her elbows and pulled herself up until her face was up to her wrist. The chains grind against each other, being strained from the weight of her body, but then she fell back when she lost her strength. She yelped from the gravity pulling her body weight. It felt like her arms were gonna tear apart, she was sure that she dislocated a shoulder. Suddenly, the metal door to her cellar slammed open and entered White Heart.

 _And here we go again_ … Noire internally groaned as she rolled her eyes.

White Heart walked up to the Black goddess and stared. Noire tilted her head and watched White Heart roam her eyes around her body, making her shiver with disgust. She doesn't like it when people stare at her, except for Neptune of course.

"What?!" Noire snapped. "Why are you staring at me? Oh, I see." Noire smirked as she taunted, "My perfect figure has rendered you speechless, has it not? How do you like that? My perfectly shaped and firm breasts, my constricted waist. Are you jealous?"

White Heart felt her eye twitch as she gritted her teeth. "What did you say!?"

"You heard me, Flat Heart. Even Neptune in her human form has a bigger chest than you."

White Heart slapped Noire's cheek, forcing her head to the side. Noire hissed under the sting, but grinned, happy to see that she has gotten under White Heart's skin.

"I feel pity for Lowee, to have a goddess that doesn't even have a great figure like Green Heart. How terribly sad."

"Don't bring up, Thunder tits. She's all breasts n' no brains," growled White Heart.

"So you're saying you have a large head to balance out your flat chest?"

She grumbled, "I was gonna bring you food, but seeing you being this snarky has changed my mind. Ya can stay n' starve for all I care."

White Heart turned on her heels and left. A couple minutes later, Arfoire entered and Noire huffed in frustration. She knew why Arfoire was here. She always comes down once a day to ask her about the Key Fragments.

"How are you doing, Lady Black Heart?"

"Quit it with the small talk," Noire said. "I already told you that I don't know where Lowee's Key Fragment resides. It was only luck that I came across Leanbox's."

"Oh, that's not why I am here," voiced Arfoire. "In fact, I already found Lowee's Key Fragment." The sorceress held up a white metal piece for Noire to see. "I'm just here to have some fun."

Noire kept her poker face on, but her heart rate had increased and sweat began to fall from the side of her face. She clenched her hands as Arfoire pulled out a whip, a whip that she became so familiar with for the last few days. With hard swings, the room was soon filled with painful grunts and cries.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Hospital**

 **Date: December 16, 2017**

 **Time: 11:24 A.M**

"She's in this room, Lady Purple Heart," said the nurse.

"Thank you."

Purple Heart released her transformation and entered the room in her human form. The room was small with white walls and a large window looking over the city. A television was playing as the girl in bed turned towards her.

"Lady Neptune! What a pleasant surprise."

"Yep! I'm here to visit my poor oracle who's bedriddened," said Neptune as she pulled a chair up to the bedside. "How are ya feeling?"

"Better. The wound is slowly healing, but I still won't be able to perform my duties just yet, unfortunately," voiced Lenna.

"Just take all the time you need. Let little ol' Neptune take care of the nation," Neptune claimed.

"No offense, Lady Neptune, but I'm not sure with your lazy personality you can get work done."

Neptune gasped, "I am not lazy, I just like taking breaks!"

Lenna sighed, "No wonder Lady Black Heart always lectures you on how important work is…"

Neptune's happy demeanor quickly deflated at the mention of the Black CPU. Lenna noticed this change and petted her head.

"I am so sorry about Lady Black Heart, but everything will be fine. You will definitely save her. You have Planeptune behind your back, so you're not doing this alone."

"Thanks, Lenna. I'm just so worried about her. She's been in Leanbox for a few days now, and I can't imagine what she's going through. I'm so nepping frustration with myself."

"Don't beat yourself over this, Lady Black Heart wouldn't blame you for anything."

Neptune groaned. She hated herself for leaving Noire back in Leanbox. She would get nightmares every night about Noire getting executed by Green Heart's hands. She wanted to fly over to Leanbox right now and rescue her, but then she would be leading herself into a trap. She wasn't stupid, she could guess that Green Heart was using Noire as bait to get her to go back to Leanbox. She wasn't going to rush in unprepared. All she can do now is wait for Kei to notify her when the time comes.

"As much as I am loving your visit. I think you have some work to do as a goddess," Lenna voiced, breaking Neptune out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, um… I guess I should-"

"Not _should_ , you _will_."

Neptune chuckled, "Right. I _will_ do my goddess work. I'll come to visit again when you are ready to be discharged."

"Will do, my Lady."

Neptune left the room after waving goodbye and transformed. She felt so much stronger than she did a couple days ago. That speech she did really brought a boost to her shares. She felt like she could take on a whole nation, but she wouldn't dare try.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 16, 2017**

 **Time: 11:35 A.M**

Making her way back to the Basilicom, she maneuvered herself to her bedroom and crashed on her bed. Releasing her transformation, Neptune groaned, "I don't wanna do work!"

"You really ought to though, Neptune…"

Neptune jumped up at the voice. "Who's that!?"

"It's me, Histoire. I am finally able to contact you again."

"Oh, it's Histy…" Neptune blinked. She had this upsetting feeling in her chest that she didn't like. She doesn't want to blame anyone, but she couldn't help but feel like it was all Histoire's fault that Noire got captured. She was the one that asked them to go to enemy territory in the first place… Neptune shook her head. _No! I am the one at fault. I was the one who was careless and got Noire captured… I am the one to blame…_

"Neptune, while I'm not able to communicate with you every time, doesn't mean I don't know what has happened," Histoire voiced. "I am sorry about Noire, it was I who asked you to collect the Key Fragments."

"No, you're not at fault Histy," Neptune denied. "It was me, I got Noire captured. I can't blame you, when it's me."

"Neptune… you only need one more Key Fragment. Once I am revived, I will stop the Console War and Noire will be freed," Histoire claimed.

Neptune leapt off the bed and happily said, "Of course! But Noire comes first. I'm going to invade Leanbox, save Noire and then we'll go to Lowee to get the last Key Fragment. I hope that's alright with you Histy."

"My revival can wait, Noire's safety can't."

"Awesome! Now all I need is Kei's call." Just as Neptune finished her phone began to ring.

She answered the call and Kei's voice came through. "Lady Purple Heart."

"Kei! I was just talking about you! Are we ready to move out?"

"Indeed we are. I will be staying in Lastation, but I specifically told the commanders and soldiers to follow your orders."

"Great, tell 'em to move to Leanbox's borderline and I'll meet them there with my army."

"Will do, Lady Purple Heart. I wish you the best of luck."

The call ended and Neptune transformed into her HDD mode. "The time has come."

"I will keep in touch, Neptune… Until then, please stay safe."

Purple Heart smirked, "Of course! I'll show them my true power as a CPU!"

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Borderline**

 **Date: December 16, 2017**

 **Time: 1:58 P.M**

Purple Heart landed down on the grassy terrain, where Latation's men stood in front of their aircrafts along with Planeptune's army and aircrafts. She watched the armed citizens ready for battle.

"Commanders and soldiers I will be the one leading this battle! Before we start, I am not Black Heart, so my orders differ from hers. I don't want to hear any complaints about my decisions, understood!?"

The soldiers saluted and replied loud and clear, "Yes, Lady Purple Heart!"

"For Planeptune and for Black Heart, we will invade the central city of this nation! I want the citizens of Leanbox unharmed, but if they show any aggression, then by all means, in self defense, you may attack! Our main objective is to rescue Black Heart, got it!?"

They all answered, "Understood, Lady Purple Heart!"

"I will provide backup if needed, but I won't always be there, so listen to your commanders. I will target their basilicom to get Black Heart's whereabouts, I want you all to distract Green Heart's army along with White Heart's. Destroy any military vehicles that you come in contact with and shoot down their aircrafts as well! Round up all Leanbox and Lowee's soldier's! Understood!?"

"Yes, Lady Purple Heart!"

"I can't hear you!"

"YES, LADY PURPLE HEART!" They shouted.

"Good!" Purple Heart grinned, "Then let's get this party started! Men, forward!"

The soldiers stood up straight and marched with Purple Heart hovering above. She watched over the horizon where the central city of Leanbox resides. _Don't worry Noire, I'm coming._

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 16, 2017**

 **Time: 1:58 P.M**

Green Heart opened the metal door to see Noire dangling on the chains. She smiled and walked up to the beaten goddess. "My, Arfoire certainly had her way with you, Black Heart, or would you prefer Noire?"

Noire spit out some blood and growled, "Don't use my name like you please, Green Heart!"

"Still got some bark I see?" Green Heart gently ran her finger down Noire's waist.

Noire hissed from the sting of her wounds. Arfoire had placed many cuts over her body with the whip she used. Green Heart licked the blood off her finger and giggled. Noire gritted her teeth from seeing how her condition had pleased her.

"What do you want anyway, Green Heart? This is the first time you've visited me since you threw me down here."

"Can't I just come to see how my prisoner is doing?" Green Heart claimed as she walked around the Black goddess.

Noire wasn't getting a good feeling about this. She left like prey under Green Heart's predatory gaze. There was this weird hunger in her purple eyes that sent chills down her spine. She doesn't like this. She doesn't like this one bit…

Green Heart giggled and rubbed the underside of her breast causing Noire to blush. She gasped, "What are you doing!?"

"Just having some fun. Iffy has been a little busy lately and I've been a bit frustrated, so why not try it with another goddess? Ever since you got together with Neptune-"

"It's _Purple Heart_!" Noire growled.

Green Heart rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've always wondered what it's like to touch another goddess."

"It's no different than touching another person, now get your filthy hands off of me!"

Green Heart pulled down the top part of Noire's dress, exposing her chest. Noire yelped and struggled against the cuffs around her wrist, while the Green CPU chuckled, "I must say, while my breast are far more superior, yours aren't half bad."

"Don't joke around, you Perv Heart!" Noire screamed. _Goddess, I think Neptune's rubbing off on me…_ "I swear to goddess if you don't take your hands off of my chest-!"

"Or what?" Green Heart cut in.

"Or so, goddess help me, I'll stab you to death!"

Green Heart laughed, "Oh my, I'm so scared! But since I am a goddess I will help you, of course not help you stab me, but help you in a more sexual way…"

Noire narrowed her eyes threatenly as she dared, "You wouldn't…"

The Green goddess grinned, "Don't you feel sexually frustrated. I'm sure you already had sex with Neptune…"

Noire flushed to a deeper red and squeaked, "W-Wha! N-No, I mean-!"

"You are such a bad liar when you're embarrassed."

"I am not embarrassed! So what if we had sex!" Noire admitted. "It's what you do when you love each other!"

"Oh, it doesn't have to be with someone you love," Green Heart's voice took a darker turn as her eyes were suddenly filled with lust. "And I'll show you just how much better I am than Neptune."

Green Heart gripped onto Noire's chin and pressed her lips against hers. Noire squealed from the action and tried to break the kiss, but Green Heart kept her still. Noire felt so violated as Green Heart groped her chest while forcing her tongue into her mouth. It disgusted her. It was nowhere near as good as the kisses Neptune gave her. Thinking about Neptune, it broke her heart that someone other than Neptune was kissing her on the lips. Noire bit down hard on Green Heart's tongue, forcing her back.

Green Heart tasted the blood in her mouth, but she didn't mind. "Feisty, I see? I love it rough…"

Noire spit out some of the saliva she got in her mouth from Green Heart and shouted, "PERVERT! You little perv! How dare you kiss me!"

"You liked it, didn't you?" Green Heart voiced while licking her lips.

"Hell no! It was disgusting! Gross! Thanks to you, I need to brush my teeth a thousands times to get your taste out of my mouth!"

"Such hateful words, maybe I should give attention else where to get you feeling good?"

"Why are doing this?! Wouldn't IF be upset if she found out?!"

"Iffy and I aren't dating, so there's nothing stopping me from doing this. She and I are like friends with benefits," said Green Heart.

"You make me sick!" Noire spatted.

Don't be like that," Green Heart chuckled. "I'm sure you will be purring nicer words once we get started."

 **WARNING: SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT RAPE! REPEAT, SKIP IF YOU DON'T READ SMUT!**

"My hands might be cuffed, but that doesn't mean I can't kick you!" Noire threatened.

Green Heart looked down at Noire's dangling legs and grinned.

Noire didn't like that look. "What are you staring at? It's creepy."

"You'll see…" Green Heart grabbed onto her legs and lifted both of them up over her shoulders, looking right in between Noire's thighs.

Noire began to panic as she tried moving her legs, but Green Heart kept a strong grip on her. "What, in the name of Lasation, do you think you're doing!?"

"What a nice view, and I must say, you smell exquisite." Green Heart dove in and pressed her tongue against Noire's black panties, wetting it with her saliva.

Noire gasped from the sensation. "Get your head out of there! No! Stop!"

Green Heart moaned as she tasted Noire. She moved her tongue up and down the soaked panties. The Black CPU was hating every minute of it. She was getting licked! Licked! In places that was only meant for Neptune! Noire bit her lip as she squirmed, keeping her voice in. She will not feel pleasure from this, she can never feel pleasure from this.

Green Heart pulled back seeing her work. Noire's face was fully flushed and her breathing was irregular. Green Heart thought it was abordable. Looks like she found a new toy to play with. Green Heart ripped her panties away, seeing bare flesh. She dove right back in, tasting the sweet nectar. Green Heart ran her tongue over Noire's clit, making her quiver and grunt. She must admit that eating out a goddess was much more pleasant than eating out a normal human.

Noire arched her back as she felt Green Heart's tongue penetrate her. She couldn't hold back her voice anymore as she let out a hardy moan. Noire hated herself. She hated how much pleasure she was getting from this, even though she told herself she wouldn't. She could never look at Neptune anymore. She felt like Neptune would hate her. She felt like she was cheating on her girlfriend. Tears fell from Noire's eyes as the thought of Neptune leaving her entered her mind. What was even worse was that she might climax from this.

Green Heart finally stopped her advances and leaned back. She licked her lips and smirked, "You certainly are enjoying this."

"Like hell… I'm enjoying this! It's… It's torture!" she panted.

Green Heart licked her core once more and Noire shuttered. "At least your body's honest. Let's see what happens when I do this…" Releasing one of her legs, Green Heart plunged two fingers straight into Noire's vagina.

Noire yelped as her eyes popped open. "No! Take your fingers out!"

Green Heart ignored her cries and thrust her fingers in and out. She could feel her walls clenching down on her. The CPU chuckled and curled her fingers inside, making Noire whimper. She then lean down and wrap her lips around the Black CPU's clit, sucking.

"Oh goddess!" Noire groaned out. The pleasure was getting to her as her mind was breaking. She could feel it. She was gonna cum. "Stop… just stop already… please," Noire pleaded. Never in her years would she beg to an enemy, but this… this has to stop.

Green Heart stopped her finger and looked up at Noire's teary red eyes. "Sure, after I make you come."

"NO!"

Green Heart thrust her fingers deep inside, rubbing against the walls of her core. Noire rolled her head back as the thrusting became faster and harder. She grunted and cried out as she could feel the pleasure building deep inside her. She was gonna come and she couldn't hold it back. All she could do was think of Neptune's saddened face. Noire squeezed her eyes shut as Green Heart nibbled on her clit. Tears won't stop falling as she finally climaxed. Noire moaned out, unable to contain her voice from the pleasure rolling down her spine.

Green Heart pulled out her fingers and licked up Noire's sweet nectar. "So you finally succumbed to the pleasure."

 **END OF SEXUAL SCENE: THOSE WHO SKIPPED CAN CONTINUE READING, YOU DIDN'T MISS MUCH. NOT READING SEXUAL SCENES DOESN'T REALLY AFFECT THE STORY, SO DON'T WORRY.**

Noire wanted to die, she wanted to kill herself. She couldn't believe that she came for someone other than her lover. Noire felt so ashamed of herself. She has lost her dignity and her pride, she even lost her loyalty to Neptune. Noire can only hope that Green Heart will end her suffering.

Green Heart noticed the sorrow on Noire's face, but she didn't care. She had a new toy to play with and she wasn't going to let it go until she had her fun. "I'm still not satisfied, so let's go for another round.

Noire glared at the Green goddess. She opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly the door to the cellar slammed open and IF ran in with panicked eyes.

"Iffy! What did I say about bragging in?!"

"My apologies, Lady Green Heart, but this is urgent! Leanbox is under attack!"

Green Heart dropped Noire's legs and faced the Guild agent. "What?!"

"Lady Purple Heart has come demanding where Lady Black Heart is," IF informed. "She has both Planeptune and Lastations military by her side. Lady White Heart is already there facing her."

Green Heart looked back at the panting Noire. "Look at that. Neptune did come back after all. I was beginning to think she wasn't coming." Walking past IF, she ordered, "Come, Iffy."

"I'll be right out, my goddess."

IF watched Green Heart leave the room before turning to Noire. She inspected the terrible state the Black goddess was in. Her chest was exposed, she had tears running down her cheeks and there was visible wetness between her thighs. Feeling pity, she pulled out a set of keys and went to release the CPU.

Noire fell to her knees and looked at IF with shocked eyes. "W-Why did… Why did you release me?"

"Because this is not right."

"You were the one that brought me here. You knew what was going on!"

IF shook her head. "I was told to bring you to the basilicom if I found you in the city. Lady Green Heart never told me anything about capturing you or Lady Purple Heart. And she definitely didn't tell me about the treatment you were getting until I found out."

"So you're just letting me go?"

IF nodded her head. "Yeah… I don't want to see my goddess doing stuff like this…"

Noire softened her eyes. She knew IF loved Green Heart. Seeing her goddess act this way was probably heartbreaking. "I'm sorry…"

"You have no right to apologize, Lady Black Heart. Lady Green Heart forced herself onto you… I should be the one apologizing in her place…"

While Noire didn't like Green Heart, there is nothing wrong with feeling pity for one of her citizens. "Will you be alright?"

"My faith in Lady Green Heart is a bit wavered right now. Especially how I gave her my everything and she just ends up moving onto someone else that interests her curiosity. I feel a bit heartbroken…"

"Green Heart is a CPU, age doesn't apply to us, so your relationship wouldn't even work out in the future."

"Yes, but I was willing to look past that."

"You deserve better. There's plenty of fish out in the sea," Noire encouraged.

IF chuckled, "Keep this up, I might actually end up worshiping you instead."

"I could actually use all the faith I can get," Noire said, feeling weak. "Speaking of faith… are you able to get this collar off of me. I need access to my shares."

"Sorry, I don't have the keys to unlock your collar. You're gonna have to deal with the Anti-Crystal."

Noire groaned, "Whatever, just get me out of here." She stood up but ended up stumbling. IF was quickly by her side, giving her support. "Thanks…"

"Take it easy," IF suggested.

Noire swiped the air and her holographic screen appeared. Clicking a button her outfit changed to a new dress that was not ripped and covered in dry blood. Sighing with relief, she felt much better being covered.

"Now, let's get you to Lady Purple Heart," IF voiced.

They walked out of the cellar and Noire could see the dark hallways. She would guess that they were underground from the lack of windows.

"Where are we exactly?" Noire asked.

"We are under the basilicom. We would usually lock enemies away in the prison at the Guild, but you're a special case, being a goddess and all."

"Makes sense…"

Suddenly the ground shook along with the walls. Noire could guess that the battle has made its way to the center of the city near the basilicom. She hoped that Neptune was alright. Noire wanted to see her so bad, but at the same time she dreaded that moment. How would she explain that she was touched by someone else, and felt pleasure from it? Would Neptune be angry at her? Would she never forgive her? Would she break up with her? All these negative thoughts went through her brain and a new set of tears formed in her eyes.

"Lady Black Heart? Are you alright. Does it hurt anywhere?"

Noire wiped her tears away and reassured, "No, I'm fine. Just get me out of this place."

IF agreed and they moved along down the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Wow, that was long, right guys? I hoped you all enjoyed it and to those Vert lovers out there, I hope I didn't ruin your dreams with this chapter. I don't hate Vert, I actually really like her, so I'm sorry for making her do these things. She will turn to the good side one of these days! Also I will never ship IF and Vert together, so yeah. That ain't happening in my story. IF x Compa for life, BABY!**

 **So until next time, Shiena out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note (Please read, don't skip)**

 **So I know a lot of people aren't okay with what happen in the last the chapter, even I'm not okay with what GH did to Noire, because rape is never okay. So I'll be honest, like my biggest fear other than** ** _death_ is getting kidnapped and forced to live in someone's basement and get turned into a sex slave or whatever, so rape is a no no in my book. That just got really dark, but that's my biggest fear when I go off to college. **

**So girls, stay in packs, don't go out alone at night, and always carry pepper spray. Like really, I don't understand how people can force themselves onto others. And rape doesn't only happen to girls either, so boys too, stay clear of dangerous people.**

 **In my opinion, the world we live in right now is the safest timeline, but it still makes me sick that people can find pleasure in sexual assault. I didn't have to put a rape scene in this story, but I want to bring to light that this happens. People get captured and chained up, they get toyed with and tortured, THESE THINGS HAPPEN! It's not just scary stories that you read online or see on the news, this can be happening next door to your house without you even knowing or something!**

 **So readers, keep a good watch on your friends and look out for each other! It can't kill me enough to say that we should be responsible for our safety and look out for one another if someone is in trouble.**

 **Rape is a serious issue in our society, just like mental illness, terrorist incidents and school shootings. I'm sorry for rambling and getting really dark here, but these should be brought to light. I am done with my ranting** **, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Leanbox City**

 **Date: December 16, 2017**

 **Time: 3:09 P.M**

"32-bit Mega Blade!" Purple Heart summoned a large sword with her shares and unleashed it upon the White CPU. White Heart rapidly turned her body to avoid the attack, but the large blade was able to take out one of her wings, causing her to lose her balance in the air. Purple Heart took this chance for a direct hit. "Victory Slash!" She slashed her sword against White Heart, crashing her onto the roof of Leanbox's basilicom. "Where is Black Heart!" she demanded.

"Like I would tell you!" White Heart resummoned her wings and pushed off the rooftop. She slammed her axe against Purple Heart's weapon, once, twice and then she dropped down to the streets as Purple Heart dove after her.

"Blaze Break!" Her sword ignited with fire as she brought them down upon White Heart who effortlessly blocked the strike.

The force of the blow sunk the White CPU's feet into the ground and created a cloud of smoke that covered the both of them. At this time the different soldiers felt the shockwave and took cover. Once the smoke cleared up, Leanbox and Lowee's soldiers took aim at Purple Heart, but a Lastation fighter jet came swooping in, firing at the enemy army.

Purple Heart took flight and waved her hand at the jet in gratefulness, but she failed to notice Green Heart soaring towards her. "Purpurascens Burst!" She slashed Purple Heart with her spear and before she could stab her, the Purple CPU twisted around swinging her blade. Green Heart had to lean back to avoid the strike. Purple Heart hissed, feeling her back throb from the slash.

"I am quite happy to see you back in my nation, but I am also furious that you brought your army along with Lastation's," voiced Green Heart.

"If I'm able to save Black Heart, then I might as well plan an invasion as payback for destroying my nation," growled Purple Heart. "Now where have you hidden Black Heart!"

"Where else would I hide an enemy goddess? In the cellar of course!" Green Heart replied. " _Noire_ had been such a good girl being all chained and locked up. She was also quite fun to play with," she giggled.

"What are you implying? What did you do to her!?"

"Your _girlfriend_ has a lovely moan. She was so cute withering around as her face flushed."

Purple Heart felt her blood run cold from what Green Heart was saying. "Y-You… You _touched_ her!?"

Green Heart licked her lips as she smirked deviously, "Noire was so sexually frustrated that I decided to give her a helping hand."

Purple Heart didn't want to believe it. Her Noire, her Noire, had sex with someone other than her!? Purple Heart shook her head. _No no no no no… Noire isn't the type of person to cheat… That's right! Green Heart mentioned her being chained up, so it was against her will, it has to be!_

"Shocked are you?"

Purple Heart glared and claimed, "I won't give into your words! I will only trust Black Heart's! And don't use her name, you don't deserve it!"

"Hmm… Whether you want to believe or not, I am not lying. If you ask Noire, she will inform you of the same."

"Shut up!" Purple Heart wasn't thinking straight. Green Heart had really gotten under her skin. She needs to find Noire, so she can put her thoughts to rest.

"I suggest to pay attention to your surroundings," the green-haired goddess advised.

"Huh?"

Glancing back, her eyes widened with shock as White Heart slammed her axe into her side. "Ein Schlag!" Purple Heart yelped as she was knocked down to the basilicom, and the force was strong enough for her to break through the roof.

"My basilicom!" Green Heart cried and glared at the blue-haired CPU.

White shrugged and said, "Sorry, Thunder tits."

Green Heart shook her head and flew down towards the hole that was created in the roof. Getting closer, she noticed Purple Heart wasn't there. "Great, she hid somewhere in the building."

"Then we'll just have to hunt her out," voiced White Heart. "Arfoire is still somewhere inside. I'll contact her saying that Purple Heart is somewhere in the building."

"Alright then," Green Heart dropped through the hole and landed on the marble floor of the hallway with White Heart following.

They noticed the blood stain on the floor, but it didn't lead anywhere. Purple Heart must have flew if there wasn't any blood tracks. The two goddess split up going in opposite directions in search of the injured Purple CPU.

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 16, 2017**

 **Time: 3:57 P.M**

Noire and IF had made it up to the first floor of the basilicom. They darted room to room, trying to avoid people, but luckily there wasn't a lot of guards nearby because of the attack. They have been trying to make it up to the third floor where Green Heart's room was. IF thought Noire was crazy, but the Black goddess was able to convince the Guild agent into guiding her.

Noire needed to find that last Key Fragment. While she could never gain Neptune's love anymore, she could at least still help in getting that Key Fragment. Even if Neptune will hate her, she still loves that purple dunce.

They finally got to the stairs that lead up to the second floor. IF helped Noire up the steps, so she doesn't end up falling. Noire hated feeling weak, but the Anti-Crystal around her neck was keeping her from healing her wounds and the soreness between her legs would not go away.

"How are you holding up?" IF asked as they made it up to the top.

"Pretty good," Noire breath out. "I think I can walk on my own."

"Are you sure?" IF gave the goddess a concerned look.

"Yes, I'm sure."

IF retracted her arm and step aside, letting Noire stand on her own. Noire breathed in and took a small step. The numbness in her legs had gone away and she was able to keep her balance. Smiling, she slowly walked forward, down the hall with quiet steps. IF followed close behind just in case Noire stumbled over.

"Well look who we have here. The mouse escaped from her cage." IF and Noire turned around to see Arfoire with a sword in her hands. "I went looking for Purple Heart, but instead I found you."

"Arfoire, just the sorceress I was looking for," Noire voiced as she summoned out her rapier from her holographic screen. "Hand over that Key Fragment!"

Arfoire laughed, "Like I would! I will not let you revive that useless tome!"

"If Histoire was so useless then why are you so afraid of her being revived!?"

Arfoire growled, "You won't understand!" She charged forward with her sword above her head.

Noire stood her ground, but was pushed aside by IF. IF hurriedly pulled out her dagger and blocked Arfoire's blade. IF gritted her teeth as she was slowly being pushed down.

"You little traitor, you have betrayed your goddess?!" Arfoire yelled.

IF glared at the sorceress. "I did what I thought was right!"

IF pushed back and Noire jumped in, thrusting her rapier. Arfoire rapidly jumped back to avoid being skewered by the Black CPU. Arfoire frowned at the duo in front of her. She wanted to search for Purple Heart so she could retrieve the rest of the Key Fragments, but maybe if she could defeat Black Heart, she could blackmail Purple Heart using the Black CPU as a hostage. It's was a brilliant idea.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming and pay attention to what's in front of you!" Noire shouted as she dashed in with her rapier pointed forward. Arfoire sidestepped and elbowed down on Noire's back, knocking her down to the ground. The sorceress laughed as she stomped on Noire's head.

"Lady Black Heart!"

IF took a step forward, but was stopped by Arfoire's motion. She pointed her sword against Noire's back and said, "Move and I'll stab this goddess."

IF stood still as sweat fell from her forehead. She doesn't want to do anything that will end Noire's life.

Noire pushed off the ground, but Arfoire shove her back down with the sole of her feet. "Stay down and no one gets hurt."

Noire gritted her teeth, feeling weak. She was angry. She had enough of this. She was not going to be pushed around anymore! Her hands are free, she was no longer chained, she could do whatever she wanted now!

Noire grabbed onto Arfoire's other leg and pulled as she fell on her back. Noire then quickly stood up and jumped onto the sorceress, pulling on her short hair. Arfoire growled and gripped onto one of Noire's pigtail, pulling in return.

"I am so _tired_ of this!" Noire yelled, punching Arfoire across the face. "Why am I always the one getting all this _shit_ treatment!?" Noire tried to punch again, but her fist was caught and Arfoire punched back. Noire growled and slammed the sorceress's head against the marble floor. "First, I get ambushed! Second, I get restricted from my Shares! Third, I get captured! Then, I get raped! And now I'm dealing with this _shit_!"

Arfoire gritted her teeth and twist her body, pushing Noire under her. "Don't complain about your shitty life to me!"

Noire managed to free her feet and kicked Arfoire off of her. "IF! Are you gonna help or not?!"

IF flinched from the ferocious voice Noire produced. Shaking out of her daze, she acted, charging at the sorceress. Arfoire easily parried IF's dagger and then she kicked IF in the abdomen. IF was thrown across and Noire opened her arms to catch the girl only to be knocked down in the process.

"Enough!" Arfoire announced. "If Green Heart or White Heart won't finish you off, then _I_ will!"

Arfoire leaped up with her sword over her head ready to slash down on the two girls. Noire quickly pushed IF out of the way to take the blow herself. Pulling up her arms to cover herself, even though it wasn't going to do much against a sharp blade, Noire closed her eyes.

"Get the _hell_ away from _my_ girl!"

Noire looked up to see Arfoire getting body slammed by the Purple CPU that came out of nowhere. Purple Heart then started punching Arfoire across the face with both fists while cursing. Noire shakingly stood up and walked over to the pair on the floor. She winced when she saw blood covering Purple Heart's knuckles and Arfoire's unconscious face.

Noire wrapped her arms around Purple Heart to pull her away. "Neptune, stop… Neptune, stop! I'm alright!"

Purple Heart, finally let up, turned around to embrace the Black CPU and cried, "Oh, Noire! I'm so glad I found you! I was so worried!"

Noire softly smiled and rubbed her back soothingly as they dropped to their knees. "It's alright, I'm fine."

Purple Heart brought Noire into a deep kiss as tears of joy fell from her eyes. Noire returned the kiss, but deep down she felt guilty. She doesn't deserve this. Pulling away, she looked into those deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry Neptune… I-I can't…"

Purple Heart inhaled, feeling something break inside. Then Green Heart's words played in her head and she clenched her hands. "Y-You… You had s-sex with Green Heart?"

Noire's eyes widened with fear. "You… You knew?" Tears fell from her red eyes as she could feel her heart breaking from the hurt expression on Purple Heart's face.

"S-So, it's true…"

"P-Please, believe me Neptune. I-I didn't want to… I was chained up. I-I couldn't stop her, she forced herself into me and I couldn't push her away!" Noire cried. "I love you so so much Neptune, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Noire wiped her eyes, but more tears kept falling, and the more she tried to explain herself the more agony she felt. "I'm so disgusted with myself for feeling pleasure. I hate myself and I understand that you will too, but please know that I love you! I only love you!"

Purple Heart kept quiet. She wanted Noire to explain herself, but seeing her cry made her heart twist in a bad way. It felt like she was being pierced by a thousand burning needles. She held Noire's hand, hoping to give her some comfort.

Noire tightened her hold on Purple Heart's hand and whimpered, "I-If you want to break up, I-I understand…"

Purple Heart shook her head and pulled Noire back into her embrace. "I'm not breaking up with you."

Noire nuzzled into her shoulder and asked, "W-Why? I let someone else touch me, pleasure me. D-Don't you hate me?"

"You were restrained, so it wasn't your fault. It probably would've happened to me if I ended up captured." Purple Heart tightened her grip on the goddess. "Goddess, I wished it was me that had been captured so you didn't have to go through what happened."

Noire shook her head. She wouldn't dare imagine Neptune being touched by Green Heart. It was better her than her girlfriend. "I love you, Neptune."

Purple Heart smiled and kissed Noire's wet cheek. "I love you too. And I wouldn't end our relationship for something that you couldn't stop."

Noire sniffled as Purple Heart wiped the tears off her flushed cheeks. She leaned in and kissed Purple Heart who returned the action. It wasn't a heated kiss that's full of lust, but a tender kiss full of love and care that made their hearts swell.

A loud cough behind them interrupted their moment. The two CPU broke apart and turned to the brunette that stood awkwardly.

"As much as I love seeing you two being so loving to each other," voiced IF. "I think we should go because Arfoire is waking up."

Noire looked at the sorceress to see her stirring. She stood up and pulled Purple Heart to her feet. "Can you do something about this?" Noire pointed to her collar.

Purple Heart nodded. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Noire stated.

"Then stand still." Purple Heart materialized her sword and pointed at Noire.

The Black goddess stood still and lifted her chin up while closing her eyes. Purple Heart took a deep breath and thrust her sword at Noire's throat. The blade scratched against the metal and broke the collar off. Once the collar hit the floor, Purple Heart stomped her heel against the Anti-Crystal, crushing it.

Noire signed with relief, feeling the share energy flowing through her once again. "Thank you, Neptune."

"Let's leave here and returned to our nations."

Noire activated her transformation and flipped her white hair. "Yes, let's. But before that…" Black Heart walked over to Arfoire and knelt down beside, rampaging through her pockets.

"What are you in search for?" Purple Heart inquired.

Black Heart smirked once her hand felt a familiar smoothness. "This." She pulled out the white metal object to show Purple Heart. "We have all the Key Fragments now."

"Great! We can now end the Console War!"

Black Heart stood up, but felt something grab her ankle. Looking down, she frowned when Arfoire glared at her. "You are _not_ leaving with my Key Fragments!"

Black Heart gritted her teeth and kicked the sorceress away. "Let's go!"

Black Heart grabbed IF, and activated her flight system to fly. Purple Heart followed close behind as Arfoire pursued after them with a burning desire to retrieve the four Fragments.

"You're taking me along?" IF asked, having her arms around Black Heart's neck.

"Of course. We are friends, are we not?" Black Heart smiled.

IF chuckled, "You really have my faith now."

"Happy to have you under my protection. You will certainly love my nation, no doubt about it."

"I look forward to it, Lady Black Heart."

"I don't need a title. Noire is just fine."

"Alright, Noire, take a right down the next corridor," IF guided. "We will escape through the windows."

Purple Heart flew up next to Black Heart and voiced her thoughts to IF, "I'm surprised you are helping the enemy here, after what happened."

"I am ignorant to Lady Green Heart's plans. I had no idea that she was going to capture the both of you with the kindness she showed. I thought if you three talked then maybe this war can finally end," IF explained.

"That's what Noire and I are doing. Don't worry, Iffy, we will stop the Console War," Purple Heart claimed.

"Iffy?"

"I must admit that Green Heart gave you a nickname that I find cute and must use, in return you can call me Neptune."

"What's with all this friendliness here? We were enemies moments ago and now we're being all buddy buddy."

Purple Heart laughed, "If you have Noire's trust, then you have mine as well."

"Enough chit chat, guys," said Black Heart, seeing the row of windows lining the wall. "We're breaking through the windows."

Just as they were about to shatter the glass, a large spear shot through Purple Heart's wings, dematerializing it. Purple Heart tumbled to the floor, hitting the wall beneath the windows. Noire halted her flight and looked back to see Green Heart and White Heart with Arfoire behind.

"Sylhet Spear!" Green Heart summoned another spear and shot at Black Heart, but the goddess easily dodged it as the spear broke through the glass.

"Neptune!" Black Heart called out as she flew through the now broken window.

"I'm coming!" Purple Heart resummoned her wings again and flew after Black Heart.

Exiting the basilicom, Black Heart was able to see what has occurred to the Land of Green Pastures. Smoke rose from buildings as citizens were surround by Planeptune and Lastation soldiers. There were tanks and aircrafts around, firing at the enemy military. Leanbox was in total chaos and on the brink of destruction.

Purple Heart swiped down in front and multiple holographic screens pulled up around showing faces of military commanders. "I have rescued Black Heart, our mission is complete! We are returning now!"

"But Leanbox is in ruins! We should take over this land!" said a commander of Lastation forces.

"I agree!" voiced a Planeptune commander. "Lady Purple Heart, this is a great chance to destroy Leanbox for what they did to our nation!"

Purple Heart was in a predicament. It was true that they could take over this land, but it didn't feel right. She wanted to end the war not continue it. Taking Green Heart's nation would mean more trouble than not taking it. She could predict a rebellion happening if this land was under her rule.

"As much as I love to conquer this land, now is not the time!" Black Heart voiced, catching the commanders attention. "Purple Heart had bravely infiltrated the enemy's basilicom and saved me. She is injured and exhausted! I say it is high time we get out of this nation!"

The commanders had conflicted looks on their faces. They wanted to follow their goddesses orders, but retreating now when they could easily win? They don't feel like it's right to just leave without a win.

"Our objective for this invasion was to retrieve Black Heart. Now that we have her, we can now return home. We already have some injured people and I don't want anyone losing their lives on this rescue mission," said Purple Heart. "As your goddess, I order all fleets to withdraw and meet me at the borderline!" she ordered.

"Yes, Lady Purple Heart!" The commanders saluted and the screens all disappeared.

"Let's go before Lady Green Heart or Lady White Heart decides to pursue us," IF suggested.

The goddesses both nodded and flew out of Leanbox with their army's aircrafts following beside. Black Heart glanced back at the shrinking city of Leanbox with their soldiers in jeeps and tanks retreating into the forest.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Yaaaaay! PH is reunited with BH again! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I really hope everyone didn't skip what I had to say in the A/N in the being. I guess it's not all that important since I'm sure your parents, teachers and friends/colleagues are always watching for you. Just stay clear of dangerous looking people, readers. Like, if you were a writer and you suddenly got kidnapped, your readers would be left thinking that you gave up on your story when _actually_ you are taken by force. Thaaaaat got dark again, but I feel like that's gonna be me. **

**Alright, stay safe everyone and I'll see ya'll again in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter took awhile to do, even though it's not that long. I think it's about average length. I'm not gonna use the "I was busy all week," excuse, I'm actually gonna tell you the truth. I got addicted to a certain game called Azur Lane that was doing a collab with Hyperdimsion Neptunia. The event ended just today and I was able to acquire all the Neptunia characters within ten days of nonstop playing. Yep. That's how I use my time. And I only played that game just for the HDN event, but it was so worth it.**

 **Anyway, back on track. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I pretty much scrap some stuff together so I can actually have some stuff to post. I'm not all that proud of this chapter, but it'll do.**

 **WARNING: There's a sexual scene at the end of the chapter, so be warned. Nothing bad like what happened in the last two chapters. Just some innocent love making with Neptune and Noire.**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Borderline**

 **Date: December 16, 2017**

 **Time: 6:16 P.M**

Neptune and Noire were back in their human form as they rested with their people. Compa and the other nurses were roaming around, helping anyone that was injured. Noire had the most injuries out of everyone, so she was wrapped up from head to toe in bandages. Noire thought both Neptune and Compa were exaggerating, but they insisted that she stayed still and let her shares heal her wounds.

Currently, she was sitting under a tree with her arms crossed as she watched her people chatting about. She wasn't able to completely relax like the others. She can relax once she was safe and sound back in her basilicom.

IF sat down next to the Black goddess. "You look like a mummy."

Noire rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Tell that to Neptune and Compa."

IF laughed, "You have some nice people. They only talk good about you unlike the stories I heard from the Leanbox's populace."

"Different rumors spread around. If you are from either Leanbox or Lowee, you'd probably hear some insane stuff about me. It took awhile for Neptune to clear up some of the rumors about me in Planeptune."

"What about Lastation? There has to be some bad talk about Neptune."

"Indeed there was, but Neptune changed everyone's views about her. After hanging out in my nation for awhile, my populace instantly fell in love with her."

IF smirked, "Like how you fell in love with her?"

Noire blushed, "Yes. Just like how I fell in love with her…"

"Awe, now that's sweet, my Lady Noire."

"Eeeep!" Noire squealed when she felt someone drop down beside her with an arm around her waist.

"My people fell in love with you too, but just so you know, I'm the one that loves you most," voiced Neptune.

"Neptune! Don't just come out of nowhere! You gave me a heart attack!" Noire scolded.

"Yeah I did! With my _love_ ~" Neptune lowered her voice for a seducing effect.

Noire lightly hit Neptune in the head and said, "This is no time for jokes."

"Oh lighten up, Worry Heart. Just trying to bring in some smiles on your lovely face. I don't want you frowning."

Noire sighed, but let a small smile come to her face for Neptune's sake. "Sorry and thank you."

"Just doing my job, Darling Heart," chirped Neptune as she nuzzled into Noire's shoulder.

"You guys are honestly cute," IF remarked. "So cute that it hurts to watch."

"Oh Iffy, don't be jealous," said Neptune. "There's gotta be someone out there that's right for you." Neptune looked around and her eyes lit up when they landed on a certain friend. "Hey, Compa! Get your little cute butt over here!"

Compa finished wrapping up a soldier's arm before jogging over to the tree where Neptune was. "Yes, Nep-Nep? Is something wrong? Are you hurting again?"

"No no no. I just want to introduce you to someone. This is Iffy."

IF sat up straight and greeted, "Hi, um… It's actually IF, but you can call me Iffy if you'd like."

"I'm Compa, it's nice to meet you, Iffy." Compa knelt down and stared.

IF stared back, but then started to fidget. She glanced over to the two CPUs and they only shrugged, not sure why the nurse was staring. "I-Is there something on my face?" IF finally asked.

"Yeah! There's a booboo on your face!" Compa exclaimed making IF flinch. Compa pulled out a small band-aid and gently placed it on IF's cheek. "There. All better."

IF blushed, "T-Thanks…"

"No problem. I'd like to chat more, but I have to help others. It's nice to meet you though." Compa waved goodbye and went back to wrapping bandages on others.

IF smiled, thinking that Compa was somewhat cute. They could be good friends. She then turned to look at the CPUs to see them grinning from ear to ear. IF felt weird being stared at and asked, "W-What?"

"You two seem to have hit it off," voiced Noire.

Neptune nodded, "Yep, but Compa's my best friend, so you better treat her right."

IF turned red as her chest pounded. "W-Wha- No! I-It's not like that! I just met her!"

"Suuuuure," both the goddess voiced.

"I'm not gonna ask her out right after first meeting her! I'm not ready for a relationship!" IF claimed.

"Then why are you blushing?" Neptune teased.

"I-I'm not blushing!" IF denied

Neptune's smile widened as her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Then why is your face pink?"

IF felt her face heat up even more, "I-It's not pink."

Neptune hummed in amusement, "You're right, it's not pink, instead… it's red!"

IF's embarrassment turned to anger as she fumed, "Will you quit it already!"

"Ah! Iffy exploded! Noire, save me!" Neptune giggled as she hid under Noire's arm.

Noire only chuckled, "She's just messing with you, IF. Please forgive her childish antics."

"Hey! I'm no child," Neptune pouted.

Noire kissed her forehead and voiced, "I know."

"With you two acting all lovey dovey, I feel like the third wheel here," IF huffed as she leaned back against the tree with her hands behind her head.

Noire lightly laughed, "Sorry for making you feel bad, but what would you expect when you put Neptune and I together?"

"I will always show my affection for this Lonely Heart even if it kills me!" Neptune claimed.

Noire smacked her arm and said, "Don't call me Lonely Heart." Neptune stuck out her tongue and grinned.

IF only giggled. "I think we should leave soon. The sun is setting and when night comes, that's where all the high level monsters show up to play."

"Agreed." Noire stood up and helped Neptune up to her feet.

The three girls walked back to the large group and helped everyone pack up so they can make the travel back to their nations. Neptune had decided to visit Lastation after she accompanied her army back to Planeptune. The two goddess and their military had split and journeyed in opposite directions to their own homelands.

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 16, 2017**

 **Time: 6:31 P.M**

Green Heart yelped as Arfoire slammed her to the ground and kicked her hard against her ribs. Green Heart groaned in pain as Arfoire pulled her hair, lifting her off the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" White Heart yelled are she swung her axe. Arfoire released Green Heart to avoid the white axe. The emerald-haired goddess stood up as she rubbed her ribs and glared.

Green Heart couldn't believe how careless shed gotten. She and White Heart were gonna pursue after Purple and Black Heart when she was attacked from behind by Arfoire. Taken by surprise, she was able to recover her ground as the sorceress gave her a good beating.

Arfoire laughed, "I can feel the power! This Console War you created has given me strength from people's fear! I don't need you two anymore."

"I knew you were gonna betray us, you bitch! I should've killed you!" White Heart shouted.

"Ahahahahaha! You think you can kill me now? Try me.

"I will!"

"White Heart! Wait!" Green Heart tried to pull the raging CPU back, but she was too late.

White Heart dashed forward, swinging her axe. "Ein Schlag!"

Arfoire summoned her sword and easily parried the attack. She then turned her body and kicked White Heart in the stomach, sending her back. White Heart hit the floor, but quickly went back on her feet. She held her abdomen as she coughed, "How is she so strong all of a sudden?"

Green Heart summoned a green circle and shouted, "Sylhet Spear!" A large spear shot out of the magic circle towards the sorceress.

Arfoire rolled out of the way and darted straight for Green Heart. "I'll be coping that power of yours!"

"Wha-!" Green Heart tried to move back, but she wasn't fast enough as Arfoire thrust her hand against her throat, gripping it hard. Green Heart felt something being forcefully drained from her. She clenched onto Arfoire's wrist as she screamed.

"Green Heart!" White Heart ran in and swung her body along with her axe. "Tanzerin Trombe!"

Arfoire threw Green Heart away and flew up as White Heart missed her. The sorceress then transformed her sword into a spear and dropped down slashing her blade against the white goddess. "Purpurascens Burst!"

White Heart cried in pain as the spearhead slashed against her back drawing blood. The White CPU cursed under her breath as she created distance between her and Arfoire.

Green Heart couldn't believe her eyes. Someone other than her was using her battle skills. "Only I'm able to use that move! How in Gamindustri did you use my attack!"

Arfoire chuckled, "It's my ability! I copied your powers! And once I copied all four goddesses', I'll be unstoppable! I'll rule over Celestia as the True Goddess!"

"We won't let that happen!" White Heart claimed. "I won't let an old hag like you take the title of True Goddess!"

"I am not an old hag! I will copy your powers too!" Arfoire dart forward at White Heart, but was blocked by Green Heart. "Move out of the way!"

Green Heart held up her spear and glared. "If you want White Heart, then you're gonna have to go through me."

"You can't do anything to me, Green Heart. You must be low on shares after that invasion. You are now weak!"

Green Heart gripped her spear as a single drop of sweat fell from the side of her head. It was true. She could feel her people's faith dropping every second. Soon she might not have enough shares to stay in HDD.

"White Heart, return to your nation," Green Heart ordered.

"What did you say?!"

"She already copied my powers, she's now after you. We can't have her growing stronger."

"Are you doubting my strength!?" the blue-haired goddess growled.

"No, which is why I'm asking you to leave. If she somehow managed to get your powers, then it will be harder for us to defeat her," Green Heart explained.

"I won't let you leave until I get the power of Lowee's CPU!" Arfoire exclaimed as she rushed in while thrusting her spear. "Rainy Ratnapura!"

"Go, White Heart!" Green Heart parried each thrust of Arfoire's attack with her own spear.

White Heart huffed and flew towards the shattered window where Purple and Black Heart escaped from. She glanced back to see Arfoire slashing Green Heart across the chest and kicking her against the wall. White Heart cursed, seeing Arfoire flying out of the window after her. A white platform appeared beneath her feet and she pushed off of it, increasing her speed towards Lowee.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 17, 2017**

 **Time: 12:06 A.M**

Neptune grumble as she stamped the documents. After returning from Leanbox, her soldiers have went back home to rest with their family. Neptune had visited Lastation to make sure everything was under control with their goddess returning. Once night came, she, herself, had gone home to a stack of papers, and since Lenna was still hospitalized, she was gonna have to do all the work herself.

Neptune rested her head on her desk and groaned, "I wanna see Noire!"

"Funny thing, I wanted to see you too, Neptune."

Neptune sat up and looked over to her open balcony to see Black Heart. She jumped out of her chair and ran over to the goddess, tackling her to the ground. "Noire!"

Black Heart sat up with Neptune clinging to her waist. Sighing, she disengaged her HDD. "I thought you'd be asleep."

Neptune released Noire and leaned back. "Well, I had a lot of work, so yeah…"

Noire looked over to her desk to see stacks of paper. "Do you want some help?"

"Really?!" Neptune jumped up with a joyful expression, but then it turned to one of concern.

"But aren't you tired? I'm sure ya didn't get any sleep being stuck in that cellar all chained up."

Noire stood up and dusted her knees before replying, "Can't really sleep. Work calms me down, but Kei already did everything, so I decided to see if you were up."

"What if I wasn't?"

Noire blushed, "I-I thought maybe I could… I don't know… sneak in and… share the bed?"

Neptune grinned as her eyes sparkled. "Awe~ Noire, you wanted to sleep with me!? Were you lonely?"

Noire stuttered as she played with her fingers, "I-It's not like that! I-I wasn't lonely! I just… I just wanted to be near you, is that so bad?"

Neptune couldn't keep in the fuzzy feeling that was spreading across her chest. She squealed and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired CPU. "Oh Noire! You are too cute! Of course it's not bad, Lovely Heart!"

Noire returned the embrace and asked, "So it's okay if I stayed the night?"

"That would be neptastic!" Neptune gave a kiss and Noire reciprocated the action.

Neptune probed her tongue against her lips asking for entranced. Noire parted her lips, letting Neptune explore the inside of her mouth and she moaned. Neptune gently groaped Noire's right breast as her other hand rubbed her hips.

Noire could feel her body heating up, but then an image of Green Heart entered her head making her gasp and pull back in fear. She looked into Neptune's hurt eyes as she deeply breathed and looked down with shame.

"What's wrong, Noire? It's alright if you don't feel like doing it."

Noire shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just… I still feel guilty. I feel tainted and corrupt. I don't deserve to make love to you. You shouldn't love me after what happened."

Neptune cupped Noire's cheeks and pressed her forehead against her. "Noire, there's no need to feel like that. I love you, okay, and I would never regret it."

"Neptune…"

"If it makes you feel better we can just sleep after I finish my paperwork."

Noire whispered, "I-I want you to touch me…"

Neptune smiled, "I'll make sure to erase what Green Heart did to you."

"I'd like that."

 **WARNING: SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT SEX! REPEAT, SKIP IF YOU DON'T READ SMUT!**

Neptune place a quick kiss on her lips before guiding Noire out of her office to her bedroom that's across the hall. Once they're in, Neptune flipped the lights on and locked the door. The two quickly shed their clothing, leaving them in their panties, and climbed onto the purple bed. Noire laid on her back as Neptune straddled her. Neptune gazed over Noire's white skin as she run finger down her chest between the mounds. Noire shivered from the contact.

"I'm kinda jealous that Green Heart got to touch you first in this form," voiced Neptune as she leaned down to kiss Noire's collarbone.

"Sorry…"

Neptune giggled, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I-I don't know. I just feel like I should…"

Neptune went straight for Noire's lips to quiet her. Both of their eyes closed as they moved their mouth in sync. Noire cupped Neptune's right cheek and ran her other hand through her short, soft hair.

Neptune moved her hand down to the CPU's hip for a soft squeeze before moving down further, between her legs. She lightly rubbed Noire's inner thigh as she added her tongue into the kiss, causing Noire to moan.

The Black goddess felt a sudden discomfort between her legs, making her squirm. Wherever Neptune touched set fire to her skin. "Neptune… I want you," Noire muttered between kisses.

Neptune took the lead, kissing down Noire's neck, to her chest. Her hands slid up her thighs, painfully slow. Noire inhaled from the strange feeling of anticipation and arousal.

Neptune loved how Noire squirmed under her. Running her hand up against soft skin, she felt the soft fabric of Noire's underwear and they were soaked in her love juices. Neptune hummed as she kissed down her abdomen to her pelvis.

Noire leaned her head back against the mattress with her eyes shut tight, feeling the plessure of her panties disappearing; this only made her mind-melting desires burn even hotter. She felt the fabric rest against her ankles, her pussy exposed to the cool air. Heat ran up her body as Neptune pressed her tongue against Noire's dripping wet vagina, recognizing how badly she desired this. One lick caused the Black goddess to quiver under the sudden pleasure. She desperately grabbed onto the bed sheets and Neptune's head for support. Neptune took no mind to the action and loved how Noire's finger pushed against her scalp as she plunged her tongue deeper into her lover's core.

Noire has received pleasure from Green Heart, but nothing the Green CPU did could match how heavenly Neptune could make her feel with just one lick. "Oh goddess…" Noire slipped out from between her shaking lips. She was already losing control of her body while Neptune lapped at her sensitive pussy.

Neptune then retracted her tongue, making Noire whine. The purple goddess lightly chuckled as she ran her finger over the moist slits. "I want to feel you…"

"Neptune," Noire moaned out.

Without another word, Neptune plunged two fingers inside of Noire while her tongue focused on her clit, practically begging for attention at this point.

Noire wasn't expecting the sudden pleasurable force from Neptune's now drenched fingers. They were reaching rather far for the short girl. Noire's face was flushed, with her having a hard time keeping breath. "Ahh!" Noire cried out, her body starting to thrash about wildly. The pleasure clawed at her body, feeling the warmth of it all over. Neptune was hitting against Noire's sensitive spot, buzzing the pleasure from her pussy throughout her entire being.

Neptune's mouth was no longer at Noire's clit, but had already found a new place to move in on. She had moved up, keeping her fingers deep in Noire as she pressed her lips against hers for a sloppy kiss. Her saliva was sweet and mixed strangely well with the lingering taste of her pussy.

Neptune continued to pound Noire, feeling her walls clamping down on her fingers. Noire's body was sent into a mass amount of spasms as pleasure continued to roll down her spin. Neptune was kissing up and down Noire's neck and cheek. She then moved down to her chest and gently sucked on her sensitive nibble. Noire moaned as she arched her back, pushing her chest forward. Neptune gently rolled the nibble between her teeth while she curled her fingers and twisted around inside Noire. The Black goddess could feel her form crippling as her orgasm approached.

"N-Neptune… I'm-!" Noire was cut off as Neptune crash their lips together. Noire moaned into Neptune's mouth as she came over Neptune's hand. Her body quaking from the pulsing pleasure that washed over her in waves.

Neptune moves back and slowly removed her fingers from Noire. She watched the juices run down her fingers and licked them clean, moaning as she tasted the sweet nectar. Noire blushed deeper as she watched Neptune lick her juices off her hand. It was hot in her opinion.

Once Neptune finished, she rested herself beside her girlfriend. They both fell into a peaceful silence as exhaustion came over them. The purple CPU controlled her breathing and smiled, happy to have the girl she loved back in her arms.

 **END OF SEXUAL SCENE: THOSE WHO SKIPPED CAN CONTINUE READING, YOU DIDN'T MISS MUCH. NOT READING SEXUAL SCENES DOESN'T REALLY AFFECT THE STORY, SO DON'T WORRY.**

Noire sighed with blissed, happy to have felt that good with the girl she loved with all her heart. "Thank you, Neptune… for wanting me…"

"Always, Lovely Heart," replied the purple-haired goddess.

Noire cleared her throat and spoke, "Do… Do you want me to finish you too?"

Neptune shook her head, "Nah, I'm good. Tonight's all about you, so you don't have to return the favor." She was also pretty tried, especially when it was already so late into the night.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! So quit worrying about it." Neptune chuckled as she poked Noire's reddened cheek. "You can give me pleasure next time."

Noire softly smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Neptune grinned and nuzzled into Noire's hair, taking in the sweet scent of lilies.

"Noire, I love you, so don't think otherwise."

"I love you too, Neptune," she whispered.

The two CPUs took comfort in each other's presence as they felt the aftermath glow of the intercourse. Noire had never felt more blessed than she ever had. It was as if Neptune's touch had purified her of any darkness in her heart, it was a good feeling. She tightened her hold on the naked girl and close her eyes, feeling sleep take over her.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Wow... sometimes I get turned on by my own writing. God, I'm such a perv. But you guys are reading this... does that make you readers pervs too...? I'm just joking, you guys aren't pervs.**

 **Now back to the story, there are some things I want to point out. So this** **chapter is like the half way point of the story or maybe the next chapter will be, I'm not too sure, I planned the half way to point around** **Arfoire's** **betrayal. I'm honestly surprised at how far I came with this story. I'm also surprised at how many likes and follows I have on this. So thank you all for liking my story. I know there were some tough events that our favorite characters experienced, but they pulled through like how main characters should.** **I hope you all continue to follow and support Neptune, Noire and I down this journey in making Gamindustri a better place towards a Love in Time of Peace.**

 **Until next time, I hope you have a nice week. As always, feedback is always appreciated. I love reading your comments. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

 **Chapter 16 is finally here! I'm sure a lot of you were waiting a long time, but don't worry, It'll be worth it!** **...I hope...**

 **Anyway, as always I appreciate all the feedback, keep 'em coming cause I love reading them and replying back to them. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you again in the author's note at the end. It's must read.**

 **DISCLAMER: Once again, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters, except for Lenna, and some of the lines/scenes. HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart. They're the awesome genius people that owns it and created it, so please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 12:04 P.M**

Noire sat on her couch, opposite of Neptune, with the four Key Fragments on her coffee table. Histoire has contacted them when they were having breakfast in Planeptune. Since Noire left Lowee's Key Fragment at her basilicom, she and Neptune flew to Lasation with the rest of the Key Fragments.

Currently, they're having Histoire explain to them what to do with the Fragments that they have collected. "Congratulation on finding all four Key Fragments," voiced Histoire.

"So what now? How do we break your seal?" asked Neptune.

"Now you must find me. I hate to say this, but I am trapped somewhere in Lowee," Histoire informed.

"So we have to go into enemy territory again, but this time all the way up in the North," said Noire.

"Are you nepping kidding me?!" Neptune groaned, "Alright, I'll go retrieve your body…"

"It's probably in a cave or maybe in the wildlife like the Key Fragments are. It shouldn't be too hard for us to find," Noire voiced.

"Oh no, Missy Heart! You're not coming with me this time," Neptune protested.

"What?! Why not? It'll be easier with two people looking than one."

"I'm not putting you in danger like I did last time," Neptune said.

"Neptune…"

"I don't want to put you through that again. It was my fault for your capture and it was my fault that you got…" Neptune sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes. "It was my fault you got _touched_ …"

Noire made her way over to Neptune and sat down next to her. She pulled her into a kiss before saying, "Don't blame yourself. You aren't at fault for my capture, I was being careless."

"But still…"

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?"

"What? No! I'm just worried…"

Noire smirked teasingly, "I thought I was the Worry Heart here?"

Neptune blinked, then smiled, "Of course you are! But is it so bad that I worry about my girlfriend?"

Noire rolled her eyes. "If you're that worried, then we can bring IF along, since she's a Guild agent, and we can bring a nurse too."

"Compa!" Neptune chirped.

"Sure, we'll bring IF and Compa. Will that keep you worry free?" Noire asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm always gonna worry about you, my sweet Noire, but yeah. It makes me feel just a bit better with more people in our party."

"Great, then. Histoire, do you know exactly where you are in Lowee?" Noire inquired the tome.

"I am in Arfoire's possession. I was originally sealed in Planeptune, but Arfoire came to take me away," Histoire explained. "During the days when Noire was still in Leanbox, Arfoire snuck into Planeptune to find me and then hid me somewhere in Lowee. She would know where I am. You must hurry, she plans to use me to destroy Gamindustri!"

"Is that bad? Can you do that Histy?" Neptune asked.

"Yes," Histoire confirmed. "I hold tremendous power. Why do you think I promised you that I will end the Console War…"

"That does make sense," voiced Noire.

"Oh nep! Then we need to get to Lowee!" Neptune said as she stood up.

"We can't have Gamindustri destroyed! Right, Noire?"

"Right," Noire agreed as she stood up as well. "No need to be concerned, Histoire. We will go retrieve you."

Suddenly, the door to Noire's office bursted open and IF ran in. "Noire! Neptune! You need to see this!"

"Wow, Green Heart wasn't kidding. You really do love bragging in through doors," Noire commented.

"Forget about that! Lady Vert is in trouble!" IF jogged to Noire's desk and grabbed the remote, turning the television on.

The screen then displayed an image of a ruined Leanbox. The view then zoomed in to the center of the city were the basilicom was. The two goddesses gasped from the sight they saw. There was an image of Green Heart chained to a stake with large cuts all over her body and her outfit was ripped to shreds. Arfoire stood by her side with a sinister smile as she held the whip in her hands.

"What is this!?" Neptune demanded.

"It's being broadcast worldwide," IF informed.

Arfoire swung her whip against Green Heart's beaten body and laughed. She gripped onto Green Heart's throat and transformed her whip into a spear. She thrust the spearhead straight into the goddess's abdomen causing her to cry out.

Arfoire turned to the camera and announced, "If you want to save your ally, then come to Leanbox, White Heart! Ahahahahaha!"

"Don't, White Heart!" Green Heart yelled out.

Arfoire growled and slapped her across the face. "You are in no position to speak!"

Neptune flinched from seeing the treatment Green Heart got. "Okay, so I really hate Green Heart and I kinda feel happy about this, but…" Neptune hesitated.

"It's wrong," Noire voiced.

"A message to Purple Heart and Black Heart as well. If you still refuse to bring me the Key Fragments, fine! But Gamindustri will have one less CPU in it!" Arfoire smirked, "Though, I doubt you would care if I killed Green Heart here, right?"

"She can't kill a CPU can she?" Neptune questioned.

"We don't know much about her…"

IF turned the television off, unable to watch her goddess in her condition. She stood in front of Noire and Neptune, pleading, "Please, help her." IF bowed her head and begged, "I understand she caused you so much pain, but she doesn't deserve this. Please! Help her!"

Noire and Neptune looked at each other and then back to IF, debating whether or not to go back to Leanbox and save Green Heart. Noire didn't want anything to do with the green goddess after what happened to her, and Neptune didn't want to help someone who has done something injustice.

"IF, she also caused you pain. Are you sure you want us to help someone like her?" Noire questioned.

"She has hurt me, but she was once my goddess! She has given me so much, she has done her job as a CPU! She does good for her people and never betrayed anyone!" She knelt down and bowed her head. "Please, I beg to you now on my knees. Save her! I don't care if you hate her, but please do this for me! If not, then do it for her people that will be left with no guidance if Green Heart dies!"

Neptune took pity on IF. "Please stand, Iffy. You are a good person. I can see that."

"Give us some time to think," Noire said. "Please leave us for now."

IF bit her lower lip. "Of course." She stood up and turned to leave Noire's office.

There was silence in the room, until Neptune spoke. "We should save her…"

"You want to save Green Heart even though she hurt us?"

"She's not the only one that made mistakes, Noire." Neptune gave her lover a saddened look. "I also touched you wrongly, remember. I forced myself onto you as well, just like Green Heart has…"

"But that was different!"

"How so, Noire?!" Neptune countered. "How was me forcing to make love to you any different from how Green Heart did to you!?"

"The difference is you, Neptune…" Noire softly voiced. " _You_ were the one doing it… and I love you…"

Neptune took a deep breath and smiled. "If you didn't actually feel the same way I did, then it would have been considered rape too… You would've hated me from the bottom of your heart… and we wouldn't have the relationship we have now…"

Noire looked away from Neptune's guilt-written eyes. Neptune had a point. If she didn't love Neptune back, if she didn't want to be touch by Neptune at all, then the day where they had their first would have been considered forced.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Neptune is right."

"Histy, I was wondering if you were still there."

"Neptune, you are a kind hearted soul, but you must know that we need Green Heart in this world. She is the youngest of you four CPUs and she doesn't know right from wrong yet."

"She's the youngest?" Noire cringed. "Are you sure about that?"

"She may not look like it, but she is still a child."

Neptune laughed, "Ha! And I thought I was the child here!"

"Green Heart craves affection, but she doesn't know how to get it, unlike you two. I'm sure she will learn if you teach her, but right now she is lost. From what I observed, you CPUs barely have any relationships in your lives. I can understand if Green Heart was lead astray somehow."

Neptune snickered, "If it weren't for me, Lonely Heart here, might have actually ended up alone forever."

Noire lightly bonked Neptune on the head, "Shut up, you!"

Neptune stuck out her tongue and giggled, "Love you~"

"Please do forgive her. I apologize in her place for what she did," said Histoire.

Noire crossed her arms as she grumbled, "Like hell I'm forgiving her…"

"Noire, you are just as kind as Neptune is, I know you will learn to forgive through time. I don't expect you to befriend her, but she could be a great ally…"

Noire deeply frowned and glanced down at the coffee table. Neptune gently rubbed her back to comfort her. "You've forgiven me for what I did. You are a really nice person, Noire. I am thankful for that."

Noire leaned against Neptune and nuzzled against her hair. "Fine. We'll save Green Heart, but she has to do something extreme if she wants my forgiveness."

Neptune smiled and kissed Noire on the cheek, "That's my girl. And don't worry, I still hold a grudge against her too, so we can go look for Histy first."

"I suggest you go save Green Heart, before you look for me," Histoire advised.

"But if we find you first, then you can use your power to stop all this mess," said Neptune.

"Trust me, you… will want… Green Heart's help."

Neptune sighed, "Fine, back to Leanbox we go."

"I… wi… you god…desses the best… luck…"

"I think we lost Histy again," Neptune said as Histoire's voice faded out.

"It's fine. We will talk to her again when we steal her back from Arfoire," Noire voiced. She then activated her HDD, transforming into Black Heart.

"Let's go!" Neptune announced, activating her own HDD.

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 12:37 P.M**

Her purple eyes scanned over the frightened and panicked eyes of her people. This was humiliating for the green goddess. Green Heart cursed under her breath for her downfall. To think she would be at the mercy of another. This must be her punishment.

Arfoire chuckled as she pinched Green Heart's chin, tilting her face up. "How you do like this, Green Heart? Feeling shamed? Embarrassed? Humiliated?"

Green Heart glared in her red eyes and stated, "Once I get out of these chains, I will kill you."

"Ah! Just like Black Heart. I wonder if this is how you felt when Black Heart was under your mercy. The only difference is that I am in your shoes and you are in Black Heart's."

"I'm gonna destroy you if it's the last thing I do," Green Heart threatened.

Arfoire smirked, "Threaten me all you want, but I have your power and I will use it to destroy this world." She rotated the spear in her hand and then stabbed it in her thigh.

Green Heart yelled out from the pain. She clenched her teeth as her body began to feel numb, she was losing a lot of blood, she's gonna faint. She can't faint.

"Why not release your transformation. You will feel better that way," Arfoire suggested.

"Like I'd listen to you," Green Heart grumbled.

"Hmmm… While I wait for White Heart, maybe I should have some fun with you. How would you like to experience what Black Heart experienced when you _touched_ her."

Green Heart's eyes widened, "Don't you dare!"

"Ahahahaha! Did you consider Black Heart's feelings? Probably not, I thought you desired pleasure?"

"Not from a hag like you!" Green Heart insulted. "I'd rather let White Heart rape me than you! And you know how much I despise White Heart.

Arfoire growled and slapped her across the face. "Show some respect!"

Green Heart spit out some blood and grinned, "I would never show respect to the likes of you."

Arfoire gripped onto Green Heart's left breast and threatened, "Another word out of your mouth, I'm gonna rip these prize possessions of yours off your chest."

"Try me!" she challenged.

Arfoire huffed as she backed away, "Children will always be children." She suddenly transformed into Green Heart.

The goddess gasped, "What!? How are you able to take my form!?"

"I will go to White Heart instead. I'm sure I can trick her with this disguise." Arfoire chuckled and flew off.

Green Heart struggled against her chains. "No, come back! You can't leave me here like this!"

Arfoire turned back and snapped her fingers. Multiple different monsters appeared and the citizens of Leanbox began to run in fear. "I'll let the monsters deal with you."

"No! Leave my people out of this!" Green Heart pleaded.

Arfoire laughed with Green Heart's voice. "Yes! Feed me more fear!"

"Damn it!" Green Heart lowered her head and tears ran down her face as she was forced to hear her people being slaughtered by monsters. "Someone… Anyone… Save my people."

"No one will come for you!" Arfoire chuckled.

"Cross Combination!"

Arfoire's eyes widened, "What!? Why are you here!"

Green Heart gasped as she snapped her head up. Purple Heart slashed against a horsebird, killing it. Purple Heart then continued to attack the monsters that were terrorizing the people. Green Heart was shocked to see the purple CPU, but she was happy to see her saving her citizens.

"Lady Vert!"

Green Heart looked up towards the sky to see IF being carried bridal style by Black Heart. "Iffy?"

The Lastation CPU landed down beside Green Heart and carefully set down IF. "Don't worry, we came to save you," IF informed.

Green Heart looked at Black Heart with wavering eyes as IF slashed against the chains. "W-Why? After what I did… Why did you come…?"

"Funny how you are the one being humiliated and hurt now," Black Heart snickered.

"I thought you would take my life the next time you saw me…"

Black Heart sighed, "Don't get me wrong, I still hold a grudge for what you did to me, but your people still need you, so I can't have you dying." She summoned down her sword and slashed it against the chains, freeing the injured CPU. "I'm not the one here wanting to save you. It was her." Black Heart glanced towards Purple Heart who sliced a plant like monster in half.

Green Heart couldn't believe it. "Purple Heart wants to save me?"

IF wrapped her arms around Green Heart and cried, "I'm so glad you're alright, Lady Vert,"

Green Heart weakly wrapped her arms around IF. "Thank you, Iffy…"

"Noire!" Purple Heart flew down next to Black Heart and said, "I took care of most of the monsters, some of them got away."

"At least the people are safe."

Green Heart stood up and voiced, "Neptune… thank you…"

Purple Heart glared at the CPU and said, "I didn't do it for you, I did it for Iffy. If she didn't beg us to save you, then we wouldn't have come."

Green Heart smiled, "Even so, you helped my people. That's enough to put me in your debt. I am sorry for all I've caused."

"I don't accept your apology."

Green Heart dipped her head. "I don't expect forgiveness either."

"Black Heart and Purple Heart."

The pair looked up at the sky to see another Green Heart smirking down at them. They then looked down at the injured Green Heart and then back at the one in the sky. Their faces were soon covered in confusion as to why there were two Green Hearts.

"Why are there two of you?" Black Heart questioned.

"That's Arfoire," Green Heart informed. "She has taken my form."

"What?" Purple Heart couldn't believe her eyes. Arfoire could transform to look like them? That was surprising.

Arfoire chuckled, "White Heart didn't come, but instead I get Black Heart and Purple Heart." Arfoire dived down and reached out her hand. "I'll copy your powers instead!"

"Move out of the way!" Green Heart warned as she jumped, shoving herself and Black Heart aside.

Purple Heart grabbed onto IF and took flight as Arfoire crashed down to the ground where they were just standing. Purple Heart landed away and told IF to stay clear of the fight.

Green Heart moved off of Black Heart and said, "Don't let her touch you."

"Yeah, and don't touch me," Black Heart growled out as she stood up.

"This is not the time to fight each other, if she copies your powers along with Purple Heart's, she will be unstoppable," Green Heart voiced.

"What are you talking about?" Black Heart inquired.

"I'll tell you later, she's coming!" Green Heart warned.

Arfoire summoned out multiple spears and shot them at Black Heart and Green Heart. The two CPUs activated their wings and avoided the attack.

"She used your skill? What's going on!?" Black Heart demanded.

"Give me your power!" Arfoire shouted as she charged at Black Heart with her weapon.

"Blaze Break!" Purple Heart interrupted Arfoire and slashed down on her back. Arfoire yelled out as she backed away. Purple Heart hovered in front of Black Heart and claimed, "We won't give any of our powers to you!"

"Tch! Guess it's harder to take your powers," Arfoire mumbled. "I need the power of Lowee to take those two's after all…"

"I won't let you harm White Heart! Inbetween Spear!"

Arfoire glanced back to see multiple spears flying towards her. She quickly maneuvered around the spears and was able to dodge them. Green Heart then charged at her with her spear pointed outward. Arfoire blocked the spear with her sword and then grabbed her wrist, swinging Green Heart around before flinging her to the ground.

"Stay down, you are useless now!" Arfoire yelled. "You are useless to me now, Green Heart. It's time I make my way to Lowee."

"I won't let you escape! Lacy Dance!" Black Heart spun around as she slashed her sword against Arfoire who blocked the attack with her weapon.

Arfoire then turned her sword into a spear and thrust it at Black Heart, who quickly backed away. "Wait your turn, Black Heart! I'll come for your power after I get Lowee's! Go busy yourself with more monsters." Arfoire snapped her fingers and more monster were summoned.

Black Heart and Purple Heart looked down to see Ancient dragons and Land whales running around, causing trouble for the panicked people. When they looked back to Arfoire, she was already gone. Unable to chase after her, the two goddess flew down to take care of the monsters, terrorizing the citizens of Leanbox.

Green Heart fended off a horde of land whales that tried to swallow her people whole. IF took care of the smaller monsters while the CPUs defeated the bigger ones. Once the beasts were taken care of they stopped to rest. Green Heart slumped to her knees as her wounds have gotten worse from the movement. She was starting to feel light headed.

"Lady Vert!" IF kneeled beside the green goddess.

"Iffy…" Green Heart smiled as she leaned against the brunette. "I… might not be able to keep consciousness any longer…."

"Rest, you've lost a lot of blood. I'll take care of you."

"Thank you…" Green Heart closed her eyes as sleep over took her.

Black Heart and Purple Heart calmed the citizens before going to check up on Green Heart and IF. "She passed out?" asked the black goddess.

"Yeah… she needs a doctor," said IF.

"We'll take her to Planeptune," said Purple Heart. "I also need to take her in for questioning when she wakes up."

"You're taking her prisoner?" IF asked.

Purple Heart nodded. "She is still my enemy."

Black Heart gripped Green Heart's arm and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, cuffing her wrist. "I would so very much love to skewer her with my sword, but I don't think the people of Leanbox would like that very much."

Purple Heart lifted IF up into her arms and summoned her wings. "Don't worry, Iffy, Green Heart will be in good hands."

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Hospital**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 1:37 P.M**

Green Heart groaned as her eyes fluttered opened. She tried to move, but stopped when her body was overcome with pain and soreness. She tilted her head to the right to see a large window showing a city she was unfamiliar with. _Is this… Planeptune?_

Unsure if that's where she was, she turned her head to her left and felt her heart drop. Sitting by her bed was none other than Neptune, Noire and IF. Neptune and Noire both had their arms crossed and their faces were stern.

"Glad to see you're awake, Green Heart," Noire voiced.

"Guess you still had enough shares to recover fast," said Neptune.

Green Heart could hear the anger in their voices. "Um… H-Hello…" She flinched from how dry and horse her own voice sounded. "Where am I?"

"You're in Planeptune. We brought you to the hospital so you can get treated," explained the purple goddess.

"I see… thank you."

Noire suddenly stood up as she cracked her knuckles, "Oh, don't thank us just yet." Her lips curled into a sinister smile that sent chills down Green Heart's back. "I haven't paid you back yet for what you did."

"What's Noire doing?" IF asked.

Neptune pulled IF out of her chair and shooed her out of the room. "I think it's better if you aren't here to see this."

IF began to fear what's gonna happen from what Neptune said. "Wait, what's gonna happen!?"

Neptune pushed IF out the doors without answering and locked the entrance. She could hear IF knocking and shouting. "Goddess orders! No ones allowed in here until I unlock this door!" Neptune yelled. She then turned back to the green goddess that's helpless in bed.

"Door locked?" Noire questioned.

"Yep!" Neptune chirped. "We should remove all the equipment on her before we get started," she suggested as she cracked her own fists.

"Agreed," Noire voiced.

Green Heart began to panic as her heart started to beat ten times fast. "Hold on ladies, you aren't doing anything harmful to me are you?"

"Oh don't worry, not as bad as what you did to me." Noire's eyes dulled as her smile turned dark.

Green Heart was sure she saw the devil for a split second as the black goddess ripped all the wires out of her arm. Neptune removed the heart monitor as she too also had a scary smile. The two goddesses loomed over Green Heart as they chuckled.

The green CPU's complexion turned pale white as she screamed for help. Everyone outside the room could hear the fuss, but no one dared to enter and the door was locked, keeping IF out as she rammed into the door multiple times.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 1:57 P.M**

Noire and Neptune sat on one side of the sofa while Green Heart sat on the opposite side, facing the two CPU's. The black and purple pair both glared at the green-haired CPU who still had her hands cuff, but was wrapped up in bandages.

"That was quite rude. Attacking me when I couldn't move," Green Heart pouted.

"Stop sulking, you had enough shares to heal the injuries we gave you," said Noire.

"Not all of them," she grumbled.

"You deserved it. Be happy I didn't order my army to lock you in the dungeons," voiced Neptune.

Green Heart sighed and then went straight to the point, "So I heard from Iffy that you wanted to ask questions?"

"You don't have to be in your HDD. I'm sure it's tiring just trying to keep that form," said Noire.

"If you don't mind." Green Heart released her transformation and there sat a tall girl in blonde wearing a green dress. "I do need a break, I barely have enough shares… so what is it you need of me?"

"What happened with Arboire?" Neptune asked.

"She means Arfoire," Noire corrected.

"Yeah, what Noire said," Neptune huffed. "Why is Arsnore after White Heart?"

Vert's eyes became cold and dull. "She betrayed White Heart and I."

Noire rolled her eyes. "We could see that."

"We let our guard down and Arfoire took the chance to attack us. She copied my powers and is now after the rest of you, but it seems that the two of you are too strong, so she's going after White Heart's first. White Heart was able to escape, but I was captured instead and used as bait to lure her out. I don't have a great relationship with White Heart like you two have with each other, so she didn't come to rescue me."

"You don't know that," said Neptune.

Vert scoffed, "Please, that washboard only cares for herself."

"So Arfoire is going to Lowee now?" Noire questioned.

"She disguised herself as me hoping to trick White Heart."

"Do you have anyway to contact White Heart?" Noire asked.

"I do, but I don't know if she will answer…"

"Try. I'm sure White Heart's actually worried about you," Neptune urged.

Vert huffed, "Fine, but you'll have to uncuff me."

Neptune got up and walked over to Vert. "No funny business." She took out the keys and uncuffed Vert.

The green CPU rubbed her wrist and swiped her hand in the air and a holographic screen showed up. Clicking a button, it began to ring. They waited in silence until White Heart's face showed up.

"The hell, Vert!?"

"White Heart…" Vert didn't want to admit it, but she was happy to see that her ally was safe. "You're alright…"

"Yeah! No thanks to you! How dare you attack me!"

Vert blinked in confusion. "Excuse me? For your information I was chained to a stake and publicly humiliated!

"Well, you just showed up in my nation out of nowhere when I was getting ready to go save you! Then you betray me by attacking my people!"

"That can't be me! I'm currently being held prisoner by Neptune and Noire! They even harassed me in my vulnerable state!"

Neptune and Noire watched the two bicker back and forth through the holographic screen. The argument seemed to go nowhere as they started to blame each other.

Neptune decided to step in. "Okay, okay, let's stop this fight."

White Heart growled when Neptune's face entered the screen. "You!"

"Hey White Heart, where are you currently?"

"Why should I tell you!?"

"Because me and Noire will take Arsnore off your hands."

"Noire and _I_." The Black goddess moved in next to Neptune, shoving Vert aside. "And she means Arfoire."

"What are you two trying to say?"

"She has a friend of mine in her possession. I need to get her back," said Neptune.

"We are willing to help you if you help us," Noire voiced.

White Heart scoffed, "I don't need your damn help! I can take care of this myself!" She ended the call.

Noire groaned, "She's so stubborn!"

Neptune snickered, "Reminds me a lot like someone else I know."

"Shut up…" Noire grumbled.

"So what are you gonna do?" Vert asked.

"What else can we do? The three of us are going to Lowee," Neptune announced.

Noire and Vert looked at the purple goddess like she grew a second head. "Three?"

"Well five if you count Compa and Iffy too," Neptune corrected.

"Who's the fifth?" Noire inquired.

Neptune smirked as she looked at the other goddess in the room. "Vert, of course!"

Vert's blue eyes widened in shock. "Me?"

"Yep!" Neptune reach out her hand to Vert and said, "We had our fights, now it's time to corporate. I'm sure White Heart trusts you more than us."

"So you're asking for a temporary truce," said Vert.

"Yes, but I'm hoping we can stop fighting each other all together," voiced Neptune.

"I didn't expect you to be this kind, Neptune, especially since I played with something that is not mine." Vert glanced over at Noire who crossed her arms and looked away.

"I had my fun and gotten my revenge, I'd still like to give you a few more bruises, but I'm fine with you joining us. Though, if you touch me in any way, I'll bite this time," Noire threatened.

"Honestly, I'm still upset about you touching Noire, so if you look at her in any way that I find unjustified, I won't be so kind as I was," Neptune sternly added.

The green CPU held up both hands to show no harm. "Affirmative."

"So we agree on the truce then?" Noire asked, wanting this to be cleared.

"Actually," Vert voiced, "I, personally, would love to accept the offer, but I'd like to speak with White Heart before agreeing. We are still allies after all."

"Which is another reason why we are going to Lowee, so are you in?" Neptune asked.

Vert smiled and took Neptune's hand. "I am in."

"I hope I can trust you, otherwise, we'd have a big problem," Neptune squeezed Vert's hand threatening.

Vert squeezed Neptune's hand just as hard. "I'm not one for betrayal."

Neptune smiled, "Neptastic! Let's head out!"

"Don't want to ruin the enthusiasm, but how do we know where in Lowee to find White Heart?" questioned the black goddess.

"No worries," Vert said. "During White Heart's call, I activated a tracker to locate her current destination."

"Well, where is she then?" Noire demanded.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Woah! That was like almost 5k words you just read. Congrats on finishing the chapter, but there are some bad news and good news. Which do you want to hear first...?**

 **Ha! You don't get to choose! Bad news it is! I won't be posing another chapter until the week after Christmas and New Years break! Isn't that great!?**

 **As for the good news, I get to take a break from writing for two weeks! Yay! I'll be using my time to make money and spend time with family, so my brain won't be doing any writing until 2019. Isn't that the greatest news ever, readers?! ...Oh wait... I guess that's still bad news for you guys... I hope you guys can be patient with me until then.**

 **You readers should really spend time off the electronics. Your eyes need some rest. Go spend some family time over the holidays, that's what is important, not when next the chapter will come out.**

 **So with that said, I thank you all for reading LITOW and a big thanks to my proofreader. She/He has been doing a great job in proofreading my work and I owe everything to them. I'll see you all in the new year and I wish you all a heartwarming holidays! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

 **It's 2019 everyone! Well, in LITOW it's actually 2017, but who cares about that! It's the first chapter in the new year, guys! Welcome back to Love in Time of War! I'm so excited to get back into writing. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and New Years break, but it's back to work! I'm gonna be super busy! Five more months and I graduate! Adulthood is closing in on me and I'm freaked out! So I'm just gonna write my stress and worries away.**

 **Anyway, if** **you guys want a recap on what happened, just go reread the last chapter. You'll remember everything. With that said enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Some of the lines and scenes belong to them along with the characters, so don't sue me. This is a fanfic, I'm just borrowing them for my own fantasies.**

* * *

 **Lowee, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Borderline**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 1:49 P.M**

Landing on the snowy terrain, Purple Heart and Black Heart both disengaged their goddess forms, thinking it was safer that way. In their human forms, they might not drag as much of an attention to themselves than in their HDD forms.

"Holy smokes! This place is cold!" Neptune shivered as she hugged herself to get warm.

"Well, Lowee is known for their snowy fields, so it's expected for this nation to be covered in ice and snow," said Noire as she rubbed her hands together.

"It's like a winter wonderland!" Neptune chirped, kneeling down to the ground.

Noire scrunched her eyebrows in puzzlement as she stared at Neptune's back, unable to see her movements. "Neptune… what are doing?"

Neptune turned her head to smile at the Black goddess as she stood up. Noire knew that look. It was the look that spelled trouble.

"Neptune…?"

"Snowball fight!" Neptune yelled as she threw a ball of snow.

"Ack!" The snowball hit Noire square in the face. Neptune laughed as she rolled around in the snow. Noire felt her veins pop as she knelt down and picked up a handful of snow. "You asked for it!"

Neptune sat up only to get a face full of snow. Wiping the coldness away, she saw Noire throwing another snowball. This time Neptune rolled out of the way and made more snowballs. The two goddesses ran around, bombing each other with balls of snow, until they could no longer move. They fell onto the white flakes, side by side, giggling. They reached over to hold each other's hand and stare up at the clear blue sky.

A minute turn to an hour as the cold began to set in, and the two girls huddled together to conserve their warmth. Soon they heard a low rumble far in the distance. Standing up, they saw two small specks coming towards them. As it got closer, they could see that is was a snowmobile, and flying above it was Green Heart. The snowmobile came to a slow stop in front of the two goddesses to reveal the two people riding it.

"Iffy! Compa! You're finally here!" Neptune chirped.

"Hi, Nep-Nep!" the nurse greeted.

"Had no trouble traveling here?" Noire asked the Guild agent.

"Yeah. I'm still a resident of Leanbox, so they let me in no problem," voiced IF.

Green Heart landed down beside IF. "It was also more believable with me by their side."

"Awesome! Then let's get going!"

"Wait!" IF jumped off the snowmobile to stop Neptune and ask, "I just want to get my facts right. We are rescuing a book named Histoire, right?"

"Yes," Neptune confirmed.

IF looked at Noire, wanting to make sure she heard right.

Noire sighed, "I know it sounds weird, but it's true. I don't exactly know what Histoire really is, but she's really important and she's able to help stop the Console War."

"I was pretty surprised too when they explained it," said Green Heart.

"So this _book_ has the power to stop the Console War…" IF just couldn't grasp the situation. How can a _book_ save Gamindustri from the Console War? It has been going on for ages and now a _book_ will stop this long time war? To IF, this all sounded ridiculous.

"Iffy, you just gotta trust me on this. If we don't get Histy back, Arforite will destroy Gamindustri, not the Console War, Arforite will!" Neptune persuaded.

IF huffed, "I trust you, Neptune, but I think you meant to say Arfoire."

"That's what I said, Arforite."

Green Heart couldn't help but giggled. "You are really cute, Neptune. I feel like taking you for myself now."

Noire pulled Neptune next to her and growled, "Mine!"

Green Heart helped both her hand up and said, "No worries, I know my boundaries now."

IF only sighed as she jumped back on the vehicle. "Let's just go."

"Cool! Let's go!" Neptune announced again.

"Wait, Nep-Nep!"

"Oh, what now?" Neptune whined.

Compa jumped off the mobile and pulled out a pair of purple glasses. She placed them on Neptune's face and clapped her hands. "There!"

Neptune touched the rims and asked, "What's with the fake glasses?"

"Disguise!" Compa voiced. "I have one for Lady Black Heart too!"

Noire took the red pairs of glasses from Compa and said, "No need for formalities, Compa. A friend of Neptune's is a friend of mine, just call me Noire."

"Sure thing, um… Noire."

Noire smiled and slipped on the glasses. "A disguise will most definitely help us move around Lowee easily."

Neptune scratched the back of her head, having some doubt. "I don't know… we're just wearing glasses, will they really not know it's us?"

"Your disguise is top notch!" Compa assured.

"You just need to believe," said Green Heart. "I even got a pair myself."

IF chuckled, "It'll do. But now we have another problem," she dressed. "My snowmobile only fits three people, including myself, so I can only carry one of you."

"I'll fly," Noire volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Neptune asked. "I can fly instead."

Noire activated her transformation. "It's fine, don't worry about it." As Black Heart, her blood boiled, letting the cold become nothing but a nice breeze.

Neptune sat on the mobile behind Compa while Compa sat behind IF who started the mobile's engine. Black Heart and Green Heart hovered beside the contraction as they move through the snow towards the central city of Lowee.

 **Lowee, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Lowee City**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 3:16 P.M**

The girls entered the city with shocked expressions. The city was in ruins! The brick buildings were shattered and the road was in chunks. It was as if a war had just occurred here a few minutes ago.

"What in the name of Planeptune is going on here?!" Neptune shouted as she jumped off the mobile to get a closer look.

"A battle must have occurred not too long ago," voiced Green Heart.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the air along with a loud growl. "I got a bad feeling," said Compa.

Black Heart flew up to get a bird's eye view on what's going on. Looking down at the destroyed road, she saw a small boy who was being chased by two ancient dragons. She flew back to the group and informed, "A child is being chased by dragons. They're coming this way."

"Okay, this is no time for jokes!" Neptune announced as she threw off her glasses. "It's time for me to be a hero and show you…" She activated her HDD and was engulfed by a bright light as swirling numbers surrounded her. It quickly scattered, revealing Purple Heart in place. "My true power as a CPU!"

Just as Purple Heart materialized her sword, the young boy came into view along with the ancient dragons. Both Purple Heart and Black Heart soared to his rescue with their weapons in hand.

Purple Heart made the first contact and unleashed her move, "Delta Slash!" With her share gage up high, the Purple CPU slashed four times against the dragon's body, easily killing the beast as it dispersed into many particles. "Now that's how to be a hero," Purple Heart voiced.

The Black CPU rolled her eyes as she took care of the last dragon. She swung around her blade out and sliced into the armor of the beast. "Lacy Dance!" The dragon roared before exploding into glowing particles.

She curled her lips into a smirk as she landed down with Purple Heart. IF and Compa jogged up to them to see if the boy was alright.

Green Heart released her transformation and took the young boy into her arms. She comforted, "It's alright now, the monsters are gone. Be a strong boy and don't cry, alright?" The boy sniffled as he nodded. The goddess smiled and patted his head. "Now that's a good boy."

Compa kneeled down and cooed, "I'm gonna check for any booboos, okay?" The boy nodded, letting Compa examine him.

"This place is over run by monsters," informed Black Heart.

"This was definitely Arfoire's doing," said Vert

"Where is White Heart? Why isn't she protecting her people?" Purple Heart questioned as she looked around.

Vert summoned her holographic screen to show a map and a blinking white dot. "She's in Hyrarule Snowfield," she said as she looked towards the distance were the large snowy mountains of Lowee resided.

 **Lowee, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Hyrarule Snowfield**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 3:54 P.M**

Purple Heart and Black Heart flew towards the mountains with IF following them while having Vert ride with her. Purple Heart was carrying Compa in her arms while Black Heart was carrying the small boy who had fallen asleep.

Purple Heart leaned in close to Black Heart and giggled seeing the fearsome goddess cradling a child. "You'd make a great mother."

"You think so? I don't like children that much though."

"Is that so? Even though you're so good with them?"

Black Heart scoffed, "He had a rough day. It's natural to be tired, just look at Compa who's drooling all over you."

Purple Heart looked down at the nurse who's peacefully dreaming in her arms with a small drool leaking from her smiling lips. "She is not drooling… a lot…" Purple Heart wondered what Compa could be dreaming about that's making her drool like that. Maybe pudding. Black Heart only chuckled as they closed in on their destination.

Vert guided them through the snowy forest to a cave in the mountains. The two CPU's landed on the ground and released their transformation to conserve on their shares energy.

"Oh my Nep!" Neptune immediately felt the weight of the girl in her arms as she struggled to keep Compa up in her hold.

Noire giggled as she still held the boy in her arms with no difficulty. "She can't be that heavy."

"Easy… for you… to say!" Neptune groaned as she strained her arms to keep the nurse from falling. She could feel her legs shaking as she was losing her grip. "Can't… Hold… On… Much… Longer!" Neptune's knees buckled as her arms gave out, dropping Compa into the snow.

Compa jolted awake from the rude awakening she got. "Nep-Nep!"

Neptune chuckled, "Sorry, Compa. You're a tad bit too heavy for my human form."

"Here," IF giggled as she helped Compa to her feet.

"Thanks, Iffy," Compa said.

"Girls, let's stop fooling around," Vert voiced as she fixed her glasses. "We are here on business."

"Here you go, Nep-Nep. You will need this," Compa pulled out the fake glasses and place them back on her.

Noire did the same before making contact with the White goddess. "You sure she's here?"

"Yes. My tracker says so." The Green CPU walked towards the cave with the rest of the girls following. Entering the mouth of the cave the group can see multiple people huddling together around the campfires. It was a sad sight to see. The citizens were all quivering and their faces were all plastered with fear.

"Wowzers! These people need some happy pills, stat!" Neptune commented.

"How long have they been here like this?" Compa asked.

"Not sure, but probably not long considering that the attack was recent," said Vert.

Noire woke the boy in her arms and set him down. He smiled and immediately ran off to look for his parents. Noire's smile dropped and her expression turn serious. "We need to do something about this. Lowee is a really cold place, these people won't last much longer like this."

"Which is why White Heart needs to find a way to drive Arfoire away."

"Why is she even here?" IF inquired. "What does she want from you?"

"She wants our power, all of our power," Vert stated, walking deeper into the cave, away from the outside.

"You mentioned Arfoire copying your powers, mind elaborating?" asked Noire.

"Arfoire has a copying ability. I don't know how it works, but she copied my goddess powers and is using it to terrorize innocent people," explained Vert. "She's now after White Heart's power and soon she'll be coming for you two as well."

"I won't let that witch anywhere near my Noire!" Neptune exclaimed.

Vert chuckled, "I like the enthusiasm; by the way, there's White Heart." The blonde-haired CPU motioned to the short brunette wearing a pair of blue-rimmed glasses and a large white jacket with fur. The brunette was talking to another girl with long blue hair. Vert waved her hand as she called out, "Oh Blanc~!"

Blanc glanced their way as the other girl slightly bowed. "Vert? Y-You're here? H-How?"

Vert opened her arms and pulled the shorter girl into a deep hug. "Did you miss me!"

Blanc grumbled and pushed against the taller woman. "Let… go!"

Vert released Blanc and giggled, "I'm glad to see that you haven't been captured by Arfoire."

"Yes, of course." Blanc fixed her coat and her glasses. "And I see you brought guests…"

Making their way closer to the White CPU, Vert giggled, "Yes, you could say these guests are very special."

Blanc nodded and looked at the Guild agent with her dull blue eyes. "IF, it's good to see you well. I thought Black Heart would have gutted you."

IF snickered, "Yeah, she's actually a lot nicer than she seems…" she looked over at Noire who had her arms crossed, looking quite upset.

Blanc looked over to the other pair with glasses standing next to Compa and then to Vert. "What's with the four-eyed triplet?"

"More like a quartet with you added in, since you have a pair on too," Neptune voiced.

"We found who we are looking for, so let's get down to business," said Noire.

"You were looking for me?" Blanc asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Let's go somewhere more private," IF suggested.

The group made their way outside into the cold weather, away from the cave full of people. Making sure no one was around, they continued their conversion. "First, may I ask who you two are?" Blanc voiced. Neptune and Noire looked at each other before taking off their glasses. Blanc's eyes widened at the site of the two CPU's.

"I'm surprised these glasses work so well," said Neptune.

"What's going on? I don't understand? Why is Planeptune's and Lastation's CPU in Lowee?" Blanc inquired.

"We're looking for Arfoire," answered Noire.

"Arfoire? Don't tell me you teamed up with her to take over Lowee?" accused Blanc.

"We did no such thing!" exclaimed Neptune as she stomped against the soft snow. "She has taken a friend of mine and we are here to take her back!"

"They said they will help get rid of her," Vert added. "They have asked for a truce, but I refused to accept until I got your consent on this as well, Blanc."

"Is that so? You didn't have to ask me, since I abandoned you at Arfoire's mercy."

"But you said you were gonna come save me when an imposter of me came attacking you, no?"

Blanc blushed, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about."

Vert chuckled, "I appreciate the thought, even though you were risking yourself."

Blanc sighed, "So, the truce… You will aid me? How will I know you won't just backstab me like Arfoire did?" Blanc sternly questioned.

Noire groaned as she scoffed, "Oh, come on! After what you did to me, I can literally kill you right now without any negotiation and yet here I am giving you my aid. At least be a bit grateful."

"We don't want to start another battle of the Console War, we want to end it," stated Neptune. "We're both getting sick of fighting each other…"

Blanc sighed, not wanting a fight as well, and being honest, she was also getting sick of this Console War. "Fine, I'll accept your help, but that doesn't mean I'll trust you."

"Likewise," Noire said, finally getting through to the brunette.

"Wow Blanc, you're so level headed compared to your HDD," Neptune nervously voiced, hoping not to offend the White CPU.

"Yes, I was told that a lot by someone." Blanc glanced at Vert with dull and, somewhat, angry eyes.

"Since we got everything smoothed out, we should go confront Arfoire," suggested Vert.

"You know where Arfoire is?" Compa asked.

"She is currently at my basilicom," Blanc answered.

"Basilicom? Why is she there?" Vert questioned.

"She kicked me out…"

Neptune gasped, "Blanc! Your nation was taken over by an old hag!?"

Blanc clenched her hands and yelled, "Shut up! I don't know how she did it, but she somehow turned into me and pinned me as the fraud!"

"Is that why, you are wearing glasses?" questioned Compa.

Blanc regained her composure and cleared her throat, "Yes."

"I say we go visit the basilicom and demand to see this… _White Heart_ … of theirs," Noire voiced.

"But then who's gonna watch the people in the cave?" IF asked.

"My oracle's in there. I'm happy to see that some people can still tell who's the fake and who isn't," Blanc growled. "I'll inform her before we leave."

They walked back to the cave to prepare before entering the central city of Lowee. With two CPUs low on shares, it was gonna be a hard fight, especially if what they said was true about Arfoire being able to copy their abilities.

 **Lowee, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 4:41 P.M**

"So we're in front of the basilicom, but what now?" IF asked as she stared at the large castle like building, dusted in snow.

"We're gonna go in and beat the nep out of everyone!"

Noire lightly bonked Neptune on the head and said, "We can't do that, we will be seen as the enemy."

"But aren't we? We're like trying to break in and fight Arfoirite, you know," Neptune pouted as she rubbed her head.

"Not to worry. Leave this to me and Blanc," said Vert.

"But won't they recognize you as CPUs if you go in?" asked Noire.

"We are disguised," Blanc reminded as she fixed her glasses. "Plus, I'm good with negotiations and they are my people too."

"If we work together, we can make any men bend backwards for us," Vert claimed.

"So we're just gonna wait out here for you guys?" Compa questioned, feeling like she was gonna miss out on some good action.

Vert answered, "Yes, we will give you the okay to come in."

"I still think we should go with you guys," said Neptune.

Noire concurred, "I agree. It would be better if we stick together."

Blanc sighed, "Alright, but let me do the talking."

"Iffy and Compa will stay out here as lookouts," Neptune ordered.

"What happened to sticking together?" IF asked.

"Sorry, IF, but you're both human, so if something were to happen we can't help you," Noire reasoned.

IF huffed, "Alright…"

The CPUs broke away from the pair and entered the basilicom. They walked on the marble floor towards one of the staffs guarding a door of some kind. Vert made her move first, talking to the guard with everyone standing behind. "Excuse us."

The guard wearing a white and blue uniform gave Vert his attention. "Hm? Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you. My name is um… Bert."

Neptune snickered, "Bert? Really?"

Vert glared back. "Hush, it's cute!" She quickly turned back to the guard, "Sorry, but do you work here?"

"Yes. Now, what brings you to the basilicom?" inquired the guard.

"We came in hopes of seeing Arfo- I mean," Vert quickly corrected herself, "in hopes of seeing Lady White Heart. May we have the honor of seeing the Lady?"

"That cannot be done. Lady White Heart is not seeing anyone," he sternly replied.

Vert closed in on the guard as she puffed out her chest, making them bounce, in hopes of seducing the guard. Noire shook her head from seeing the sight. To think a goddess would use their body for that, then again, it was Vert.

"Wh-Why are you closing in on me?"

Vert touched her glasses and explained, "Well, I do have a hard time seeing, so I need to come close. So, again about meeting the Lady…?" Vert fluttered her eyes as she repeated her request.

"No means no," the guard simply replied.

"Can you please make an exception?" Vert pleaded as she bounced her chest slightly.

"No."

"…Please?" Blanc came in.

The guard shifted his attention to the short brunette. "…You, too?"

Blanc lightly blushed as she said, "I want to see the Lady, onii-chan…"

The guard blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. "'Onii-chan'? Who are you calling brother?"

Neptune couldn't help but laugh. Her body slightly quivered as she buried her face into Noire's shoulder, trying to stifle her giggles. Noire had to cover her lips to hide the apparent smile.

Vert tried once more, making sure her chest was in his view. "Are you sure? Even after our pleas?"

The guard was now getting annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you? No!"

"Onii-chan…" Blanc pouted.

Neptune couldn't take it anymore as she fell to the floor rolling around with laughter. "I can't! This is too much! Hahahahahahah! Onii-chan!? Really? Oh my goddess!"

"Neptune, it's rude to laugh," Noire said with a slight giggle in her voice.

That guard's face turned bright red from Neptune's laughter and yelled, "I am not your brother! Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean it'll work! I got no interest in little girls like you! Now, get out!"

The guard angrily shooed the CPUs out of the basilicom. Everyone looked at each other and sighed before making their way back to the group.

IF saw them and asked, "How'd it go?"

Neptune replied, "Mission failed."

"I can't believe the two directional aspects didn't work…" Vert whined.

"So I guess we can't get to Arfoire that easily then…" said Noire as she tapped her chin in thought.

"I am truly sorry," apologized Vert, but then she smirked at Blanc. "By the way, Blanc? I loved the 'onii-chan' approach."

Neptune burst out laughing, "It was neptastic!"

Blanc's cheeks flushed red as she explained herself. "Wh-What!? No! I-I just read in a book that men like these approaches."

"They do? I wasn't told that?" Noire said as she lifted an eyebrow.

"What's this about an 'onii-chan'?" Compa questioned as she tilted her head.

"I-It's none of your concern!" Blanc shouted.

"Oh, why are you blushing, onii-chan?" Vert teased.

"Argh! Vert, why you…! Anymore and I'm gonna reap them melons of yours!" Blanc threatened.

"I want to see the Lady, onii-chan…" Vert impersonated.

"Stop it! All you were doing was hanging those udders of yours!" Blanc yelled.

IF knew where this was going. She's seen this a bunch of times back in Leanbox. "Now, now, ladies, let's not argue here."

IF was easily ignored as Vert smirked and puffed out her overly large chest. "My, all I did was use my aptitudes, not that you would understand."

"What'd you say, tits-for-brains!?" Blanc snarled. "Seeing 'em jiggle makes me wanna puke!"

"I can't help my undulating breasts. Obviously a theme you need not worry of," Vert giggled.

Blanc felt something snap inside as she instinctively activated her goddess mode, transforming into the all mighty White Heart. "All right, that's it! I'm sending those lumps of fat of yours to their grave!"

Noire groaned as she slapped her hand against her forehead, "Here we go…"

Vert activated her own HDD in defense. "My, my, and do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

Neptune felt sweat dripping down the side of her face as she watched the two angry CPUs bicker. "I feel like another battle of the Console War is about to start… like, right now."

IF sighed, "It has nothing to do with 'Console'... This is just too painful to watch. Let me stop this."

As IF went to calm the dispute, Compa asked Neptune, "So what are we gonna do now, Nep-Nep? We can't get to Arfoire."

Neptune scratched the back of her head. "I'm not so sure…"

"Don't worry. I have a plan," Noire spoke up.

"Really?!" Neptune chirped. "What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Noire whispered the plan into Neptune's ear.

When she finished, Neptune had a huge smile on her face. "Really!? You're gonna do it with me? But I thought you said it was stupid?"

"You're reasoning for it was stupid," Noire corrected. "Now, go call the others."

Neptune nodded and skipped over to the the transformed CPU's. "Oh Blanc and Vert~!" The Purple goddess called out.

"What?!" snapped the two raging CPUs. "Can't you not see we're busy?!"

"Oh, uh…" Neptune nervously chuckled as she backed down. "Nothing, I said nothing, continue." With that said the two CPUs went back to shouting out threats at each other as IF stood in between them with her hands out.

Noire became irritated by all the bickering and the fact that Neptune couldn't hold her own ground. The yelling was getting on her nerves and if it kept on going, they weren't gonna getting anything done. "Please, for the love of all that is holy, both of you shut up so we can get started on this!"

Both White Heart and Green Heart turn to give Noire their attention that were laced with puzzlement. "Get started on what?" they both wondered. That's when they noticed the mischievous glint in both Noire's and Neptune's eyes. The white and green duo didn't like that look and was getting a bad feeling about it.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So this chapter isn't really that interesting. It's more of a set up for what's to come. At least WH is safe and sound, but** **of course she's outcasted by the basilicom, so that's bad. But not to worry! Noire has a plan and knowing Noire, she's just that reliable. So stay tuned for the next chapter of Love in Time of War.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for waiting, and for being patient, here's your reward... A new chapter! Yay! I love writing and you readers are what keeps me going, so I hope you enjoy this week's chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters and some of the lines/scenes. HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart. Bless them for creating HDN or else this fanfic will never be.**

* * *

 **Lowee, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 5:08 P.M**

Arfoire laughed as she watched the city run with monsters. Standing in White Heart's office while feeling the fear of people's hearts increased her power. She was loving every minute of it, and she would love it even more once she copied all the goddesses' powers and claim the title as True Goddess.

"Where are you hiding, White Heart? Come out and play," Arfoire grinned. Just then, the building suddenly shook under her feet. "What's going on!?" She looked out the window to see Green Heart raining down multiple summoned spears on the basilicom. Arfoire changed her appearance into White Heart and walked out of the office to see many guards coming her way.

"Lady White Heart! The imposter has come and is now attacking the basilicom!" informed one of the guards.

"Get everyone to safety, I will take care of it," ordered Arfoire, using White Heart's voice.

"Yes," the guards saluted and left.

Arfoire smirked thinking how easy it was to trick Lowee's populace. It was like taking candy from a baby. Hurriedly making her way out of the basilicom, she took flight into the air where Green Heart was attacking. Arfoire quickly made contact with both Green Heart and White Heart. "Attacking my basilicom? How dare you!"

" _Your_ basilicom!? This is _my_ basilicom, you bitch!" White Heart snarled. "Why don't you turn back to your real form, Arfoire!"

"Your people are so easy," Arfoire chuckled as she released her disguise, her blue hair turning light purple as her body grew a few more inches taller and her chest became more amble.

"Shut that pie-hole of yours! I'm gonna kill you for what you did!" the White CPU threatened. "Come on, Green Heart! We're taking her down!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, White Heart," Green Heart said as she took stance with her spear in hand.

"I'll make sure to replicate that power of yours this time, White Heart!" Arfoire called forth her spear and darted at the blue-haired goddess.

White Heart held up her axe to block the incoming spear. Arfoire grinned as she pushed against the axe, causing White Heart to inch back from the force. Green Heart took this chance and thrust her weapon at Arfoire. The sorceress had already predicted this and ducked down. She then flipped her body backwards and kicked White Heart's weapon into Green Heart's.

Unexpecting Arfoire's kick against her weapon, White Heart tilted forward as her axe forced Green Heart to lower her spear. Once Arfoire regained her balance she thrust her spear again. Green Heart quickly flew away to avoid the attack. White Heart did the same, but she wasn't fast enough as the spearhead scraped against her thigh. White Heart winced as blood oozed out of the small cut.

"Got you now!" Arfoire reached her hand out, ready to grip White heart's ankle.

 _Shit!_ White Heart gritted her teeth as she was unable to react fast enough. Arfoire grabbed onto her and pulled her down.

"Not on my watch! Rainy Ratnapura!" Green Heart thrust her spear multiple times at Arfoire.

The sorceress kept her grip on the White CPU as she tried to counter every thrust of Green Heart's attack, but that proved to be difficult as Green Heart broke through her defense and landed a direct hit on her shoulder. Arfoire cried out in pain as she released White Heart.

"Thanks," White Heart mumbled, feeling rather ticked off that she was saved.

Green Heart glanced over at her companion and giggled, "I'm only doing what needs to be done."

"Tch," White Heart clicked her tongue against her teeth in irritation.

"Shall we hurry back?"

"Yeah, they should be ready."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Arfoire darted at Green Heart with rage in her red eyes.

Green Heart flinched back as Arfoire was already in front of her. She was saved from death as her reflex kicked in. The green goddess raised her spear and used the handle to knock Arfoire's spear upwards. This gave her the chance to moved away from Arfoire's reach.

"Let's go!" White Heart called out.

Green Heart nodded at White Heart and the two speed away from Arfoire towards the snowfields. The two made sure to stay in Arfoire's line of sight as they lured her out of Lowee's central city. When they were closing in on their desired destination, Green Heart broke away from the White CPU, but Arfoire didn't follow. Her eyes were all on White Heart.

White Heart didn't like the fact that she was being used as bait, but it can't be helped. Arfoire was after _her_ power, currently, after all. Gritting her teeth, she swooped down near the ground, just hovering above the snow. Then a large spear shot past her. Looking back, Arfoire was using Green Heart's attack.

"Sylhet Spear!" Arfoire shot out another spear at White Heart, but she efficiently dodged it. The sorceress then summoned multiple spears at time. "Inbetween Spear!"

White Heart twirled around, soaring up, down, right, and left, doing her best to not get hit by Arfoire's copied moves, but it was proving to be a bit difficult when one of the flying spears scratched her arm. Hopefully the others are ready, because she was closing in on their destination.

 **Lowee, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Lowee Snowfields**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 5:30 P.M**

Green Heart took a shortcut through the trees once White Heart and Arfoire were nowhere in sight. Soaring as fast as she could, she made it to the open area where the rest of her group was waiting.

"Arfoire is pursuing White Heart, they will be here any minute," Green Heart informed.

Purple Heart nodded. "Alright, Noire, get into position!"

"No need to tell me twice," Black Heart voiced as she flew away.

"Iffy, Compa and Green Heart will be on standby if Noire and I fail," Purple Heart ordered. "Of course, I doubt that will happen."

"Just get in the air, Neptune," said IF as she, Compa and Green Heart took cover in the woods.

Purple Heart engaged her fight system and flew high up into the sky, where no one could detect her. Once the area was clear of any living movement, they all waited for White Heart's cue.

It took about a few minutes before White Heart made it to the open area. She glanced around, wondering if her comrades are actually waiting in position, but she couldn't tell, she could only trust and hope. White Heart slowed down to a stop and got into stance as Arfoire caught up to her. Now all she needs to do is stop Arfoire's movement.

"Finally stopped running? Well then, meet your end!"

Arfoire thrust her spear, but White Heart parried the attack and swung her axe as hard as she could. "Zerstorung!" She knocked Arfoire's spear up into the air and twist her body as she kicked Arfoire in the abdomen.

Arfoire fell to the ground and White Heart immediately went to hold her down. The sources struggled against White Heart's hold. "What do you think you are doing!?"

This was the perfect chance. "Purple Heart! Black Heart! Do it now!" White Heart yelled out, signaling them to start.

"You got it!" Purple Heart appeared from behind the clouds and held up her arm as she tapped into her share energy. "Ready, Noire!?"

"Please, I'm always ready!" Black Heart stood a good distance away from the struggling Arfoire and White Heart with her weapon in hand.

"What!? When did they get there!?" Arfoire started to panic, but White Heart made sure that she couldn't escape.

Purple Heart grinned, "Let's go, Noire! Assault Combo!"

The Purple goddess used her shares to materialize a large sword overhead as Black Heart activated her move, covering her sword in bright rainbow light. Once Purple Heart dropped the giant sword, White Heart rapidly rolled away as to not get hit by the combo move. Arfoire was about to do the same, but Black Heart made sure she wasn't escaping.

"Tornado Sword!" Black Heart dashed in and slashed two times against Arfoire before jumping back, letting Purple Heart's Mega Blade finish the work.

The large sword slammed down against the sorceress. Arfoire yelled out in pain as the blade continued to grind down against her body, doing large amounts of damage before dispersing to nothingness.

Purple Heart landed down beside Black Heart as White Heart joined them. They looked over at the sorceress to see her out cold on the snow. The ambush worked in knocking her out. Grinning, the three CPUs high-fived each other in victory.

"Nep-Nep, Noire, Blanc! Did it work!?" Compa called out as she jogged over to them with IF and Green Heart.

"Yes, it did," Purple Heart answered.

"That was such a unique skill set. Was it something you just invented?" Green Heart asked.

"We actually worked on it during our Guild quests trying different combos. This idiot thought it was _cool_ if we had a combined attack. I admit that it was a good idea, but she needs a better reason than just ' _it looks cool_ '," said Black Heart.

"Well, that sounds like Neptune alright," IF chuckled.

"I'm just surprised your plan actually worked," voiced White Heart.

Black Heart crossed her arms and laughed, "My plans always work! Ambush is always the best tactic ever!"

White Heart rolled her eyes. "More like cowardly."

A vein pop in Black Heart's head as her methods were called cowardly. "Excuse me!?"

White Heart looked as if she didn't say anything. "What? Why ya so mad all of a sudden?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't just called my plan cowardly!?"

"So what are we gonna do with Arfoire?" Compa asked as she stared at the unconscious sorceress.

"I'm gonna tie her up and beat the crap out of her once she wakes up," White Heart announced as she ignored Black Heart's annoyed glare.

The black goddess, sighed as she composed herself. "That seems like a good place to start."

Everyone agreed and went along with what White Heart had in mind. They hadn't thought ahead about what to do next once they capture Arfoire, so like Black Heart said, tying her up was a good place to start.

When IF moved in to tie up Arfoire, a shockwave of power was emitted from the sorceress's body, causing everyone to be knocked back. The four CPUs stabbed their weapons into the ground to keep them stabilized. IF grabbed onto Neptune while Compa grabbed onto Green Heart. They watched in horror as Arfoire began to levitate off the ground and within a blink of an eye, she was in White Heart's face.

The White CPU gasped as Arfoire slammed her to the ground by her throat, causing dust of snow to fly into the air. She then held her up into the air and slammed her back down. The CPU's head was cushioned by the snow, but it still caused damage as her skull was smashed into the ground constantly. White Heart groaned as she cracked her eyes open to see the wicked smile on Arfoire's face. White Heart's body began to glow white as it traveled up Arfoire's arm to the rest of her figure. The goddess screamed and withered as her power was being mingled with some unknown force.

"White Heart!" Green Heart hurriedly went to her rescue. "Take your hands off of her!" She thrust her spear at the sorceress, but missed as Arfoire took to the air.

Leaving Arfoire be, Green Heart made sure her ally was alright. White Heart coughed as air entered her lungs. She sat up, rubbing her neck and glared up at the sky where Arfoire hovered.

The lone sorceress chuckled as she roamed her eyes over to the Purple CPU and dived down after her. "You're turn, Purple Heart!"

Purple Heart pushed IF aside and held up her sword in a defensive state. Arfoire turned her spear into an axe, similar to White Heart's, and swung. "Ein Schlag!" The attack broke through Purple Heart's defense, causing her to lose her balance.

Arfoire reached out to grip the Purple goddess, but Black Heart quickly intervened. "Tri-Color Order!"

Arfoire jumped back, avoiding the black blade and changed her axe back into a spear. "Rainy Ratnapura!" She thrust her spear multiple times as Black Heart used the flat side of her sword as a shield and with a spin, Arfoire used her momentum to slash her spearhead diagonally, forcing Black Heart's weapon to the ground. Not wasting a minute, Arfoire grabbed Black Heart by her white hair and threw her into the air. She then pushed off the ground and turned her spear back into an axe, slamming it against Black Heart's chest, causing the air to be knocked out of her. The Black goddess crashed back down into the snow and Arfoire dived down with the axe overhead. "Getter Ravine!" Once the weapon crashed down on her, the ground beneath her cracked and exploded.

Black Heart laid in the small crater in pain. When she tried to move, she yelped in pain. Something broke and was poking into her flesh. Trying to ignore the agony, Black Heart sat up, but then Arfoire came in and smacked her palm against the Black CPU's head, slamming her to the rocky ground. She grinned, "I'll have a taste of that power too."

Black Heart gripped onto Arfoire's arm, trying to pry her off, but it was impossible with the pain her body was in. She then began to feel something entering her. Something cold and spiky as it tickled against her share energy. She started to scream when it became painful. It was almost as if her power was splitting in two and the other half was being absorbed. Black light began to ooze out of her body and travel up Arfoire's arm, much like what happen with White Heart.

Suddenly, Arfoire was tackled away by Purple Heart. Black Heart immediately rolled on all fours as she took in deep breaths and tried to calm herself. Glancing behind, she saw Arfoire kicking Purple Heart away and transforming her her spear into a sword. Black Heart didn't want to believe it, but her eyes didn't deceive her. The sword in Arfoire's possession looked exactly like hers.

"Taste the power of Lastation's CPU!" Arfoire shot up into the air and swooped down with her sword overhead. "Volcano Dive!" Purple Heart rapidly rolled aside as Arfoire slammed the blade against the snow covered ground, causing both snow and flares to shoot up into the air and rained down melted snow.

Black Heart could only gap at the scene before her. Arfoire had really copied her power… This fact began to anger her. Black Heart forced herself onto her feet and summoned her sword back into her hands, but she cried out in pain when the weight of her sword was too much for her to hold. She touched her side and yelped. One of her ribs were broken. This was bad, she couldn't fight in this condition. Her shares won't be able to heal this injury fast enough.

Looking back at Purple Heart and Arfoire, Green Heart had joined the fight, but it wasn't much help as Arfoire grabbed onto her green hair and slammed her into Purple Heart. The two CPU were already badly injured. To think that their combined effort wasn't enough to take down the sorceress.

"This is child's play!" Arfoire openly laughed.

"Damn it! We couldn't beat her even with us all combined," said White Heart as she slammed her fist against the snow.

"We can't give up!" Purple Heart announced, "There has to be a way!"

Arfoire snickered, "Very well! Let's see how long you can hold yourselves!" She dashed at Green Heart and twist her body along with her blade. "Lacy Dance!"

Green Heart wasn't able to react fast enough as she took a direct hit. She cried out as she dropped to the ground. Purple Heart went in for the offense only to be knocked back by three different attacks. First it was the move Tornado sword, then Rainy Ratnapura, and finished off with a Getter Ravine.

"Kyaaa!" Purple Heart cried out as she skidded across the snow.

"What… power…" Compa mazed from the side, staying out of the fight.

"She's… too strong…" Green Heart groaned out as she used her spear as a support. "It's like she's a goddess."

"She's a fraud!" exclaimed IF. "She's only using imitated moves that belonged to you."

Arfoire chuckled, "Even if these are only copied, I wield them much better than you all."

"Your arrogance disgusts me! Don't think you can win just because of this!" Black Heart shouted as she willed herself to hold her sword upright.

"Oh? You still have some energy left? Let me show you what else I can do, then."

Arfoire held out a large black box with a red lining and it glowed bright like the sun that caused everyone to close their eyes. The four CPUs suddenly felt their power leaving them and their transformation disengaged.

"Wha-!? What!?" Neptune looked at herself to see her back in her tiny human body.

"Our HDD was cancelled!?" Noire shrieked as she dropped to her knees, feeling the full force of the pain that her body received.

"And… my power…" Vert mumbled as she stared at her hands.

"Damn it! What did you do!?" Blanc demanded.

"You should know, Blanc," Arfoire snickered. "I created this item that distributes the Anti-Crystal's power in the atmosphere instead of needing direct contact. You won't be able to transform. Now, Neptune, let me copy that power of yours."

"Damn you…" Blanc cursed.

"Neptune! Run! Get out of here!" IF warned. "She's after your power!"

"B-But, Iffy…!" Neptune doesn't know what to do. She can't abandon everyone.

"Such friendship, but… Neptune! If you run, everyone else will die!" Arfoire stated.

"That's a bluff! Just listen to IF and get out of here!" Noire shouted.

"We'll see how much of a bluff this is with your life extinguished," Arfoire threatened.

"Noire…" Neptune didn't like this. It was as if she was reliving her nightmare. This was exactly how Noire got captured back in Leanbox, but now everyone's life is on the line this time.

"So, Neptune? How about a trade? Your power, for their lives," Arfoire offered.

"Trade… with my power?"

Arfoire smirked seeing the desperate look in her purple eyes. "Yes… but this is a trade, not a copy. I will take your actual power!"

"If Nep-Nep does that, she won't be able to change into a goddess!" said Compa.

"Neptune had caused enough trouble. I will reap your power now!"

"Please, no…" Compa pleaded.

"Neptune! Run!" IF yelled again.

"If your power is taken, it'll all be over! Just get outta here!" Blanc yelled.

"…But, e-everyone will…"

"Do you seriously believe we can be defeated this easily?" Vert voiced.

"Everyone has decided! Stop wasting your time and go!" Noire urged.

Neptune screw her eyes shut as she clenched her fist in thought. She already lost Noire once and to lose her again along with four more lives was too much on her shoulders. Snapping her eyes open, she had decided, "…Okay. I'll give my power to Arforitchi. Please, let them go."

"It's Arfoire…" she corrected.

"Are you stupid, Neptune! What are you thinking!?" Noire scolded as tears formed in her eyes.

"If my power as a goddess is all that's needed, then it's a good deal."

"Nep-Nep…" Compa couldn't believe her ears.

"Neptune… you idiot…" IF cried.

"My power as a goddess is cheap compared to everyone's lives, I can't lose all of you."

"A smart decision, I must say. Now, stay still…" Arfoire held her hand out and drained Neptune's power. The goddess screamed as her energy was being forcefully ripped from her body and soul. Arfoire evilly laughed feeling the power swirling within her figure. "Finally… I have all four goddesses' powers! Now, I can become the True Goddess… No, a god even!"

Neptune had fallen to her knees. She felt so empty, like a piece of her was missing. Her eyes began to water as the reality set in. She was no longer a CPU, she lost her title as goddess, now she was only human. Wiping her tears, this was not the time to cry, she had bigger problems. "Alright, a promise is a promise. Now let them go."

Arfoire chuckled, "You are so gullible. Why should I keep such a promise?"

Neptune felt like her world had just crashed down on her. It was like her sacrifice had meant nothing if her friends weren't even saved. "No fair! You promised! You said you'd let everyone go! You liar!"

"Say whatever you want. Your screams are only music to my ears," Arfoire said. "I know! Let me show you something interesting before I get rid of you." She held out her hand and a purple book appeared in her hand. "See this? This tome is the sealed form of the one you call Histoire."

Neptune blinked her running tears away as she stared at the locked book. "That's… Histy?"

"Histoire. Hear me and see me. I am finally the True Goddess."

"Arfoire…" Histoire voiced.

"Oh yes. You can't 'see.' What a pity not seeing the CPUs groveling at my feet!" Arfoire laughed, feeling all powerful.

"Why you…" Histoire couldn't exactly 'see,' but she knew what had transpired.

"Now, petty talk aside, I will use your powers, Histoire," Arfoire declared.

"That is impossible, as I will not allow you to use my powers," Histoire affirmed.

"Very well. Let me force your powers out, then!"

"That is impossible!" Histoire said once again. "You don't have the means to do so…"

"On the contrary! That is why I've been preparing all this time!" Arfoire held the tome up high and shouted, "Now, Histoire! With the vestiges of people's fear, make me the one True Goddess, no even better, a God!"

Histoire screamed as her power was forcefully activated. The tome began to glow as light developed around Arfoire and gust of wind swirled around, picking up snow and ice. The light then expanded and soon it exploded away, shaking the surrounding trees as it revealed something that was beyond everyone's imagination. Standing there was a tall rabbit-like humanoid figure with four large purple wings.

"Yes! This is power!" Arfoire laughed.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What!? Wha-What!? What just happened!?" Neptune panicked.

"It can't be… she made herself into a monster!" IF yelled.

"No, I made myself into a stronger goddess, no, I made myself into God!" Arfoire declared as her wing-like ears fluttered. "I am now the Deity of Sin!"

"That's impossible!" Noire cried with disbelief.

"Yes, there must be a gimmick behind all this," said Vert.

"Oh? So you haven't heard anything from Histoire, it seems. One who wields Histoire has the power to control reality itself. I have forced the power out, it should suffice in destroying Gamindustri!"

"If Histy has that much power then…" While Arfoire was being proud of her newfound power, Compa slowly sneaked around the whole scene.

"…Compa?" IF stared at the nurse who's making her way away from the group, then it clicked as to what she was doing. "I see…"

"Now, let the slaying of the goddesses begin!" Arfoire chuckled as she held up her red sword.

"Slaying of goddesses? Like you could've done it without that power," IF mocked.

"What?!"

While IF confronted Arfoire, Compa continued to sneak. The Guild agent hoped to buy her friend some time to get in close without Arfoire noticing. "You're only gloating because of the power from Histoire, not because of you. I was thinking a more bigger boss to beat us, but you? Pfft…"

Arfoire felt a vein popped. "How dare you!"

Compa snuck in close on the enemy goddess, but she wasn't close enough. IF needs to keep taunting Arfoire. "What? Angry now? That just proves you didn't have what it takes to beat us."

"Who do you think you're speaking to, you human!? I am now a god!"

"If you believe so, I suppose. Of course, it is only you believing such," said Blanc.

"Almost there…" Compa whispered as she reached her hand out.

Arfoire growled, "So now you belittle me?! I'll execute you!"

"Now!" Compa pounced and snatched the purple book out of Arfoire's armored hand. "I got you, Histy!"

"Wha-?!" Arfoire looked at Compa with shocked eyes, but it soon turned to one of anger. "How dare you!"

"Eeeeeeep!" Compa squealed as she ran over to IF. "Bye-bye!"

"Nice, Compa!" IF praised.

"Iffy… That was scary…" Compa quivered as she clutch the tome.

"Now, now… You did good, Compa." IF petted Compa on the head.

"Nep-Nep stood up for us. I had to do something… But, that was scary…"

"Compa…" Neptune softly smiled at the nurse.

"As long as Histoire is on our side, we can win. Now, let's hurry and escape!" Vert advised.

"I won't let you! You shall all perish here!" Arfoire ferociously screeched.

"So, not letting us go so easy, huh? What a pain in the ass!" Blanc groaned as she materialized her hammer.

"Even without our goddess power, we can still fight!" Noire followed and summoned her rapier to back Blanc up. "Compa risked herself for this opportunity! I won't let you stop us!"

"Yeah, now it's our turn to protect you, Neptune," said IF.

"You guys…" Neptune felt touched by everyone's spirits. Determination sprouted deep inside and she called out her sword, wanting a fight. "I'm not gonna just sit back and let you guys do all the work!"

"You all are just idiots," Arfoire insulted.

"We aren't idiots, we are CPUs!" Neptune said as she charged in slashing her sword. Arfoire blocked the attack with no difficulty and flicked her back with a swing of her sword.

Arfoire yawned, "Is this all you got?"

"There's more! Tanzerin Trombe," Blanc jumped in and swung her hammer, only to be easily knocked aside by Arfoire.

"How about this! Tri-Color Order!" Noire slashed against Arfoire multiple time, but it didn't even leave a dent as she was smacked aside.

"So weak…" Arfoire stated.

"We aren't even scratching her!?" Noire snarled.

Arfoire laughed, "I told you, I am a god. You can't hurt me!"

"We really do need our goddess powers after all if we want to beat another goddess," said Vert.

"Are you actually admitting that she's like us? A goddess!?" Blanc complained.

"We can't deny the fact that she has become much too strong for us to handle," argued Vert. "We need to retreat."

"It's too late to try anything! I'll destroy you all now!" Arfoire swung her sword down with full power and the shockwave traveled through the air, causing snow and rocks to burst from the ground.

The attack didn't hit anyone, but everyone's blood ran cold just from seeing the strength. They felt like their knees will just buckle from the amount of shear power Arfoire was emitting. It just shows how much of a power difference they were at. Knowing that they cannot win, they had one thought in mind.

Compa was the one to voice everyone's thoughts. "Ruuuuuun!"

As if they no longer have any pride, they all ran with their tails between their legs as fast as they could. Arfoire watched as they all scurried away. She didn't need to chase them down. She can kill them anytime she wanted. "No matter. With the powers of the CPUs and Histoire's, none can defeat me! I will destroy Gamindustri!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Wow... I made Arfoire a bit way too OP... How am I gonna make the CPUs defeat her later...? Eh, I'll figure out something.**

 **And during this part of the game where Neptune traded her powers to Arfoire was probably the scene I hated most, mainly because Arfoire was such a d*ck. Anyway, in the next chapter, we will be finally meeting Histy in this fanfic. Yay, Histy! She will be giving lots of information about the CPUs' and Arfoire's history. So I hope you stay tune for that. See you all in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone, it's been awhile! Maybe the longest I've been away? Or not? I don't know. I just write whenever I feel like it. It feels like its been awhile. Well this is a pretty long chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Wrote this plenty of times but I just want to remind everyone if they aren't familiar with the game... Oh who am I kidding! Anyone who's reading this fanfic should know who made HDN, otherwise they wouldn't be reading this.**

* * *

 **Lowee, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Hyrarule Snowfields**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 7:11 P.M**

Everyone had made it back to the refuge cave where some of Lowee's people hid. They all laid on the snow, trying to calm their beating heart as their legs ache from all the running.

"We're finally here… Need… Cold… pudding…" Neptune breathed out.

"Pudding? Not water?" IF giggled.

"I-I can't move a single bit any more…" Compa huffed.

"I thought we were done for," Noire sighed with relief.

"Any case, we got away, but this is seriously bad," IF said.

"Yes, we are in quite a predicament," said Vert.

"Arfoire has all of our powers now, and she's even made herself a god," voiced Blanc.

Noire sighed, "I can't believe Neptune was that stubborn…"

"After all we have said to not get the power taken…" Vert shook her head in disappointment.

"Stubborn goddess…" Blanc groaned.

Neptune pouted, "Aww… What a treatment…"

"…I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would appreciate it of my seal was broken," Histoire finally voiced from Compa's hands.

Neptune sat up as her eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, we were just running for our lives, y'know."

"Oh!" Compa held out the purple book and announced, "We have Histy with us! She can do something for us, right?"

"Okay then, here we go… Wait. Histy, how do we break the seal?" Neptune asked.

"If you put the Key Fragments together it will become a single key," said Histoire.

"I see! So we use that to take the lock off the tome, then!"

"It's like a 3D puzzle…" Compa mused.

"Okay, Noire! The Key Fragments please!" Neptune held out her hands for Noire to give her the four Key Fragments they have collected.

"Ah…" Noire tapped her fingers together as she broke the news to her girlfriend. "The Key Fragments are actually back at my basilicom…"

"Oh, no worries," assured Neptune. "We can just fly over there," but then she realized, "only I can't fly anymore…"

"I'll carry you!" Noire offered with a large smile.

"Are ya sure, I can be a bit heavy…"

Noire suddenly transformed into Black Heart and carried Neptune bridal style. "Nonsense! You're light as a feather!"

IF chuckled, "I guess Compa and I are gonna need a ride too."

"Not a problem," voiced Blanc as she also transformed into her goddess form. "Green Heart and I will carry you and Compa."

Vert activated her HDD and picked up IF. "I always carried you like this, Iffy."

IF blushed, but looked away. "Yeah, though I guess those day won't be happening anymore…"

Green Heart looked at IF with hurt eyes. "Iffy… I do apologize for my actions… and you too Black Heart, I shouldn't have let my desires get the better of me…"

Black Heart rolled her eyes. "The past is in the past. Our biggest problem is stopping Arfoire."

"Noire is right. Yvoire will destroy Gamindustri if we don't do something about it. It's high time we all join forces instead of fighting one another," voiced Neptune.

"She means Arfoire," Black Heart corrected.

"That's what I said," Neptune voiced.

"Since when did the purple ditz become so smart?" White Heart chuckled.

"Hey! I can be smart if I want to!"

Black Heart giggled, "Come on, you." She summoned her blue wings and took off into the sky as the rest followed her to her nation.

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 20, 2017**

 **Time: 9:18 P.M**

It was dark with the moon out, but Lastation lit up like a lightbulb with all the people still hard at work. The goddesses along with IF and Compa enter the large basilicom at the edge of the city. The oracle have been shocked to see all four CPUs in Lastation that she almost fainted, afraid that a battle might occur pretty soon. Black Heart had calm her worries, that they were just here to talk and dismissed the girl from her office.

Once the room was emptied with just the six girls, the three goddesses released their transformation and went straight to business. Noire went to her work desk and pulled out the four Fragments that they needed to unlock Histoire.

Sitting down with everyone at the couch, Noire gently place the Fragments on the table next to the tome. "So who's gonna assemble?"

"I will!" Neptune volentured. She leaned over the table and started clicking the metal pieces together, trying to form a key. "Uh… okay… This goes here… and this… Ah…"

IF, who was sitting next Neptune, began to question her puzzling skills. "I don't think that part is suppose to go there…"

"Then maybe this part is supposed to fit here…" Vert took the green piece from Neptune and hooked it onto the purple piece in IF's hand.

"What about this part?" asked Noire, holding up Lastation's Fragment.

"Turn it upside down and it should fit," said Blanc.

"This is the last part, then." IF clicked the last Fragment with the rest. "There, done."

"Sure, go ahead and finish the last piece of the puzzle…" pouted Neptune.

Noire shrugged, "I'm sorry. You were just, you know… _slow_."

"I don't need your sass, right now Noire!" Neptune grumbled.

"I know! Then Nep-Nep can be the one to unlock Histy!" Compa suggested as she handed the key to the purple-haired girl. "Here's the key!"

Neptune felt her heart warm up. "Thanks, Compa! Now that's what best friends are about!" Taking the key, she thrust into the lock of the large book. "Okay, rise and shine, Histy!" With a twist and a turn, the lock came undone.

"Thank you, Neptune. Everyone. The seal is finally broken." The book began to float and glow as it opened itself, breaking the chains around it. The book opened and from the pages popped out a small girl with fairy wings wearing a purple dress. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Histoire, or as everyone else calls me, Histy."

Neptune blinked at the tiny fairy-like girl sitting on the large book. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked into her large blue eyes. "This isn't what I was imagining you at all!"

"Well, my body is different from when I'm in the tome," smiled Histoire.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, sure, you can't judge a _tome_ by its cover, but… I never expected you to be so small! From the sound of your heavenly voice, I thought you were some tall, sexy, blonde chick with angel wings not fairy wings."

"Shut up, Neptune," Blanc sighed.

"Are you saying Histoire's voice sounds sexier than your own girlfriend's?" Noire asked with her arms crossed, feeling a bit irritated.

Neptune flinched, feeling a cold chill. "Whoops. Noire? Uh, are you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry," she grumbled.

"B-But, your eyes… they're so dull and sullen, my sweet, sweet, Lady Noire…"

Noire sighed, rubbing her head, "You know what, let's just drop it."

"I'm sorry," Neptune apologized, but then her voice turned to a seducing tone, "But if it makes you feel better, your voice sounds super sexy when you _moan_ my name."

"Neptune!" Noire screamed as a huge blush appeared on her face, turning it bright red like a tomato.

"On my…" Vert giggled as she look at Noire with devious eyes.

"I never expected the hard-working Noire to be so lewd," Blanc voiced while having red cheeks.

"What is Nep-Nep talking about?" Compa asked as she tilted her head.

"D-Don't worry about it, Compa," IF stuttered as a huge blush was apparent on her face. "L-Let's put our attention back to Histoire.

"Yeah! Histy is so small and cutesy!" Compa cooed, smiling at the small girl.

Noire coughed, finally controlling her blush. "Right, we can't get distracted now."

"Histoire, can you stop Arfoire?" IF asked, getting straight to the point. "And I heard you can stop the Console War, is that true?"

"I am sorry, but I can't fulfill that wish now," Histoire revealed.

"Well that's a problem. We didn't run around and risked our lives just to be at a lost," said Blanc, feeling quite annoyed that their only source of defeating Arfoire doesn't actually _know_ how to defeat Arfoire.

"There must be a reason, correct?" Vert questioned the blonde fairy.

"Yes. Let me explain, along with the many others that need explaining. Now, where to start?" Histoire tapped her chin in thought. "Though, it's not like I know a lot…"

Everyone was silent, trying to form some questions that seems important to ask. They all opened their lips to voice their questions when Compa raised her hand and yelling, "Okay! Me first! Who are you, Histy?" Everyone then closed their mouths. Most of them wanted to ask the same question asked Compa first, so there wasn't really a complaint.

"I am originally a part of the goddesses' power," answered Histoire. "The former goddess created me to prevent her from misusing her power. With the rest of her power, she created you four goddesses. You four were to keep watch of the land in place of the former goddess. I was tasked to support the goddesses, and record Gamindustri's history."

"So that's how I was born…" said Neptune.

"I am quite surprised," Vert voiced.

"Lady Vert? You weren't aware of this?" questioned IF.

"Yes. From when my memory served, I was already in battle with the others."

"Come to think of it, I feel like we _did_ have a mother who raised us." Noire voiced, trying hard to remember where she came from.

"Oh, you mean Arfoire?" Histoire questioned.

"…" everyone was quiet, but once the words set in, shock and disbelief ran through their heads. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

Neptune waved her hands frantically as her face showed a clear sign of distraught. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you saying, Histy!?"

"So, Arfoire is our mother, and the former goddess?!" Noire yelled with incredulity.

"I can't believe she's our birth parent…" Vert's face was blue as she shivered with horror at the thought of her mother.

"My DNA is denying it!" Blanc screamed, not wanting to believe that she was related to someone that was backstabbing as Arfoire.

"Wow, that's quite harsh, but please do not worry. Arfoire raised each of you, but you four were born by the people's faith," Histoire corrected. "You actually don't have mothers in terms of physical figure."

"Whew… what a relief," Neptune huffed out. "Wait, then how were we born and why did Arfoire raise us?"

"I'm sure you know the folklore of the former goddess and the Quartet, right?"

"Of course, it's such a famous fairytale that I'm not sure if there's a person that _doesn't_ know about it," said IF.

"Well, the humans that defeated the evil goddess to repent was lead by Arfoire."

"Wait, so Arfoire was human?" Blanc asked.

"Yes. With the help of Arfoire and her powers of copying, the Quartet defeated the goddess, but at the cost of their own lives."

"I can't believe Arfoire was fighting alongside the hero Quartet…" said IF, with confused thoughts.

"So, then what happened? If Arfoire was originally good, why had she turn evil now?" Vert inquired.

"Arfoire changed," Histoire sadly said. "The power of the goddess she copied sat within her. Her body and soul were tainted with power she could not control."

Blanc knew where this was going. "So she fell to the dark side…"

Histoire nodded. "Ever since, Arfoire seeks only power and to rule over all."

"Wait, I still don't get how we were born?" Neptune voiced.

"Before the former goddess disappeared, she had given Arfoire and I a small crystal that contained a small part of her. She had predicted a disaster that would occur when she's gone, so she prepared for it before she turned evil."

"How convenient," Vert commented.

"With the former goddess and the Quartet gone, Arfoire and I were the only ones left, and we saw Gamindustri slowly crumbling. Gamindustri was left without a ruler. The people were at a lost. Without a leader, the people turned on each other, only caring for themselves. They ignored the poor and injured, let the monsters run around, things were in dismay," Histoire explained. "Arfoire and I were the only ones left and saw the outcome of what Gamindustri was turning to. Our only hope in saving Gamindustri from destroying itself was to use the former goddess's crystal that she left us along with her powers that now sat in Arfoire."

"But I thought you said Arfoire fell to the dark side? So why is she saving Gamindustri?" Noire curiously wondered.

"The power went out of control once you four were born," she answered. "To save Gamindustri from itself, we needed people's faith, but as fate would have it, people were already praying. They asked for a leader, a ruler, a goddess to come help save them from the disaster to come. The crystal reacted to the prayers of the people and inserting a bit of the former goddess's power, White Heart was born."

"Oh! I was first…" said Blanc.

"Yes. White Heart knew immediately what to do, coming down to the people and giving them hope."

"So what about the rest of the goddesses?" Compa spoke. "When was Noire, Vert and Nep-Nep born?"

"Purple Heart was actually born next after a week. Once White Heart have build Lowee, people began to worry that she might turn out like the former goddess and left her ruling. White Heart was not the kindest CPU."

Neptune snickered, "Based on her HDD personality, I'll bet."

Blanc rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Arfoire noticed the situation of this and thought a rival goddess would do good. So once again, with the former goddess's crystal, Purple Heart was born."

"Yeah! I'm second!" Neptune chirped. "I'm older than Noire and Vert!"

"What about us then?" Noire wondered.

"Yes, what was our reason for being born?" Vert was intrigued to know.

"Black Heart was born because White Heart and Purple Heart wouldn't stop fighting," Histoire answered. "White Heart and Purple Heart met once to negotiate, but it turned to chaos when things didn't turn out the way they wanted. White Heart felt threatened by Purple Heart's presence and the two goddesses were brought to war. Purple Heart wanted nothing to do with Lowee, but White Heart refused to live in a world with another CPU that could take over her rule."

"Man, Blanc, you sure are obsessed with killing me," Neptune voiced.

"It was a long time ago, so I can't really remember anymore," Blanc announced.

"They were always at each other's throats, and their people began to slowly lose faith in them. They prayed for someone to come and save them from the fate of war, so Black Heart came to life."

"But the fight never stop, did it?" Blanc questioned.

"Sadly, no. Black Heart just added more to the fire. With a new goddess, White Heart saw this as a nuisance. Because of her aggressive nature and Black Heart's competitiveness, they easily clashed. Purple Heart stayed out of it as she tried to advance her nation's technology with the creation of aircrafts and military weapons for humans. Arfoire and I predicted a three way war in the near future, so we decided to use the crystal one more time and to gave birth to Green Heart."

"So I'm the youngest out of us…" Vert stared at the brunette's chest area. "Why am I not surprised. The last always gets the best attributes."

"Hey! You were looking at my chest, weren't you!?" Blanc snarled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Vert denied as she averted her eyes.

"So what happened after Vert was born?" Compa wanted to learn what had occurred next.

"Arfoire and I hoped that this last CPU will stop the fight and bring the rest of the CPUs into a friendly relationship because you four were born from the faith of the people along with the former goddess's power. The people needed you _all_ to look after them and Gamindustri in place of the former goddess… but it didn't turn out that way."

Neptune could guess, "Vert wasn't as friendly as you wanted."

Histoire fidgeted as she nodded, confirming Neptune's and the rest of their thoughts. "White Heart immediately confronted Green Heart and just her appearance enraged White Heart into battle. Not trying to be offensive, of course, but White Heart was the worst out of the four CPUs born," Histoire admitted. "She has a big temper that caused everything to fall into chaos."

"Expected as much," IF commented.

"So it was all Blanc's fault then," Noire concluded.

"Hey! Don't put all the blame on me," Blanc growled.

"Anyway," Histoire voiced, collecting everyone's attention again. "Arfoire began to lose herself to the former goddess's power. I expected that using it must have been what corrupted her. I could do nothing but watch my friend fall to the darkness as Gamindustri fell to the war, the Console War. To keep Gamindustri safe, I used my powers to send you four, along with the war, to Celestina where you all have been fighting for centuries."

"Hold on, if you were so powerful, why didn't you just stop the entire war from happening?" Noire asked. It was a good question, everyone was thinking the same.

"I may be from a part of the former goddess's power, but I have my own limits. I record the history on Gamindustri, I cannot change the path it's going on, the ones making the change are supposed to be you four CPUs. That's the main reason why you were born; if you four desired a war, then a war will occur on Gamindustri. I could only use my power to delay or fast forward the process, so my best course of action was to send you four and the war to the holy land, Celestia," Histoire explained. "And since the four of you were gone, Arfoire also couldn't get her hands on you, but I was at her mercy. She acknowledged my strength and had sealed me away, so I don't get in the way of her evil plans."

"Okay, so I understand why you were sealed, but how does sending the CPUs to Celestia help delay or fast forward the war?" IF asked.

"Yeah, all I remember was nepping it out with the others, I mean… we've been fighting for centuries!" said Neptune.

"The time in the holy land differ than the time down in Gamindustri. Time actually runs much faster in the holy land. I had hoped with all that time up there, you would come to the realization of how idiotic this Console War was, but I was wrong… in fact, you four had brought back the Console War to Gamindustri and involved human lives." Histoire began to raise her voice as her frustration began to show through her face. "I was so ashamed of how addicted you four were to the title of True Goddess when there was no such thing! The reason why there are _four_ goddesses on Gamindustri was so you can work together to make Gamindustri a better place, not destroy it in war! You have no idea how angry I was when you four came back from Cesantia still hating each other!"

The four CPUs averted their eyes from Histoire's gaze of disappointment. Neptune and Noire had already realized that fighting this war was wrong while the other two didn't stop. The title of True Goddess was just too tempting to them. They wanted to expand their nation and come in control of the other goddesses, but thinking about it now, it was kind of irrational to just selfishly have everything under their control. If one CPU were to gain the title of True Goddess, they might turn out like the former goddess of how she became evil. They didn't like the thought of it.

"Since nothing have changed the time you four came back, I have decided to somehow end the war myself by using my powers in anyway I can. So I contacted Neptune, since she was the best choice in my opinion. I have seen her actions, she went into this war not desiring the title of True Goddess, but to keep her nation safe. She doesn't want her nation to fall under the wrong hands if one of the other three CPUs became the ruler of Gamindustri. I'm sure all of you want to keep your nation safe from the others, but Neptune had a less competitive nature than the rest you. So I asked her to help break my seal."

"Awe, thanks Histy!" Neptune smiled. "It sounds like you're implying I'm the best out of us four CPUs here."

Noire looked back at Histoire, discarding the sullen feeling, and asked, "Alright, we got the gif of our history. Now, is there a way we can defeat Arfoire in her, so called, 'god' form?"

"Yes, since you don't hold the power to stop Arfoire anymore, is there a way for us to beat her?" Blanc inquired.

Histoire bit her lower lip as she hesitated, "With Neptune out of commission and the state of your powers, I would say no. There is nothing _you_ can do, but there is a way to beat her. It's just…

"It's just what, Histy? Is it some legendary evil sword that grows in power the more goddesses it kills?" Neptune blurted out and everyone blinked in silence. "What? Did I say something weird?"

"This is no time for jokes, Neptune," said IF. "That wasn't even remotely funny."

Neptune chuckled and she stuck out her tongue. "Hehe, sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Actually… Neptune is not that far off…" voiced the tome.

"Wait… really?" The purple-haired girl deadpanned.

"Yes, there's a legendary sword known as the Gehaburn that increases in power when drenched in CPU blood, but it was sealed away because it was too dangerous."

"Are you saying that we should use that sword?" Vert sternly asked.

"I don't like the sound of that sword," Compa whimpered as she hid behind IF.

"No, but that is one of the solutions," said Histoire, answering Vert's question.

"What's the other solution?" inquired IF.

"The four legendary weapons of the Quartet," Histoire said. "There is one in each land mass."

"Aww man, this is just like the search for the Key Fragments," Neptune whined.

"These weapons were used by the Quartet to defeat the evil goddess. It should be powerful enough to defeat Arfoire."

"It's better than the evil curse sword, so I like that plan already," voiced Noire as she leaned back against the couch.

"Same here," Blanc said, agreeing with the Black CPU.

"Alright, then. Each of you will return to your respectful landmass in search of the legendary weapons. I suggest starting tomorrow, since it's late out," advised Histoire, looking out the balcony window to see the dark sky.

"I have some guest rooms, you guys can use those," Noire offered.

"You are fine with letting us stay?" asked Blanc.

"Yes. After what what we did... After what I did, you're willing to let us... let me, stay?" Vert questioned.

Noire glanced at both the CPU of Lowee and Leanbox. "We need to forgive and forget. After all…" Noire averted her gaze as a small blush formed on her face. "W-We're friends now…right?"

Blanc doesn't know what to think, but she could feel the warm, fuzzy feeling grow in her chest. "I… guess so…"

Vert hesitantly smiled, "This is quite a progression here. I..." She touched her chest as she suddenly felt really happy and warm for some reason. "I can't tell what I'm feeling here? Is this friendship?"

Noire huffed, "Just because I offered, doesn't mean I'm getting too friendly!"

"Awww~! That's my Lovely Heart!" Neptune squealed, giving Noire a tight hug. "Already making new friends!"

"G-Get off of me, Neptune! You're embarrassing me!" Noire yelped, trying to pry off her girlfriend.

Everyone laughed and chuckled as they watched the couple being all cute. It really felt like they were no longer enemies, but good friends. In the back of their minds, they really wondered why they didn't do this sooner… become friends. That was actually a really simple solution to end their fights, but they were all to stubborn to see it, until now.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Awwwww, Noire's being so cute. I love her, she's my favorite tsundere. Everyone's being so friendly, maybe a bit to quickly, but oh well. It's** **for story progression. And man did things get so heated with Histy!**

 **So the backstory that Histy explained are all made up by yours truly expect with some added information from the game. The CPUs were made from the former goddess's power, it was stated in the game and Arfoire did become corrupted, also stated in the game. Celestia has the same time as Gamindustri in the game unlike this story and there are some other things changed for story purposes. I'm sure you Neptuneia fans can point out which information is from the game and which is not.**

 **Other things, the order of the CPUs' birth were all based on when the game company was formed so the order could be wrong. And as for the evil sword that I will never state the name unless for story purposes. I am sorry to those who have played mk2 or sisters generation and got the conquest ending because that was bad. Really bad. No wonder that game was rated M... well Trick has something to do with it as well, but I was scarred from that bad ending! So scarred that I just... I just... I don't even want to talk about it. I got nightmares for weeks from that. I even cried. I was in disbelief. Enough of my rambling. Congrats on coming to the end, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time! Stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 1:29 A.M**

"Noire?"

"Mmmm… no…" Noire grumbled as she turned round in her bed.

"Noire…"

Noire pulled the blanket up over her head and murmured, "Five more minutes…"

"If you don't wake up, I'm gonna jump on ya~"

"What… ever…" Noire shuffled around and furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. She just wants to sleep, she doesn't care what happens.

"Okay~ I warned ya."

It was all quiet and Noire sighed happily, but suddenly a huge weight landed on her torso and she gasped as her eyes snapped open. Noire groaned as she tried to curl up, but whatever was on her stopped her from doing so. She squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was that had disturbed her wonderful sleep. She could make out a familiar figure, but it was too dark to see clearly.

"Sorry, was I that heavy?"

She recognized that high pitched voice. "Neptune? What are you doing?" Noire turned her head to see her alarm clock glowing in the dark. "It's like 1:30 in the morning…"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," Neptune said.

Noire huffed and motioned the girl to get into the bed by lifting up the blanket. Neptune giggled and slipped under the warm blanket, snuggling up to the Black CPU. Noire wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and nuzzled into Neptune's hair, smelling the sweet lavender shampoo.

"Noire?"

"…Yeah…?"

"Do you still love me?"

Noire furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at the girl in her arms. It was dark and her eyes were out of focus, so she couldn't see how Neptune looked. She was confused as to why Neptune would ask such a question. "Of course I love you, why would you think otherwise?"

Neptune shifted and moved back, trying to see Noire in the dark, but failed. "I'm human… I lost my goddess form. I won't be able to turn into Purple Heart anymore. I'm stuck in this childish body…"

Noire rolled her eyes, understanding her worry. Neptune was pretty self-conscious about her human form, so of course she would be worried about this. It honestly was kind of stupid in Noire's opinion. "Neptune, I love you for you, not your body. And besides, you're beautiful enough just the way you are now."

"Really? You think so?" Neptune couldn't help but feel all warm inside.

Noire smiled and leaned in, kissing Neptune on the forehead. "Of course."

Neptune cuddled up to the goddess, loving the feel of warm body heat. "Thanks, Noire. I love you for you too."

Noire chuckled, "I would hope so."

"You know I don't lie, Sexy Heart," Neptune voiced.

"Right, but if you _do_ lie, I'm gonna stuff you full with eggplants, so be ready," Noire warned, having a large smirk on her face.

Neptune stiffened as she stuttered, "E-Egg… Eggplants?!"

"You heard me. Waking me up in the middle of the night? I might as well grab an eggplant and twist it into your mouth right now."

"S-Sorry, I-I'll make it up to you. I'll even do whatever you want," Neptune offered.

Noire could feel her own grin, widening. "Oh really? Then how about a date? My treat."

"A date?"

"Yeah, after this Arfoire crisis, of course. We only ever had one date in our relationship. I think we should have a second and I'm making it romantic, unlike that arcade date we had a while back."

Although Noire couldn't see her expression that clearly, Neptune had a puzzled look on her face. "T-That's it? Nothing else?"

"Yep, what were you thinking?"

Neptune relaxed as she nervously laughed, "I was thinking you were going to add a twist to your reply…"

"Oooooh? So you _do_ want me to twist some eggplants into your mouth?" she teased.

Neptune became stiff again and sweat began to form on her forehead. "N-Now, hold on there. That didn't sound much like a joke."

Noire smiled as she hummed, "You're right, it's not a joke. But I'll be nice and twist something else in your mouth."

"Uuuuh… what?"

Noire closed her eyes and leaned in, pressing her lips against Neptune's. She pulled the shorter girl even closer and probed her tongue out. Neptune let out a small moan as she parted her lips, letting Noire's tongue in. The two muscle wrestle against one another, fighting for dominance, but Noire was losing. She was the one that initiated the kiss, but she didn't have the strength to overpower the other CPU.

Neptune pushed Noire onto her back and rolled on top of her. Noire moaned into the kiss as the purple goddess took the lead. Noire was losing herself to the kiss. The sweet smell of lavender was slowly melting her brain. She then felt cool fingers slip under her sleepwear, drawing lazy circles against her stomach. Noire cracked her eyes and saw purple eyes. Suddenly her heart jerked, not in a pleasant way, and an image of Green Heart appeared in her head with a grin. Noire gasped and pushed her hands against Neptune, quickly pulling away from the kiss.

Neptune, shocked by the action, leaned back to give the other goddess some room. The moonlight was shining in from the window now, giving the purple CPU some light. She looked down at the black goddess with worried eyes to see her heavenly breathing with terrified eyes. "Noire?"

Noire only stared at Neptune as her heart pounded. She rubbed her eyes, wondering why she would think of Green Heart of all times. Especially when they were getting into the moment. "Sorry… I-I don't know what happened…"

Neptune twiddled her fingers together as she asked, "Do you… not like doing it with me in this body?"

Noire eyes widened as she tried to clear up the misunderstanding. "No! I-I love doing it with you!" She felt the blood rush to her face from the claim. "And it doesn't matter in base form or not. I guess, I'm just…" Noire's mind wondered back to Vert. Thinking of Vert in her base form didn't cause any displeasure per say, but her goddess form definitely still haunts her. "I guess I'm still worried about what happened to me…"

Neptune gave her a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

Noire blinked and then glared. "Seriously? I'm talking about when I was captured by Green Heart and White Heart."

"Oh! I thought I told you not to worry about it?"

"I know and I'm not. I won't forgive her, but I'm willing to work with her. I said I'll forgive and forget, but I guess deep down I still feel-"

"Nuh uh!" Neptune placed a finger over Noire's mouth to shut her up. "I love you, Noire. Even if you were raped, even you decided to hate me or if you decided to cheat on me. I will always love you. You are you and nothing can change how I view you."

Noire felt like tearing up, but she held it in. She removed Neptune's finger and questioned, "Why would I ever hate you and why would I ever cheat on you?"

Neptune shrugged and replied, "I have my own worries, you know. After all, I'm no better than Vert. I'm just lucky enough that you actually returned my feelings after raping you."

Noire cringed. "I-I don't consider what you did as rape…"

Neptune crossed her arms and stated, "Well it was. I let my desires got the better of me, just like Vert." She gave Noire a sad look and dropped her arms. "And I'm really sorry for that… Sometimes I wonder if I'm not good enough to be with you…"

Noire didn't understand. Why is Neptune the one feeling all guilty? She should be the one feeling that way. In a way, she betrayed Neptune's love by feeling pleasure from someone else. She's the one that's not good enough to be with Neptune. Not the other way around. "Neptune…"

"Yeah?" she replied.

Noire whispered, "Kiss me…"

"What?"

Noire gritted her teeth and pulled the shorter girl down, crashing their lips together. Neptune muffled out in surprise, but returned the kiss once her brain caught up with what's going on.

Noire didn't like feeling bad for herself. Worrying about whether she's good enough or not will only drag her down. She's the CPU of Lastation for goddesses' sake! The mighty Black Heart, and something like this won't hold her back! She can power through this! She believes in herself!

Neptune pulled back, needing to breath. Her chest burned for air and it seemed like Noire did too. Neptune gently rubbed her hand against Noire's cheek and said, "If that incident still plagues you, I'm right here to talk."

Noire smiled, "It's fine. That will be the last time anyone touches me, except for you of course. If I keep worrying about what happened, I'll probably affect our relationship…" She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't want this to keep haunting me. I need to move forward from the past. Like you, Neptune. You're my light in the dark. All I have to do is look towards your way."

Neptune blushed. "Awe shucks, you're making me blush. But you're my light too. If we ever want change, looking forward is the only way."

"Which is why we're stopping Arfoire and the Console War."

The two looked at each other with understanding. Their life was already changing so fast. One look back, they might get swallowed with regret and guilt. Noire already regretted ever hurting Neptune in their battles. There were so many things they both regret that they wished to turn back time and change everything. But they both know the only way to move forward was to forgive and forget, otherwise, the Console War may as well never end.

Noire let out a yawn as her eye suddenly felt heavy.

"Are you tired?"

Noire let out a yawn as she nodded. "Sorry… it's still dark out."

Neptune smiled and kissed her nose before rolling off. "Don't worry about it, I've kept you up long enough. I should get back to the guest room." Neptune was about to leave when Noire wrapped her arms around her. Neptune tried to pry Noire's arms off, but they only tightened. They wouldn't budge. "N-Noire, don't you want to sleep?"

"Stay…" Noire murmured as she nuzzled into Neptune's purple hair. "You're warm…"

Neptune sighed, but was happy that Noire wanted her to stay. She snuggled closer to the CPU and was able to catch the calming scent of lilies coming from her. Neptune kissed her on the cheek and said, "Sure, I could use some more snuggles."

"Night, Neptune. Love you…"

"Love you too, Noire."

The two easily fell asleep in each other arms, feeling all warm and cozy. Of course they are still plagued with constant worry, but just having each other near calms their mind.

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 6:03 A.M**

The girls woke up early in the morning, mainly because of a certain call they got. Noire was informed that a fraud had showed up in Lastation. Noire was angered that someone had pretended to be her. "How dare they impersonate me!"

"Someone had also showed up in Leanbox, claiming my title as Green Heart," said Vert, as she ended her call.

"Funny, same here," grumbled Blanc as she gripped her phone.

"I got a call from Planeptune stating the same!" Neptune screeched.

"I'm guessing that's Arfoire using her powers. The only thing I can think of is that she's looking for the Quartet's weapons. Those are the only things that can stop her. She must be trying to destroy them," Histoire predicted.

"This is where we part, my people need me." Blanc transformed into White Heart and summoned her digital wings.

"Please obtain the weapons, I hope that you all know what they are."

"Of course, Histoire. We CPUs know everything about the Quartet," stated Vert, changing into Green Heart.

The two CPUs ran out of the balcony and bounced into the air, splitting into opposite directions towards their nations. That now leaves Neptune and Noire in the Lastation basilicom.

"I suspect that Noire will be fine in taking care of the fake Black Heart, but Neptune might be in a predicament without her goddess powers," said the tome.

"Don't worry, Compa and I will go," claimed IF.

"I'm a goddess of Planeptune, I can't let you do my work," Neptune complained.

"We're just gonna go retrieve the weapon. It's displayed in your basilicom, so it won't be hard to get. We will be fine," reasoned IF.

"You stay here and help Lady Noire, Nep-Nep. We are tough too! Trust us!" Compa chirped.

Neptune sighed, "Fine, but if anything happens just give ol' Nep a call, okay?"

IF held out a thumbs up, "Sure thing, Nep! Let's go, Compa!"

"I will follow you to Planeptune," Histoire suddenly said.

The nurse and Guild agent ran out the room with Histoire, leaving Noire and Neptune alone. The last two CPUs looked at each. "So, are we doing this or what?" Neptune asked.

Noire sighed and activated her HDD, becoming Black Heart. "Just don't get yourself hurt."

"No problemo," Neptune smirked. "Now give me a ride!"

Black Heart rolled her teal eyes and lift the shorter girl into her arms. She jogged to the balcony and soared into the air, exiting the basilicom. They observed below seeing the mess of the fake Black Heart. The streets were burnt up, as huge crater could be seem. It was like the fake Black Heart was digging for something. Black Heart gritted her teeth in frustration. To think she let a fake create trouble in her nation. She will not forgive Arfoire.

"Your people look a bit shocked," Neptune voiced as she watched the people of Lastation help each other out from the destruction.

"If you saw your own goddess destroying the city, won't you too?" Black Heart reasoned.

"Good point. So how are your shares?"

"It's slowly falling. I need to get rid of that imposter and bring back my reputation."

"So where do you think the fake you went?"

"Probably went looking for the legendary weapon like Histoire predicted," said Black Heart

"Do you know where it is?"

"It's in a storage factory," Black Heart answered. "I remember discovering and donating it."

Neptune lift an eyebrow, "You donated an ancient weapon of the Quartet?"

"It was a duel revolver, not the type of weapon I would use, so I donated it. The people seemed so honored to be protecting such a weapon, so I didn't mind having them hold on to it. I didn't think I would need it," Black Heart explained.

"So how far is this storage factory?"

"Little away from the city."

"Then let's pick up the pace!" Neptune tightened her hold around Black Heart's neck as the goddess increased her speed.

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Storage Factory**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 6:45 A.M**

Black Heart landed down outside the large building and gently placed Neptune down. The two girls watched with shocked eyes to see the factory in smoke and flames. Another explosion happened and people continue to pour out of the semi-destroyed building. Black Heart and Neptune made contact with one of the staff.

"What's going on!?" Black Heart demanded.

"Lady Black Heart?!" The staff seemed shocked and scared to see the goddess. "Y-You were just destroying the factory inside!? What are you doing out here?!"

Black Heart glared at the factory entrance and growled, "That fraud!" She pushed pass the staff and rushed inside.

Neptune apologized for Black Heart's manners and chased after her lover. "Noire, wait for this Nep!"

Inside, the goddess's view was cover in flames and smoke. She laid low, trying not to breath in the fumes as she help some people who were trapped by the flames. Sweat ran down the back of her neck as she ran deeper into the burning building. The halls were narrow and it was dangerous to continue. Black Heart doesn't know the layout of the building, she had no idea where the legendary weapon was kept, that was until she saw a familiar figure up ahead. She couldn't mistaken that long flowing white hair that disappeared behind the door at the end of the hall.

"Hold it right there, you imposter!" Black Heart bolted for the door and enter through it to a new area where it wasn't affected by the flames yet. There was a large window on the ceiling bringing in the sunlight, a second floor railing over head and the garnet floor reflecting her image. Ahead of her, hanging on the wall in display was the legendary Duel Revolver of the Quartet. It was right there for her to take. The CPU took cautious steps as she walked deeper into the large room, towards her desired item. The fake was here with her. She could feel her presence.

"Show yourself, you fake!" Black Heart waited for any movement, but there was none. Taking another step forward, she felt a gust of wind from behind and rapidly turned around to see nothing. Narrowing her eyes, she turned back around. This time she was met with a fist that punched her across the cheek.

Black Heart yelped as she was knocked back, skidding across the floor. The Black goddess groaned as she stood back up, rubbing her injured cheek. The fake before her was smirking as she flexed her glove covered hand. Bright red eyes met with teal as they had a glaring contest. Once the imposter broke the stare, Black Heart materialized her sword and darted for her throat. The fake goddess parried her attack with a similar looking sword that Black Heart possessed. The fact that the fake looked so much like her, weapons and all, made her pissed. Their eyes were the only thing that could tell them apart.

Black Heart swung her blade in a downward angle and it clashed against the other blade. The fake CPU turned her body and swiftly move around Black Heart, sweeping her leg out to get the Black goddess off her balance. Black Heart felt her body falling and thrust her arm out to catch the floor and did a quick front flip, landing right back on her feet. Turning her head, she saw the the fake rushing towards her and summoned her digital wings to fly. The other Black Heart also took flight, following after her. The two girls parried attacks and tried to knock each other to the ground. Black Heart was flying around at high speeds in a small area that she had to be careful not to crash into a wall.

"Lacy Dance!" Black Heart swung her weapon around and was finally able to land a meaningful hit. The imposter was thrown to the ground and Black Heart quickly went to another skill. "Volcano Dive!"

She was about to dive down and slam her sword when the fraud soared up at her using one of her special moves. "Infinite Slash!" Black Heart was taken by surprise and it was too late to dodge. The fake goddess took multiple swings at the Black CPU and with one last slash upwards, she jumped back and finished Black Heart by snapping her fingers. The cuts around Black Heart exploded in a white light and she fell to the ground.

Black Heart groaned as she sat up. Her body now ached with pain as she was losing blood. The tiny cuts began to slowly heal, but the larger ones stayed. She couldn't believe she took a direct hit from one of her own skill combos. She felt like she was made a fool. Once the fake Black Heart landed, Black Heart attacked once again, not giving up. She activated another skill and her blade was covered in rainbow light. "Tornado Sword!"

The fake mimicked her move. "Tornado Sword!"

The attacks bounced off of each other as metal slammed against metal, creating sparks. Black Heart didn't like the fact that a fake could copy her moves, it was just like what happened with Arfoire, but Black Heart knew that, "The original always win!" The CPU stepped to the side and with her free hand, she rocket punched the imposter in the stomach, sending her across the room, straight into the wall, creating a dent. Black Heart then jumped into the air and used her skill again. "Volcano Dive!" She slammed down her sword and the floor burst with flares and molten stone like a mini eruption.

Once the smoke died down, Black Heart noticed that her attack had missed. The fake wasn't there. Quickly turning around, her face paled as the fake Black Heart was already above her. "Tri-Color Order!"

Black Heart screamed as the imposter landed another direct hit. She moved back, holding her bleeding arm, but the other didn't give her the space. The fake darted in, giving slash after slash as Black Heart could only dodge and hold her sword in a defensive state until she can get an opening, but it never came as the her sword was knocked out of her hand. She was now at a disadvantage without her weapon.

The imposter smirked, "In this story, the fake wins." She thrust her blade and Black Heart hurriedly rolled aside and jumped for her sword on the ground, but it was knocked aside by another sword. The fake had thrown her weapon to knock way Black Heart's blade.

Black Heart thought that the fake might not be as smart as she was, because tossing your weapon was a dumb move. They were now both unarmed, but Black Heart was still more damaged than the other, yet that didn't stop her from attacking. She pounced on the fraud and started to swing at her, but her fists were easily caught. They started to rolled around, trying to get the upper hand.

When Black Heart was back on top, she head-butted the enemy, causing them both to groan in response. _Okay, maybe not the best idea,_ she thought as her vision swirled.

Once her head stopped spinning, she could see the other Black Heart was still recovering. She quickly tugged her wrist free and slammed the fraud's head against the floor, hoping for her to lose consciousness. She then yelped when the fake pulled on her white hair. "Ouch! Watch the hair!"

The fake then reach out with her other hand and gripped Black Heart's neck. Black Heart gritted her teeth as she returned the favor, digging her own fingers into the imposter's throat. She could see that the fake was passing out. She was wining! That was until a third party entered the fight.

"Hey, you fraud!"

Black Heart perked up. That sounded a lot like her girlfriend. Glancing up behind, it indeed was her girlfriend. Neptune was up on the second floor railing, looking down at her with angry eyes. She wondered why Neptune would give her that look.

"You mess with my girlfriend, you mess with me!" Neptune leaped over the railing with her sword over her head, ready to swing down.

Black Heart felt her heart jump out of its place as Neptune swung her blade. She quickly jumped away as Neptune's sword hit the floor. "Oh Nep, I missed," Neptune pouted. "You alright, Noi- Oh goddess!" Neptune jerked back from seeing those bright red eyes. "Noire, what happened to your eyes?"

"NEPTUNE!"

Neptune blinked and turned around to see angry teal eyes. She looked back at the Black Heart on the floor and then back at the other Black Heart a little away from her. She finally connected the dots and realized her mistake. "Oooooh, oops."

The fake Black Heart moved to attack Neptune, but the shorter girl was able to escape. Neptune made her way over to the real Black Heart and apologized, "Sorry about that, Noire. You guys look so similar from behind that it's kind of hard to tell."

"You can apologize later, just be glad that I jumped out of the way before you sliced my head off," Black Heart grumbled.

Neptune nervously chuckled, "Thank goddess for your reflexes, right?"

Black Heart rolled her eyes and resummoned her sword to her hand. "Shut up and fight. She's coming." The goddess glared at the imposter who had already reclaimed her weapon. Black Heart didn't think it would be this hard to destroy a fake, but it's a copy of her, so of course it would be this strong. What did she expect? She would be quite insulted if a replica of her was easy to beat.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Black Heart vs Black Heart, who's gonna win? Place your bets, the original or the fake? I think a lot of you could guess, but I ain't confirming anything.**

 **Also I haven't been in the mood to writing anything sexual lately, so I'm sorry if you expected anything, but at least Noire and Neptune had a moment together. It's been a few days since I touched back on GH forcing on Noire, but she's still worried about it. Noire knows that she needs Vert to beat Arfoire. She needs all the CPUs, so she'll have to learn to deal with Vert. And besides, we all know Noire is the all mighty BH. She will be fine, especially since** **Neptune is also with her.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time! Stay tune for more, because we are quickly coming to the end!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 7:39 A.M**

"Run! Lady Purple Heart is destroying the city!"

"Watch out!"

Histoire, IF and Compa ran through the chaos that had occurred on Planeptune soil. The citizens are injured and the guards couldn't do anything against the fake Purple Heart. IF and Compa tried to help the people along the way, tried to fix this misunderstanding that the Purple Heart saw was a fake, but everyone was too frantic to listen.

"Iffy, this is bad, people are losing faith in Nep-Nep!" Compa said.

"I know, but with the way Neptune is now, we can't do anything. Our only hope is to get that legendary weapon."

"IF is right, we need to get to the basilicom, now!" voiced Histoire.

The three rushed to the basilicom to find everything in disarray. People were panicking, papers were flying around, everything was a mess. Histoire decided to help calm the people and asked IF to continue with Compa. They nodded and ignored everything, letting Histoire take care of it. The two went to a basilicom staff that's nearby, asking for the legendary weapon.

"Why are you looking for it?" he questioned.

"It's the only way to stop the fake Purple Heart," answered IF.

"Fake?!"

IF scoffed, "Do you really think Lady Purple Heart would destroy her own beloved nation?! Of course not! That's a fake!"

"Then why isn't our Lady here?"

"Nep-Nep is stuck in Lastation, helping Lady Noire with the fake Black Heart," explained Compa.

"Please, we need to see that weapon," IF pleaded.

The staff sighed and motioned them to follow. They left the lobby to another room were a large glass case could be seen in the middle of the room. Walking closer, they could see a large rusty sword in the case.

"So this is what one of the Quartet's weapons look like," said IF.

"But it's all beat up. You can't even cut a radish with this," Compa voiced as she observed the weapon's condition.

"The Trinity Blade… It's hundreds of years old, so it's only natural," explained the basilicom staff.

"You don't mind us taking this for a short while, right?" IF asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I do mind. Without our Lady's approval, that won't happen."

"But we just told you that Neptune was stuck in Lastation," IF grumbled out.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Even if the Lady is in Lastation, you'll just have to wait for her to return."

IF groaned as she ran her fingers through her brown hair, "This will be a bit hard."

"I have Nep-Nep's number, I'll call her!" Compa took out her phone and dialed Neptune's number. She waited for the other line to pick up. "Come on, Nep-Nep, answer!" she whined.

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Storage Factory**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 7:43 A.M**

"Hiya!" Neptune slammed her thin blade against the fake Black Heart's weapon and then slashed upwards, forcing the fake's weapon up. Neptune then slammed her feet into her abdomen sending her back towards Black Heart.

Black Heart bent her knees to ground herself and swung her sword like a baseball bat. The imposter gasped as Black Heart slashed against her back and she flopped to the floor. The fake bounced back on her feet and attacked. Black Heart deflected the incoming blade and lifted her leg for a kick. The fake blocked the kick with her arm and thrust her sword. Black Heart moved back and Neptune charged from behind. She slashed her sword down against the imposter's back when Black Heart landed her attack.

The fake Black Heart grunted in pain as she rapidly turned around and swung her sword against Neptune's, forcing her back. With Neptune out of the way, the fake Black Heart turned back to the original only to get punched in the face. The force was strong enough to send her flying towards the far wall where the Quartet's weapon was displayed on.

The fake Black Heart quickly got back on her feet to attack again. The three girls received and returned attacks, trying to get the upper hand. Neptune had trouble keeping up because of her lack for speed. She could only distract the fraud and give Black Heart the opening to strike. Neptune jumped onto the imposter's back, not letting go as the fake tried to pry her off. Neptune knew this will be sickening, but she swung her blade over the fake's shoulder and stabbed right into her thigh. The imposter grunted as she fell to her knees. The fake Black Heart reach over her shoulder, finally able to grab onto Neptune flipped her over, slamming her against the ground.

Neptune gasped out painfully as her back smacked against the hard marble floor. The fraud then pulled out the thin sword in her thigh and stab it through the left side of Neptune's waist. Neptune yelped out and when she tried to reach for her weapon, the fake Black Heart punched down on her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. Neptune let out a low groan as she curled in on herself.

"Neptune!" Black Heart charged in and swung her blade, but the fake jumped into the air with her summoned wings. Black Heart chased after her. "Get back here!"

Neptune sat up and pulled the sword out of her waist. She pressed against her stab wound to stop the bleeding, but it didn't do anything as she was also losing blood from the other side. "Tch." Clicking her tongue against her teeth, she had no choice but to use her items. Swiping her fingers down in the air, a holographic screen materialized. She clicked on the bottle icon and a glass bottle with a red liquid inside appeared in her hands. She quickly drank the potion and her wound began to heal. Neptune toss the empty bottle aside and touched her waist to feel no pain. "Alright, health bar all full."

She now placed her attention back above her. Her eyes followed the two Black Hearts as she sighed in frustration. She couldn't help if the battle took to the air. The ex-goddess gritted her teeth and flipped the sword in her hand. She then pulled back her arm, making sure her eyes were on the fraud. She stood up and took the stance of a person throwing a javelin. Taking aim, she took a few steps forward to get a start and threw her sword. "Hyaaa!"

During the time, Black Heart noticed Neptune's movements and locked the fake into a battle of strength to keep her still. The fake pushed down against the black CPU's sword with a smirk. Black Heart glared at her enemy as she was slowly being forced back by the fake. She was losing, but… _With this, Neptune will be able to-_

Black Heart's thoughts where cut off as Neptune's sword jammed into the fake's rib cage. She cried out in pain as she began to fall and hit against the floor. The fraud quickly pulled Neptune's sword out and tossed it aside as she pressed against her ribs. The fake Black Heart began to gasped as blood oozed out from between her lips. The blade must have been thrown hard enough to cut through skin and hit an organ, causing internal bleeding. Neptune got a lucky shot.

"Ha! See that!?" Neptune yelled as she placed her hands on her hips. "That's the power of a main character! I need no goddess powers! Now, go get her, Noire!"

Black Heart rolled her eyes at Neptune's boasting, but took the chance to inflict damage. Gathering whatever shares she had left, Black Heart flew straight for the fraud as her blade was covered in multiple colors. "Infinite Slash!" The Black CPU took many swings, leaving large gashes against the fake's body. With a final slash, Black Heart leaped back and finished by snapping her fingers. The fake screamed in pain as her injuries exploded in a white light.

Black Heart stood tall, glaring down at the fraud who was on her knees. "It's time for you to die."

The imposter gritted her teeth and summoned her wings. She flew to the wall and took the Dual Revolver. "If I go, then this goes with me! Activate self-destruct!"

Neptune's eyes widened and gasped, "Oh, woah- wait, what! Self-destruct?! How big of an explosion are we talking?"

The imposter started her countdown, "3… 2…

"No time for answers! Neptune, duck!" Black Heart pounced on Neptune, using her own body as a shield for her.

"…1…" The fake Black Heart was surrounded by a bright light and it slowly expanded into an explosion.

Black Heart tightened her hold on the purple-haired girl when her body felt the burn and pressure of the effect. The ground shook and glass shattering from above could be heard. She was sure Neptune wouldn't survive if she hadn't used herself as a shield. When the blast was over, Black Heart released Neptune and observed her surroundings. The glass ceiling was definitely shattered, the walls were all charred and some smoke wafting around. Black Heart, herself, was covered in ash and soot. Her white hair was now dusted in grey, her skin was red from the burns and her outfit was ruined. She felt Neptune lightly touch her shoulder and she flinched, hissing in pain.

"Sorry…" Neptune mumbled.

Black Heart smiled as she patted the shorter girl's head. "Don't worry, I still have some shares left over. It'll all heal in a few minutes. You, on the other hand, could've died."

Neptune smirked, "I see, playing the hero character, aren't you?"

Black Heart laughed as she flipped her hair. "What can I say? I love showing off to my girlfriend."

Neptune's cheek were dusted pink. She was so use to Noire's shyness in their relationship that she forgotten how forward her HDD personality was. Not that she minded, she likes it when Noire was being honest.

Black Heart walked over to the center of where the explosion occurred and picked up the pieces of what the legendary weapon used to be. It was burnt and charred, unsalvageable. She wasn't sure how to break the news to Histoire because she won't be able to repair this. _To think she would self-destruct._ "Tch," Black Heart gritted her teeth in anger.

Suddenly Neptune's phone began to ring in her pocket. Answering the call, she heard her lovely friend's voice. "Compa! What's up, girl?"

"Nep-Nep, we need you in order to get the weapon. The mean basilicom staff won't give it to us unless your there."

"Oh, sure. Don't worry, I just finished up here. Noire will fly me over in a jiffy!" She ended the call and faced her girlfriend. "I'm sure you heard all that, so let's go!"

Black Heart nodded and gathered whatever she could of what was left of the legendary weapon. She followed Neptune to the closed metal door and when the ex-goddess touched the doorknob, she quickly recoiled in pain. "Youch! That's hot!" Neptune began to blow on her fingers that are now red.

Black Heart looked at the door and noticed some droplets and thin strands of smoke coming from the bottom of the door. She glanced at the hinges to see it straining. She could technically feel the heat coming off of the exit. When the door started to squeak, Black Heart took action. Wrapping one arm around Neptune, she activated her flight system.

Neptune was a bit confused by her movement. "Noire?"

Black Heart rapidly turned away from the door as a black circle platform formed under her and sped off towards the ceiling. The door burst open with raging fire spewing through as they hovered in the sky. Neptune yelped in shock from the flames devouring the room they were just in.

"Woah! I could've been roasted pudding if you didn't take off," said Neptune. "Thanks a bunch, Lovely Heart."

"You are very welcome," returned Black Heart. "Now let's get you to Planeptune."

Black Heart flew off in Planeptune's direction. She will have to call Kei later to help restore Lastation after she took care of Neptune's problem. She was pretty sure a fake Purple Heart was still running rampage around the Land of Purple Progress.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Planeptune City**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 8:02 A.M**

Black Heart flew over the city as she observed the destruction. People were injured and many soldiers laid dead on the ground. It was worst than her city. She wondered how Neptune was feeling, seeing her beloved Planeptune in chaos. Glancing down at the girl in her arms, she could see the anger seething around her quivering form.

"I need to stop this… if only I had my powers…"

Black Heart nuzzled her cheek against Neptune's and reassured, "Don't worry, I'm here to help. I won't let this fake destroy anymore of your nation."

Neptune giggled, "Funny, I remember how you wanted my nation destroyed."

"Th-That was before I-!"

"I'm just teasing ya," Neptune interrupted. "No need to explain yourself. We were all like that."

"This isn't the time to be joking around, Neptune," Black Heart sighed. "Honestly, I admire how you can be so carefree in this situation."

"Hey, I'm being serious here! My loveable nation is in nepping chaos!"

"Yes, yes, I-"

"NOIRE!" Neptune suddenly gripped onto Black Heart's shoulder and used her body weight, hoping to shift the goddess's form away from their current location, but it wasn't enough as a large blade shot down from the sky, hitting both of them.

Black Heart yelped as her wings dispersed and she began to descend. She quickly recomposed herself and summoned her wings back, but noticed Neptune was no longer in her arms. Panicking, she looked down and saw the purple-haired girl falling fast. Black Heart quickly turned herself into a diving position, a platform formed under her feet and she launched off of it. Reaching out her hands, she was rapidly catching up to the falling girl, but Neptune was already closing in to the ground. Black Heart pushed herself to go faster than she ever did and was able to scoop Neptune into her arms, but unable to stop her own speed, she crashed like a meteorite, leaving a scar on the ground.

Black Heart made sure she took the brute of the crash instead of the ex-goddess, and now her back burned like fire. She groaned in pain as Neptune shifted in her arms. Now facing up at the sky, Black Heart saw who had attacked them. It was Purple Heart, the fake Purple Heart.

The imposter stared down at them with dull red eyes as she raised her hand and a large blue sword formed beside her. Once her hand fell, so did the Mega Blade. This time Black Heart was ready for it and easily avoided the attack as it missed her, slicing through the ground.

Black Heart gently placed Neptune on the ground and materialized her sword. "Neptune, you go get that legendary weapon while I fight her."

"Aye aye, captain!" She saluted. "Just don't cause too much damage."

Black Heart smirked, "I'll try, but I can't promise."

Neptune jogged off towards the basilicom. They weren't that far away in the first place, so Black Heart doesn't have to worry about the shorter girl getting there safely. She can focus all her attention to the fake goddess that has been wreaking havoc in her lover's nation.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Oh Neptune and her main character powers. You all know how it goes with the protagonist being scripted with the best outcomes when it's like a 0.5 percent occurrence in real life. Kinda wish I'm a protagonist scripted with the best outcomes in real life. Ha! Everyone would want that.**

 **As for the bet, since the fake is dead, Black Heart wins! I mean she didn't deal the final blow since the fake self-destructed, but she's the one alive so that's a win for her, with Neptune's help of course. I was tempted to make this battle a tie, but I needed the legendary weapon destroyed for a reason in the future chapters that you will find out, so self-destruct was the only thing I could think off. _And_ the fake's purpose was to destroy the legenday weapon, so she achieved what she needed. It worked out in the end.**

 **And to those who have reviewed, thank you so much. I really appreciate what you have to say and I'm happy to hear that you guys enjoyed the fight scene in the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this one too. Sometimes it hard to write a well coordinated fight scene that flows without repeating. There's probably a lot of repeats in my battles because of the skills and the fact that the characters all 'swing' a weapon. But I do my best to keep it new and entertaining. And since I'm going for a career in the entertainment industry, I should be able to entertain people. Seems like I'm doing well with my writing, so I hope to do well with my major too.**

 **With that said, thank you for reading and stay tuned** **for more in the next update. See you all next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note**

 **Hey, it's been awhile! How's everyone doing? The snow in my area doesn't seem to be melting, so I'm stuck going to school with 6 to 12 degrees every morning. Looks like my Winter will be extending into Spring.**

 **Anyway, onto the main subject. Here's Chapter 22 of LITOW! I finally finished it. I was having major writer's block, but I was able scrap by somehow. The chapter is long but I don't now if the quality is good. I mean there are parts I like and parts I don't like. I won't be explaining them now because that's spoiling. I'll be explaining at the end of the story. So with that said, I hope you enjoy chapter 22!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters, except for Lenna, and some of the lines/scenes. HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart. They're the one that owns it and created it, so please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 8:19 A.M**

Neptune stormed into the basilicom to see frantic staff members running around. Ignoring everything, she ran towards the room where she knew the legendary weapon of the four Quartet was displayed. She pushed the doors opened and called out, "Iffy! Compa!"

"Nep-Nep! You're here!" Compa chirped.

Neptune jogged over her two friends standing by the large display case with one of the guards. "As goddess of Planeptune, I will allow the Trinity Blade to be taken out."

"L-Lady Purple Heart? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Well of course, you bimbo! Who else would I be? Definitely not someone who would be raging destruction in her own beloved nation," said Neptune as she placed her hands on her hips.

"O-Of course, I always believed in you, Lady Purple Heart!"

IF rolled her eyes as she grumbled, "Right, says the guy who believed the fake was actually Purple Heart."

IF, Compa and the guard all lift the glass case of the stand and Neptune gently took the rusty blade out. Neptune scrunched her eyebrows as she examined the weapon. "Can this even cut paper? It's looks pretty dull."

"There's nothing we can do, this blade is like over a hundred years old," informed IF.

Neptune sighed, "I guess so…"

"Lady Purple Heart! I believe you can protect our nation! You have my faith!"

Neptune smiled, "You can count on lil' ol me! Iffy, Compa! Let's go!"

The three girls ran out of the basilicom only for something to crash in front of them. The three cover their eyes as they tried to swipe the smoke and dust away. As the air cleared up, Black Heart was seen in the small crater that was formed. The goddess had some small bruises around her body, but she didn't look she was gonna give up fighting. She blast off the ground at the fake goddess in the sky who was looking down at her.

"We need to evacuate everyone," Neptune announced.

"Compa and I will get right to it," IF answered.

The two girls broke off from Neptune and started yelling commands to the panicked people of Planeptune. Neptune knew this legendary weapon was of no use right now, so she replaced the weapon with her own sword from her inventory. The legendary weapon was safe in her possession, now she can go help her girlfriend, but she had one problem… she lost her ability to fly.

Looking up at the sky, she could only see streams of lights clashing against each other. She wanted to help, she really did, but now she was just a useless human. She can't do anything to help her people in this situation. This was all Arfoire's fault, and that witch didn't even keep her word either.

"Damn you, Arfrichi!" Neptune shouted out in frustration.

"For the last time, it's Arfoire!"

"Huh?" Neptune blinked, wondering if she was hearing things, but she knew she wasn't hearing things when Black Heart was knocked out the sky.

Neptune rushed over to Black Heart who stumbled to get up. "Noire! You alright?"

"Yeah, looks like the witch showed up," Black heart growled as she glared at the fake Purple Heart hovering next to Arfoire who's in her god form.

"I prefer to be called God instead of witch, you low lives," voiced Arfoire.

"You won't get away this! Give back my powers, you lying old hag!" Neptune demanded.

"Old… hag…?" A vein popped in Arfoire's head. "How dare you speak to me that way! I will destroy this nation of yours!" Arfoire summoned her oversized sword and with a single swing, three nearby buildings were sliced in half.

"NO!" Neptune gasped in horror.

Arfoire laughed, "I don't need you anymore, I can destroy this place myself." She held up her hand to the fake Purple Heart and the fake dispersed into small particles before being absorbed by Arfoire. "Let's continue this party." Arfoire swung her sword around and the shockwaves continue to slice through the different titanium buildings like butter.

The tall buildings collapsed on themselves and large debri fell onto the streets and people. Neptune couldn't do anything as her people were slowly being buried beneath rumble. She has to stop Arfoire, now!

"Noire!" She cried out.

"I know!" Black Heart yelled as she shot off the ground towards Arfoire. "Stop this madness, now!" She raised her sword, but Arfoire easily knocked her aside into a building.

"No one can stop me!" she laughed.

Black Heart gritted her teeth and tried again. This time Arfoire slammed her blade down at her and forced her back down to the ground. Th CPU couldn't take much more, she had taken too much damage with only two hits from Arfoire. Black Heart couldn't believe this. She tried to stand and fight, but her body gave out.

"Sorry… Neptune," she whispered.

Neptune was in denial. Black Heart was beaten and Arfoire continued to reign chaos. Her people were all running frantically, trying to save themselves from the falling buildings, while Neptune stood uselessly. The streets cracked open and the ground began to shake as it shifted. Planeptune was breaking. Neptune could feel it. Her nation was dying.

Neptune clenched her hands as tears fell from her purple eyes. She won't give up, she can't give. This was her land, her people, her home. She won't abandon it.

Arfoire closed in on a group of people who were guided by IF and Compa, but their escape route was blocked by a fallen building. They can't evacuate everyone. IF and Compa could only stand in front of the group to somehow make them feel safe even if they couldn't do anything.

"We won't let you hurt these innocent people!" IF claimed, even though she was shaking herself.

"That's right. These are all Nep-Nep's people. She will be sad if they are all gone!" cried Compa, who was also fearing for her life.

Arfoire could only chuckled, "You are all like mice. No matter how many I kill, they just keep on coming. It's actually really fun."

IF glared at the hovering sorceress in anger. "You think killing people is fun?!"

"Well killing you will most certainly be fun." Arfoire raised her sword, ready to swing down when Neptune came running.

"STOOOOOP!" Neptune stood in front of IF, Compa and the rest of her precious people with her hands out wide. "I won't let you kill my friends or my people! Get out of Planeptune, now!"

Black Heart, who was still on the ground, reached her hand out to her girlfriend who was at Arfoire's mercy. "N-Neptune." _Get up! Get up! I needed to get up! Neptune needs me!_

Arfoire raised an eyebrow and laughed at the ex-goddess, "What makes you think I will listen to you? You are no longer a goddess! You can't do anything! You can't even protect your nation anymore!"

The people began to gasp and cry. Their goddess is no longer a goddess!? They don't understand, doesn't that mean they will all die? The people of Planeptune, or what's left of them, all began to lose hope in Neptune and Planeptune. They had all decided that they will all die.

"So what if I'm no longer a goddess! These are still my people, this is still my nation and this is still my home! I won't give up on it," Neptune declared in her stern voice. "If you're gonna harm them then you're gonna have to go through me!"

Arfoire narrowed her eyes at the purple-haired girl. "Alright, you asked for it. Die!"

"NOOO!" Black Heart forced her shares out and summoned her wings. She sped towards Arfoire with her sword, but she was too late. The sorceress had already swung her sword and the shockwave created by the swung caused the ground to explode.

Black Heart's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. She felt her heart shatter under the scene before her as everyone disappeared behind the huge gust of dirt and debri. "NEPTUNE!"

It was like her lungs suddenly stopped working as she tried to gasp for air that was no longer in her system. She dropped to her knees as she continued to stare at the grey clouds that was swirling around, waiting for any movement at all. A second passed, a minute passed, and soon reality crashed down on Black Heart at what just had transpired. "Neptune… Neptune? Neptune!?" No matter how many times she called out Neptune's name, there was no response. She saw nothing but smoke and there were no signs of life, not even a silhouette of her lover, or anyone.

Arfoire only laughed and laughed and laughed. "Finally! I have taken out Neptune! Soon I'll take out the rest of the goddesses!"

Black Heart silently cried as her form quivered in sadness. Then she snapped her angry gaze at the one who killed her lover. Gripping onto her sword, she darted at Arfoire while crying out in agony.

"Hmm?" Arfoire felt something hit her shoulder. Turning her head, she was met with Black Heart's sword being embedded in her flesh. Funny thing was that she felt nothing. Seeing the anger in Black Heart's dull eyes gave her pleasure. Grinning, she grabbed the large blade and pulled it out of her shoulder, then she swung the goddess around before tossing her down to the shattered ground.

"I praise you for actually landing a hit while I had my guard down from enjoying the death of Neptune, but I will make sure that won't happen again," voiced Arfoire.

"I won't forgive you… I will never fucking forgive you!" Black Heart screamed as tears continued to fall. She could feel nothing but anger for Arfoire. Everything around her looked dull and she had lost all feelings of pain.

"I don't care what you think. If you miss her so much, then let me bring you down to her grave."

Arfoire gripped her sword and flew down at Black Heart who readied her weapon, but Arfoire never made it down. A missile suddenly shot out from the grey clouds of dust and exploded in Arfoire's face along with two large spears. Black Heart was taken by surprise. She quickly snapped her head towards where the attack came and saw the smoke clear.

"Looks like I made it just in time…"

Black Heart's eyes widened and relief suddenly washed over her. Coming out of the cleared smoke was Green Heart holding onto Neptune by her waist while pointing her spear at Arfoire. And behind the Green goddess was an army of Planeptune, Leanbox and Lastation soldiers standing in front of the residents along with IF and Compa. Everyone was okay.

With quivering lips, Black Heart whimpered, "N-Neptune?"

Neptune herself was pretty surprised as well. She thought she'd be mushed pudding by now, but it looked like she was still alive along with everyone else. "Huh… Looks like I'm still up and running!"

Green Heart gently placed Neptune down, and right when she's down, Black Heart bolted over and tackled the shorter girl to the ground. She had wrapped her arms tightly around the ex-goddess and cried into her hoodie. "Neptune! Oh Neptune! Thank the goddess, you're alive! I-I thought you… I thought you…"

"Hey, hey, don't worry." Neptune nuzzled into her lover's snow-colored hair and said, "It's okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise…"

"That was a close one. We made it to the citizens, but the guards couldn't reach you. I really owe Lady Green Heart one."

Neptune knew that voice. Sitting up, while still holding onto Black Heart, she was met with her oracle, Lenna, but she should be in the hospital. "Lenna…"

A loud scream caught everyone's attention. "How could this be!" Arfoire glared at the crowd with red eyes. "I will destroy all of you!"

Green Heart readied her spear, "Come and try!" She flared her wings and flew straight towards her.

"Rrrwaa!" Arfoire parried the incoming spear and punched Green Heart in the shoulder. Then she turned and tried to kick the goddess.

Green Heart leaned back to avoid the attack and slashed her spear upwards. Arfoire blocked the attack, but the force sent her up onto the air. The CPU then jumped and twisted her body to slammed her heel against Arfoire's head sending her down to the ground.

Arfoire hurried to stand up and shook her head. She launched off the ground and grabbed onto Green Heart's ankle. She swung her around and then threw her down. Arfoire quickly followed and once Green Heart slammed her back to the ground, Arfoire thrust her sword out and stabbed into her abdomen.

Green Heart grunted and then screamed out when she finally felt the pain. Arfoire grinned as she twist the blade, causing Green Heart to tear up.

Neptune panicked when Green Heart wasn't getting up. "Vert!"

"Don't Neptune!" Black Heart yelled. "You don't have the power to go against her!"

"But Vert's in trouble!" Neptune wanted to intervene, so she struggled against Black Heart's hold, but stopped when someone attacked Arfoire.

"Tanzerin Trombe!"

Arfoire gasped as she was knocked aside by a large battle axe. She yelped as she was tossed a few miles away.

Green Heart groaned as she gripped onto her abdomen. She then felt something wet being spilled on her. She opened her purple eyes to see White Heart standing over her while pouring a green liquid from a glass bottle onto her bleeding wound. She looked down and the gash was slowly closing.

"You better pay me back," muttered White Heart. "This health potion costed a fortune."

Once the wound was completely healed did Green Heart stand up. She gave the White goddess a charming smile. "If you'd like, I could return the favor it terms of service." Green Heart fluttered her eyelashes in a seductive way.

White Heart rolled her eyes as she gagged. "Please, I don't find your body sexy. Instead it reminds me of a fat cow."

Green Heart pouted, "My, that's quite rude. At least I'm not a washboard."

White heart felt a vein pop in her head as she shouted, "Return my heal potion! I shouldn't have wasted it on a bitch like you!"

Green Heart glanced away and sighed disappointingly, "Well that's kind of hard since its already been used by yours truly…"

Arfoire, who have made it back from White Heart's attack, stood there patiently as she waited for the two CPUs. She felt quite irritated that she was being ignored. "Hey, you two mind flirting later?"

Green Heart turned pink as she denied, "Flirt?! With her?!"

White Heart softly scoffed, "Like I'd ever flirt with her…"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Oh? You heard that?"

Arfoire began to boil in anger and attacked. The two CPUs noticed her movement and quickly jumped into the air to avoid her sword.

"Come on, Vert. Let's beat the crap out of this old hag."

"Of course, Blanc."

The two goddesses grinned at each other and returned the attacks. Seeing that Green Heart wasn't in trouble as before, Neptune let out a breath of relief.

"Seems like backup made it. I was beginning to worry," voiced Lenna.

Neptune gave her oracle a confused look, "Backup?"

Lenna pointed ahead and Neptune followed her finger to see an army of Lowee soldiers marching into the city, clearing out some of the wandering monsters that invaded the city on the way in.

Neptune turned back to her oracle and asked "Lenna, how are you… and the different nation's…?"

Lenna giggled, "A little book came asking for help." Moving aside, Lenna had presented Histoire. "Histoire told me what was going on, so I came to help."

"Since Lenna was this nation's oracle, I would expect she knew what to do if an enemy showed up," explained Histoire. "And she indeed did. She called the other nation's orcales asking to lend their military, which I might add was a great idea.

Tears began to form in Neptune's eyes. "Histy… Lenna… thank you."

"If we showed up a minute later, you might not have lasted" said Lenna.

Black Heart finally released Neptune and looked at Planeptune's oracle. "I give you my gratitude for saving Neptune's life."

"Well of course, she is my goddess, though the thanks should really be given to Lady Green Heart," claimed Lenna.

Neptune looked down at her hands and revealed, "I… I'm not your goddess anymore, Lenna. I-I lost my…"

"Even if you lost her powers, you are still my goddess," said Lenna. "You are our one and only goddess. Don't you all agree?"

The Planeptune soldiers holding their swords and shields all agreed. "Lady Purple Heart will always be our goddess. Lady Purple Heart! Lady Purple Heart! Lady Purple Heart!" They all continued to cheer their goddesses name, even the people who lost faith began to cheer as well.

Neptune suddenly felt all warm inside. In fact, she felt something else, something she was missing for awhile. "Not sure what's going on, but…" Neptune flexed her hand as a grin formed on her face. "I feel like I can do anything now!"

"Nep-Nep! I think you can! You're glowing!" Compa said, whose eyes were wide as circles.

"Huh!? It's not just Neptune, look!" IF pointed to the rest of the goddesses, "Noire and the other goddesses are glowing too!"

Noire looked at her hand which was covered in a faint black glow, "What… what is happening?"

"Is this… the Shares are resonating?!" Histoire voiced.

Compa tilted her head in confusion. "R-Resonating…?"

"This is coming from everyone's faith towards the CPUs. Shares are originally based on people's prayers and faith after all," explained the tome.

"So why is Nep-Nep affected too? I thought Nep-Nep lost her powers?" Inquired Compa.

"Yeah, why is that?" Neptune also questioned as she looked over her body that's covered in a faint purple glow.

"It is because the people still pray for you, they still need a goddess and that goddess is you, Neptune."

"Really? Even after all this, even after being so useless, my people still want me to lead them? They still want this old worn out Nep as their goddess?" Neptune voiced.

"Of course we need you, Nep-Nep!" Compa voiced out. "We will always need you!"

"Only you can lead us!" called out a civilian.

"We put our entire faith in you, Lady Neptune!"

"You're our only goddess!"

"Please, Lady Neptune! Fight for our nation!" a soldier pleaded.

Lenna smiled, "You heard you're people, Lady Neptune. Only you can be our goddess."

"Neptune. You should be able to become their CPU again!" Histoire happily announced.

Hearing her people's pleas, their loyalty, Neptune has gained back her confidence as a former goddess. "Okay! Now this is what the main character is supposed to be about! My people's prayers have become my strength! HDD activate!" Neptune accessed her share energy from deep within and drew it out. It felt like it has been forever since she felt this power. Neptune let the warmth overflow her as a bright light enveloped her body, soon her body changed and Purple Heart stood in her place. "HDD, complete."

"Iffy! Nep-Nep transformed again!" Compa squealed as she jumped up and down with joy.

"Looks like she's got a new costume, too. Nice way to liven things up."

IF was right. Neptune looked over herself to see that her suit's design has changed. There wasn't much difference in coloration, it's still her signature color of purple and black, but now there are strips of blue added on to make it look more advanced.

"Look! It's Lady Purple Heart!"

"She _is_ still a goddess!"

"Who said she lost her powers!?"

"We believe in you Lady Purple Heart!"

Purple Heart stopped admiring her new uniform and glanced back at what's left of her populace. The civilians' eyes were now filled of hope and determination for their goddess. Purple Heart can't let them down. "I am now in commission! I shall protect this land once more!"

Suddenly a bright light appeared before Purple Heart and the Trinity Blade was revealed before her. She was pretty surprised to see the weapon pop out of her inventory without her accessing it. The Trinity Blade began to glow purple and soon the rust began to disappear. The blade itself started to shift and mold into a different shape and color. What was presented was a large sword with a bright purple blade.

"Why… the Trinity Blade has renewed itself!" Histoire announced with surprise.

Purple Heart grabbed hold of the floating sword and swung it around as if it was meant to be hers. "So this is the Trinity Blade?"

"Is seemed to have transformed itself into a sword of your liking. The Trinity Blade must have heard your earnest words of wanting to protect this place that it has used the people's faith to renew itself," explained Histoire.

"I don't really understand, but the Trinity Blade wants to lend its power to me, yes?"

"Yes," Histoire confirmed.

"Then let's see what this legendary weapon can do!" Purple Heart said as she held onto the newly formed Trinity Blade. "Sorry, everyone for being late, but I am now joining the battle!"

White Heart swung her axe to push Arfoire away and glance back at the Purple CPU. "That took you too freakin' long."

Green Heart added in, "Indeed. I would have thought you were just gonna slack off."

"I will aid you, Neptune. I won't let anything happen to you again," said Black Heart.

Purple Heart smiled, "Please do."

"With the four goddesses now together, there is a chance that you can push back Arfoire."

"Okay. Let's lower the curtains on Arfoire!" claimed the Purple goddess.

"Hmph! Don't get too excited just because you got your powers back!" shouted Arfoire. "Have you forgotten I wield all four of your powers! You can't defeat me!"

"You, too seem oblivious to the fact that they are stronger than before," voiced Histoire.

"What do you mean? I will easily crushed them!"

"They were a proxy to the former goddess to oversee the people and protect the land. But with new prayers of the people, desiring for them and only them to be their CPUs… They have been reborn with new powers. It seems you have foiled yourself at the very end."

Black Heart couldn't help but think that Histoire was also talking about her, White Heart and Green Heart. "Histoire? From what you said, it sounds like we were reborn, as well."

"Yes. You may not have new uniforms, but your powers have been fortified. Do you feel the power of the Shares resonating stronger within you?"

Black Heart closed her eyes and reached out to her Share energy. She could feel the warmth wrap around her body as it gave her new strength. "Come to think of it, it does feel like I'm sensing more power from my Shares."

Arfoire clenched her hands in frustration. "My dream… My goals… So close… I can't have this happen!"

Purple Heart pointed her sword at the so-called 'god' and sternly said, "Just give up already. You have no chance against us, Arfoire."

Arfoire refused to stand down. She won't let her hard work go to waste! She had already come this far, failure was no longer an option. "Never! I won't be ordered around by puny goddesses like you!"

"If you won't give up, then you leave me no choice…" Purple Heart summoned her wings that are now tinted with pink. Her glittering wings were also remodeled. Jumping to the air, she flew at Arfoire and swung the Trinity Blade. "Haah!"

Arfoire swung her sword as well and the two blades clashed against each other. The sorceress was shocked to see that her attack had not knocked the goddess away. The anger of the fact that Purple Heart became strong enough to stand her swing, fueled her power. She had more strength and was able to force Purple Heart back to the ground.

"She deflected me!"

"You think one legendary weapon can stop me!? You're gonna need more than just a dinky old sword to stop me!"

"The Trinity Blade ain't the only legendary weapon here!" White Heart summoned out a different weapon than her axe. It was a large battle hammer, something that was unfamiliar to the other goddesses.

Arfoire's eyes widened with fear, "What?! No! That's…"

White Heart smirked, "It may look different, but it's exactly what you think."

"Tch! It doesn't matter! I can handle two!"

"Oh?" Green Heart joined in on the fun. "Then what about three?" She summoned out a different spear from her own. This spear was thin and the arrowhead was long and narrow with an elegant designing.

Arfoire gritted her teeth as she flinched back. "Three? You acquired three of the legendary weapons?! At a disadvantage, I see… looks like I'll be taking my leave, then!"

"What!? Are you running?!" IF yelled.

"Running? No. I'm simply giving you time to enjoy until the end of this world! If I can't destroy Gamindustri from the inside, then I'll destroy Gamindustri from the outside!"

Histoire got a bad feeling of what Arfoire was saying. She didn't like the sound of that one bit. "What do you mean by that, Arfoire?"

"I'm talking about Celestia," she answered. "I bid you all goodbye!" A bright light appeared around Arfoire. So bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light was gone, so was Arfoire.

"She… ran away?" Compa questioned as she looked around for the scary sorceress.

"It seems as such," said Histoire.

"Tch, I haven't even shown her the true power of the Trinity Blade yet," Purple Heart pouted.

"There will other chances," said Black Heart.

Purple Heart released her transformation and returned to her cheery human form. "Phew! Either way, thank goodness she left. I was at my limit in that form," she happily sighed with relief.

"Welcome back, Nep-Nep. You were really cool out there," Compa commented.

"Thanks, Compa," Neptune chirped.

The rest of the goddesses also released their transformation, now standing in their human form. Noire immediately made her way over to the Purple goddess and embraced her once more. Neptune chuckled and returned the hug like always, comforting the dark-haired girl. The rest of the group all gathered around Histoire and wanting to discuss some important information.

"While we were able to drive Arfoire out… what she said is concerning," Vert said.

"Wait. Let's rest a bit first before we go on," suggested Noire, pulling away from Neptune. "I'm sure everyone is tired.

"I second Noire," Blanc agreed. "I'd like to rest, as well. We also need to regroup somewhere in private."

"My basilicom is kind of a reck," said Neptune as she rubbed her head.

"You can come to my place!" Compa offered.

Everyone looked at each other and then shrugged. They had no other places in mind, so Compa's place it is. The group traversed their way out from the destruction in the central part of the city to the east part of Planeptune city.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Wow, Neptune. You really owe Green Heart one for saving your life. That was a close one! At least I didn't end that scene at a cliffhanger. The chapter would've been short and many of you would have to wait a week or two for the next chapter to find out if Neptune died or not.**

 **Anyway, as for the chapter, I really wanted to write a chapter where its Black Heart vs fake Purple Heart, but I couldn't get in the mood for it, so I was bummed out that I couldn't write another good action scene. I had a little bit of trouble with the flow of things, but it turned out okay in my opinion. The chapter might be a bit choppy in areas, but I didn't know how to fix it, so I kind of just gave up and went with it.**

 **I hope this chapter was okay for you guys as well. And reviews are always appreciated. So until the next update, see ya'll later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Compa's Room**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 12:01 P.M**

Compa's room was bright! The walls were a light orange, the bed covers' were a cream color with white polka dots and her floors were carpeted in a light color. Everything in her room was a tint of orange that when the sun comes through the window, the room just lights up like Celestia.

Neptune pretty much raided Compa's fridge of pudding. Noire had to cut her off before she got a stomach ache. Blanc had engrossed herself in Compa's books and Vert was having a friendly conversation with IF and Compa. The atmosphere was so peaceful that they almost forgotten the situation they were in. Noire was the most paranoid about it.

"Should we really be relaxing right now?"

"Huh? But you were the one who suggested this," Neptune pointed out.

Noire pouted as she crossed her arms. "Well yeah, but I said 'rest,' not 'relax and do your own thing.'"

"Uuhh… Isn't that the same thing?" she questioned.

Noire huffed, "Nevermind…"

Neptune only shrugged and shoved the spoon of pudding into her mouth as she hummed in delight. Noire couldn't help but giggle at the cute sight.

"Noire!"

"Huh?" Turning around to see who had called her, she was face to face with Vert. "What is it?"

"I was having a nice conversation with Iffy and Compa. They told me how your games were magnificent and that your console was fun to play. I was hoping that I could try it out as well. I've only ever played with Blanc's console outside of mine."

"I feel uncomfortable giving my console to a rival nation's goddess, but I can understand that my console is the best." Noire held her head up high as she grinned, "I'll give one of my products to you as a gift with one of the best games I have to offer."

Vert's eyes instantly lit up with glee. "Why, that would be wonderful!"

"And…" Noire lowered her chin slightly as she scratched her slowly redden cheek with her finger.

Vert tilted her head in confusion from the change in behavior. "Hmm? Noire?"

"It's…" Noire bit her lower lip, feeling a little anxious for no reason. She took a deep breath and said with a clear voice, "It's also thanks for earlier."

"Earlier?"

"You saved Neptune's life. I'm also in your debt…"

Finally realizing what the Black goddess meant, Vert said, "Oh! There's no need to thank me. It's normal to have your friends' back, no?"

Noire furrowed her eyebrows as she stared down at her feet. _Friends… even though we were at odds with each other just a few days ago…_ Suddenly a sinister image of Green Heart appeared in her mind causing her to tense up.

Vert noticed and called out, "Noire? Are you alright?"

Noire quickly cleared her mind and assured, "Yeah, no worries. I was just wondering what kind of games Blanc's nation had to offer."

"Oh, I can tell you all about it!" Vert said. "The games are all lighthearted and it involved with lots of movement! Most games are fun to play with a partner, but…" Vert sighed as she gave a sullen look, "Blanc always denies me whenever I offer her to be my player two. She can be so stubborn sometimes."

Blanc overheard what Vert said and jumped into the conversation. "Hey! I'm not the stubborn one, it's you!" she claimed. "You only ever come over to my nation to use my console as a way to lose weight!"

"Well, isn't that the reason why your console was invented. I believe it's popular among older people who were trying to be fit with that sport game. I think you should follow their example, Blanc. You could use a good workout," Vert insisted as she curled her lips.

Blanc's right eye twitched in irritation when she saw the playful smile on Vert's face. "Are you calling me fat, you cow?"

"I did not imply such thing," she denied.

"Even if I gained weight, I could just go into HDD," Blanc said.

Neptune reacted to what Blanc said and revealed, "Oh! I do that too!"

Noire gave Neptune a questioning look. "You do?"

"Yep. HDD burning is a great way to lose calories. Every time when I eat too much pudding, I just transform. And after twenty minutes, I'm back to my regular weight."

"But isn't that unhealthy?" Noire voiced.

Vert nodded her head as she sided with the black CPU. "I do agree. It's not good to go HDD whenever you gain a few pounds. You might not just lose weight, but you might also lose things in other areas." Vert crossed her arms as she puffed out her chest, giving her breasts a small bounce. She glanced at Noire's chest, and then to Neptune's and Blanc's. "It seems like it's too late for you two…" she sadly mumbled.

Blanc tried to keep her cool, but it was apparent to others that she was getting angry. "Hey! What do you mean by that!?"

Vert's eyes never left Blanc's chest as she said, "If you don't stop using HDD as your dieting method, you might get even smaller."

At first Blanc assumed she meant her height, but then she noticed Vert's eyes and realized where she was staring at. The white goddess turned bright red as she covered her chest area. "You were talking about my chest! Weren't you!?"

Vert ignored Blanc's outburst and quickly turned to Noire. "You agree too, don't you Noire?"

"Eh!?" Noire was taken by surprise when Vert's question was directed towards her. She didn't think she would be dragged into this. "W-Well…" Noire glanced towards Neptune and noticed that her girlfriend was looking at her chest area. The purple goddess looked a bit sad and conflicted. Worrying that her lover might be self-conscious about her body again, Noire cleared her throat and said, "I-I kind of… l-like smaller breasts… you know…" Noire felt all the blood rush to her face when Neptune made eye contact with her.

"Really?" Vert looked at Neptune and then to Noire. She giggled and said, "I guess Neptune is perfect for you then."

Neptune's cheeks instantly turned red when Noire's words finally registered into her head. She never felt this hot before and what Vert said only made her heart beat faster. She could still feel her girlfriend's gaze on her.

"Must be real nice, huh?" Blanc voiced with a smirk.

The black and purple duo both covered their face out of sheer embarrassment. Vert and Blanc only inched closer to the other goddesses as they gave them a teasing smile. Noire peaked out from between her fingers to look at Neptune. She's seen Neptune blush, but she never seen the girl hide her face like that before.

Noire felt her heart flutter when Neptune peaked out from between her fingers to look at her as well. They both held each other's gazes for awhile and then they removed their hands while chuckling. Vert and Blanc didn't understand what was so funny, but seeing them laugh, caused themselves to laugh as well. Within this moment, the four CPUs truly did forgot about the Console War and the situation with Arfoire. But that only lasted a minute, it was finally time to get down to business.

Seeing that everyone was rested, Histoire asked for everyone to start the meeting. The four goddesses stopped their chuckles and recomposed themselves. They stood around the table that Histoire was floating over as Compa and IF moved to sit on the sofa. The peaceful atmosphere a moment ago disappeared and was replaced with seriousness.

"Now that we've rested, let's start the more pressing matters," said Histoire.

"Yes, I'd like to know what Arfoire meant when she said 'I'll destroy Gamindustri from the outside'?" Vert inquired.

"She plans to go to the holy land and use her powers from above, as you know Celestia is connected to Gamindustri."

"Huh? I still don't understand?" Neptune scrunched up her eyebrows trying to comprehend.

"This is only a guess, but I predict that Arfoire is planning to make the four lands collide into each other…"

"Wait…" Neptune tapped her chin as she voiced out her thoughts, "You mean like… move our entire nations so they crash together?"

"Yes, Neptune," Histoire nodded.

Neptune's eyes bulged out of her sockets as she yelled, "What!?"

"Is that even possible?" Blanc questioned.

Histoire nodded, "With Arfoire's power now, it is certainly possible. Though, it's only mere speculation and the only one I can come up with so far. It's hard to tell how she would end the world."

Compa gasped in terror, "So, Planeptune is going to be destroyed?! Even after everything Nep-Nep did to protect it?!"

"It's not just Planeptune. Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox… They're all in danger," IF added.

"Yes, so we need to defeat Arfoire with the Quartet's weapons," voiced Histoire. "And while we're on this topic, I'll ask about everyone's legendary weapon. I'd like to see their condition, so please present them to me."

"Oh, well you've seen mine already." Neptune proudly presented the newly formed Trinity Blade. "And it's awesome!"

"Yes, yes, now I'd like to see Lowee's. I believe it was the spear…" Histoire waited for to Blanc summon out the legendary weapon, but instead of a spear it was a battle hammer that was presented to her. She wondered if the White goddess had mistaken the hammer for the legendary weapon. "Blanc… what… happened to the Trust Spear? This is a… hammer. Plus, it's gold and feels… super-smashy…"

"It was old and and lacked resilience, so it was remade into a hammer." Blanc stood proudly with the golden hammer in hand, like Neptune with her sword.

Histoire gasped, "You… You remade it!?"

Blanc noticed the desperation in her voice and didn't understand why. If Histoire was fretting about its shape then, "Not to worry. The shaft is still the same from the spear."

"Uh… where in that line was I supposed to not be worried?" Histoire sighed.

"I said not to worry," Blanc voiced.

Giving up on the spear, Histoire decided to move onto to the other weapons. "…No matter, let's see…"

"My turn," Vert said with a smug look. "Behold the beauty of the spear."

 _Spear?_ Histoire should have known, but she wanted to believe at least, but her hopes were crushed when Vert presented Leanbox's legendary weapon. "I thought the weapon at Leanbox was the Wisdom Bow? Why is it a spear all of a sudden?"

Vert rubbed her cheek as she explained, "It was moldy, and was broken, and unusable, so…"

"You made it into a spear." Histoire was happy to see that Vert at least sounded a bit apologetic about her remodeling the weapon.

"Yes," Vert replied. "But now it's much more suitable to be used by me."

Histoire was afraid to ask about Lastation's weapon, but she must see their condition. Noire seemed like a responsible girl, surely the weapon will still look like what it's supposed to be. In some ways, Noire was like her last hope. "Noire, may I please see Lastation's weapon?"

Noire fidgeted in place, but she hesitantly called forth her holographic screen. She dreaded this moment when Histoire asked to see the weapons. She was sure that Histoire would faint from the sight of her weapon's condition. Sucking it up, she clicked a button and a pile of burnt and rusted metal pieces appeared on the table. Everyone looked at the pieces with confusion except for Noire and Neptune.

Histoire blinked and gazed at Noire with a puzzled look, much like everyone else's. "Um… Noire? Where is the legendary weapon? Why have you shown me a pile of… um… burnt pieces?"

Noire bit her lip as disappointment settled down in her system. With a sigh, she revealed, "You're looking at it…"

Histoire's eyes slowly grew to the size of dishes from what Noire had said. "What!? The Dual Revolver!? This is Lastation's weapon!? H-How did this happen!?"

"Hey, in my defense, it was the fake's fault!" Noire yelled as her cheek heat up with shame. "She self-destructed with the Quartet's weapon, I couldn't do anything!"

"She's telling the truth, I was there," Neptune defended Noire.

Histoire suddenly wobbled as she was falling, luckily Compa was able to catch her. "You okay, Histy?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Compa." Histoire regained her composure and hovered back up. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming. Looking at Noire and then down at the pile of what's left of the Dual Revolver, she said, "You could have at least been like Blanc or Vert, remodeling the weapon so they were usable in some way."

"I came straight here, I didn't have time to ask someone to remake the Dual Revolver," explained Noire.

Histoire only sighed, "So only the Trinity Blade was able to retain its original form… although…" Histoire examined the purple and black blade. "It is a bit different with its color coordination, but not a drastic change like the Trust Spear, Wisdom Bow, and the Dual Revolver."

"Can't we just use the three we have now?" Noire questioned as she summoned what's left of the Dual Revolver back into her inventory. "We don't actually need all four do we?"

"You are facing Arfoire. You need all four to have a fair chance at battle. But there is very little choice now. Let us prepare with the three weapons, then."

"Everything will be fine, Histy, I'm sure of it!" Neptune reassured. "We at least now have all four CPUs in commission to take out Arfoire.

"I do hope so…"

The meeting was abruptly put to a stop when the ground suddenly shook, startling everyone in the room.

"W-What was that?" Compa questioned.

Everyone ran outside of Compa's house to see some of the resident looking around with confused looks. They were just as puzzled and couldn't figure out where the source of the quake came from. Another hard quake shook the world beneath them again, causing most to lose their balance.

"I believe it's an earthquake!" Vert exclaimed.

"Denizens of the world! Can you hear me?!"

Neptune knew that voice. "Huh? Where's Arfoire?"

"I believe her voice is being transmitted from Celestia," informed Histoire.

"I am Arfoire, Deity of Sin! Remember my name for I will be the one to destroy everything you love! I will use my power as god to rid the world beneath!"

"For being pushed into the corner, she's sounding mighty haughty," IF commented.

"Beware. Who knows what means the pressure will resort to," said Vert.

The ground beneath them shook again causing the people to panic. Neptune grabbed onto Noire for support when she lost her balance. "Wha-Wha-Wha-?! What's going on!?"

"The ground is shaking!" Compa screamed as her body shook along with the rubble.

Histoire looked up to the blue sky as her skin paled. "This… can't be!?"

"Stop mumbling to yourself and explain what's going on," Noire demanded as she held onto the purple CPU for support as well. "Why is an earthquake occurring in Planeptune!? Earthquakes don't occur on floating land masses!"

"Arfoire! She's already moving the four land masses, they will soon crash if we don't cease her!" Histoire announced.

"This isn't good!" Neptune panicked, "We've got to do something about it!"

"Well, you guys better head to Celestia and beat Arfoire up for good, then," voiced IF.

"That is your only approach. Let us go to Celestia right away," Histoire rushed.

"But… how do we get you guys to Celestia?" Compa questioned.

"There is a gate that the CPUs use in the basilicom. Let's head to one now," said Histoire.

The closest basilicom was Neptune's, so everyone easily decided to go there. IF and Compa decided to stay behind to calm the citizens of Planeptune about the earthquakes. The goddesses agree on their decision and hurriedly made their way to Planeptune's basilicom. The fastest way was to go HDD. The four goddess activated their flight system and blast towards the direction of the basilicom

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 12:58 P.M**

Once they made it to the overly tall titanium building, Histoire guided the CPUs to the gate. Neptune wondered how Histoire was so knowledgeable on her basilicom. It was like she had been here.

"Hey, Histy? How do you know where to go? I never told you were the gate is in my basilicom," Neptune inquired.

Everyone else also began to question. Noire had been in Planeptune's basilicom for a while, but even she doesn't know where the gate to Celestia was in this big building.

"I was created here by the former goddess to oversee Planeptune," Histoire answered. "I know every layout of this building, but like I have said, I'm also a tome that records all history on Gamindustri, no matter how small, any action done, I will know about it. That includes Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee."

"So you know all our secrets in our own nation, then," said Vert.

"Yes, and I also know that you should lay off those dating games, Vert," Histoire commented. "They are a bad influence on you."

Vert became flustered when the rest of the group gave her a questioning look. "I-I have no idea what you are implying!"

Histoire giggled as she continued down the halls. They came to a large room with blue walls covered in circuits and machinery. In the middle of the room was a stand with a weird glowing green statue levitating above it. The room had a very futuristic feel to it. It proves that Planeptune's was the most advanced in technology out of the four nations and Vert hated to admit it.

"This is the gate connecting Celestia to the Land." Histoire presented, letting everyone observe the room. "And our ride is over there." She pointed to the right wall where a cylinder shaped transporter was located.

"Can we all even fit in that?" Blanc questioned the size of the transporter.

The ground shook again, causing some dust to fall from the ceiling. There was no time to question, Histoire pushed everyone towards their only way up to Celestia. "We don't have much time. Now, everyone hurry into the device!"

Neptune was the first in, then Noire, Vert, Blanc and lastly Histoire. They were all squished together and cramped. Neptune blushed when her face was pressed up against Noire's chest and Noire blushed as well. Neptune has her hands on Noire's hips while Noire had her hands around Neptune's waist. They were squished together, but it wasn't unpleasant for them.

"It's super duper tight in here," Neptune mumbled against Noire's clothing.

Noire shuttered when she felt Neptune's breath on her skin. "W-Well this _is_ meant for one person…"

"Ugh, quit moving around, Vert! You're lumps of fat is in my face! I can't breath!" Blanc complained and she tried to push Vert away.

"My, don't blame my treasures for your suffocation."

"Please endure for a bit. I'm activating the gate now," Histoire announced.

"Please, hurry. I can't stand the fact that I'm dying to Vert's utters while Neptune and Noire are happily touching each other," Blanc grumbled.

Noire felt her face heat up even more than before. "W-Wha-Wha-! W-W-We're not t-t-touching each other!"

Histoire began the countdown before they started arguing. "Alright, here we go… 3… 2… 1. Transport!"

The transporter shot a beam of light down at the CPUs, blinding them. Soon their body disappeared from the device and was teleported to the holy land.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Can't you believe it guys? 23 chapters and they're pretty long too. Wow, I'm in a roll! Most of my chapters are usually short when I write, but I guess that means my brain was jam packed with ideas, but sadly that will come to an end soon, for this story at least. Next chapter will be the start of the final battle. Aren't you all excited!? This is so exciting! I'm gonna have so much fun writing it! So until then, stay tune for more!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**

 **Okay, let me explain. Originally, this chapter was gonna be posted two weeks ago, but then I had a flash! So I rewrote this chapter, and that's why you all waited for about three weeks. But don't worry, it's all worth it! So enjoy the chapter! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: As stated in previous chapters, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters, except for Lenna, and some of the lines/scenes. HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart.**

* * *

 **Celestia, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Celestia**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 1:13 P.M**

When the four goddesses opened their eyes, they were met with a lush green land under the beautiful blue sky. Floating islands hovered around as the bright sun shone down, making the place glow with life. Pushing themselves out of the cramped transporter, they set foot on the holy land once more.

"Wowzers, it feels like it's been forever since I last been here," said Neptune. "Though, there aren't many good memories that I could think of about this place."

"What do you expect? We've been fighting here for hundreds of years," said Noire, placing a hand on her hip.

Neptune abruptly gasped, "Oh my goddess, I just realized something! Something terrible!"

"What is it?" Blanc asked.

"We are essentially old ladies!" Neptune yelled. "I can't be an old hag like Arfoire! I mean, look at my cute-adorable self!"

Blanc only slap her head for even asking Neptune what she was worried about. "I can't believe I even asked."

"Oh please, adorable fans of mine, that's reading my life, don't think wrong of me!" The purple goddess pleaded.

Noire sighed as she patted her lover's head. "It's okay, Neptune. Age is meaningless to us CPUs. We would've died long ago if age was a problem."

"… So, where is Arfoire, might I ask?" Vert voiced setting the course back on track.

"Be careful, everyone. Who knows what traps Arfoire has in store," warned Histoire.

"Hahahahahahaha!" There it was. A laugh that no one can forget. It was Arfoire.

"Welp, looks like the last boss is here! Readers, get ready for a ride!"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Neptune!" Noire scolded.

"Teehee," Neptune stuck out her tongue.

Arfoire descended from the sky as the sun shone around her like a halo. Her purple hair fluttered in the breeze, her pale skin glittering in the light and her aura gave off the feeling of a powerful goddess. "I am amazed that you all got here so fast. Praises to you all."

"Hey, why does she look more like a goddess than we do all of a sudden?" Neptune whined, seeing how Arfoire majestically entered the scene like how an important character would be introduced.

"She has gotten much stronger than before," said Histoire. "We must stop her, now."

"Stop with the nonsense of making the Lands collide, Arfoire! Destroying Gamindustri won't do anything for you!" Noire tried to reason.

"Hmph, like I would listen to the likes of you! With Gamindustri gone, I can create a new world with my god-like powers!"

"So, that's your reason?" Histoire inquired. "To make a new world in your liking?"

"That's right, I will rule everything as the only God there is!" Arfoire evilly chuckled.

"We won't let that happen! As a goddess myself, I'll repay you for all you've done!" Noire exclaimed.

"Hah! Like you can do anything! You couldn't even save yourself in Leanbox!"

"What? Is that supposed to make me angry? I know I can be tactless and stubborn sometimes, which can lead to my downfall, but that doesn't mean I won't try my best to make the most of it! I have Neptune by my side, and now Blanc and Vert as well. For my loved ones, my friends and for Lastation's sake, I'll do my best to defeat you!" Noire transformed into Black Heart and summoned her sword.

Arfoire smirked, "Aaah! Looks like you learned to use those lips of yours."

"May I also add in a few words?" Vert questioned as she walked forward.

"Well, if it isn't Green Heart. How have you been?" Arfoire asked.

"Quite well, actually," Vert replied. "I want to give my gratitude to you. Because of you, I was able to make amends with Iffy, Noire and Neptune. I never expected this, but they became my, might I say, friends?" Vert glanced back at the group to see them nodding their head in approval. Vert sighed happily and continued, "They have become something that I never expected of having. So thank you for my fate, and now…" Vert activated her HDD to become Green Heart and summoned her legendary weapon. "I shall repay you with your defeat."

"Is that why you raise arms against me? Friends? How pathetic," Arfoire shook her head in disappointment.

Blanc stepped up to defend Vert's words. "I suppose a loner like you can't understand the value of friends."

"Me, a loner? Look who's talking. You were ousted and scorned by Lowee."

"True, but that was because of you. And thanks to my new _friends_ I was able to gain back my place." Blanc also activated her HDD and became White Heart, she called out her hammer and announced, "If my friends are in need, then that's enough reason for me to fight!"

Arfoire crossed her arms and scoffed, "Incomprehensible."

Neptune shook her head, knowing full well that Arfoire wouldn't acknowledge their reason for fighting. "Well, the True Loner wouldn't understand, obviously!"

Arfoire felt her right eyes twitch. "Who're you calling the True Loner!? Stop with the proper noun use!"

Neptune shrugged. "But, it's true, right? Sure, we were all enemies one time, but now I have Noire, Blanc, Vert, and even Histy, too! I'm here because I want to be with them! I wouldn't try my best if it wasn't for them, y'know?"

"Such lack of reason… The Quartet would be disgusted to hear what you said."

"You think so? I kind of think so, too. But I don't care. I think it's important to surround yourself with others. Meeting new people, exploring new areas, even experiencing new emotions like love. These are all important and that's why I'm gonna beat you with everyone…" Neptune tapped into her Shares and called out her power. Transforming into Purple Heart, her demeanor took a more serious turn. "We will bring a happy ending to Gamindustri even if it's the last thing we do!"

Arfoire grit her teeth as the veins in her head all popped under the pressure. "It's getting irritating, hearing all of you yapping the same tune! It doesn't matter what you do! Gamindustri will be destroyed!"

Histoire softened her eyes as she gazed at what's left of her old friend. "Arfoire… it seems words will not reach you anymore…"

Purple Heart summoned the Trinity Blade and materialized her wings. "Then we'll force Arfoire to stop. We won't let Gamindustri be destroyed!"

White Heart, Green Heart and Black Heart all jumped into action with their weapons in hand. Purple Heart was the last one off to enter the battle. Arfoire materialized her sword and swung, creating large winds. The CPUs were immediatly blown back, but they didn't give up. They all flew straight up and broke apart, surrounding Arfoire from all sides. Purple Heart and Green Heart jumped in with a combo attack.

"Alright, Vert, let's show her our newly formed friendship!" Purple Heart raised her Blade and four larger swords appeared above Arfoire. "Blade and Spear!"

"Yes, let's!" Green Heart pointed her spear and three magic circles formed behind her. "Now, eat this!" Three spears shot out of the green circles towards the opponent.

"This is nothing! Your friendship won't do you any good in defeating me!" Arfoire knocked one of the spears away and caught the other, but the third spear penetrated into her other arm. Arfoire screamed and pulled the spear out.

Purple Heart dropped her swords. "32-bit Mega Blade!"

The four blades thrust into the ground, causing Arfoire to laugh, "You missed!"

"Did I?" Purple Heart smirked and the four blades began to glow as the ground beneath Arfoire explode in a pillar of light, causing her multiple damage.

"Did we get her?!" Green Heart yelled.

"Whether you did or not, I'm not stopping!" White Heart flew in with her hammer. "I didn't get my fair share yet! Let's go, Noire!"

"Right!" Black Heart followed, but she was a bit hesitant. She and White Heart didn't plan any combo moves. She wondered when Purple Heart and Green Heart had the time to create Blade and Spear.

Arfoire clenched her teeth and roared. She then swung her long blade and slammed both Black Heart and White Heart back. "I'm not that easy!"

Black Heart glared and decided to try her magic skill. "Let's go Blanc, Vert!" The other two looked at her confusingly and she clarified. "Current Hardware!"

White Heart and Green Heart smirked as Black Heart jumped to their side. Standing close, Black Heart raised her hand and White Heart followed as a gust of wind swirled around them.

Black Heart knew her magic skills aren't as strong, so she was better off as a supporter for Vert, who specializes in magic. The three of them didn't really discuss much about teamwork, but Neptune has been suggesting different combos for them. Current Hardware was one of them, but the three goddesses have never tested them, mainly they didn't have the time, so this was their first and Black Heart intended for this to work. "Give it your all, Vert!"

"As you wish!" Putting all her magical energy in, Green Heart thrust out her arm and strong winds circled around Arfoire trapping her in a tornado.

Arfoire grunted as the swirling winds cut against her flesh like small knives. She swung her sword around, trying to break out of the winds, but it was impossible as it continued to leave small cuts all over her body.

Once the winds finally died down, Black Heart signaled for Purple Heart. "Neptune! Take her down!"

"Of course!" Purple Heart charged in just as the tornado broke apart from Arfoire. "Neptune Break!" She zipped around, taking Arfoire by surprise. Purple Heart slashed the fake goddess multiple times from all sides, leaving Arfoire no room to counter. With another strike, a beam of light shot up from below and Purple Heart slashed her final attack and Arfoire exploded in the purple light. "How was that?"

Turning around to see her work, Purple Heart gasped to see Arfoire still standing. Everyone was just as shocked, they had put in everything they had and it wasn't enough to to bring Arfoire down in her goddess form.

"It's gonna take a lot more than combine attacks to bring me down!" Arfoire laughed.

Black Heart gritted her teeth and darted in with her weapon. "Damn you!"

"Noire, no!" Purple Heart called out.

As Black Heart swung her blade down, Arfoire caught it single handedly. The Black CPU gasped in shock and tried to pull away, but Arfoire kept a strong grip. She tightened her hold and the sword shattered like glass. Black Heart winced and backed off as she watched her broken sword fall to the ground.

"S-She shattered my weapon!"

"You puny goddess! Did you really think a weapon that's not the Quartet's can injure me!? You are a fool!" she chuckled out.

Purple Heart suddenly pounced along with Green Heart and White Heart. Arfoire swung her sword and knocked White Heart away, then she grabbed onto Green Heart's spear and slammed her to the ground. She quickly placed her attention on the Purple CPU and slammed her blade against Purple Heart's. The force was strong enough to knock the Trinity Blade out of the CPU's hands.

Arfoire grinned as she gripped onto Purple Heart's throat, clenching. "Gotcha!" Purple Heart gasped in pain as Arfoire tightened her grip even more. Tears formed in her blue eyes as she felt like her neck will be snapped in half. "This is where you die," Arfoire claimed.

"Neptune!" Black Heart charged at Arfoire and took hold of the Trinity Blade that was on the ground. She swung the blade up and sliced Arfoire's hand off.

Arfoire cried out as she backed way holding her arm where her hand was sliced off. Purple Heart fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing as she rubbed her sore throat. She was relieved that her airpipe was no longer constricted.

Arfoire glared at Black Heart and swung her sword, single handedly. The Black CPU stood her ground and deflected most of Arfoire's attack with the Trinity Blade. It was at this time where both White Heart and Green Heart pounced, both inflicting damage on Arfoire's back.

Arfoire grunted and rapidly turned around, swinging her blade in a tornado motion, hitting all three CPUs. White Heart and Green Heart were knocked to the ground and Black Heart lost her grip on the Trinity Blade. Arfoire took the chance and thrust her sword. Black Heart wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack as the large red blade sliced through her stomach and out the back.

Black Heart cried out as she gripped onto Arfoire's sword, forcing it to stop slicing any further. She cough as blood leaked from her lips. Her faces was twisted in pain as her body quivered. She was already feeling light headed as blood continued to ooze out of her body.

"NOIRE!" Purple Heart cried out as rematerialized the Trinity Blade back to her hand and charged at Arfoire.

Before Purple Heart could come any closer, Arfoire held up her stuby wrist and glared. "Ah, don't try anything," she warned as she pushed the blade deeper, causing Black Heart to grunt out.

Purple Heart flinched, forcing herself to stop moving. She couldn't take her eyes off the sword that's embedded in Black Heart's abdomen. She didn't know what to do. Her heart started to pound painfully hard against her chest as her breathing became irregular. The thought of Black Heart being killed plagued her mind as her eyes started to be stung by her own hot tears.

Green Heart and White Heart couldn't believe their eyes as Arfoire smirked with the most smuggest smile ever. She was winning and the CPUs couldn't do anything about it while she was holding Black Heart hostage. They could only stand still and watch as Arfoire tortured the Black goddess.

"N-Nep…tune…" Black Heart rasped out. "Attack… F-For…get about me…"

"NO! I won't!" Purple Heart denied.

"Keep quiet!" Arfoire slightly twisted her blade and Black Heart cried out, dropping to her knees.

"Stop! Your hurting her!" Purple Heart screamed.

"Isn't that the purpose?" Arfoire laughed, loving the control she was suddenly in. "Why don't you drop your weapons, or else," she threatened.

Purple Heart gritted the teeth as she lowered her sword. Taking a deep breath, she dropped the Trinity Blade to the ground. Her fingers felt numb and she could feel the coldness that's growing in the pit of her stomach. Purple Heart bit her lower lip, hard enough to make it start bleeding.

Histoire, who was watching from the sidelines, gasped, "Neptune, no! You can't give up!

White Heart and Green Heart soon followed, dropping their legendary weapons to the ground as they lowered their heads. They were all under Arfoire's mercy. Why? Because they don't want Black Heart to suffer. They were pretty much being threatened by their own friend's life.

Suddenly, the ground shook powerfully. They all were taken by surprise and was puzzled as to what has occurred. Histoire gasped as her face twisted with horror. "Lowee has just clashed with Lastation! If all four nations collide, Gamindustri will be destroyed!"

Arfoire laughed out loud, knowing she won. "As I thought, your friendship is useless in battle! I expected so much more, especially from you, Neptune. This love fantasy you have with Noire has made you weak. You were better off having Noire as your enemy!"

"Shut… up!"

Arfoire felt something grip her wrist. She turned her attention to Black Heart to see her glaring with hate in her teal eyes. "You shouldn't be talking. Thanks to you, I have everyone under my control."

"Take… that back…" Black Heart grunted.

"What?"

"Take. That. Back!" she raised her voice. "Our friendship is what…" she coughed, tasting the iron in her mouth, but she didn't stop to voice her mind, "Our friendship is what brought us together! It's not useless!" Black Heart forced herself to stand up as she painfully clenched onto Arfoire's wrist for support. "And my love for Neptune has not made her weak! It made us both stronger!"

Purple Heart felt her heart flutter in a pleasant way from hearing Black Heart's words. "Noire…"

Arfoire furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. "What nonsenses!" She pushed her sword deeper and Black Heart cried out as blood gushed out of her wound.

The action caused the rest of the CPUs to react, but they couldn't make a move. All they did was stand there and do nothing but watch.

"It's… It's not nonsense!" Black Heart squinted as she tried to keep her eyes in focus. She felt like she was gonna pass out, but she can't let that happen. "You… You could never understand friendship and you could never understand what's it like to love and be loved. You may think love is weak, but love gives us the strength to protect and… friendship gives us the courage to trust, something that you can never obtain!" Black Heart swallowed, trying to erase the nausea she was feeling, and looked straight into Arfoire's red eyes and said, "So go ahead and torture me all you want, but I will _not_! I will not let you use me to threaten my friends!"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of Black Heart. Arfoire yelped and covered her eyes as she was blinded. She hurriedly pulled back along with her blade and Black Heart fell to her knees as she lost her stabilizer.

Seeing that Arfoire had separated herself from Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart immediately pounced, knocking Arfoire far away from the injured CPU. Purple Heart quickly rushed to Black Heart's side, hoping she was alright. "Noire! Noire, oh goddess!" The purple CPU grabbed onto Black Heart's hand and used her other hand to apply pressure onto her open wound. "You need medical help!"

"Can't really get one in Celestia. Luckily I'm a goddess, so I'm not gonna die so easily," Black Heart assured, but groaned in pain.

Histoire floated over as the bright light was still hovering in front of Black Heart. "Is that… the Dual Revolver?"

Black Heart squinted her eyes to see that it was indeed the Dual Revolver, well, the broken pieces of the Dual Revolver. Unexpectedly, her shattered sword began to glow as well and was pulled towards the glowing Dual Revolver pieces.

"What's going on?" Purple Heart questioned.

"The Dual Revolver… the Dual Revolver is remodeling itself!" Histoire claimed.

The metal pieces swirled around and merged together into a black sword with a light blue edge. The sword hovered closer to Black Heart and she reached out to claim it. Once she got her hand on the hilt, her body was cover in a faint blue light. Black Heart gasped with shock as her large gash began to close.

"You're being healed!" Purple Heart announced happily.

"The Dual Revolver changed its appearance. It couldn't reform itself back to its' original shape, so it had to merge itself with your broken sword," informed Histoire.

"But why?" Black Heart questioned.

"The Dual Revolver must have felt your strong emotions that it had decided to lend its' strength to you, much like Neptune's Trinity Blade. It's even transmitting more shares into your system to recover you."

Black Heart touched her stomach to feel smooth skin. Her gash was completely healed and the minor injuries were also gone. Standing up, she felt no pain or strain, she was at full energy and ready to fight. "I feel great!"

Purple Heart stood by her side and voiced, "I'm just glad your not dead…"

Black Heart smirked, feeling her own smugness coming to surface. "Please, I don't plan on dying any time soon," she voiced and reached out, gently wiping the blood off of Purple Heart's lip with her thumb. "Besides you'll protect me, right?"

Purple Heart sniffled as she held onto her hand. "I love you so much." She leaned in and pressed her lips against Black Heart's, feeling the soft flesh.

"Um… a little help here, girls!" Green Heart yelled out.

Purple Heart broke the kiss to turn her attention to Green Heart and White Heart, who are keeping Arfoire busy. White Heart was knocked away, but Green Heart was able to land a hit against Arfoire's shoulder.

"Yeah, quit being all gross and help us out, you jackasses!" White Heart growled.

Purple Heart controlled her blush and cleared her throat. "Language, White Heart."

White Heart rolled her eyes as she blocked an incoming attack from Arfoire. "Oh, whatever! Just get your asses over here!"

Black Heart gripped onto Purple Heart's hand and grinned, "Ready, Neptune?"

Purple Heart smiled as she nodded, "Always."

"Then let's go! Assault Combo!" Black Heart swung her arm and sling shot Purple Heart into the air as the CPU activated her wings.

Purple Heart waved her arm and a large blue sword materialized beside her. "Noire!"

"On it!" Black Heart activated one of her skills. "Blanc, Vert! Out of the way!" Once the warning was said, Black Heart darted forward as her newly formed sword was covered in a bright white light. "Tornado Sword!"

Green Heart and White Heart, quickly moved out of the way as Black Heart came in, swinging her weapon. Arfoire blocked the attack and they were both locked in a contest of strength. Arfoire pushed forward as Black Heart push back against her. With a loud battle cry, Black Heart was able to out strengthen Arfoire and knock her blade aside. She quickly redirected her sword and was able to land two direct hits against Arfoire. Then, she rapidly retreated and signaled her lover, "Neptune!"

"32-Bit Mega Blade!" Purple Heart pointed her sword at Arfoire and the large blue blade descended, hitting straight down at the sorceress.

Arfoire cried out and stumbled back, but she kept her foot ground, stabilizing her stance. "I won't fall!"

"She's on her last breath, everyone attack at once!" Green Heart commanded.

The CPUs swooped in, ready to end this once and for all, but Arfoire seemed to have been ready for it. She dropped her weapon and thrust out her hand, blasting out a dark pink mist. Green Heart and White Heart gasped as they stopped their pursuit, but they got swallowed by the dark cloud either way.

"Blanc, Vert!" Purple Heart called out, but she got no reply.

"What did you do to them!?" Black Heart demanded.

Arfoire laughed, "You shall fall into despair as well!"

"Noire, Neptune! Get away from her, now!" Histoire warned, but was too late. Arfoire had already blast out another stream of dark mist towards the two goddesses. Purple Heart pushed Black Heart aside, but it wasn't enough as both of them were engulfed by the pink matter. Purple Heart was blinded as she heard Histoire's voice, "Noire! Neptune!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The chapter was suppose to end with the defeat of Arfoire and then the next chapter would be the last chapter of the story, but I decided to add a twist to it. That's why I rewrote the chapter. The idea came to me in a dream, so that will be in the next chapter or two. Isn't this great news? The story will continue for a couple more chapters! But the bad news, you're at a cliffhanger right now!**

 **So with that said, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see ya'll next time! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of LITOW. I'm sure this chapter has some memorable scenes that we all know and love with a little tweaking to fit the story, but that's only in the beginning half of the story. With that said, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters and some of the lines/scenes. HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart. Bless them for creating HDN or this fanfic will never be.**

* * *

 **Celestia, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Celestia**

 **Date: ???**

 **Time: ???**

Purple Heart blinked. She shook her head trying to get rid of the exhaustion in her eyes. She heavily breathed as she gripped her sword. _Why am I so tired…?_ She glared down at her weapon and questioned herself, _What am I even doing?_

"You're all so stubborn, why don't you give up now?"

Purple Heart flinched and looked up to see an enemy goddess standing before her with her own sword in hand. It was Black Heart. _That's right._ Looking around, she saw Green Heart and White heart as well. Purple Heart remembered, _I'm in Celesia… fighting for the title of True Goddess in order to protect my people._ Having the determination back and having a clear motive, she replied, "Ridiculous. We've been fighting for hundreds of years, why give up now?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I won't let any of you take the title of the True Goddess!" said the goddess in white.

Green Heart sighed, "How long are we going to put up with this farce?"

"Well then, do us a favour and die!" White Heart charged at the Green CPU, but her attack was easily repelled.

"My, such barbaric manners. I have matters to fulfill in the future, unlike you."

White Heart bellowed, "Shut your trap! I hate it when you talk high n' mighty, Thunder Tits!"

Green Heart felt a nerve pop after hearing the remark from the White goddess. "Huh?! Breasts are a symbol of maturity and fertility, qualities befitting a goddess!" She narrowed her eyes and smirked as she stared at a certain part of the White CPU's body. "With such logic, it can be said you are the least… fitting," she snickered.

"The hell's that?! All that crap, talkin' out yer butt. I'll kill you!" she threatened.

While the two goddesses bickered, Black Heart saw an opportunity to attack and attempted to slash at them. "Got you!"

Green Heart quickly reacted and blocked the incoming blade. "Wha-?!"

White Heart jumped back, avoiding the Black CPU, "Damnit, that was close!"

Black Heart laughed, "Ahahahaha! It's your fault for babbling in the midsts of battle!"

Green Heart groaned with disappointment. "Really, how much longer does this sterile battle have to continue?"

White Heart and Black Heart paused. The question took them by surprise and it was actually a good question. They were all even in strength and couldn't get the upper hand against each other. They have been fighting for so long that they were getting tired.

"Well then, why not eliminate one of you?" A voice suddenly spoke.

"True… That could be the catalyst of change we've been searching for," said Green Heart.

Black Heart agreed, "Not a bad idea." One less goddess means one step closer to the title of True Goddess.

Purple Heart who have been on the sidelines, noticed a change. The three CPUs were talking and they've never talked. At least not in a negotiable way. Something was wrong and Purple Heart didn't like the feeling she was getting. She needed to intervene. "What? What are you all talking about?" But she was ignored.

"So, who's the sad one to be ousted here?" White Heart questioned.

The voice spoke again. "I suggest… Purple Heart… Neptune."

"It would be difficult to get rid of her later, so I can agree to that," said Green Heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that," Black Heart agreed, though she felt a bit sad that her strongest rival will be leaving.

Purple Heart became puzzled. Her uneasy feeling began to grow even more. She somehow felt like something was out of the ordinary, or actually, a feeling of deja vu, like this had already happened before in her life somewhere. "Who are you three talking to?" Again, she was ignored.

Black Heart laughed, "Ahahahahahaha! It's settled then! So sorry!"

Purple Heart became alarmed, "What?! Just what are you all talking abou-?!" Purple Heart flinched, feeling a sudden migraine. It felt like her mind was being hammered. _What's going on?_ Then something deep within her was slipping away, like she was slowly withering. _My shares… something's wrong with my Shares…_ She heard quick footsteps coming her way, she hurriedly reacted and blocked the swift attack from the Black goddess.

Black Heart smirked, "Not bad."

"Kuh-!" Purple Heart steadied her blade and felt her heart thump. She hated this feeling whenever Black Heart got too close. Right now wasn't the time to have this kind of emotion.

As they broke apart, White Heart then charged at Purple Heart, without giving her a chance to catch her breath. "Just do us a favour and die!" She swung her axe, attempting to crush Purple Heart, but she easily evaded by taking the air. "Damn you!" White Heart activated her wings and chased after Purple Heart.

The Green and Black goddess decided to join the fray as well and summoned their flight system. Weapons could be seen clashing in midair, along with the sparks scattering every time they made contact. Purple Heart's opponents charged towards her simultaneously in all directions.

"I won't lose!" Purple Heart flips upwards and evaded all of their attacks right before they hit her. "Hiyaaahh!" She then countered every attack delivered to her and repelled her opponents back.

"Eat this!" Black Heart darted to Purple Heart. She delivered continuous attacks to her, forcing Purple Heart on the defensive, but that didn't last long, as Green Heart jumped towards her, attempting to slice her into two.

In an instant, Purple Heart dashed backwards, evading the Green CPU's attack. "I won't let you escape!"

The Purple goddess defended herself from the assault of her enemies, leaving her open, which has been taken advantage of by White Heart. "It's time for you to die!" She attacked her upwards, causing Purple Heart's weapon to be knocked out of her hand and into the air.

"Oh shoot!" Purple Heart hurriedly moved back and jumped into the air to retrieve her weapon, but only to be hindered by the green CPU as she threw her spear to prevent her from getting her sword back.

At the same time, Black Heart charged towards her, ready to destroy her. "Now it's time for you to disappear!"

Purple Heart crossed her arms ready for the strike from the Black goddess that was closing in on her. Suddenly, a painful jolt went through her brain. She winced from the heavy pulse and something flashed through her mind. It was an image of her, Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart going against something she recognized, but wasn't sure from where. It's was a rabbit-humanoid monster. It felt like it was something she should know, felt like it was something important. Another painful pulse slammed through her head and this time another image was shown, it was her holding hands with another girl. A girl she holds dearly…

"Noire…"

Black Heart's eyes widened from Purple Heart calling out her name. She wanted to ask how she knew her name, but she had already swung her sword. The blade sliced from Purple Heart's shoulder down to her stomach, causing her to grunt in pain. Purple Heart tip back as her wings dematerialized. She reached her hand out towards Black Heart as her vision became blurred.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: ???**

 **Date: ???**

 **Time: ???**

Blinking away the tiredness from her eyes, Neptune looked around. "It's dark… Like, pitch black. Where am I? Wait a minute… I've been here before. Why does everything in my life feel like deja vu all of a sudden?"

"Neptune…"

Neptune jerked in shock. "Yikes! Who's there!? Hello?"

"Nep… tune… can… can… hear me….?"

"Uhhhh, kind of? I guess… do I know you, staticky voice?"

"Ne…une… y-you mus… ke up!"

Neptune scratched her head, unable to make out the words. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"You… wake up!"

"Wake up?" Neptune looked around and then she understood. "Oooh! This is a dream! Thanks, Staticky voice!"

"No! Arfoire… trap… Dream realm!"

Neptune chuckled, "I really can't understand anything you're saying, Staticky voice."

The voice groaned, "H-Hold on…"

"'Hold on?' Hold on for wha-!" Suddenly, pain shot through her head, causing her to drop to her knees. Neptune held onto her head as images flash through her head. Her time with Black Heart, her anger for Green Heart, her truce with White Heart, and her battle with Arfoire. Everything was forced back into her brain, the pain was so agonizingly bad that it felt like her brain would split open. Then, it was all gone. The pain vanished, but the memories stayed. "What… what the Nep is going on!?"

"Neptune, can you hear me now?"

"Histy!"

"So it worked."

"What's going on, Histy? I don't understand!"

"Calm down, Neptune. Currently, you and the other CPUs are trapped in a Dream Realm, created by Arfoire. I am using my powers to try and contact you all, but so far only you have responded."

"Probably because I lost consciousness," said Neptune, remembering how Black Heart had struck her down. "I actually might be dead…"

"Not yet, you are still alive. I am with your body and it's still breathing, but if you die in the Dream Realm, you will die in real life," Histoire explained.

"Is everyone in my dream?"

"I can't say for sure, but you all could be in the same dream realm. Arfoire is also in there with you. She has decided to destroy your consciousness, and if she does succeed, you will never wake up again."

Neptune groaned as she rubbed her head, "Holy Nep, this is complicated."

"We can use this to our advantage. If you destroy Arfoire in the Dream Realm, then her body here will be destroyed."

"Ah! I see, giving her a taste of her own medicine, aye?"

"Yes. I will try my best to communicate to everyone else and make them remember. It seems that Arfoire had erased your memories."

"Yeah… Noire didn't even hesitate to take me out…" Neptune touched her chest where the blade had sliced her flesh and winced, feeling a small sting.

"I must disconnect, I am losing strength. You must wake up, Neptune…"

"How do I do that?!" There was no reply. "Histy? Histy! Histy, you there!? Histy!?"

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Compa's Room**

 **Date: ???**

 **Time: ???**

"Histy!?" Neptune sat up with her hand reached out and was met with familiar amber eyes. "Compa!?"

The girl in question widen her eyes in surprise. "Oh! You know my name! Wait…" She furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. "How do you know my name? Have we met?"

"What are you talking about, Compa? It's me, Neptune!"

"Nept-… Nepee-… Nepta-… Nepel… Neput…"

Neptune lightly chuckled. "Just call me Nep-Nep." This was actually like how she and Compa first met. Maybe she traveled back in time! Wait, nope, Histoire said she was in a dream, so this must be like her old memories or something, which explains why everything felt like a recap because she was reliving her memories. But Neptune doesn't remember being knocked out of Celestia or the fact where all three CPUs decided to attack her simultaneously. Something changed and she bet it has something to do with Arfoire. "By the way, how did I end up in your room, Compa?"

"Well Nep-Nep, it was just last night… I saw a shooting star!" Compa happily said with sparkling eyes and then her voice lowered, "That was you."

"That was a short answer. Wait… That means, I fell from the sky?!" Neptune then felt stupid. She was just knocked out of Celestia, of course she fell from the sky!

"Yes!" Compa raised her voice in excitement. "You were stuck into the ground like Soul-sword… only," Compa's voiced turned back to it's normal volume, "it was you."

"Soul-sword?" Neptune definitely didn't remember this conversation with Compa when she first met her, then again, she wasn't stuck to the ground either. "You mean Soul Edge? And… wasn't it the Excalibur that was stuck?"

"Oh, that's right. I'm not sure why I keep mistaking it with Soul Edge. Anywho, you were out cold, so I pulled you out and brought you here."

"All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look."

"I go to nursing school. Moving bodies is part of my training, so I'm fine," she proudly stated.

 _Nursing school?_ Neptune became confused. When she first met Compa, she was already graduated from nursing school. What year was she actually in? Now that she thought about it. Somehow this was no longer deja vu, but whole new territory that she didn't remember. "Compa, just a quick question. What's the date today?"

"It's August 19," Compa answered.

"The year too, please."

"It's the year 2002!"

Neptune's face went pale. _2002!? Not 2017? I came down from Celestia waaaay too early! I left Celestia in 2010, not 2002! The others might still be battling it out in Celestia!_ Neptune jumped out of the bed that she was sitting on and declared, "This goddess must return to Celestia, now!"

"Goddess! Wait… Nep-Nep is a goddess?!" Compa shouted.

 _Oh! Forgot this Compa doesn't know._ "Yeppers! This Nep here is the goddess of Planeptune!"

"Really! Oh my, this is the first time I'm meeting the goddess in person! But I thought she would be taller," said Compa.

"Oh, I'll get taller all right!" Neptune grinned as she gave Compa a thumbs up. "HDD activate!" Neptune was surrounded by light and numbers. Once the light dispersed, Purple Heart now stood in Neptune's place. "Fear not, for Purple Heart is now here!"

Compa jumped up and down as she squealed, "Oh my goddess! It really is you! Lady Purple Heart!"

"Compa, I thank you for saving me and treating my wounds, but I must go ba-!" Unexpectedly, her transformation gave out. "Huh?" She looked over herself to see her oversized hoodie instead of the curvy body she's so proud of. "What the-? Hold on…HDD activate!" This time, nothing happened.

Neptune blinked. "Uhhh… one more time! Let's go, HDD activate!"

Neptune felt a beat of sweat run down the side of her face. Another minute passed of nothing happening and Neptune lost her cool. "Why?! Why can't I activate HDD anymore!" Then she realized her shares were low, like really low, apparently so low that she couldn't go HDD. "M-My Shares!"

"Nep-Nep, maybe you're still hurt from the fall that you can't go goddess anymore," said Compa.

"No! It's not the fall! It's my people! I must get to the basilicom!" Neptune ran passed Compa and out of the room as her friend called her name, but Neptune didn't stop.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: August 19, 2002**

 **Time: ???**

Neptune huffed as she stood in front of the tower like building of her home. It looked exactly like the way she remembered, titanium walls and all. Walking into the building, she was stopped by a soldier.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he asked.

Neptune cleared her throat and proudly announced, "Your Goddess has returned! For I am Purple Heart!"

The soldier gave her a weird look and said, "No, really. Who are you and why are you here?"

Neptune pouted, "You don't believe me, but it's true! I really am Purple Heart!"

"I know my goddess and she is nowhere near that short," stated the soldier.

"Well, yeah, not in my human form, but you have to trust me that I'm really Purple Heart!" Neptune pleaded.

"Scram, I don't have time to be dealing with little girls right now."

"What!? Is that how you treat your protector?!"

"What is going on here!?"

The soldier suddenly tensed up and turned around to see a tall lady in a purple suit. "My apologies, ma'am!"

Neptune recognized that braided blonde hair anywhere. It was her oracle. "Lenna!"

The girl fixed her glasses and looked down at the purple CPU. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Neptune!"

Lenna's eyes widened, only Purple Heart has the name of Neptune. No one else would have such a complicated name that hard to pronounce. "Lady Neptune?!"

The soldier looked at Neptune and then to Lenna, "Is this a friend of yours?"

Lenna's right eye twitched and she smacked his head, hard. "How can you not recognize that this is our goddess!"

"Huh? What!?"

Lenna bowed before Neptune and said, "My deepest apologies, Lady Neptune. He hasn't really seen you for he was hired when you were still in Celestia."

Neptune chuckled, "Oh no worries, I'm not mad. At least he's doing his job…"

"It's good to see that you are back, I'm sure the populace would be happy to see you. It's been two years since you left."

 _Two? So it's only been two years in this Gamindustri since Histy sent us to Celestia… To me, it felt like two hundred years… Oh, the Histy in this world would be so angry at us then, but I need to worry about my people now. They have lost faith in me, I must restore that faith._ "Lenna call a meeting. I would like to speak to my people."

"Of course! Right away!" Lenna immediately jogged off, but Neptune saw the happy bounce in her steps.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: August 19, 2002**

 **Time: ???**

The citizens and guards of Planeptune crowded around the front of the basilicom, wondering if it was true that their goddess has returned to them. They were all eager to see Purple Heart. News reporters stood by with their cameramen ready to record, and spread their goddess's words. They all waited patiently until Lenna walked out from the balcony to peer over them.

"Citizens of Planeptune! I thank you for giving us your time, for this is an important announcement! I run this nation in place of the absence of our precious goddess, but the day has come! Our patience have paid off for our goddess has finally returned! Now, I give you, Lady Purple Heart!"

Lenna stood to the side as Purple Heart stepped up to look over the balcony. The people all gasped, cheered and some even cried. Joy overfilled them to see their goddess back in their nation. Purple Heart waved her hand and felt all the Shares flowing back into her. At first it was hard to keep this form, but once she showed her face, faith began to pour straight into her.

"My beloved nation, my beloved people, it has been two years since I last saw all of you. I apologized for making you all wait, but fear not for your goddess is here. My battles in Celestia were tough, but my duties as Planeptune's CPU have brought me back! I am here to stay and I won't be going anywhere! Please, I once again ask that you put your trust and your faith back in me!"

"Lady Purple Heart!" everyone cheered.

"We missed you, Lady Purple Heart!"

"Welcome back!"

"Lady Purple Heart!"

Purple Heart waved to her people and slowly moved back as everyone lost sight of her. Purple Heart sighed and disengaged her transformation. "Phew! Man, I'm tired."

"Lady Neptune, the people are overjoyed to see you. It is very nice that you would want for the citizens of Planeptune to see you in person."

Neptune shyly laughed. _Oh man, now I feel bad. I only did this for my Shares, but I'm glad to see my populace happy. So it's a win-win, I guess. With that done, I need to contact the others and hopefully Histy gave them the rundown._ Then Neptune realized something. _Wait just a minute! If this is a dream… why are my Shares affected? If I lost Shares doesn't that mean the real citizens of Planeptune lost faith in me? Yet, I got Shares from the citizen of Planeptune from this dream…_ Neptune thought back and forth and couldn't come up with a solution.

"Lady Neptune? Is something the matter?" Lenna asked.

Neptune started at Lenna and smirked. "Lenna, my good old friend! Come here!"

"Yes?" Lenna leaned in close, not being cautious or suspicious at all.

Neptune reached out and pinched Lenna's cheek, causing her to yelp in pain. Lenna retracted back and rubbed her reddened cheek to smooth out the pain. "What was that for Lady Neptune?!"

"Well, I was wondering if I was dreaming so I decided to see if you could feel any pain," Neptune explained.

Lenna felt her eye twitch and bonked Neptune on the head. "Shouldn't it be the other way!?"

Neptune yelped and held her head, "Owwy!" Then she gasped, "I felt pain!"

"Well, of course," Lenna sighed. "I wonder if the other CPUs might have hit you somewhere to make you dumb all of a sudden?"

Neptune was confused. _This was a dream right, but I can feel pain._ Then what Histy said, 'if you die in the Dream Realm, you will die in real life,' repeated in her head. _She wasn't kidding when she told me that?!_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **...This took a weird turn... ( " -_-)**

 **Well, see ya'll next time! XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note**

 **This Author's Note wasn't here before, but because of all the nightmares people are having from reading this chapter, I decided to put up a warning. So be prepared if you are to read this chapter.**

 **WARNING: Major violence. That means gore. Lots and lots of gore. Make sure to have some funny videos on when you are done with the chapter. You have now been warned. Those that have read without my warning, I am so sorry. I didn't think it would be that bad, but I guess it was. Thanks to your reviews, future readers will now come prepared when reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: August 19, 2002**

 **Time: ???**

"Lady Neptune?" Lenna called out. "Please come out of your bed. You have been hiding in your room for two days now, please come out."

"Yeah, right! Do you want me to die or something!?" Neptune yelled from under her blanket.

Lenna huffed in annoyance. She has no idea why Neptune was acting this way, but for some reason she thinks she's dying. "Lady Neptune, you can't just keep hiding in your room. You are a goddess! You should face whatever you are afraid of head on!"

Neptune poked her head and said, "Who do you think I am, the no-more-heroine Noire? Ha! Unlike her, I have friends that actually want me alive!" _Unlike this dream Noire who wants be dead,_ Neptune grimly thought.

"Noire? You mean Lady Black Heart."

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Actually, she had send a letter over to you," said Lenna.

"Letter?" Neptune immediately knew, _Probably a letter of challenge. Her letters are always about a duel._

"Here," Lenna handed Neptune the letter. "I was gonna give it to you in your office, but I'll give it to you in your room I guess. But please come out of your room to get some fresh air." Neptune accepted the letter and Lenna left the room.

Neptune opened the letter and sighed, As I thought. She wants a duel. But then she remembered, _Wait… Noire fell in love with me after our duel!_ Neptune sat up as the blanket slid off of her. _Maybe it'll work on dream Noire too!_

"Neptune! Neptune, can you hear me!?"

"Histy?"

"Oh goodness, I finally got a reply," voiced Histoire.

"Histy? Perfect timing, I got some questions for ya! Have you talked to the others?"

"I tried and I think got through to Noire at some point, but I quickly lost connect so I wasn't able to talk to her," answered Histoire. "Other than you, I haven't gotten to the others yet."

"I see," Neptune sadly voiced.

"I'm gonna keep trying, but you must also find them."

"I technically found them, but I'm not sure if they are the actual Noire, Blanc or Vert…"

"They are definitely in the Dream Realm with you. I have confirmed that their activities are all occurring in the same realm as the one you are in."

"So… they really did want to get rid of me…"

"Remember Neptune, they don't have memories of the real life currently, they only have the memories of the time in the Dream Realm that was inputted into them."

Neptune scratched her head, "I still don't understand."

Histoire sighed, "Nevermind, just make sure not to die. Even though it's a dream, it's technically like another dimension. Your experience, emotions and actions are all real, so don't think that you can stay alive after falling off a cliff of high altitude or something."

Neptune chuckled, "Funny, cause I kinda did and I'm still alive."

"Neptune!"

"It wasn't my fault! It's not like I want to fall off a cliff. I was forced off Celestia by the other CPUs," Neptune defended herself.

"I don't exactly know what has occurred over at the Dream Realm in two minutes, but-"

"Two minutes? I've been here for two days!" Neptune said.

"Seems like there is a time difference, but it's only been two minutes, since Arfoire had trapped you and everyone else in the Dream Realm."

"Wow, so you mean if I slack off here for a month, only about 30 minutes would pass?!"

"Don't get any ideas, Neptune. The Gamindustri in this dimension needs you and the others back."

Neptune sighed, "Yeah, I got it."

Histoire suggested, "I would advise you to make contact with Noire, since she must have gotten one of my, staticky, calls."

"Will do, Captain Histy!"

"Also, stay on guard. Arfoire is somewhere in that Realm with you. She could be plotting something to beat you."

"Rightio!"

"I'll try to contact you again if I made any progress If worse comes to worse I'll have to use my powers to bring you back alone and wake Arfoire up to free you all."

"Wait… isn't that a much easier plan than contacting everyone?" Neptune questioned.

"I suppose, but it'll take a lot of energy to bring you back. If you destroyed Arfoire's consciousness you can defeat Arfoire out here and be freed at the same time," explained Histoire.

"I see, so it's like a win win!"

"Yes, that's the plan for now, but if things don't go our way, I'll bring you back to face Arfoire in the real world."

"Sounds like a good plan B!"

"I am losing strength, I'll contact you again if I can," Histoire ended her connection and Neptune was now alone, alone.

Neptune jumped off her bed and stretched her limbs. She looked at the letter she received and smirked. "Okay, let's do this!"

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: West Wind Valley**

 **Date: August 19, 2002**

 **Time: ?**

Landing on the open ground in the forest, Purple Heart disengaged her wings and looked around the familiar scenery. "Feels like it was just yesterday when I made love to Noire, except I forced myself onto her." Purple Heart rubbed her head as she lightly laughed. "I wonder if I do the same, would Noire remember her love for me?"

"How do you know my name?!"

"Kyaaa!" Purple Heart jerked in surprise and turned around to see Black Heart. "Noire! Don't scare me like that!"

Black Heart took a step forward, with her blade pointed out at Purple Heart's neck. "I ask again, how do you know my name?!"

Purple Heart raised both her hands to show signs of no harm. "Noire, listen. You might not remember, but we are actually best friends!" _Telling her we're dating might be a bit much, so best friends would do for now._ "You were so lonely without any friends that I took you under my wing."

Black Heart blushed, "I-I do have friends! A-And why would I want you as a friend?! You're my enemy!"

Purple Heart sadly sighed and murmured, "So you haven't heard anything from Histoire then?"

"Histoire? Oh yeah, I heard something from her alright," Black Heart said.

Purple Heart's eyes lit up with hope. "Really!? Then this makes things easier. As much as I love to hug and kiss you right now, Lovely Heart, but we need to find White Heart and Green Heart to give them the run down. It's more believable with two CPUs going then just one."

Black Heart blinked and then laughed. Purple Heart gave her a look of confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Histoire was right, you are out of your mind!"

Purple Heart suddenly felt uneasy. "What?"

"I don't know what that Arfoire said to you, but Histoire told me all about your plans."

Purple Heart scrunched her eyebrows in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

"Histoire personally came to my basilicom to warn me about you."

"That can't be right? Histy isn't part of this world, if she is, she would still be sealed away," said Purple Heart. "You must be mistaken."

"I won't listen to your words. Histoire knew you would deny her existence. I didn't think you would be the type to hurt an innocent citizen, much less planning to destroy Gamindustri, but you did and you are. As I thought, you don't deserve the title of True Goddess!"

Purple Heart felt lost. She has no idea what Black Heart was saying at all. "I'm sorry, but who said I was planning on destroying Gamindustri? And I never wanted the title of True Goddess anyways. It's meaningless!"

Black Heart laughed, "Says the goddess who didn't want to give up the fight for the title. You are full of shit!"

As much as she loves Black Heart, Purple Heart really wanted to give her girlfriend a smack across the face. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. _Remember, Noire doesn't have her memories. Don't be tempted…_ "Let's start over, my dear friend."

"Who are you calling friend, you bitch!"

"…" Taking another deep breath, Purple Heart voiced, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I think you have been hanging around White Heart a bit too much."

Black Heart smirked, "At least White Heart isn't planning to end the world with Arfoire."

"Once again, I'm not planning to destroy Gamindustri!" shouted the Purple goddess. "And I haven't even seen Arfoire since we entered this Dream Realm! I haven't even made contact with her!"

"Like I'd believe you!" Black Heart attacked and swung her sword.

"Eek!" Purple Heart quickly bend back as the blade missed her neck. She then did a quick back flip to get some distance between her and the black CPU. "Stop this, Noire!"

"Don't call me by my name! It's _Black Heart_ to you!" She charged and slammed her blade against Purple Heart's. The other goddess stood her ground and was able to push Black Heart back.

"Don't be stubborn, Noire, and listen! You're being tricked! Whoever the person you met isn't Histoire!"

Black Heart ignored her and dashed at the goddess, repeatedly swinging her sword. Purple Heart grunted each time she deflected Black Heart's continuous attacks. When Purple Heart was being pushed back, she quickly sidestepped Black Heart and kicked the back of the CPU's legs. Black Heart yelped as her knees bent and fell. Purple Heart took this chance to move away from the goddess.

Black Heart stood back up and growled, "Fight me, you coward!"

"Please, Noire. I love you so much, so please don't make me fight you," pleaded the the purple-haired goddess.

"Love?" Black Heart scoffed, "Do you think I'm dumb enough to play into that hand? There is no such thing as love for us CPUs!"

"Please, Noire, I know you love me-"

"Love you?!" Black Heart interrupted. "Ha! I _hate_ you! I could never love you! I have always, _always_ , hated you from the bottom of my heart!"

Purple Heart felt her throat close up from the look of hate Black Heart was giving her. She took small breaths trying to keep her tears from spilling out. She knew, she knew damn well that Black Heart doesn't remember their time together, but she just couldn't help but think that might be her true feelings.

Shaking her thoughts away, she stutter, "E-Either way, if we kill each other here, we'll die in the real world!"

"This is the real world!" she snarled.

"Noire!"

"It's fucking _Black Heart_ to you!" She screamed, "You don't have the rights to call me by my name!"

Purple Heart clenched her chest as she voiced, "Why are you like this? Do you really not feel anything for me?"

"Oh I feel something for you, and that something is hate," claimed Black Heart.

"Oh, Noire…" Purple Heart was having trouble keeping her feelings in check. To hear that your lover didn't love you, but hates you was a really hurtful feeling.

"What's going on here!"

Purple Heart flinched and looked up to see Green Heart and White Heart. "Vert! Blanc!"

The two CPUs landed beside Black Heart and questioned, "How does she know our name?"

"I don't know how she knows our name, but she's planning to destroy Gamindustri," Black Heart said.

"So Histoire was telling the truth." Green Heart materialized her spear and glared at Purple Heart.

Purple Heart sniffled and groaned, "Are you serious? You guys too?"

"Purple Heart is going mad. I knew we should've killed her!" White Heart yelled.

"We can't fight!" Purple Heart needed to shove her feelings aside. Now isn't the time for them. She shouted, "We can't die in this world!"

"Ha! I don't plan on dying so soon!" Black Heart smirked.

The three opposing CPUs attacked. Purple Heart summoned out her own sword and deflected each strike from the other goddesses. Purple Heart didn't know how else to stop her friends, her only hope is to tire out the other CPUs. She didn't want to hurt them, she could only avoid and deflect their attacks, but that proved to be difficult when some of their attacks landed, giving her small cuts against her arms and waist.

"Fight back, you puss!" White growled as she slammed her axe against Purple Heart's blade.

Purple Heart gritted her teeth as she held her ground. While her blade was locked with White Heart's axe, Black Heart thrust her blade towards her thigh. Purple Heart saw the movement and quickly jumped aside, but she wasn't quick enough as the blade sliced against her leg leaving a gash. The Purple goddess grunted in pain and took flight in to the air, but Green Heart seemed to have saw that coming and quickly tackled her down. Purple Heart kicked Green Heart off of her and tried again, but this time both White Heart and Black Heart hovered in her way. She wasn't getting out of this easily.

 _Why must all of them be so stubborn!?_ Purple Heart angrily thought.

The White and Black CPUs darted straight for her, and when Purple Heart turned around, she saw Green Heart coming. As they got closer, Purple Heart quickly dived downward and evaded all of their attacks right before they hit her. The other three immediately gave chase after the Purple goddess.

The three goddesses increased their speed by burning their share energy. Black Heart made the first contact as she slammed Purple Heart to the ground with her sword. The purple CPU yelped as she felt the blade dug into her flesh. Purple Heart pushed off the ground, but Black Heart slammed her foot against her back, forcing her back down.

The Black goddess dug her blade deeper into Purple Heart. "Stay down."

White Heart landed down and said, "Hey! Give us a little action, will ya!"

Green Heart agreed, "Yes, I also want to have a play in killing her."

Purple Heart gritted her teeth as she thought, _What am I? Some kind of prey to be fought over? Sorry, but I'm not gonna be killed that easily!_ Purple Heart pushed off the ground and used her sword as support.

Black Heart noticed the movement beneath and twist her sword, causing Purple Heart to cry out in agony. "So you still have some fight left in you, huh? Don't worry, I'll end you now." Black Heart ripped her sword out of Purple Heart's back and pointed the tip in between the purple CPU's shoulder blades, where the heart lies.

Purple Heart glanced up at Black Heart's cold teal eyes and questioned, "Do you really hate me that much that you're willing to kill me with your own two hands?"

Black heart coldly replied, "Yes."

Purple Heart inhaled deeply and went limp. There was no point in struggling anymore. Her loved one doesn't even love her back anymore. What's the point to live then? Purple Heart closed her eyes as tears began to fall, ready for the strike to come.

"Rest in peace, Purple Heart!"

Just as Black Heart thrust down, a voice called out to her. "Stop, Black Heart!"

Black Heart halted and snapped her head to where the voice came from. The other three goddesses did the same to see the sorceress herself standing beside a tree.

"Arfoire!" Purple Heart snarled.

"Histoire?" The other CPUs called out.

Purple Heart had noticed that Arfoire was back in her human form instead of her so-called God form, but that doesn't make her any less dangerous. Especially since Purple Heart was already injured like this by the other CPUs.

Arfoire snickered as she walked out into the clearing. "Oh, Neptune. This is such a once in a lifetime sight. You at the mercy of your own beloved lover."

"Shut up!" Purple Heart shouted. "This was your fault! Give their memories back!"

"What is Purple Heart talking about, Histoire?" Green Heart inquired.

"Sorry, Green Heart, but I prefer to be called by my name. Arfoire, please. And, I'd like to be the one to end Neptune's life."

"Are saying you were lying to us?!" Black Heart shouted. "That Purple Heart wasn't planning on destroying Gamindustri?!"

Arfoire walked forward and with a swing of her arms, the three CPUs were blown back by a strong gust of wind. Arfoire stopped in front of Purple Heart and summoned out a sword. "Oh, I'm gonna love this so much." She stabbed the blade down in the open wound where Black Heart created. Purple Heart cried out as she felt the blade tearing through her back and out her stomach.

"Oi! You haven't answered her question!" White Heart growled.

Arfoire looked at the other CPUs and laughed, "Yeah, I've been lying to all of you! With Purple Heart under my mercy, I don't need you three anymore!"

"I… won't…" Purple Heart tried once more to get up. "Let you get away with this!"

Arfoire chuckled and slammed her heel against Purple Heart's head to forced her back down. "I think I already have. I'm gonna kill you and the other CPUs here. This is _my_ Dream Realm, not yours. I have total control here!"

Purple Heart gritted her teeth and called out to the other goddesses, "You heard her! She wants to kill all of us! She have tricked you and used you! Aren't you all angry!?"

White Heart gripped her axe and shouted, "Yeah, I'm angry!"

"I can't believe I fell for her lies!" Black Heart growled.

Green Heart glared at Arfoire, "Same here."

Purple Heart grinned, "So what are you gonna do about it?"

White Heart smirked, "We're gonna kill her, of course!"

The three CPUs jumped into action with their weapons in hand, but Arfoire only laughed as they got closer. She swung her arm once more and the CPUs were knocked back again by the gust of wind.

White Heart gritted her teeth as she jumped into the air. "Damn you! Getter Ravine!" She swung her axe and, unexpectedly, Arfoire caught her blade single handedly. Arfoire smirked as she tightened her grip and the axe shattered like glass. White Heart gasped, "Wha-!" She quickly moved back away from Arfoire. "We can't even damage her!"

Arfoire laughed, "How do you like that, Purple Heart!? You think you can still win against me?" Arfoire twisted her sword and Purple Heart winced. "You all don't even possess the Quartet's weapons in this world! You can't beat me!"

Purple Heart eyes widened as she realized everyone, even herself, only possess their original weapons. "Khe- Only if they have their memories back…" Purple Heart murmured.

"Oh? You think they can beat me if they have their memories? Alright then, let's test that theory." Arfoire snapped her fingers and unexpectedly, the three CPUs fell to their knees, holding their head in pain.

"M-My head!" Black Heart cried out, "It feels like it's splitting in half!"

Green Heart and White Heart withered around as their head felt like it was being smashed to mush. Suddenly, different images flashed within their minds.

"W-What are these images I'm seeing?!" Green Heart questioned.

Black Heart slammed her head to the ground hoping to stop her head from spinning. Emotions she hadn't felt, instantaneously, poured into her heart as her head was filled with memories of her time with Neptune. She let out an ear screeching scream as she rolled around much like White Heart and Green Heart.

"What did you do to them!?" Purple Heart demanded.

"Returning their memories," Arfoire simply answered. "Now, while they're busy, why don't I have some fun. I should kill you while I have the chance. I don't want them abruptly saving you!" Arfoire summoned out a spear and thrust it into her shoulder causing Purple Heart to scream out. "That's it! Let me hear your cries!"

Purple Heart gritted her teeth, not wanting to give Arfoire what she wanted. She needed to get out of this situation somehow. Clenching her sword, she move to attack. "Blaze Bre-!"

Just before Purple Heart turned her body, Arfoire had summoned out a sword and sliced off her right arm. The purple goddess screamed in pain as blood gushed out from her open wound. She pressed her free hand against her shoulder to stop the bleeding, but it did not help as a pool of blood quickly formed under her. She withered in pain as she stared at her arm on the ground.

Arfoire giggled as knelt down and picked up the appendage. Purple Heart had to look up to see Arfoire's expression of amusement. "Oh Neptune, you just don't know when to give up, do you?" Arfoire crushed Purple Heart's arm and it shattered into light particles.

Purple Heart, for once in her lifetime, felt the weight of death on her shoulders. Her face paled as her eyes widened. She started to feel panicked under Arfoire's power. She couldn't find a way out of this. She was gonna die… she was gonna die!

Arfoire smirked, "Oh?" She leaned closed as she stared straight into Purple Heart's terrified eyes. "I like that look on your face." She stood back up and swung her sword, aiming for the CPU's neck.

Purple Heart yelped and quickly rolled aside, but the tip of the blade grazed her. She grunted, feeling the blood trickle down her throat. She doesn't know how much longer she could last. Her heart was beating fast, pumping out blood after blood, and she was feeling lightheaded. She was losing too much blood, she might pass out.

Using her only arm, she tried to crawl away to safety, but it was fruitle as Arfoire summoned down a spear and thrust it through Purple Heart's leg. The goddess cried out as Arfoire walked around her. "Come on! Scream for me more!" She grabbed into the spear that was imbedded in Purple Heart's shoulder and twisted it. She roughly pulled out the spear and turned it into a sword. Arfoire slashed the blade down against the CPU's back while chuckling.

Purple Heart bit her lower lip as tear fell from her eyes. She kept her voice in, not giving Arfoire what she wanted. She wasn't the type to cry for mercy, she won't swoop so low as to beg to someone like Arfoire.

"What's wrong? Not screaming anymore? Don't worry, I know how to make you sing." Arfoire sickly smiled as she pointed the sword down and held the hilt with both hands. She started to repeatedly stab the blade straight down into the purple CPU's back.

Purple Heart couldn't contain her voice as she screamed in agony. _This is how I go out. Sorry Histy, but I think this is the end for me…_ Purple Heart turned her head to glance at Black Heart who was on the ground. "N…Noire… GaAaaH!"

Black Heart deeply breathed as her head stopped pounding. Her memories have all came back, but now she was exhausted. Tears rolled down her eyes at what she did to Neptune. She slowly sat up and turned her head to catch hazy blue eyes staring at her. She felt her blood run cold as she saw the state her girlfriend was in. The ear-piercing screams from Purple Heart brought dread to her. "St-Stop…Stop!"

Arfoire pulled the spear out of Purple Heart leg and turn it into and axe. She then slammed the axe down on Purple Heart right knee, crushing the bone. Purple Heart let out an ear screeching cry that crush the black CPU's heart. Arfoire laughed as she pulled the axe back and slammed down once more. She then picked up the chopped off leg and crushed it, shattering it just like Purple Heart's arm.

"This is so much fun!"

Black Heart shakingly stook, only to fall back down. Her body was weak and her head swirled painfully, but she must stop Arfoire. She slowly crawled closer to Purple Heart and reached out her hand as she watched Arfoire inflict more wounds on her lover's body. "S-Stop…please… Stop!"

Arfoire perked up and looked at Black Heart who was shaking. Arfoire grinned and pulled her sword of Purple Heart. She kicked the purple goddess, rolling her into her back, and pointed her sword at her chest. "You should've listened to your girlfriend when you had the chance, Black Heart! Now say goodbye to your beloved!"

"NO!"

Purple Heart deeply breath as she watched Black Heart try to make her way over. She reached her hand out, wanting to at least touch her lover one last time. "N-Noire…"

Arfoire thrust her blade straight through the CPU's chest where her heart lies. Purple Heart's hand went limp and her eyes closed as Arfoire laughed in victory, "Yes! I finally killed her! Hahahahaha!"

Black Heart moved closer and tried to reach for Purple Heart, but her body glowed and shattered into small light particles before she could even touch her. "Ah!" Black Heart felt a very sharp pain in her chest, as if millions of blades had just pierced right through it. "Nep… tune…?" Her tears started to fall from her eyes. Her mind couldn't process the fact that Purple Heart was gone. Her hand was still outstretched, thinking that she could still maybe, still maybe touch her, as she watched the wind carried the remainments of Purple Heart away.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Okay, so before you all start spamming the hate comments and asking why Neptune had to die, there's a perfectly good reason for it...** (-_ - lll)

 **...Oooooor not... haha... ha... ha...** (•v • ;; )

 **...It adds drama, okay! It also shows how serious Arfoire is in killing the CPUs, so don't yell at me! ...** **I'm sensitive.** (; o ;)

 **I kinda just went with the flow and my typing brought me here! Nothing I can do about it... well I could have done something about it, but that's in the next chapter, so see y'all then!**

 **Please be gentle with me...** m(_ _)m **And thank you for all the kind reviews so far.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: West Wind Valley**

 **Date: August 19, 2002**

 **Time: ???**

Arfoire could have not been happier in her life. Neptune was finally gone! Now all she needed to do was… "Time to kill the rest of you." Arfoire glanced at Black Heart who was still on the ground. Her teal eyes were blank with no emotion as she stared at the ground where Purple Heart was before.

Arfoire smirked as she raised her sword. "Guess I'll start with you." She swung down her blade, but it never made contact to the black goddess. The sorceress frowned as her sword was blocked by a spear. She glared into those purple eyes that were fill with anger. "Green Heart, must you stand in my way?"

"I won't let you harm anymore of my friends!" claimed the green goddess.

White Heart flew over Green Heart's head and slammed her axe down at Arfoire. "Die!"

The sorceress jumped back before the axe hit her. "Tch! You think you can beat me now that Neptune's gone? In your dreams!" Arfoire summoned out another sword in hand and attacked the CPUs.

 **Celestia, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Celestia**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 3:42 P.M**

Neptune opened her eyes to see darkness. This was familiar. "Histy? Is this your doing again?" There was no voice. Neptune hummed as she crossed her arms. She then noticed that she was drifting or, better yet, floating.

Panicked, she started flailing her arms around. "Woah! I'm not in HDD and yet I'm flying!? This is definitely not Histy's doing. Histy would keep me still! Then where am I?"

Neptune tried to remember and then the memories of the Dream Realm returned to her. "Oh… That's right, I… I died…," looking around, "then… is this the afterlife? It's a lot more dark that I thought…"

"…Neptune…"

Neptune twirled around to see more empty space. "That's weird I thought I heard someone call my name…"

"Neptune…"

Neptune turned around again. "Okay, I definitely heard someone call my name. Hello? Anyone out there!?"

"Neptune."

"Calling my name won't tell me where you are!" Neptune crossed her arms and huffed, "Man, the author is making me do so much work. How many times has the author put me in a death-like situation and in a dark place? Throw me a nepping bone, will ya?!"

"Wake up…"

"Huh?" Neptune then noticed a bright light in the distance. "What's that?"

"Wake up, Neptune…"

"Oh, that's where the voice is coming from!" When Neptune tried to walk over, she found herself flipping over. "Woah!" Now she was hanging upside down. "Alright! If I can't walk there, then I'll swim there!" Neptune flipped herself upright and began to swim. It was a lot easier to move in this place by swimming than by walking.

"Wake up… Wake up, Neptune…"

As Neptune got closer to the light, it grew brighter and then her limbs began to sting as her chest burned. "Okay, it's starting to hurt now!" Neptune doesn't know why, but she felt like she needed to go towards the light, maybe she's finally crossing over. Maybe this is her chance to meet the former goddess!

"Neptune! Wake up!"

The voice started to sound a lot like someone she knew, but the pain she was feeling kept her from figuring out who the voice belonged to. When the light enveloped her, she felt an icy warmth spread over her body, and then more pain. She shouldn't be feeling pain if she's dead, right? Does that mean she's alive, then? She's alive to feel this terrible, sweet, vicious, living pain?

"Neptune!"

Neptune grinned, finally knowing the voice. "I'm coming, Histy!" The light blinded her eyes and when she opened them again, she saw Histoire hovering above her face with tears in her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness, I made it in time."

"H-Histy…" Neptune frowned feeling how dry her throat was. Sitting up, she looked over herself and found herself in her base form. There no injuries on her body whatsoever, but she couldn't feel her right leg, in fact she also couldn't feel her right arm. Her right arm and leg were the ones that were chopped off her body in the Dream Realm. She's happy to have them back, but they feel numbing. "I-I can't feel my arm or leg…"

"Whatever happened to your conscious in the Dream Realm will have an effect on your body out here. It should wear off soon once your mind realized that it didn't happen physically," said Histoire.

"Dream Realm… right…" Neptune squinted her eyes when she touched her chest, feeling her heartbeat. "But I remember Arfoire stabbing me in the heart… Shouldn't… Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Luckily no. I used the last bit of my power to bring you back before you actually died. I noticed how your form was starting to break down, so I had given up on our first plan and brought you back instead," Histoire explained. "And I made it in a nick of time, it seems."

"So you went with plan B. Wait… Then the others are-!" Neptune turned her head to see Vert, Blanc and Noire on the ground covered in the dark pink mist while Arfoire sat on the ground, looking like she was meditating.

"Yes, they are still trapped in Arfoire's Dream Realm. Our only option is to wake Arfoire in order to rescue the others. The Dream Realm will end if we return Arfoire's conscious to her body."

Neptune narrowed her eyes and focused on her right arm. She felt a small tingle in her fingers and her toes. "Come on…" When some feeling returned to her arm and leg, she shakingly stood up. She slowly bent her knees and elbows making sure everything was good.

Once Neptune felt like she could fully move her right arm and leg, she smirked, "Alright! Let's bring this to an end!" _Luckily I'm the main character or the author really will kill me off…_ "HDD activated!" Neptune's small figure was engulfed in light and once the cocoon of light dispersed, Purple Heart stood in her place. "Purple Heart, at your service!"

"Hurry, Neptune! Before Arfoire destroys the other CPUs!"

The ground quivered beneath Purple Heart's feet, causing her to lose her balance. "And before she destroys Gamindustri!"

Purple Heart summoned out her Trinity Blade and went straight for Arfoire's body. "Cross Combination!"

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: West Wind Valley**

 **Date: August 19, 2002**

 **Time: ???**

Green Heart swung her spear as Arfoire easily dodged it and kicked the green CPU in the abdomen. Green Heart felt the air get knocked out of her lungs as she fell to the ground.

White Heart came in from behind and slammed her axe only to be blocked by Arfoire's sword. White Heart gritted her teeth and yelled, "Oi! Noire, now is not the time to grieve! We need your help!"

Black Heart was still kneeling on the ground, motionless with tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with despair. The only emotion she _could_ feel was despair. Losing the most important person in her life, is almost like losing her entire world itself. She felt weak, and she doesn't feel like doing anything in her life anymore.

"Noire! Get your freaking head in the game!" yelled the blue-haired CPU.

"Noire, I understand you are hurting, but you must remember that our lives are also at stake!" Green Heart informed.

"Who cares about my life when Neptune is no longer in it," Black Heart murmured.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! She's a lost cause!" yelled White Heart.

"Her lover just died, White Heart!" Green Heart scolded.

" _We'll_ die if _she_ doesn't get her act together!" White Heart countered.

"I think you're forgetting someone!" Arfoire appeared behind White Heart and slashed her sword against her back.

White Heart grunted in pain and she rapidly twirled around, swinging her axe, but Arfoire dodged. "Damn it!"

"This is hilarious!" Arfoire snickered. "Without Neptune in the way, I can just toy with you all I want!"

"Don't mess with me!" White Heart swung her weapon with as much strength as she could muster. "Ein Schlag!" Arfoire easily deflected the attack and then she moved around the CPU, kicking her in the back. White Heart fell to ground, but she quickly got back up.

"White Heart, get down! Sylhet Spear!" White Heart dove out of the way as Green Heart summoned out a spear and shot at Arfoire, but the sorceress only took a single step to the side to avoid the attack.

White Heart cursed under her breath, "Damn, is she invincible in this world or something!?"

"Invincible? No. In this world? Yes," Arfoire answered. "Honestly, if you four had teamed up from the start, there might have been a chance to beat me, but thanks to your stubbornness, or should I say, Black Heart's stubbornness…"

Black Heart flinched from Arfoire's words. She gritted her teeth as she clenched her hands as guilt ate away at her.

"…Neptune will no longer be a problem to me. She was a fool. She risked her own life to keep you all safe and yet, look where we are," Arfoire chuckled. "She really had high hopes for you all, especially for Black Heart. She believed Black Heart would listen, but thank goddess she's an arrogant idiot! Hahahahaha! She caused Neptune's death! It's beautiful!" Arfoire walked up to Black Heart. "So I must thank you, Black Heart. Thank you for leaving Neptune vulnerable for me to kill."

Black Heart snapped her head up and glared at Arfoire with all the hate in her. "You shut that asshole of yours!"

"Oh? Did I make you angry? At least you're finally reacting, you're very welcome."

Black Heart pounced, with her arms out, ready to strangle the sorceress, but Arfoire jumped back. "It's because of you! You made me attack her!"

Arfoire chuckled, "What? Me? Oh, no no no, it was all you, Black Heart. Your hatred for Neptune was real. You wanted her dead, that's why it came true."

"NO! That's not true!" Black Heart denied. "I love her!"

"You love her? I thought you said there was no such _thing_ as love between CPUs?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't listen to her, Noire! She's only getting into your head!" Green Heart warned.

"I'm just stating the truth," claimed Arfoire. "After all, all I did was sit back and watch you three attack Neptune, and then I did the easy work."

Black Heart covered her ears as she pressed her head against the ground. She didn't what to believe it. She hated Neptune? Does that mean all she's been feeling was just a lie? That she was just toying with Neptune's feeling? That she just wanted her dead? No! That can't be! Her feelings… Her feelings can't be of hate! She changed! She loves Neptune!

"While I do love playing with you girls, I have a world to destroy outside of this realm." Arfoire summoned her spear and stood over Black Heart. "If you want to be with Neptune so bad, I'll make that wish come true."

"Noire!" Green Heart gasped.

"Get away!" White Heart warned.

Black Heart lifted her head to see Arfoire's grin. Her pupils constricted as she saw the spear come forward, come closer. Her heart beated faster and her mind blanked out.

"Say hello to Neptune for me," Arfoire said.

Black Heart closed her eyes as she accepted her fate. She just can't live without Neptune. After knowing what love felt like, she just can't live without it now. "Neptune…"

"URGH!"

Black Heart snapped her eyes open to see Arfoire clutching her chest. She twirled around and dropped to the ground as she withered in pain. Arfoire screamed and cried as she clawed at her own skin. "Wha-What's happening!?"

Black Heart looked at herself to see that she was uninjured, then she looked over to Green Heart and White Heart wondering if one of them had saved her, but the two CPUs were just as confused as she was. Unexpectedly, the world around them started to crack and shatter. The CPUs looked around with panicked eyes as everything was falling apart.

"Nooo!" Arfoire cried out.

The ground beneath them broke away and the three goddesses found themselves descending. They tried to summon their wings, but that didn't happen, in fact, their transformation gave out, and then, darkness settled over them.

 **Celestia, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Celestia**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 3:50 P.M**

Noire slowly opened her eyes as she regained her consciousness. She felt like she had a hangover, with her head being painful more than usual. She sat up and held her head as she took a deep breath.

"Noire, I'm glad to see you're alright."

Noire glanced to the side to see the tiny fairy on the tome. "Histoire? Where am I?"

"You're in Celestia, you have just returned from the Dream Realm," Histoire answered as Noire looked over to see Blanc and Vert beside her, just waking up.

"My head hurts," Blanc whispered.

"Yes, same," Vert murmured.

"Are they awake yet, Histy?! I don't know how much longer I can hold her off!"

"They have just awoken, Neptune!" Histoire replied.

Noire's eyes widened from the voice and name. "Wait… Neptune?!" She turned around to see Purple Heart locked in a sword battle with a very, very angry Arfoire. Noire didn't know what she was feeling, but she felt ten times lighter than usual. It's probably relief. "Neptune… wait, but how? I thought… I thought she-"

"I pulled her out of the Dream Realm just before her consciousness went out, but I didn't have enough power to pull the rest of you. So Neptune had to wake Arfoire up to bring you all back," Histoire explained.

Noire felt her eyes water as she pressed her hand against her chest. "Damn it, Neptune… How many times are you gonna give me a heart attack."

"Histy!" Purple Heart screamed as she was knocked back.

"How can you still be alive!? I killed you! I freaking killed you. Why won't you stay dead?!" Arfoire raged as she continued to attack.

"I won't stay down when you are still around to cause trouble," Purple Heart claimed as she blocked Arfoire's attacks.

Arfoire roared in anger, "I tortured you! I stabbed you through your core! You should be dead! You should be deeeaaad!"

Histoire could see that Purple Heart was losing her ground. "Noire, I understand you might be exhausted, but-"

"Exhausted?" Noire interrupted Histoire as she stood up and she transformed into Black Heart. "How can I be exhausted when there's a fight going on!?" She summoned out her Dual Revolver sword and looked towards the other two CPUs. "Get up you guys! We're helping Neptune," she stated.

Blanc and Vert both nodded as they went into their goddess mode. They summoned out their weapons and stood by Black Heart's side.

"We shall end this feud," said Green Heart.

"I'm getting tired of this fight," White Heart groaned.

Purple Heart was forced back each time her blade made contact with Arfoire's. Without noticing, Purple Heart tripped over a rock and landed on her back. "Shoot!"

Arfoire summoned out her spear and thrust out, "This time for sure! I'll kill you! Die!"

"Not on my watch! Tri-Color Order!" Black Heart intervened Arfoire's strike and knocked the spear away with her weapon.

"Noire!" Purple Heart happily called out. She stood up and reached out her hands for a hug only to hesitate.

Black Heart noticed this and grabbed onto Purple Heart's hand, pulling her in for a tight embrace. "I'm so relieved you are alive. You really need to stop fake-dying on me."

Purple Heart returned the hug and replied, "Tell that to the author."

The Black and Purple goddesses released each other as they smirked and then faced their enemy. White Heart flew overhead and slammed her hammer down, but was blocked by Arfoire's blade. Green Heart summoned out multiple spears and shot them all towards the sorceress, but Arfoire quickly rolled aside as the spears flew pass her.

Black Heart and Purple Heart jumped in and slashed their sword against Arfoire's back when she was busy with the other two CPUs. Arfoire grunted and rapidly turned around, swinging her sword. The two goddesses moved back to avoid the sharp blade.

Arfoire then changed her sword to a spear. "Rainy Ratna-!"

Green Heart suddenly appeared before Arfoire and unleashed her move before Arfoire did, "Rainy Ratnapura!" She thrust her spear multiple times, dealing a large amount of damage to Arfoire, and with a quick spin, Green Heart used her momentum to slash her spearhead diagonally, forcing Arfoire's weapon to the ground. The green CPU jumped back as she signaled, "Blanc!"

"On it!" White Heart dived down with her hammer overhead. "Getter Ravine!" The weapon crashed down on Arfoire and the ground beneath her cracked and exploded. "You're up, you two!" White Heart called out to the Black and Purple CPU as she pulled back.

"Assault Combo won't finish her off," said Black Heart.

"Then we'll just have to make a new combo with our strongest move," Purple Heart voiced. "Neptune Break!" Her blade was covered in a purple light as she charged at Arfoire.

Black Heart followed, unleashing her strongest move as well, "Infinite Slash!"

The two CPUs attacked Arfoire from different directions, zipping pass each other while landing multiple slashes. It was as if their body moved on their own as they danced around with their blades, and Arfoire could do nothing to counter as she was knocked around. Then Purple Heart slid to a stop on one end while Black Heart stopped on the opposite end.

"This is our combined attack!" The two announced, "Infinite Break!"

The Black and Purple goddesses pounced, both dealing their final strike. Black Heart then snapped her fingers as Purple Heart jumped back and the cuts on Arfoire exploded in a white light as a large purple beam shot up from beneath.

Arfoire screamed as her body broke down. "This… can't...be!"

"It's over, Arfoire. Your reign of terror is over," said Purple Heart.

"No… No! I will be back!" she claimed. "I will destroy all of you!" Her body began to glow. "I WILL BE BAAAACK!" Her form shattered into a million light particles and rained down on them like glitter.

The fours CPUs stood still, waiting, as if something or anything would happen. The ground then shook, causing them all to panic.

"Don't tell me she's still alive!?" White Heart yelled.

"No. That was the four land masses," Histoire corrected. "They have stopped moving."

"So…Gamindustri is safe?" Purple Heart asked.

"Yes, you have done it. Arfoire is gone for good," Histoire confirmed.

The Purple goddess fell to her knees as she let out a breath of relief, then Black Heart jumped onto her, embracing Purple Heart in a tight hug. The purple goddess was taken by surprise, but returned the action, nonetheless. They all looked at each other and chuckled. It was over. It was finally over.

 **Celestia, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Celestia**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 4:23 P.M**

"Such a shame…"

"Man, I thought that old hag would win," she grumbled as she glared at the CPUs in the distance.

"I only gave her a small bit of my powers. I don't expect much from her."

"So what now?"

"I'd like you to visit another dimension, Croire."

"Where?" she questioned

"Somewhere… fun. A dimension similar to this one, only more… ancient."

Croire crossed her arms as she questioned, "Will I be able to cause trouble?"

She chuckled, "Oh, Croire. You are Histoire's equal. You can do whatever you want. Create as much chaos as you want."

Croire smirked as she stared Purple Heart down. "Perfect."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **See, who said Neptune was dead. I never said anything about her being dead, like I'd ever kill off my important main character for this story. (•ω- )**

 **Anyway, I hope the finally battle was good, I think it's pretty good, hopefully you guys will too. And since Arfoire was beaten, guess what...** **This story is finally coming to an end! Well not just yet, there's still some extra chapters coming up, and you all have been eagerly waiting for it.**

 **As for this chapter's ending, can you all guess what that means? No? Alright then, you'll just have to wait for the very last chapter to be posted for that announcement. To those that have guessed correctly without me telling you, well good for you. You deserve a pat on the head. ( 'ω')ﾉ(•ω• )**

 **Thank you so much for reading and for all the great reviews. Don't forget, there's still more chapters, so stay tuned! XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note**

 **Alright, here ya go! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, you perverts. You all have been asking for more NepNowa lemons since chapter 20, I think. Well here ya go, you dirty perverts! Your reward for being super patient with me. It's even the longest chapter I've written so far. So go enjoy yourself!**

 **P.S. I think you are wonderful people even if you are perverts.**

 **Warning: sexual scenes in this chapter. It's pretty much full on smut. Toys are even involved in the second half of the intercourse so turn around if you dare not to read. But please at least read the first part of the story until the warning pops up.**

* * *

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 21, 2017**

 **Time: 4:31 P.M**

The four CPU's have left Celestia and returned to Gamindustri through Planeptune's transporter. When they went out to check on the world, they have noticed that the four land masses have all crashed together to merge into one giant landmass. Green Heart, White Heart and Black Heart have returned to their respectful nations to inspect the conditions of their home.

Purple Heart soared over her own city to see that there was minimal damage done. There were huge cracks in the streets and some debri left around, but nothing serious. Lenna and IF had evacuated everyone to an open area, the park, where no building debri could drop on them. Purple Heart thought that was a good idea. Compa and the other nurses tended to the citizens that have been injured by the strong quakes.

The day went by and Purple Heart was left with a lot of work. She had to read many documents on the construction that's going to be taking place and she had to give multiple speeches to calm her populace from the events that have transpired. Lenna and Histoire have been helping out with the mass amount of work that have suddenly sprouted. What was surprising was that Lenna turned her job over to Histoire, saying that someone who was created in Planeptune to look over the city was meant to have the job of oracle. Histoire having felt guilty for taking Lenna's job, she had made Lenna the secretary, a job similar to the oracle's.

With Arfoire now gone and the CPUs taking care of their own nations' troubles, the Console War has been put on hold until later noticed. They have high hopes that the Console War won't be starting back up.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 29, 2017**

 **Time: 7:21 P.M**

Neptune stamped the last document on her desk and dropped it in the finish bin. She stretched her arms and yawned, "Finally! I'm done!"

Neptune twirled her chair around to look out the window to see the dark sky. She looked down to see the city bright with street lights and chattering people. She smiled, glad to see her populace happy and carefree again.

Neptune leaned back into her chair and sighed. She wanted to talk to Noire, but never found the time. They had agreed to talk, but that time never came. She wondered if Noire even wanted to see her. Neptune has been checking her phone too, to see if she missed any calls or texts from her dark-haired lover, but there was nothing.

"Maybe Noire really doesn't love me after all…"

"When have I ever said that?"

"Eek!" Neptune shrieked as she turned around to see Noire leaning against the balcony door with her arms crossed. "Noire! How long have you been standing there?"

"When you finished your work," Noire answered. "I finished mine a while ago that I decided to see if you needed any help, but you just finished so…"

Neptune let her eyes wander around avoiding Noire's gaze. She fidgeted in her seat not sure what to say. Ever since the Dream Realm incident, Neptune began to have doubts about their relationship. It's not that she doesn't love Noire, it's just that she wasn't sure if she's just being selfish and forcing her into this relationship.

Noire couldn't stand the awkwardness that was growing between them. Usually, they wouldn't have awkward moments like these anymore, but there they were being awkward. "Neptune… we should talk…"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah… we should…" Neptune stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down. She motioned for Noire to sit down on the couch across from her, but she ignored the other couch and sat down next to Neptune instead. "So… what should we talk about?"

"About last week," Noire started, "When we were all trapped in the Dream Realm… I said some things, hurtful things…"

"…D-Did you mean it?" Neptune asked.

Noire looked down at her hands and answered, "I did."

"Did you really want to kill me?"

"I did."

Neptune could already feel her heart breaking. "So you really did hate me…"

Noire took a deep breath and replied, "I did."

Now they were left with silence. Awkward and gloomy silence. Neptune didn't like it, so she did what she could to get rid of this feeling. "Well, that's fine!" Neptune stood up and turned her head to avoid looking at Noire. "Love just comes and goes after all! Nothing we can do!"

"Neptune…"

"I-It's fine, Noire. I-I still like you, but I'm sure I'll get over this breakup…" Neptune could feel the tears coming. She needed to get away before she started to break down. "It's getting late, so I'll be going…"

Before Neptune could leave, Noire gripped onto her wrist. "Neptune, just because I hated you before doesn't mean I do now. I still love you and I don't want our relationship to end."

Neptune finally turned to look at the dark-haired girl. "R-Really? You still love me?"

"I never stopped." Noire pulled Neptune down into her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist. "What I said in the Dream Realm was from how I was in the past. It's true I wanted to kill you and it's true that I hated you, but that all changed. The more time we spend together the more I fell for you. I could never stop thinking about you that it was just driving me crazy."

Neptune sniffled, already feeling her waterworks breaking. "R-Really?"

"Really," Noire softly smiled as she wiped the tears away on Neptune's cheek with her thumb.

"I love you so much," Neptune cried as warms tears continued to run down her face. It was such a relief on her heart to know that she was still loved.

Noire leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. She missed kissing Neptune. It's been a long time since they shared a kiss and it was the only action that could ease their doubts about each other. Neptune wrapped her arms around Noire's neck as Noire pulled her closer. Noire probed her tongue out and Neptune slightly parted her lips as Noire darted her tongue into her mouth. Neptune moaned into the kiss as their tongue overlapped each other. When it was becoming harder to breathe, they pull apart.

"You're… okay with me staying the night, right?" Noire asked as she panted. Neptune only nodded. The Black goddess grinned and lift the shorter girl up, causing Neptune to yelp and wrap her legs around her waist. "We're continuing in your room."

Neptune blushed and voiced, "Since when did you become so bold?"

"Since now."

 **WARNING: SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT SEX! REPEAT, SKIP IF YOU DON'T READ SMUT!**

Noire carried Neptune out of her office to her room in the housing unit. She slammed the door shut with her foot and pushed Neptune down into her bed while connecting their lips. Noire weaved her fingers through Neptune's soft hair while Neptune's hands massaged the Black CPU's thighs. The higher up her hands got, the more intense the kiss became.

Noire forced her tongue into Neptune's mouth who replied by rubbing her tongue along it. Neptune kept raising her hands until she encountered the girl's behind. Noire flinched a little before moving her hands down to Neptune's breasts.

It didn't take long for the kiss to break into a mess of saliva and begging as Noire craved for more. She quickly pulled Neptune out of her clothing without a word involved, not that Neptune was complaining. Her nipples had become erect while her crotch had become extremely wet. She was now anticipating Noire's touch. The dark-haired CPU slowly kissed down Neptune's body. Smooth stomach, soft breasts, sensitive nipples, tender neck and dripping pussy were all involved.

"Ah, Noire!" Neptune moaned as Noire's lips played with her lower ones. All Noire did was brushing her lips up and down Neptune's vagina, teasing her, but making her moan as if it was her first experience. Suddenly, Neptune felt a tongue penetrated her, collecting all of her juices for its own pleasure. "Please! More!"

Noire followed along with Neptune's pleas, delivering more of what she craved. Noire let her teeth gently grind against her aroused clitoris. Neptune's face was flushed while her body began to shake. Noire then slipped one finger inside, feeling Neptune's walls accepting the new pleasing visitor. Soon after, a second finger entered her, squirming slightly, causing Neptune to jolt in pleasure. Noire pushed in and out, hearing the lewd sound Neptune's pussy was creating. It's been awhile since they had sex and Noire was loving every minute of it right now.

"Oh goddess! I-I'm gonna… I'm going to-!" Neptune couldn't finish her sentence properly before she came. Her love juices covered Noire's fingers as she pulled them out of her. Noire hummed with delight as she licked her fingers cleans. "I… I think… I think you've gotten better at this," Neptune panted as her chest raised with every breath.

"I've been reading," Noire replied.

"Reading?" Neptune sat up in confusion. "Reading what? Porn?"

Noire quickly became flustered. "Wha-! N-No! I-I mean… It wasn't porn!"

"I'm messing with you," Neptune chuckled as she forced Noire's dress off of her. Suddenly embarrassed, Noire stood in her underwear with a bright red face. "Come here." Neptune requested, holding out her arms for her lover.

Noire awkwardly shuffled forward, but as soon as she got close, Neptune attacked. She pulled Noire down onto the bed, so she could be on top, and pressed her lips against hers again. Noire was at a loss for words but she returned the kiss with as much force. Neptune broke the kiss and giggled before licking Noire's neck. She began to mark it with her teeth and suction. Noire's arms moved around her girlfriend's neck as she let out a soft moan.

Neptune rubbed her fingers up Noire's thighs as she moved her lips down to her collarbone. Noire gasped feeling two fingers enter her. "Neptune!"

The Purple goddess loved how warm Noire's insides felt as the walls clamped down on her fingers. Neptune moved her fingers in and out, raging a storm in Noire's brain as she sucked on her breast. She picked up the speed, hitting Noire's weak spot, causing the Black CPU to see stars.

"N-Neptune… I'm… I'm about to come…" Noire warned as she tightened her hold on her girlfriend when she felt something tight in her abdomen.

The shorter girl pulled out before Noire could release her orgasm. Noire whined and pouted when the pleasure stopped, but felt her spirit spike back up when she saw Neptune climb lower. The Purple goddess hurt her knees slightly as she lowered herself to the floor, but didn't care as her mind was filled with thoughts about making Noire come. She moved her tongue against Noire's drenched pussy, finding roads she found familiar, all while causing Noire to quiver and shriek in pleasure.

"I'm-I'm coming!" Noire announced in a shaky voice, unable to control it. Noire's love juices ran down Neptune's throat giving her a refreshing taste that she had grown to love dearly. Noire smiled, breathing heavily while trying to recover.

"Want to go for another round? I'm still pretty hot and bothered," Neptune seductively voiced.

Noire found herself immediately aroused. "Can we…" She was having a hard time asking for what she wanted considering how embarrassing it sounds. "Can we use the toy?"

Neptune raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Toy?"

Noire sat up as she timidly played with her fingers and she explained, "The one we used when we… had sex in the hospital? You… know… that toy…"

"Oh…" Neptune blushed. "You mean my shares ejecting double penetration dildo."

"Did the name get longer?"

Neptune lightly scratched her cheek as she chuckled, "I-I'm still working on a name for it…"

"C-Can we use it?"

Neptune grinned, "Sure!" She called out her holographic screen and with a click of a button, the rubbery object materialized in her hand. "Here."

Noire hesitantly took hold of the long rod. While examining it, she noticed some more changes. "Did this get longer or bigger?"

"I tried to do some changes and might have made it slightly longer and maybe bigger too, but everything else is the same."

"Oh… okay…" Noire wasn't sure if it was alright to fit this inside Neptune if the toy was larger. Would it hurt?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Neptune asked. "I'm sure you want to drive that deep inside me."

Noire blushed, "J-Just give me a moment… I-I need to prepare…"

Neptune couldn't help but giggle at Noire's reactions. She was just too cute. "Come on, fuck me already. I'm not a virgin so you don't need to worry so much."

Noire heavily blushed, "Neptune! Language!"

Neptune smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Sorry."

Noire grumbled and materialized out some blandages from her inventory. "Okay, I'm ready. Give me your hands."

Neptune blinked with confusion. "Uhh… what?"

"Give me your hands," Noire repeated.

"Why?" Neptune questioned.

"I'm gonna tie your hands together," she answered.

"Again, why?"

Noire's blushed traveled up to her ears. "I-I wanted to try… bondage…"

"What?!"

"I'll just restraint you hands, that's all! I won't go all out on the bondage thing!" Noire quickly said when she saw how shocked her partner looked.

Neptune blinked. She stared at the girl for a full minute before the words actually registered in her brain. "Oh wow… what sort of porn have you been reading?"

"It wasn't porn!" Noire denied. "It's just some educational magazines…"

"…soooo porn."

"No!" Noire denied once more.

Neptune shrugged and held out both of her hands. "I don't mind. I like to try new things, so tie me up, baby."

Noire's red eyes immediately lit up. "Really?! Y-You'll do it?!"

Neptune noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes and she knew she was gonna regret it… maybe… it could be good… but her system felt the threat and instinctively activated HDD, turning into Purple Heart

"Why did you transform?" Noire asked, confusingly.

Purple Heart was pretty surprised by the way her body acted. She didn't think she would subconsciously transform, and now she needed an excuse as to why she activated her HDD. "J-Just a feeling, I thought you might like this body better," Purple Heart said. That wasn't a lie, the purple goddess honestly felt that way about herself.

Noire rolled her eyes, "I thought I told you I didn't care what you looked like. I love you just the way you are, HDD or no HDD."

Purple Heart smiled and kissed Noire. "Thank you, but I know a sexy body adds more arousal to the atmosphere."

"But now you're taller than me," Noire pouted. "I want to be seen as the dominant one."

"And you can be," Purple Heart chuckled.

Noire activated her HDD as well so she could match Purple Heart's height. "There."

Purple Heart smirked, "So stubborn, do you really not like me being taller than you?"

Black Heart growled, "Oh shut up and get on the bed!" She pushed Purple Heart with all her might back onto the soft mattress and grabbed both her hands.

Purple Heart landed on the bed with Black Heart on top. "Feisty, I like it rough."

"Don't start sounding like Green Heart," she sternly voiced as she tied the bandages around the purple CPU's wrists.

Purple Heart felt a single bullet of sweat ran down the side of her face. "S-Sorry…"

Black Heart slammed Purple Heart's hands above her head and smirked, "I'm gonna have to punish you."

Purple Heart felt her excitement rise from the tone of voice Black Heart took. It was hot, sexy and a bit scary. She watched Black Heart slowly insert one end of the dildo into her vagina as she moaned. Hearing her angelic voice made Purple Heart drool.

Black Heart grinned, noticing the pure lust in Purple Heart's eyes. First, she wanted to make sure that Purple Heart was lubricated enough.

"Noire?" Purple Heart really wanted the toy inside her.

Black Heart kissed her instead. She then kissed down to her neck and sucked, leaving a mark, and kissed back up to her cheek. She then glided her tongue over her lips. Teal eyes, now burning, asking for entrance and Purple Heart allowed her in. Tongue pushing between her soft lips, filling her mouth and giving a hum of approval when she felt Purple Heart's tongue return the gesture. Purple Heart moaned at the domination of Black Heart's kiss.

Black Heart made sure her tongue had touched every corner of Purple Heart's mouth. It was a great feeling to be leading instead of being lead. Black Heart cracked an eye open to see her lover's eyes glazed over with daze.

Purple Heart could feel her head growing foggy as the kiss went on, she pulled back and gasped out when Black Heart's tongue left. The Black goddess let Purple Heart breath and gently tilted her chin up. Black Heart saw so much love in Purple Heart's eyes that it increased her heart rate.

"Noire…" she whimpered out quietly and submissively. Purple Heart needed to stop the ache between her legs, but she wanted Black Heart to kiss her all over again.

Purple Heart moved her tied arms and slowly brushed her fingers through Black Heart's silky hair. "Please," she asked. "Use your tongue, lower… I need it."

Black Heart became a blushing mess from Purple Heart's pleads. She gave Purple Heart another kiss before she moved down her body. Black Heart made sure to leave more love bites over Purple Heart's pure skin as she made it down to her destination.

Hot breath against her heated core had Purple Heart begging and then moaning when Black Heart's tongue lapped slowly at her aching core. Teasing and tasting her, tongue dipping in between dripping lips.

Purple Heart moaned into the air, holding onto the Black CPU's head with her thighs. Shaking and groaning, she moved her tied hands down to brush against white hair, but was a bit hard from the way her wrists were tied together.

Black Heart didn't mind the way that Purple Heart touched her hair. She loved the feeling of her hands on her head. Black Heart huffed softly, a puff of warm air ghosting over Purple Heart's swollen clit. Black Heart peeled her thighs open, lifting her head away and looking at the flooded pussy. Purple Heart's sex had made her mouth water.

Purple Heart tried to buck her hips, whimpering at the lack of attention, "Noi-" she gasps midway through pleading as Black Heart buried her face against Purple Heart's sex again, tongue rolling out to lap at her juices.

Purple Heart cried out, "Noire!" Her voice stuttered into a curse.

The agile muscle of her affection twisting around swollen lips and circled around the opening once before pushing in. Purple Heart's eyes widened at the spread and moaned, melodically. It sounded so sweet to the Black goddess and made her own vagina throb angrily at the lack of attention.

Black Heart started to move her tongue with more earnest, pushing in and out. She then pressed two fingers roughly against Purple Heart's clit, sending a rigid jolt down her spine.

"Oh fuck!" she howled as her body shook. Gushes of fluid coating Black Heart's tongue and face dripped down below.

Purple Heart closed her eyes and moved her arms over her head so she could grab onto the bed sheets. She gripped onto the bed sheets so tight that her knuckles turned white as her orgasm rocked her. Black Heart didn't stop her attack, she pulled her tongue out to lick and lap at her swollen lips again, then moving to twist hastily around her clit.

Once she felt the purple goddess had enough, she slowed her ministrations. Purple Heart's cheeks were flushed and she panted heavily as she calmed down. Black Heart watched in quiet delight at Purple Heart's temporary glow. She wanted more.

Climbing up over Purple Heart's body, Black Heart position the rubber object over Purple Heart's entrance. "You ready?" Purple Heart only nodded her head. Black Heart took a deep breath and plunged the dildo into her, causing the CPU under her to gasp. Black Heart took that for pain and pulled back a bit, "Sorry, did that hurt?"

Purple Heart shook her head. "I'm fine, Noire. It feels… really good, so continue." She gave a smile while her cheeks were blushing furiously. A sight that Black Heart loved.

Adjusting her stance and grabbing onto Purple Heart's hips, she started to pull out. Purple Heart moaned, her pussy greedily trying to keep the dildo inside of her.

Black Heart stopped before the tip ever left her and thrust back in one motion. Swift and gentle that rocked the Purple CPU's body. She then started pumping her hips faster. Pushing all the way in each time and grunting with each swing of the hips, hearing the constant moaning of her lover.

Black Heart grunted when she felt something hot enter her. Did Neptune… She pulled out once more and noticed a clear liquid dripping down from Purple Heart's core. She did. She came again. This was Purple Heart's second time, and she hadn't come once. Black Heart suddenly felt more confident and began to roughly push in and out of Purple Heart, making her cry out in pleasure.

Black Heart could feel herself being close. She leaned over the purple goddess again and pushed her tongue into her mouth and feeling her moan around the muscle.

Gasping for air when Black Heart pull her tongue out, Purple Heart cried out, "Noire!" when feeling Black Heart roughly thrust into her.

Legs wrapped tightly around the Black CPU's waist before feeling the rubber cock slightly expanding. A few more hard thrusts, Black Heart came, pumping hot shares deep into Purple Heart.

Purple Heart moaned, loving the feeling of being filled. Black Heart didn't stop as she started up her hips again, pushing against her vagina. Black Heart was sensitive after coming so she naturally was having trouble moving her hips as her form quivered at the intense pleasure, but she didn't want to stop. Clenching her teeth, she flipped them over, having Purple Heart sitting on her with her back facing her.

Purple Heart was also close to another orgasm and was bothered that Black Heart wasn't moving. She glanced back to looked at Black Heart, questioning, "N-Noire…?"

"If you want to come, start moving those hips on your own, I'm pretty tired you know."

Purple Heart's face had gone pale. Her legs were pretty much numb and Black Heart wanted her to move instead? Her pussy was starting to ache again. She turned her head back and took a deep breath. She pressed both her hands against Black Heart's legs and moved up slowly from the shaft. Her legs then buckled as she shoves back down, letting out a loud moan. Her body trembled as she repeated the action, but it wasn't giving her enough pleasure. Purple Heart cursed under her breath and Black Heart giggled.

"You think this is funny!"

"A little bit. Need a hand?"

"I-I'm fine…" Purple Heart grumbled.

"Looks who's being stubborn now?"

Purple Heart didn't say anything as she bounced up and down on the dildo, but it was hard as she had to concentrate on moving. She yelped when she felt a finger run down her spine. Glancing back, she glared at the Black CPU who only smirked. After a while, she gave up. "I-I can't anymore, j-just move your hips, Noire."

"Oh? Is that any way to ask?" Black Heart teased.

"T-Then what do you want me to say?" she whined.

"Please fuck this sex slave, Master Noire."

"What kind of play are you into?!" Purple Heart shouted.

"Say that or I'm just gonna relax here."

"I think you need to stop reading porn," she grumbled.

"I'm still waiting~" Black Heart sang.

"You can't be serious, don't you want to feel the pleasure?"

"I can wait." Honestly, Black Heart wasn't sure how much longer she can wait. Her core was so numb and aching from the lack of stimulation that she just wanted to start slamming her hips up against Purple Heart's vagina again.

Hoping to break the purple CPU, Black Heart sat up and wrapped her arms around Purple Heart's body. She pressed light kisses against her shoulders as she played with Purple Heart's chest. One of her hands move down and drew lazy hearts against her stomach.

Purple Heart moaned as she squirmed in Black Heart's embrace. Her breath hitched when she felt Black Heart bite down against the soft flesh of her neck. Somehow the pain just makes her more aroused. Purple Heart whimpered as Black Heart continued her teasing ways, stimulating her body. Soon, she could no longer endure it as her body craved for release.

Purple Heart clenched her hands as she voiced, "P-Please…"

Black Heart stopped her teasing and whispered against her ear, "Please what?"

Purple Heart quivered, "Please… Please fuck this… slave… Noire…"

Black Heart laid back down, letting her hands rest against Purple Heart's thighs. "What was that?" She moved her hands up close to the Purple CPU's core and squeezed.

Purple Heart jolted as her breathing increased, "P-Please, fuck this s-sex slave… Noire…"

"I don't hear master~" Black Heart sang as she tightened her grip on her lover's thighs, not enough to bruise, but enough to excite the quivering goddess. Black Heart could tell Purple Heart was about to crack. She just needed something to drive her off the edge. Black Heart grinned as she slowly moved her hips, making Purple Heart yelp when she felt the dildo rub against her, making her insane.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Please, Master Noire! Please fuck me! Fuck this naughty naughty sex slave, please!"

"I didn't think you would say all that, but was good enough." Black Heart's hands clenched onto Purple Heart hips and bounced her up and down.

Purple Heart cried out as her juices flowed down the shaft and onto Black Heart's stomach. "I'm coming!" Her body was sent into spasm as her walls clenched down on the heating rod, increasing the pleasure. The Purple CPU's face was tinted red over her white skin. She could feel the rubber cock hit deep inside against her cervix. "Ke-Keep going…"

Black Heart's hips tagged in, wriggling to get the vantage point. Purple Heart fell forward while Black Heart pounded her. They were now in doggy style, making them even more excited. Both of Black Heart's hands massaged her soft, pale breasts, pleasuring the purple CPU's entire body. Her erect nipples were extra sensitive to her touch, bringing moans out from her throat. "Oh fuck! Noire!"

Purple Heart could feel the toy pushing further into her with every thrust. With another thrust, Purple Heart eyes popped out as she felt the toy broke through her cervix and pounded straight into her womb. "NOIRE!" Her vagina squirts out her juices. This was the most intense orgasm Purple Heart ever had and she felt like she was going to faint.

Black Heart moaned feeling the shares entering her. She could tell that Purple Heart was really enjoying it. Black Heart hit deep inside, she knew she broke through to Purple Heart's womb from how she couldn't push any further in.

Black Heart knew Purple Heart made the toy a bit too long, but it made it more pleasurable. Black Heart continued to rub the rubber cock against the sensitive walls of Purple Heart's cervix making her quake.

Purple Heart grunted as this overwhelming pleasure brought blurred visions, short breaths and uncontrollable body spasms. She could feel her own walls constricting as another powerful orgasm was approaching. "I'm… I'm coming… I'm coming again! Noire!"

Black Heart couldn't really think straight while her mind was clouded with only thoughts of sex. She only did what her desires wanted and she wanted Purple Heart to feel really good. She wanted to make Purple Heart crave for her touch. She wanted to break Purple Heart's mind. She wanted to make Purple Heart forget everything else and only think about sex with her.

Black Heart moved one of her hands down and used her fingers to toy with Purple Heart's clit. Purple Heart screamed out in ecstasy as her fingernails dug into the bedsheets. Black Heart moved all the way out and thrust deep in, straight pass the cervix and slammed the rod right into the womb making her whole body jolted back and forth while Black Heart continued to pound her insides with all her strength. Purple Heart couldn't hold it in any more as she screamed out, "NOIRE!" All that she had been holding flew right out, coating the dildo and her thighs in her juices as it dripped down onto the bed.

Black Heart couldn't hold it in anymore as well and she cried out, "Neptune!" Her body also shook with ecstasy as she came.

The two CPUs collapsed on top of each other as the dildo kept on releasing hot liquified shares inside them both. Purple Heart's body was sensitive and the feeling of something coming inside her was just making her act up more.

"N-Noire… take… take it out… please…" she moaned out.

Black Heart pushed off of Purple Heart and roughly pulled out the toy causing Purple Heart to come once more. Black Heart took the toy out of her and dropped it on the floor.

"That… was amazing," Purple Heart breathed as she close her legs together, hoping to stop the shares from leaking out of her.

"I'm glad… you… liked it," Black Heart said in between breaths. She gently sat above Purple Heart's stomach and untied the bandages around her wrists, freeing her hands.

Purple Heart could feel the shares leaking onto her stomach from between Black Heart's thighs. She moved her hands into Black Heart's hips and shifted her, so she was laying right next to her. "You know, you were being mean… making me say such things," Purple Heart pouted.

Black Heart chuckled as she nuzzled against Purple Heart, "Sorry…"

"But I liked it, it was hot and sexy."

The two CPUs giggled and deactivated their transformation. They cuddled up to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. Noire was happy that she had her way with the purple CPU and Neptune realized how much she liked it when Noire was in control. It was hot and kinky. Also, for the first time, it was Neptune that couldn't stop coming.

breaths to calm her pounding heart.

 **END OF SEXUAL SCENE: THOSE WHO SKIPPED CAN CONTINUE READING, YOU DIDN'T MISS MUCH. NOT READING SEXUAL SCENES DOESN'T REALLY AFFECT THE STORY, SO DON'T WORRY.**

Their feelings for each other stayed true and they loved each other. They won't ever doubt their emotions of love and tonight they knew. They couldn't live without each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Alright, so I know I said that skipping the sex scenes won't affect the story, which it true, unless you skipped the beginning part of this chapter that was before the "WARNING: SKIP SCENE," then you'd probably miss some stuff.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was for those that have been waiting patiently for the day where I will write another smut chapter. I did promise them one more chapter before the story completely end. You know who you are.**

 **As for the next chapter, a little someone have been waiting for that chapter very eagerly. I won't spoil what it'll be about, but I'm sure you know, Nanya. Since you have been asking for it since you first discovered this story.**

 **So until then everyone, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note**

 **Here's the long waited chapter. Many of you would be happy by the end of this chapter because of new characters. I'm sure many of you knows who's coming.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters, except for Lenna, and some of the lines/scenes. HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart.**

* * *

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 30, 2017**

 **Time: 12:37 P.M**

Slowly prying her eyes open, minor fatigue washed over Noire as if attempting to keep her bedridden. A gentle tug of dreamland lingered over her mind like a cloud of smoke. She shifted her head against the pillow, feeling the soft fabric against her cheek.

Noire shivered when a cold chill appeared on her fair skin. She pulled herself closer to the heater next to her. It was a nice, soft heater, and after realizing that she already had her arms around it she decided to entrap it with her legs, too, maximizing her warmth and comfort. _Perfect_.

"This will be my life, now," Neptune mumbled. "Squished every morning by a Noire constrictor."

"Ssh," Noire hushed. "Sleep time."

"Nope," Neptune murmured. "Work time. We slept all the way to noon…"

"Then, still sleep time," Noire said as she nuzzled into Neptune's bare chest.

"When did you become the lazy one? I thought I was?"

"Just now…" Noire grumbled as she tightened her hold on Neptune's waist.

Neptune sighed, but didn't object, simply hugging her back. Noire had just started slipping into a comfortable daze when the door unexpectedly slammed open.

"Lady Neptune! Stop slacking and get to- Oh my goddess!" Lenna immediately covered her eyes as she turned around. "Forgive my intrusion! I did not know that Lady Noire would be here!"

Noire groaned, "This is my punishment for trying to be lazy for once…" she let go of Neptune and sat up while tugging on the blanket to cover herself.

Neptune chuckled as she sat up as well, using her blanket to cover her small naked body. "Don't worry about it, Lenna. Noire came by last night, so it's expected that you weren't notified."

"Neptune? Have you awoken? I'd like to see- Oh my goddess!" This time is was Histoire that came in to see the pair. She quickly covered her eyes and apologized, "I'm so sorry, Neptune, I didn't know you were busy. Is this a bad time?"

Noire rubbed her temple and answered for her girlfriend, "No, we were just getting up. I need to get back to Lastation anyway, so Neptune is all yours."

"Awe~" Neptune pouted. "You're not gonna stay for breakfast?"

"You seem to be busy, so I'll let you work," replied Noire.

"Great. Neptune, I'd like to see you in the Share crystal room. It's important," said Histoire. "I'll meet you there, so please, dress yourself."

"After your meeting with Histoire, please get to your office. A new set of documents have been sent there," Lenna informed, still with her eyes covered.

"Okaaaay…" Neptune groaned.

Lenna and Histoire quickly exited out of the purple CPU's room and closed the door. The two goddesses jumped out of the bed and stretched out their limbs. It was hard to move around when they felt the numbness and soreness from between their legs, but they made their way to the bathroom to have a shared shower.

Noire was hesitant to enter the shower with Neptune. It was embarrassing for her, but Neptune dragged her in and offered to wash her back. It wasn't sexual in anyway like Noire would have thought. It was calm, pleasant and nice. _Really_ nice. Her first shared shower with Neptune was a great experience. She would've done it more often if she had known it was this relaxing.

After the shared shower, Noire left for her nation while Neptune gone to the room where her Share crystal resided. It was a dark room with a stand holding the floating power button shaped crystal. It glowed brightly, showing the amount of faith people have in Neptune. Histoire stood next to it as she waited for the Purple goddess.

"Alrighty! I'm here! What's so important, Histoire?" Neptune asked.

"Just a second…" Histoire turned around and called out, "Come out, it's alright."

A girl taller than Neptune stepped out from behind the stand. She had long purple hair and purple eyes. She was dressed in a white dress with striped stockings. She gave a timid smile as she walked forward. "Um… are you my… um, sister?"

Neptune gasped, "Wha-?! Histy! Who's that hot girl you have with you? A new character?!"

"Her name is Nepgear, Neptune. And she is your younger sister," Histoire informed.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Nepgear. Um, I hope to be of acquaintance."

"Oh… my younger sister…" Once the words set in, she panicked, "Say whaaaaat?! I-I have a younger s-sister?! Since when?! Histy! W-What do I do?! What do I do?!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Neptune. She was born from the power of the Shares."

Neptune tilted her head in puzzlement. "…Huh? You're not getting to me?"

"With the previous battle, your shares inflated and a new goddess was born."

"My shares inflated? Hmm…" Neptune tilted her head in thought. "You sure it wasn't because of Noire giving me her shares?"

Histoire gave Neptune a weird look. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, um… never mind," Neptune chuckled as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I, uh… was just born, so… I don't know much, but I will do my best," voiced Nepgear.

"Heh, oh shucks. Now I'm a big sister. I'm a bit embarrassed now," Neptune blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh! I need to tell Noire about this, she'll be so surprised! I'm a big sister now!"

"Well, please take care of Nepgear. Thank you."

"Sure thing, Captain Histy! Come on, Nep Jr.! I'll show you around!"

"N-Nep Jr.?"

"You know, I'm Nep-tune and you're Nep-gear, so Nep Jr.! Now, come!" Neptune grabbed onto Nepgear's hand and dragged her out of the dark room.

Histoire sighed, "Now, I must get to Lastation…"

 **Lastation, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 30, 2017**

 **Time: 1:01 P.M**

Noire sat at her desk, stamping paper after paper. She then received a text from her phone. When she checked who it's from, she discovered that it was from Neptune. The text she got was quite outrageous. _What does she mean she's a big sister now?_ Noire has no idea what Neptune was talking about.

"Noire, Noire? Can you hear me?"

Noire flinched and looked around. "Histoire? Is that you?"

"Yes, sorry to have bothered you. Are you busy now?"

Noire looked at her desk only to see a few papers left. "Not really. Is something wrong?"

"May I borrow you for a second?"

"What's the matter Histoire? Is it urgent?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Can you please come and see me. I'm in your Share crystal room." Histoire disconnected, leaving Noire to her thoughts.

"Meet someone? I wonder who…?"

Leaving her office, she walked to her Share crystal room. It was a big room with many holographic screens on the wall, showing different economic graphs. In the center of the room was her Share crystal, glowing brightly above the stand. Histoire stood next to it as she waited for the Black goddess.

"I'm here Histoire. But first, how did you get in here?"

"Kei showed me the way," Histoire answered.

"Alright, so who is it you wanted me to meet?" Noire inquired.

Histoire didn't answer as she moved aside, letting a short girl with dark hair walk out from behind the stand. She wore a black dress with two ribbons in her hair. She looked anxious and a little scared. "Ah, um… nice to meet you." She took a deep breath and voiced with more confidence, "My name is Uni."

Noire smiled, seeing how cute this younger girl was. "I'm Noire, the CPU for Lastation… Well, I guess you would know that." She turned to look at the floating tome.

"So, Histoire. Who is she? Is she lost from her parents or something?"

"She is your younger sister," she simply replied.

"My younger sister, really? So I'm finally an older sister…" Noire blushed, feeling honored, but when the words _really_ settled in, she realized what Histoire had said. "…Whoa, what?! Wait! What's going on here?!"

Histoire expected that reaction and explained just like she had to Neptune. "With the previous battle, your shares inflated and a new goddess was born."

"Oh… My shares inflated?" Then Noire remembered last night and blushed. "You sure it wasn't because of last night? Neptune had been giving me a lot of her shares, but I made sure to return the same amount."

Histoire gave Noire the same weird look she gave to Neptune. "I'm sorry, what about last night?"

"N-N-Nevermind. So the same happened to Neptune then?"

Histoire nodded, "Yes, her younger sister was born first, so I needed to talk to Neptune. I left after seeing Neptune and her new sister getting along, and then I came straight here to see you. I hope you will take great care of Uni."

"Well of course, I'll raise her to be a great goddess. But first…" Noire turned to Uni. She needed to set things down for her. Younger siblings usually meant trouble, so she needed to show her who's boss. "Just because you're my younger sister doesn't mean I will go easy, you hear? I won't tolerate any slacking!"

Uni flinched and began to look frightened. "Ah, um… Well, I…" She didn't know how to react to the harsh tone Noire gave her and she took a step back out of fear.

Histoire couldn't believe her eyes or ears. "What are you doing, Noire?! Uni was just born. You're already scaring her!"

Noire winced from the loud voice of Histoire. "Ah…" She looked at Uni to see her cowarding back. Now she felt guilty for scaring her younger sister that she just discovered. Neptune probably didn't scare her sister like this.

Uni stuttered, "I-I…"

Noire softly smiled and walked closer to Uni. "I'm sorry, Uni. I caught you off guard, didn't I?" Noire wanted to be a good sister, so her first step was to show Uni that she wasn't scary. "Th-That was only about work. Aside from that, rely on me at any time."

Uni smiled, "O-Okay… thank you, sister."

Noire suddenly felt all giddy inside from being called 'sister' for the first time. She wondered if Neptune felt the same way she did. "We'll be great together, Uni."

"I see that things are going well, so I'll be going," said Histoire.

"Of course, does Neptune know about Uni?"

"No."

Noire smirked, "Alright, Uni, let's go! We're gonna go brag to Neptune about how great you are!"

"Who's Neptune?" Uni asked as Noire pulled on Uni's hand.

Histoire watch the two Lastation sisters exit the room, leaving her to herself. She sighed, "Next is Lowee. I'm gonna have to fly a long way…"

 **Lowee, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 30, 2017**

 **Time: 2:36 P.M**

"We should have a meeting in my nation," said Vert, through the computer screen.

Blanc sighed, "Fine, but we need to inform Noire and Neptune."

"Of course. I'll talk to Neptune, why don't you give Noire a call," suggested the green goddess.

"No matter," voiced Blanc. "I'll see you later."

Blanc ended her facecam with Vert on her desktop and was about to call Noire, when someone called out to her.

"Blanc, may I borrow you for a moment?"

Blanc recognized the voice. "Histoire? How unusual for you to contact me."

"There's some people I'd like for you to meet. Can you please stop by your Share crystal room?"

"Meet me…? I wonder who…" Blanc got out of her seat and left her office. She walked up to the top floor where her Share crystal is located. She entered the large dark room with light only coming from her Share crystal that's floating in the middle of the room. Histoire was already inside waiting, which surprised Blanc. "Histoire, how did you get up here?"

"Your oracle, Mina, showed me the way."

"I see… so who is it that you wanted me to-!" Suddenly, something hit the back of her head, causing Blanc to grunt in pain. "Ouch! The hell was that?!"

"Yay! Strike one!" shouted a girl in a pastel pink winter coat.

"That looked painful…" voiced the other girl in a pastel blue winter coat.

Histoire looked at the girl in pink and scolded, "Now, now. Ram, that wasn't nice of you. Books are for reading, not throwing."

Blanc looked at the two brunettes. "…Kids?"

"I'm sorry, Blanc," Histoire apologized. "It looks like Ram started the time off badly."

Blanc sighed, letting her anger calm. "…It's okay. They're just kids. I can let it slide. And? Are these kids who you wanted me to meet?"

"Yes. Their names are Ram and Rom. They're your younger sisters."

"…"

Histoire was surprised that Blanc showed no reaction, unlike Neptune and Noire. "…Um, Blanc?"

"…Wait." Blanc had her eyes closed while her eyebrows were scrunched up. "Let me remember if I ever had younger sisters…"

"Um, no. They were just born actually."

Blanc opened her eyes to show Histoire how confused she was. "…What do you mean?"

"With the previous battle, your shares inflated and a new goddess was born…"

Blanc didn't like the sound of that. "…Shares are so convenient," she bitterly voiced.

"Don't say that… Now in your case, twins were born, which is quite rare."

Blanc raised an eyebrow. "In my case? Did something similar happen?"

"Yes, both Neptune and Noire are now older sisters, but they only have one younger sister while you have two," said Histoire. "So, please take care of them. Oh, and no pampering. It isn't good for them."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Looking forward to it, big sister!" Ram chirped.

"Y-Yes… n-nice to… meet you," Rom stuttered.

Blanc softly smiled at them, "Nice to meet both of you too, Rom. Ram."

Histoire smiled, happy to see that it went a lot better than Neptune's and Noire's situation. Probably because Blanc didn't panicked as much as Neptune or Noire did.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Planeptune Park**

 **Date: December 30, 2017**

 **Time: 2:37 P.M**

"Uni is so much cuter!" voiced Noire.

"Do you not see Nep Jr.'s adorable face!" Neptune countered. "It's ten times cuter than Uni's!"

Noire gasped, "You take that back! Uni is the most precious little sister ever!"

"You just met her!"

"You just met Nepgear awhile ago too!"

Uni and Nepgear watched their two older sisters bicker back and forth about who got the cuter younger sister. Neptune had decided to go out with Nepgear to get ice cream when they met up with Noire and Uni. The two younger sisters got ice cream while the older sister got into a fight.

"Are they really dating?" Uni asked.

Nepgear chuckled, "Apparently."

"So um… Nepgear, right?"

"That's me, and your name is Uni, right?"

Uni nodded and she bit into her ice cream cone. "So you were born an hour earlier than me?"

"I was actually born last night, around 11, I think, so we're about 12 hours apart."

"I'll make Uni into a better CPU than Nepgear!" Noire claimed.

"Well, I'll make Nep Jr. into a better CPU than Uni!" Neptune returned.

Uni sighed, "How long is this gonna go? I don't really care who's cute or not."

"I think you're pretty cute, Uni," complemented Nepgear.

Uni blushed and stuttered, "Ah, um… T-Thanks… I-I think you're pretty cute too, Nepgear."

"I'm glad! I hope we become great friends!" Nepgear chirped.

"L-Likewise."

"Noire! Stop being stubborn!"

"You stop being stubborn!" Noire bellowed.

Uni groaned, "I can't take this anymore! I'm already bored."

Nepgear then thought of an idea. "Hey! I saw a store nearby that sold games. Would you like to go see?"

Uni smiled, liking the idea already. "Sure!"

The two younger sisters left the park without Noire and Neptune noticing. The two older girls continued to argue until a loud ringtone disrupt them. Neptune took out her phone to see Vert's name. She answered the call, "Vert! What's up, my girl?"

"Hello, Neptune. I hope I didn't call at a bad time…"

"Nah, I'm free all day."

"That's good, I'm calling because Blanc and I agreed to plan a meeting at my basilicom tomorrow. I wanted to confirm if that's alright with you?" said Vert.

"I'm fine with that, but let me ask Noire."

"Oh! Noire's with you? Blanc was gonna facecam her," Vert voiced.

"Yeah, I met up with her and Uni along with Nep…" When Neptune turned to look at her sister, she found the bench empty.

Noire noticed the pale look on Neptune's face and followed her line of sight to an empty bench. "Uni?"

"Nepgear?" Neptune subconsciously voiced. When the situation entered her mind, Neptune went back to Vert and said, "Sorry, Vert, I'll call you back!"

"Neptune? What is the-?"

Neptune ended the call and looked at Noire to see her just as distressed. "Where did they go?! I didn't even notice they were gone!" she yelled.

"They couldn't have gone that far, let's go look for them!" Neptune said.

The two girls decided to split up and run around the park looking for their sisters. They asked around the citizens if they saw a girl with purple hair and a girl with dark hair, but they got nothing.

When two hours of searching passed, the older girls gave up and went back to the bench where they last saw their younger sisters. They both slumped down on the wooden bench and whimpered.

Noire lowered her head into her hands and cried, "I'm such a bad sister. I can't believe I lost Uni… What kind of older sister would lose their younger sister?! Me, that's who!"

"Don't blame yourself, it was my fault. I'm the one that said we should go to the park."

"That doesn't change anything. I should have kept an eye on her, instead-!"

"We were arguing against each other about who has the cuter sister when we know nothing about them," Neptune finished for her.

Noire nodded, "Yeah…"

Neptune loudly groaned, "Man, we screwed up!"

"I don't even know why we started that argument, there's really no point to it…"

"Like the Console War," Neptune softly said.

"Yeah…"

"We're gonna have to talk about that tomorrow at Vert's place."

"That's fine, I don't mind going back to the building that kept me chained up and got me raped," Noire sassed.

"Sorry," Neptune apologized. "I agreed and so did Blanc. It's two votes against one."

Noire sighed as she leaned back against the bench, looking up at the blue sky that's dusted with white clouds. "It's fine, really. I just hope that Uni and Nepgear are okay."

"Yeah, me too," Neptune agreed.

"Oh! There they are! Hey, big sis!"

Noire immediately knew that voice. She jerked up from the bench to see Uni walking over with Nepgear. She ran over and brought Uni into a tight hug.

"B-Big sis? What's wrong?" Uni asked as she returned the embrace.

Noire sniffled as she pulled back. Her red eyes were glazed over with wetness, but she was glaring at the younger girl. "Don't you dare run off like that ever again!"

Uni flinched from the harsh tone. It was a lot angrier than she first heard Noire being harsh and it frightened her. She didn't want to say anything to make it worse so she kept her mouth shut.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was! I was afraid that I would lose you forever! I was so scared when I couldn't find you!" Noire yelled.

Uni looked down in shame and apologized, "I-I'm sorry, big sis… I-I won't do it again…"

Nepgear jumped in to defend her friend. "Lady Noire, please don't be angry with Uni, it was me that asked her if she wanted to come. She didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one at fault."

Noire deeply inhaled and said, "It doesn't matter who's at fault, I just want you guys to tell one of us where you two are going, otherwise we'll be worried."

"Yeah, you have no idea how long we looked for you, Nep Jr.," said Neptune. "I'm very upset with you!"

"I-I'm sorry, Neptune," Nepgear said.

"We just want you to understand how we feel, so tell us where you're going next time." Noire brought Uni in for another hug and this time she kissed Uni on the temple. "You understand?"

Uni smiled, "Yes, big sis."

Noire smiled back, "Good."

"So, where did you guys go, Nep Jr.?"

"Oh!" Nepgear pulled out the game she bought to show her sister. "We went and bought this. It's a game called Doom. It looked interesting, so Uni and I thought it'd be fun to play together."

"We didn't mean to worry you, big sis. We were just gonna visit this game shop and come right back, but we got sidetracked," Uni explained.

"There was this cool store that had so many machines on display!" Nepgear chirped as her purple eyes sparkled.

"They were mostly firearms," said Uni as her own red eyes also sparkled like Nepgear's. "There was this gun called the SSK .950 JDJ caliber rifle! The ship owner said that the SSK .950 JDJ was the largest caliber rifle ever built on Gamindustri, can you believe that! I even got to hold it!"

"He even showed me the parts!" Nepgear squealed.

Neptune and Noire both stood there like a deer caught in headlights while listening to their sisters squealing about machinery and guns. They looked at each other and smiled before placing their attention back on their siblings. They were just glad to see their younger sisters safe and happy. And that was all that mattered to them.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **That's right! The candidates are finally here! Of course the story is ending, so there isn't much for the candidates to do.**

 **Also, the last chapter is nearing, and no. It's not the next chapter. Like hell I'll end the story on a nice even number like 30. Ha ha! I'll be evil and end the story on an odd number! Hahaha! How do you all like that! I have two chapters all planned out already! This story will go out with a big 31!**

 **So until this story hits 31 chapters, I'll see you all in chapter 30! Whenever that comes out... Hey, I have the planing done, doesn't mean I have the writing done. See y'all later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note**

 **So,** **I have been vacationing in New York City the past few days, so I couldn't get much writing done, but I was able to finish it either way. I pretty much have everything I wanted in this chapter, so it's good enough. It might be rushed, but I read it over, so it feels okay. My proofreader also read over, so it must be okay. With that said, I hope you all enjoy chapter 30!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters, except for Lenna, and some of the lines/scenes. HDN belongs to Idea Factory and Complie Heart.**

* * *

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: December 31, 2017**

 **Time: 11:20 A.M**

The Planeptune's and Lastation's sisters finally landed on the nation Leanbox. Neptune and Noire flew in their HDD while carrying their sisters because it was faster and easier that way.

Uni and Nepgear weren't that experienced, so they haven't learned to access their original forms just yet. The world have yet to put faith in them, so they can't transform like they can, but with time and exposure, they will learn to fly on their own.

Flying to the center of the city, Purple Heart and Black Heart disengaged their goddess forms when they landed in front of Leanbox's basilicom. The younger sisters stared at the large white and green building in awe. It was so different from both Planeptune's and Lastation's.

"My goodness, Leanbox looks so amazing," said Nepgear, looking around the streets.

Uni crossed her arms and voiced, "I think Lastation is still better."

Noire smiled, but voiced, "I can't believe Vert wants us to bring Uni and Nepgear with us. There's really no point for them to be here."

"Well, she immediately became overjoyed when I called her back to tell her that we're big sisters now," said Neptune. "She really wanted to meet the candidates of her rivalry nations.

"Sis! Come on! I want to meet Lady Vert!" Nepgear shouted as she and Uni ran into the basilicom.

"We should get going," said Neptune as she started to walk with Noire following.

They entered the basilicom and were greeted by nearby officers in green. Neptune and Noire greeted them back as they made their way up the stairs with their sisters. They made it up to Vert's office and heard loud voices. Noire recognized one of the voices belonging to Vert, but the other feminine voice she did not know.

"You don't think Vert got a younger sister too, do you?" Noire asked.

Neptune only shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Neptune? Noire? You're here early."

Neptune and Noire turned around to see the small brunette and voiced, "Blanc!"

Blanc walked up to them and asked, "Are those your younger sisters?" She looked at Nepgear and Uni who stood side by side.

"You knew?" Neptune questioned.

Blanc smiled and said, "Come out you two. It's alright. These two are my friends and their sisters." From behind Blanc, two heads popped out from either side to stare at Neptune and Noire. "This is Rom," Blanc looked at the girl with short hair on her left, "and this is Ram." She turned her head to the girl with longer hair on her right side. "They're my younger twin sisters.

Neptune squealed as she kneeled down before Ram to be at eye level with her. "Oh, they're so tiny and cute!"

"Of course I am!" Ram said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Ram, that is not nice," Blanc softly scolded.

"They're adorable Blanc," Noire voiced as she kneeled down in front of Rom, but Rom still had to lift her head a bit to look into Noire's eyes. "Hi Rom, I'm Noire, Lastation's CPU."

"H-Hi…" after her greeting, Rom tucked her head back behind Blanc.

"Sorry, Noire. Rom is more shy than Ram."

"That's okay, Blanc." Noire stood back up and motioned Uni over with Nepgear. "This is Uni, my younger sister." She patted Uni on their shoulder as she introduced her to Blanc. "And next to her is Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister."

"It's nice to meet both of you. My name's Blanc, I'm Lowe's CPU."

"Hey!" Neptune jumped up and voiced, "Don't forget the main character's introduction! I'm Neptune and I'm Planeptune's CP-"

Suddenly, the office door burst open, revealing a girl with green hair in a black dress. "I'm sorry for the wait, Sister Ve-! I mean," she quickly cleared her throat and rephrased herself, "Lady Vert is ready to see you." She bowed and left the CPUs.

"Who was that?" Neptune questioned.

"That was Chika, my oracle," answered Vert as she walked out of her office.

"Was everything alright?" Blanc asked.

"Not quite actually," Vert sighed. "I was so close to beating the final boss in this reboot game I got, DOOM, when Chika had to put a stop to it."

"Oh! I bought that game yesterday, but I didn't make it that far," said Nepgear. "The monsters were actually pretty scary."

Vert's eyes lit up. "Oh my! Is this Nepgear?! The purple hair gives it away that she is Neptune's sister."

"Yup! That's Nepgear," Neptune confirmed. "My sweet younger sister!"

"Oh, she's so beautiful!" Vert brought Nepgear into a hug and looked at the girl beside her. "And this must be Uni. It's nice to meet you. Come here!" Vert reached out her other arm and brought Uni into her embrace as well, squeezing tightly.

"Can't… breath…" Uni voiced out, struggling to get out of Vert's hold.

"I-I can… see the light…" Nepgear leaned into Vert's chest as she was about to lose consciousness.

"Vert! Stop it!" Noire shrieked, worried for her sister's health. "You're suffocating them with your giant breast!"

"Oh dear…" Vert released the two sisters and pulled back.

Both Uni and Nepgear fell to their knees and coughed. They were both happy to have air back in their lungs.

"I'm so terribly sorry," Vert apologized. "I didn't think that would happen."

Blanc scoffed, "Of course you wouldn't."

"Who's that boobasaurous?" asked Ram.

Vert felt her vein pop as she turned to Blanc, "What did you call-" Her voice immediately stopped when she saw two tiny girls that look similar to Blanc. Vert's blue eyes began to sparkle as she squealed, "Oh my! Are those your sisters?!"

Blanc shuttered as she suddenly felt that her sisters' lives are in danger, and put both her arms around them. "Y-Yeah, their names are Rom and Ram…"

"Oh, let me hug them!"

Rom cried out, "No! She's gonna kill me like Miss Nepgear and Miss Uni!"

"Hey, I'm not dead yet," Uni voiced, but was ignored.

"Don't worry, Rom I'll beat up that boobassaurous!" said Ram.

Blanc snapped and shouted, "Shut up, you brats!"

Both Rom and Ram became quiet and so did everyone else.

Blanc sighed and calmed down, "I'm sorry for their behavior Vert, but I'd also much like it if you keep your hands to yourself."

Vert snapped out her shock and said, "O-Of course, Blanc, I should be the one to apologize for my behavior. I'm just a bit jealous that I don't have a younger sister myself. But why don't we start our meeting now."

Blanc nodded and said to her sisters, "Rom, Ram, go play somewhere while I have my meeting."

"No! We want to stay with you, Blanc," said Ram.

"Y-Yeah, I want to stay with, b-big sister Blanc. T-That's why we came here," said Rom.

Blanc smiled, feeling all warm inside. She really appreciated the thought, but this meeting was something the kids didn't need to hear. "Now Rom, Ram, be good girls and go play somewhere else.

"No!" Ram whined, "I want to be in the meeting! I want to go!"

Blanc was about to snap again, but luckily Nepgear came to the rescue. She kneeled down in front of Rom and asked, "Why don't you come play with us? I'd like for us to become friends."

Rom sniffled, "Really?"

Uni knelt down in front of Ram and suggested, "Wanna play tag? Nepgear can be it."

Nepgear's eyes widened as she turned to Uni. "What the goodness?!"

Uni giggled as she winked and stuck out her tongue, causing Nepgear to blush a bit.

Ram cheered, "Yeah! Let's play! Come on, Rom!" The brunette in pink pulled Rom into a run as they laughed.

"Come and get us, Nepgear!" Uni chuckled as she ran down the hall with the twins.

"Wait! Hold on, I didn't agree to this! Uni, come back!" Nepgear shouted as she chased after the CPU candidates.

Vert giggled, "I'll make sure to tell Chika to look after them. Now, since the children are playing, shall the adults start their meeting?"

Everyone entered Vert's office to see a large room with a desktop on her office desk. Vert guides everyone out to her balcony where there was a large white table with four cups of tea and many tiny snacks. The four CPUs took their seats and began their meeting.

"Well, I'm sure you two know already, but Neptune and I will no longer take any part in this Console War," said Noire as she lifted up the teacup. She took a small sip and continued, "But if any of you dare to attack either Planeptune or Lastation, we will fight back to defend ourselves. Neptune and I are still allies, no, Planeptune and Lastation have become both of my homes. If either one is attacked, I will fight back with my fullest."

"It's not a matter of alliances or allies anymore," said Neptune as she picked up a cookie. "Noire and I don't need that. We trust each other, and _I_ trust you two to leave us out of it."

Blanc sighed, "Well, it's hard to follow that up, but I'm also gonna retire from this war. I have two younger sisters now that needs my guidance. I don't have time to worry about a war."

"Sane meth os," Neptune murmured with a mouth full of cookies.

Noire sighed, "Neptune, don't speak with your mouth full."

Neptune used the tea to swallow and said, "Sorry, I meant to say that we also have little sisters to take care of now. And besides, if Noire and me are able-"

"Noire and _I_ ," the Black CPU corrected.

Neptune rolled her eyes, but continued, "If Noire and _I_ , the biggest of rivals, are able to love each other and get along, I believe the rest of us can do the same." Neptune reached over and took Noire by the hand giving her a small squeeze. "We don't need this useless fighting. I don't want to put my people through another year of war against someone who have fought alongside me to protect this world."

"I also agree," said Blanc. "My people have done enough, it's high time we put the past behind us and move forward for the better future.

"So that makes three CPUs out of the war," Noire voiced. She turned to look at Vert, who has been awfully quiet. "Vert?"

Vert hummed, smelling the nice fragrance from her tea. "Well now, we can't really have a Console War with just me, now can we?" She took a sip from her cup and smiled. "I'll also resign from the war."

"So the Console War has finally come to an end," said Noire.

"When will we be announcing this to our populace?" Blanc inquired.

"I was thinking about tomorrow in Planeptune," voiced Vert.

"My nation?"

"I think that's a pretty good idea," said Noire. "Planeptune is the more advanced nation out of the four and you are the strongest out of all of us."

"Oh Noire, you're making me blush," Neptune giggled.

"I wouldn't say strongest per say," Blanc grumbled.

"So it's agreed then?" Vert asked, wanting a confirmation. "We'll have the announcement be made in Planeptune?"

"Yes," they voiced.

"Should I prepare a treaty?" Vert asked.

Neptune looked at Noire and said, "I don't think we need one, do we?"

Noire grinned, "I think this is the most important treaty of all."

The CPUs enjoyed the rest of their teatime that Vert had prepared for them. For once in their lifetime, the four CPUs could relax in each other's company and have a nice chat about their lives. They haven't had a chance to learn about each other and now they couldn't stop laughing and talking.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: January 1, 2018**

 **Time: 11:30 A.M**

People from all over Gamindustri have come to Planeptune for this important announcement. At the basilicom, there were lines of soldiers from all nations along with the oracles. Cameras were present to broadcast worldwide, and the nations' flags were lifted.

Purple Heart walked out with a flower clip in her hair and wore a dark purple dress that clung to her body, showing all her curves, instead of her usual processor uniform. This was the time where everything will change. Purple Heart took a deep breath and gracefully walked down the red carpeted aisle.

"Hear me, all those who live and breathe across Gamindustri. This day represents the first step into a new era and I am thrilled that you and I are able to greet it together." The Purple goddess slowly made her way to the stage as she continued her speech, "As you all know, in recent years, this world of ours was plagued with constant war." Purple Heart called out, "Lastation, ruled by the goddess Black Heart."

As if on cue, Black Heart, wearing a lovely black dress, took off her robe as the soldiers behind her stood up from their seats and stomped their feet. Uni, dressed in a light blue dress, took hold of her robe as Black Heart took her turn to slowly make it to the stage ahead.

"Lowee, ruled by the goddess White Heart."

White Heart walked down the aisle in a white dress with a royal blue stash. Her army and sisters, stood up and bowed as she left for the stage.

"Leanbox, ruled by the goddess Green Heart."

Green Heart made her way to the stage in a long white and green dress. She smiled elegantly as her soldiers stood up, looking proud.

"And last but not least, Planeptune." Purple Heart made it to the center of the stage and stood on a glowing platform. "Ruled by, yours truly, Purple Heart." Planeptune soldiers stood up from their seats and saluted from the mention of their nation. Nepgear, Histoire and Lenna stood proud as they listened to Purple Heart's words.

As the rest of the CPUs made it to the center of the stage and stood on the hexagonal platform, it began to levitate. Purple Heart smiled when her eyes made contact with Black Heart's, and continued to speak with a loud voice, "Our kingdoms have vied for share energy, the source of a nation's strength, and on occasion, even the goddesses themselves have come to blow in this fruitless struggle for ownership, but that shall be no more. We will now put that all behind us."

The four CPUs all hovered at eye level as they smiled at each other. They reach out their hands and pressed their palms together, creating a circle.

"As of today, in this new year, in this new era, I announce that the Console War has finally come to an end!" Purple Heart said.

The crowd all cheered for the end of the war that they all have been waiting for. Some cried, and others hugged one another. They would sometimes wonder if they were dreaming or not, but this was all real.

The four goddesses all voiced together, "Under this promise, friendship and love, we goddesses shall bring Gamindustri into an era of long lasting peace!"

The whole world erupted in cries of joy. Fireworks exploded, dusting the sky with many bright colors. The four CPUs grinned at each other with a job well done. Purple Heart couldn't contain her excitement that she leaped onto Black Heart's platform and brought her in for a deep kiss. Black Heart warped her arms around the Purple goddess to make sure she doesn't fall.

Black Heart broke the kiss and asked with a blush, "W-What was that for?"

Purple Heart smirked, "To show the world that you only belong to me."

Black Heart's blush deepened even more and pressed her lips back against Purple Heart's, hoping that it would at least hide her blush. They weren't sure if they were just imagining it, but Purple Heart and Black Heart thought they hear the crowd cheer even louder than before. When the two love birds broke apart, they both motioned for the other two to join them.

Green Heart and White Heart smirked as they also jumped over to Black Heart's platform. The four goddesses hugged one another in a sign to show that the battles against each other will never occur again on Gamindustri. Once they broke apart, they waved their hands to greet their people, and they all felt their shares rise higher within them.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _ **Sniffle sniffle...** **Wipe away tears and blow nose.**_

 **Isn't this beautiful? Finally. Finally the war has come to an end! I could... I could just... Waaaaaahh!**

 ** _Starts crying all over again._**

 **Give me a second...**

 ** _Blows nose once again._**

 **Okay! I'm good. You all probably didn't cry like I did, but Im just a crybaby so, yeah. I'm sure from that last scene, I assume you all know where it came from.** **Hint hint, if you don't know, it's from the anime. Go watch it. The games will away be better, but the anime isn't half bad. Also, the new OVA showcaseing Big Nep and Criore is coming out soon. Ah, I just can't wait for it!**

 **Anyway,** **this is the second to last chapter. So the ending is near. I have already started writing it. I want to thank all of you for staying with me all this time. I also want to thank my proofreader for editing the chapters.** **There are many ups and downs with this story, but we all pulled though. This story also couldn't have happened without the HDN games. So I will thank Idea factory and Complie Heart for creating such an amazing franchise for all of us.**

 **With that all said, I'll see you all in the last chapter. So until then, see ya'll later! XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: February 6, 2019**

 **Time: 1:00 P.M**

Nepgear sat on Neptune's chair, stamping the approved documents and placing them in the finished bin. The CPU candidate was put in charge of paperwork until her sister came back. She was almost done when she heard a knock on the door to Neptune's office.

"Come in," voiced Nepgear.

The doors opened and Histoire floated in with Uni following behind.

Her eyes lit from the unexpected visit of her friend. "Uni!"

"Hey Nepgear, I came to hangout," she said.

Her expression slowly became dejected. "Oh, but I haven't finished the paperwork…"

"That's alright, I can help. I didn't have that much work, so I finished early."

Nepgear's purple eyes lit up once again, "Really?! You'll help?"

"Yeah." Uni walked up to the desk and took hold of some of the documents.

"Seeing you two help each other out makes me so proud," said Histoire as tears formed in her eyes.

Nepgear and Uni looked at each other with confusion. "Why?" Nepgear asked. "Isn't it normal to help friends out?"

"Yeah, the older CPUs help each other out all the time," voiced Uni. "How's that different with us?"

Histoire chuckled, "Well, your sisters weren't that friendly back then."

"That can't be true," Nepgear denied. "Neptune's so sweet and cute."

Histoire hovered above the coffee table and asked Uni and Negar to sit down in one of the couches. The two candidates sat down next to each other and gave the oracle their attention.

"Let me tell you a story about when Gamindustri was once divided into four sections. This wasn't that long ago either, it's still pretty recent. It started around the year 1960 when the first battle of the Console War first started. It was between White Heart and Purple Heart…"

 **Leanbox, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: February 6, 2019**

 **Time: 2:14 P.M**

"Take that! And that! I'll finish you with this blow!"

Suddenly the door was slammed open and entered Leanbox's Oracle. "Sister Vert! Please stop playing your games and get back to work! I can't finish all the paperwork on my own," she whined.

"I'm terribly sorry, Chika," Vert apologized as she slid off her headset. "But I'm on the last raid boss in 4GO. Could you please give me another hour?"

"Sister Vert, as much as I love you, but I'll have to put my foot down and-" Chika became quiet as Vert gave her the puppy dog eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty whenever Vert gave her those pleading eyes of a homeless pup. "Oh fine… another hour…"

"Oh thank you, Chika!" Vert cheered. "I'll finish quick, so don't worry!"

"Um… Sister Vert…?"

Vert heard the hesitant voice and answered, "Yes, Chika?"

"The Console War ended a year ago. We don't have any trouble managing the city anymore, but… you won't be leaving… right? You won't be heading back to Celestina…?"

Vert graced Chika with a small smile. "Of course not, dear. I don't plan on leaving this world anytime soon. Gamindustri is my home now. I hope you don't mind watching over me, Chika."

The green-haired oracle beamed, "Of course not!"

Vert sighed as she stood up from her desk. This will be painful, but as a goddess she must do her job. "I suppose a small break from 4 Goddess Online is in order. Why don't you take a break from the paperwork too, Chika. I propose a tea time is due."

Chika let out a squeal, "Oh yes! I'll get the tea and snacks ready!"

Vert giggled as Chika ran out of her room. The green goddess moved to her window and opened the curtains, letting the bright sunlight in her dark room. She let out a small sigh at the beautiful sight of her nation. This new era of peace felt so foreign to her. Never in her years have she ever thought that Gaminduri would unite under four CPUs. But it was the right choice. Gamindustri have never looked better and brighter.

 _I should invite the there's other for tea time,_ Vert thought. _Oh, but Neptune and Noire are on a date today… I'll give Blanc a call._

 **Lowee, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Lowee City**

 **Date: February 6, 2019**

 **Time: 2:22 P.M**

"Sorry Vert, I'm out with my sisters today. I won't have time for one of your tea parties," said Blanc.

"Oh no worries. I understand. Come by next time and do bring your adorable sisters too," Vert voiced through the holographic screen.

"You spoil them too much. It's not good for them…"

Vert giggled, "I couldn't help myself. They are just so adorable."

"Sister Vert! Your tea is gonna get cold!"

"I'll have to end the call here. Chika's getting a bit needy."

"Blanc! Hurry up! I wanna ride the merry-go-round!" Ram yelled.

"Big sis! Come ride with us," Rom giggled.

Blanc looked back at the screen and smiled, "My sisters are getting needy too."

Vert chuckled, "Looks we both have something in common."

"Yes…"

"I'll talk to you later, Blanc." Vert ended the call and the holograph disappeared.

Blanc let out a sigh as she walked over to her sisters. She was happy to see the Vert was doing well. She looks a lot better over the course of the year. Ever since the battle, she has been looking sickly pale, but thanks to the announcement that ended the War, her shares have exploded and was back in action. Blanc was also pretty sluggish until her people began to put their faith back in her. She had to cram her work in order to replace her lost shares.

"Blanc! Come on, you slowpoke!" Ram shouted.

Blanc's eye twitched, but she kept calm as she stood in line with her younger twin sisters. Rom and Ram both jumped up and down, waiting for their turn. "You two have too much energy," said the older White CPU.

"That's because we're excited! Right, Rom."

Rom nodded her head. "Yes. We get to hangout with big sister. You have been awfully busy, we miss playing with you."

Blanc blushed as she smiled. She patted both of their heads and said, "I miss playing with you guys too."

Both Rom and Ram gave Blanc a bright smile, "We love you, big sis!"

Blanc wasn't sure, but she felt tears coming from her eyes. She wondered if this is what family means. Spending time with your loved ones was something very foreign to her, but she was slowly getting used to the thought of being a big sister.

"Blanc? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Ram worriedly asked.

"A-Are you hurting somewhere?" Rom questioned.

Blanc shook her head as she sniffed. She pulled the twins close to her for a hug and said, "I goddamn love you brats too."

"Ew, Blanc." Ram tried to get out of her sister's hold, but failed. "You're getting snot over my clothes."

Rom wrapped her arms around Blanc as voiced, "D-Don't ruin this moment, Ram. Blanc barely hugs us like this. Let's enjoy it!"

Ram rolled her eyes, but hugged her older sister back nonetheless. "I didn't know you were a crybaby, Blanc."

Blanc felt her anger boiling beneath her skin as she tightened her hold on Ram. The younger girl let out a squeal as she felt her body being crushed. "Oh Ram… I love you… so very very much."

"Ack! Blanc! You're crushing me!" Now Ram was really trying to get out of Blanc's hold. "This is unfair! Neptune and Noire never gets angry at Nepgear or Uni!"

"That's because they don't have brats for sisters!" Blanc scolded.

"Blanc's scary…" Rom whimpered as she took a step away from the white CPU.

Blanc sighed as she thought, _A sisterly moment ruined. Does this only happen to me or does it happen to Neptune and Noire too?_

Ram suddenly gasped as a large smile appeared on her face. "Blanc, Blanc! Look! We're next! Come on!"

The employee in front opened the small gate to let them through. Ram quickly ran up to the platform to choose a horse to sit on.

"Yay!" Rom cheered. "Let's go, big sis." Rom pulled on Blanc's hand, dragging her to the ride.

Bland couldn't help but smile from their childish behavior. While Rom and Ram aren't polite like Nepgear and Uni, they were still her first and only family. She wouldn't trade them for anyone else.

"I want to ride this pink one!" Ram said.

"Then I want this blue one…" Rom voiced pointing to the blue plastic horse.

"What about you, Blanc?" Ram questioned.

"I'll just take the one white behind you."

"Going out together is so much fun, right Rom?"

"Yes. Being together with Ram and Blanc is so much fun!"

Blanc chuckled. She never really gone out that often, but it's fun once in a while to leave the basilicom. Now that she remembered, Noire and Neptune are out too. _I wondered how their date is going now?_

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Planeptune City**

 **Date: February 6, 2019**

 **Time: 3:47 P.M**

"Man, that was some gooooood pudding!" Neptune chirped.

"That dessert shop was really nice. I really liked their strawberry shortcake," voiced Noire.

The two couple walked down the streets of Planeptune City, ready to head back to the basilcom for some relaxation after their date. Noire had brought Neptune to a fancy dessert shop that she encountered before when visiting this purple nation, but never had the time to actually go inside.

"That was a great second date. We should do a third one in Lastation. We haven't had one in your nation yet."

"I can make arrangements," Noire agreed.

As they turned the corner, Neptune's eyes lit up. "Hey, look!"

Noire looked to where the CPU pointed and saw the familiar building. She smiled at the remembrance of their first date. "I'm glad to see that the arcade is still up and running after all the battles in this nation."

"Come one! Let's play a quick game before we head back," urged the shorter girl.

Noire smirked, "Are you challenging me?"

Neptune let out a mischievous grin as she voiced, "Well I do need to win back my first place on Let's Dance Dance. I _was_ going easy on you the first time."

Noire crossed her arms as she teased, "Oh? You were going ' _easy_ ,' you say? With all those perfect moves you were hitting? I think not."

"Pfft," Neptune rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "I got a single great on purpose just for you."

Noire narrowed her eyes playfully, "Alright. You're on. Give me everything you've got."

"Don't start crying when your name bumps down to second," Neptune warned.

"Ha! Bring it!"

The CPUs began to burn with determination of defeating the other in the game. The two bolted into the arcade and took stage on the platform. As they got ready, a small crowd already began to form.

"Hey, it's Lady Neptune and Lady Noire."

"Are they on a date?"

The populace have gotten quite close to the two goddesses and began to use their names instead of Purple Heart or Black Heart.

Noire strapped the controllers onto her wrists and turned to her girlfriend. "You let me choose the song the first time. So you can choose this time."

"Oh Noire, you already know what song I'm gonna choose." Neptune pressed her feet against the arrows and scrolled through the songs until she found Perfect•Quest.

"Feels just like our first date," commented the black CPU. "Like it was yesterday."

"Leave the emotions for later, babe," voiced Neptune. "It's time for me to whoop your booty patooty."

Noire blushed at the nickname. _That's new… Neptune never called me 'babe' before…_

The song started and Noire was a bit distracted that she missed the first arrow. "Shoot!"

Neptune laughed out, "Wow, Noire. Is that really all you got?"

"No! I was distracted! That doesn't count!" Neptune continued to hit perfects while Noire was missing every one of them because she was glaring at the goddess with a huge blush. "I demand a redo!"

"Sorry babe, but I'm taking this win."

"Stop calling me babe! It's distracting!"

"Oh? That's what was distracting you? _Babe_ ~" she purred.

Noire turned to an even brighter red and pounced, knocking Neptune onto the floor. Neptune panicked as she was straddled by her girlfriend and her wrists were locked to the ground. "Hey! Wait! My perfect score! Nooo!"

"Ha! Now we'll have to start ov-"

Noire lost her voice as Neptune sealed her lips with her own. She could hear whistling and shutters of cameras taking their photo. When Neptune broke the kiss she said, "That's punishment for messing me up, babe."

When Noire's consciousness returned from cloud nine, she couldn't help but be embarrassed. "Neptune!"

The shorter girl giggled, "Love you."

Noire couldn't really stay mad at Neptune. It was honestly embarrassing to be called 'babe,' but it still made her heart pound in a loving way. She would have thought kissing in public would be more embarrassing than the nickname, but she have long been used to it. She was still a little hesitant kissing in the open, but she didn't mind it when Neptune was the one doing the action.

The two got off the ground and dusted their clothes before getting back on the platform. "Alright, round two!" Neptune announced. "And don't try to knock me off when you miss an arrow. That's your fault, not mine."

"Hmph, I won't promise anything."

This time, Noire was ready as the song began. The two danced to the music as they both carried large smiles on their faces. The people cheered and sang along to the song as they watched their goddesses move to the beat.

Gamindustri have become such a peaceful place that no one needed to worry ever again. Neptune and Noire could finally indulged in their relationship more as life went on for them.

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri**

 **Place: Basilicom**

 **Date: February 6, 2019**

 **Time: 4:02 P.M**

"And that's how the story of your sisters got together and ended the Console War," said Histoire.

"My goodness, we were born right when the war ended," said Nepgear.

"That was such a great story," voiced Uni. "They were once enemies, but now they love each other like no tomorrow."

"Yeah! Isn't that sweet?" Nepgear chirped. "I wish something like that happened to me."

"I'm sure there's someone out there that will love you," said Uni.

"Like you?"

Uni's eyes popped from what Nepgear said. "Nepgear!"

Nepgear giggled, "I'm messing with you."

Uni groaned, "You act just like Neptune…"

"Teehee."

"Alright girls, I'm gonna finish the rest of the paperwork, so go play outside."

"Are you sure Histoire?"

"You have done more than enough Nepgear," Histoire reassured. "Go play with Uni. I think your sisters will be back from their date soon."

The two CPU candidates nodded and left the room of Neptune's office. Histoire smiled and looked out the glass window to see the beautiful scenery of the peaceful world.

Gamindustri… composed of four land masses: Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Each of these land masses are ruled by a separate goddess: Green Heart, White Heart, Black Heart, and lastly, Purple Heart.

The CPUs fought endlessly in battle for the rule over Gamindustri, but soon they all have looked past their differences and ended this ruthless battle that was known as the Console War. Thanks to Purple Heart and Black Heart that seeked for unity, they have brought on a long lasting peace to Gamindustri.

Their Love in Time of War have pulled through and now they have entered a new era, but peace never last as life have given their love a new challenge.

As Neptune and Noire are split by an entire dimension, their beloved people have raised up in arms and threaten their status. Let's see if their Love in Time of Heresy could pull through…

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Congratulations on reading the last chapter of Love in Time of War! Wow! It's been a little over a whole year since this fic was post! It doesn't even feel that long... Almost like it was just yesterday...**

 **So once again, I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and always showing support for the story. I know I don't have schedule for posting, so thank you for also being patient with me.** **It's sad to see the story finished, but it doesn't mean it's over. That's right! Love in Time of Heresy will be the sequel! Hopefully you haven't forgotten about that mysterious person who wants Criore to go have some fun, remember?**

 **The sequel won't be coming out for a while, because I'll be getting ready for college. Gotta go through all that transitioning to the new environment and living space and everything. So I'll be taking a break from writing and I'll be do some reading instead. But don't worry, I've already started planing on the sequel and I will be basing it of off Rebirth 3. I thought I might go out of order, y'know. Don't want to follow the entire Hyperdimension Neptunia's storyline.**

 **So thank you once again for following me in this wonderfully journey known as Love in Time of War. I hope to see you all again in the sequel for another adventure when it comes out, and it will, so don't you worry. With that all said, Nep out!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Never writing again for another 10 years...**

 **JK!**


End file.
